RATU PILIHAN (MARKMIN VER)
by chocopinky
Summary: [HAPPY ENDING!] Ketika sepupunya menikahi seorang pelacur dengan catatan kriminal panjang, Mark tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kehormatan kerajaannya. Seorang gadis harus ia pilih. Seorang gadis harus ia tunjuk menjadi seorang ratu, walaupun harus melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.. MARKMIN! GS!
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah novel karya Sherls Astrella. Aku suka banget sama novel ini jadi aku remake MarkMin Version. Semoga suka^^

Cast :

Mark Lee as Raja Viering

Na Jaemin as Putri Earl of Hielfinberg

Other Cast :

Moon Taeil as Grand Duke/Duke of Krievickie

Johnny Seo as Earl of Hielfinberg

Huang Renjun as Irina Krievickie

Park Jisung as Derrick Krievickie

Jungwoo as Duke of Binkley

Somi as Duchess of Binkley

* * *

 ** _SEORANG KRIMINAL UNTUK RATU MENDATANG VIERING?_**

 _Duke Jungwoo yang berada pada urutan pertama pewaris tahta Kerajaan Viering, dilaporkan telah menikah bulan lalu di sebuah gereja kecil. Pastor Samuel yang meresmikan pernikahan keduanya dalam sebuah pesta sederhana mengatakan sepasang mempelai itu terlihat sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan mereka._

 _"Ia adalah wanita yang hebat," demikian komentar Duke Jungwoo mengenai istrinya, "Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."_

 _Sang mempelai wanita yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Duke Binkley, Somi Bardana juga terlihat sangat bahagia dengan pernikahannya. "Ia adalah pria yang paling kucintai seumur hidupku ini. Aku sungguh beruntung bisa mengenalnya."_

 _Somi Bardana sekarang menjadi Duchess of Binkley dengan pernikahannya ini dan berada dalam urutan pertama Ratu Viering jika Pangeran Jungwoo naik tahta._

 _Orang-orang mengatakan Somi berasal dari sebuah desa terpencil di luar perbatasan Viering, Coaber. Kedua orang tua Somi yang meninggal ketika Somi masih kecil, merantau ke Viering semenjak Somi masih bayi._

 _"Aku tidak tahu kebenaran desas-desus itu dan aku tidak peduli," kata Duchess Somi ketika ditanya mengenai asal usulnya, "Aku hanya tahu sekarang aku telah menemukan tempatku. Bisa berada di sisi Jungwoo adalah segalanya bagiku."_

 _"Masa lalu bukanlah hal yang penting," Duke menegaskan, "Yang terpenting dan terutama adalah kami saling mencintai."_

 _"Kami akan terus saling mencintai sampai ajal memisahkan kami," Duke of Binkley menegaskan._

 _Hidup di jalanan semenjak ia masih kanak-kanak, Somi mempunyai catatan kriminal yang cukup panjang. Catatan kriminal pertamanya adalah pencurian ketika ia berusia tujuh tahun. Tahun-tahun berikutnya penjara bukanlah hal yang asing lagi padanya. Ia bahkan tercatat pernah terlibat dalam perampokan disertai pembunuhan. Namun, karena bukti-bukti yang tidak memadai, ia dilepaskan dari segala tuduhan. Catatan kriminal terakhirnya adalah pencurian ketika ia berusia 21 tahun._

 _Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Duke Jungwoo, Somi bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah bar di Loudline, Dristol. Duke Binkley yang suka berpesta pora itu, mengenalnya di Dristol lima bulan lalu. Melalui hubungan yang singkat itu mereka memantapkan ikatan cinta mereka dan meresmikan pernikahan mereka dalam sebuah pesta sederhana di pinggiran Loudline._

 _"Aku tidak peduli pada apa kata mereka. Ia adalah wanita yang hebat. Aku yakin ia akan menjadi Ratu Viering yang terhebat sepanjang masa," jawab Duke Jungwoo ketika ditanya tentang kemungkinan istrinya naik tahta._

 _Akankah Viering dipimpin oleh seorang Ratu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya dengan catatan kriminalnya yang panjang? Akankah Paduka Raja Mark tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak menikah? Kita tidak tahu tetapi kita tahu rakyat Viering tidak akan menerima seorang Ratu yang mempunyai catatan kriminal panjang._

Mark melempar koran itu ke meja dengan geram. "Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini!?" suaranya meninggi.

Tidak seorang pun mengeluarkan suara.

Tidak seorang pun berani mengucapkan sesuatu.

Tidak seorang pun!

"Taeil?" mata Mark langsung menatap mata pria tua itu.

Duke of Krievickie yang menjadi pembimbing Mark semenjak kepergian orang tuanya itu tidak berani membalas tatapan itu.

Kali ini Mark bukan saja marah. Raja muda itu juga bukan saja murka. Ia telah menjadi amarah itu sendiri. Ia adalah kemurkaan itu.

Bagaimana ia tidak marah? Sepupunya, Jungwoo, yang juga penerus tahta Viering menikahi seorang wanita yang tidak jelas asal usulnya dan bercatatan kriminal panjang.

Bagaimana ia tidak murka? Satu-satunya penerus tahta Viering, telah mencoreng kehormatan Kerajaan Viering dengan pernikahan sembunyi-sembunyinya.

Taeil telah mengenal keduanya semenjak mereka masih kecil. Ia telah mengenal baik watak keduanya terutama semenjak peristiwa kelam sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu yang kemudian dikenal dengan sebutan Red Invitation.

Ia telah menjadi pembimbing kedua pewaris tahta Viering itu setelah kematian orang tua mereka dalam badai.

Ialah yang menggantikan Raja Jaehyun hingga Pangeran Mark berusia 17 tahun, usia yang membuatnya pantas untuk naik tahta.

"Aku menantimu, Taeil," Mark memperingatkan.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, Paduka. Duke of Binkley telah menikahi Somi bulan lalu. Saya telah meminta Daniel menyelidiki," Grand Duke melirik Daniel, sang Menteri Kerakyatan.

"Surat pernikahan mereka sah, Paduka Raja," Daniel melapor dengan hati-hati, "Seperti yang diberitakan, mereka diberkati secara resmi oleh Pastor Samuel."

"Aku tahu!" sergah Mark kesal. "Sekarang di mana Jungwoo?!"

"Duke Jungwoo pergi berbulan madu di luar negeri bersama Duchess Somi."

"DUCHESS!?" suara Mark yang melengking tinggi membuat Taeil kembali terdiam. "Kau memanggil pelacur itu Duchess!?" suaranya meninggi.

Mark bukanlah pemuda pemarah tapi Taeil tahu tidak ada yang bisa melawan Mark ketika pemuda itu marah.

Ia yang telah menjadi penasehat, pembimbing, guru juga ayah angkatnya tidak berani mengusik kemarahan itu apalagi mereka yang tidak mengenal baik Raja Muda yang baru menduduki tahta selama tujuh tahun itu.

Mark tersenyum sinis. "Jadi Jungwoo kabur ke luar negeri," ujarnya, "Kita lihat sampai kapan ia bersembunyi di sana."

-00000-

Sementara itu beratus-ratus kilometer jauhnya dari Loudline, Jungwoo terus mengawasi arah pelabuhan dengan cemas. Ia tidak dapat sedetik pun menghapus kekhawatirannya akan kehadiran angkatan laut Viering. Sedikit pun ia tidak dapat menghapus ketakutannya akan pengejaran besar-besaran yang diperintahkan Mark.

"Mengapa kita harus meninggalkan Viering secepatnya?" protes Somi, "Mengapa kau harus takut pada Mark seperti ini?"

"Kau tahu mengapa!" Jungwoo kesal, "Ini semua dikarenakan mulut besarmu itu!"

"Apa salahku?" Seru Somi tidak terima, "Aku hanya ingin setiap penduduk Viering tahu aku adalah istrimu yang sah. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengusikku setelah ini. Kau sendiri juga tidak suka jika ada pria lain yang menggodaku. Memang apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari penggoda wanita itu!?"

"Kau tidak mengenal Mark," ujar Jungwoo gusar sambil terus memperhatikan lautan sekeliling mereka.

"Dia tidak akan menyakitimu!" Somi tidak setuju, "Kau adalah satu-satunya penerus tahta Viering. Ia tidak akan berbuat bodoh untuk mencelakaimu."

"Demi Tuhan! Kau tidak tahu siapa Mark!" seru Jungwoo panik.

Somi tidak mengerti. Ia tidak buta untuk mengetahui siapakah Mark itu. Tinggal di perbatasan Loudline, tidak membuatnya buta akan berita di dalam Istana. Ia telah mendengar semua desas-desus dalam Istana yang megah itu dari para pengunjung tempat ia bekerja terakhir kali. Ia tahu Mark tidak berminat untuk menikah dan tidak akan merubah niatnya sekali pun dunia kiamat.

Tetapi, Somi tidak tahu apakah yang membuat Jungwoo begitu takut pada raja muda tampan yang sabar itu.

Apakah yang menakutkan dari seorang pria yang pandai mengontrol dirinya sendiri itu?

Apakah yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari seorang pria yang telah menjelaskan pada dunia bahwa penerusnya adalah Jungwoo hingga pernikahan mereka harus disembunyikan dari kalangan umum?

Apakah yang perlu diwaspadai dari pria yang lebih suka menjalin hubungan tanpa ikatan dengan wanita terpilih hingga Jungwoo begitu panik ketika ia melihat koran pagi ini?

Bagi Somi, kekhawatiran Jungwoo terlalu berlebih-lebihan.

Mark sudah jelas-jelas memilih Jungwoo sebagai penerusnya daripada melepas status lajangnya. Apalagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan Jungwoo dari seorang pria yang lebih suka memaafkan setiap kelakuan Jungwoo daripada menghukumnya?

Seisi Viering sudah tahu Mark selalu menutup sebelah mata atas segala tingkah laku penerusnya itu. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperingati gaya hidup Jungwoo. Ia tidak pernah mencela Jungwoo walau ia tahu sepupunya itu sering menghabiskan waktu dari satu bar ke bar yang lain. Ia pun tidak pernah membuka mulut ketika gosip tentang Jungwoo beredar. Satu-satunya hal yang ia katakan adalah berkata,

"Itu adalah urusannya. Ia sudah dewasa."

Somi tidak mengerti. Ia tidak akan pernah memahaminya.

Somi ingin bertemu dengan raja muda itu. Ia ingin tahu seperti apakah raja muda Viering yang mampu membuat penerusnya yang lebih tua darinya itu takut padanya.

-00000-

Jaemin membungkuk mengambil keranjang bunganya.

Sebuah kereta kuda memasuki gerbang Schewicvic.

Jaemin tersenyum gembira melihat kereta yang dikenalnya dengan baik itu melaju ke bangunan utama Schewicvic.

Grand Duke Taeil turun dari dalam kereta. Wajahnya menggambarkan dengan jelas keletihannya sepanjang hari ini.

"Taeil!"

Grand Duke waspada. Ia segera berbalik dan menangkap sekuntum bunga mawar yang dilempar Jaemin padanya.

"Tangkapan bagus," Jaemin tersenyum.

"Kau masih juga tidak berubah," keluh Taeil tetapi bibirnya membentuk senyum manis. Ia menyematkan bunga itu di telinga Jaemin. "Untukmu, putri manis," ia mencium pipi Jaemin.

"Kau juga," Jaemin merangkul lengan kanan Grand Duke dan menggiringnya masuk, "Kau selalu datang bila kau mempunyai kegusaran."

Grand Duke Taeil terperanjat. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Harus berapa kalikah kukatakan? Wajahmu menggambarkan semuanya dengan jelas," Jaemin menatap wajah sang Grand Duke lekat-lekat. "Lagipula siapa yang tidak dapat menebak sumber kegundahanmu? Seluruh Viering membicarakannya. Papa juga telah menunggumu sepanjang siang ini."

Grand Duke Taeil mendesah. "Aku akan heran kalau kau si biang gosip tidak mengetahuinya."

Senyum nakal di wajah Jaemin kian melebar. Ia tahu Taeil tidak bermaksud demikian tetapi sepertinya memang itulah yang selalu terjadi. Sering ia mengetahui sesuatu sebelum Taeil memberitahunya atau mengetahuinya.

Grand Duke Taeil juga tahu Jaemin tidak mencari gosip-gosip itu. Gosip-gosip itulah yang seolah-olah sengaja mendatanginya dan memberitahunya. Jaemin adalah seorang gadis periang yang disukai semua orang. Itulah sebabnya ia mempunyai banyak kawan dan tentu saja, sumber gosip. Kadang Taeil berpikir sebanyak apakah yang diketahui Jaemin tentang Istana Fyzool dan sedalam apakah pengetahuannya tentang semua gosip di Viering.

Untungnya, Jaemin sendiri bukanlah seorang gadis yang suka menyebar gosip. Ia menerima gosip-gosip itu sebagai berita burung dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri hingga gosip itu benar-benar diperlukan. Jaemin, si gadis riang itu mengerti bagaimana memisahkan gosip yang hanya omong kosong dan mana yang bisa dipercayai.

"Papa menantimu di tempat biasa," Jaemin melepaskan rangkulannya. "Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian."

Grand Duke melihat keranjang penuh bunga di tangan kiri Jaemin. "Kau akan mengunjungi Hansol lagi?"

Jaemin menatap bunga-bunga di keranjangnya dan tersenyum sedih. "Ya," ujarnya lirih. Ia menatap Grand Duke dan tersenyum manis. "Aku telah memilih bunga-bunga kesukaan Mama yang paling indah."

"Hansol akan sangat gembira di alam sana."

Senyum manis di wajah Jaemin memudar. "Aku akan segera menyiapkan teh dan makanan kecil untuk kalian," katanya dan ia berbelok ke arah dapur.

Grand Duke melihat gadis itu menjauh.

Pembicaraan mengenai Countess Hansol adalah sebuah pembicaraan yang menyedihkan untuk Jaemin. Tidak ada satu pun yang dapat menghapus keriangan di wajah Jaemin kecuali pembicaraan tentang ibunya yang meninggal dalam badai sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

 _ **Red Invitation**_ , peristiwa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu memang merupakan peristiwa yang sangat menyedihkan untuk keluarga kerajaan, keluarga Hielfinberg, keluarga Krievickie, keluarga Soyoz juga keluarga-keluarga lain yang pada hari itu berada di atas kapal pesiar Viering. Peristiwa yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk dilupakan.

Tidak seorang pun menduga kapal pesiar yang membawa Raja Jaehyun dan Ratu Taeyong beserta para tamu undangannya tertimpa musibah besar. Badai yang tidak terduga kedatangannya menggelamkan kapal pesiar yang tadinya akan membawa mereka ke pulau Corogeanu di mana Raja ingin menjamu para tamunya.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu tetapi rasa kehilangan Jaemin masih sangat besar. Grand Duke Taeil masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis kecil yang kala itu masih belum genap enam tahun itu menangis histeris dalam upacara penghormatan kepada para korban bencana itu.

Sepuluh tahun sudah lewat tetapi Grand Duke Taeil masih juga tidak dapat menghapus rasa sedihnya atas kepergian istrinya dalam bencana yang sama.

Sepuluh tahun sudah peristiwa itu menjadi sejarah bencana Viering yang paling menyedihkan tetapi tiap orang masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. _**Red Invitation**_ adalah sejarah Viering yang tidak akan pernah berhenti diceritakan turun temurun.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan datang," kata Earl of Hielfinberg menyambut kedatangan kawan karibnya.

"Jaemin mengatakan kau tengah menantiku."

Johnny tertawa. "Kau masih saja tidak mengenal Jaemin. Begitu telinganya mendengar berita dari Fyzool, ia sudah dapat meramalkan kedatanganmu."

Grand Duke tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan kaget bila suatu hari nanti ia menjadi seorang peramal."

"Jadi," kata Johnny serius, "Bagaimana reaksi Paduka Raja?"

Tawa Duke Krievickie langsung menghilang. "Dunia tahu bagaimana reaksinya."

Johnny mendesah. "Aku yakin Jungwoo juga telah menduganya."

"Ya," Grand Duke sependapat, "Karena itulah ia meninggalkan Viering"

"Jungwoo tidak ada di Viering?" Johnny kaget.

"Jungwoo meninggalkan Viering bersama istrinya pagi ini."

"Jadi, Jungwoo sekarang ada di luar negeri," Earl Johnny mengulangi dengan tidak percaya. Lalu dengan penuh kekaguman ia melanjutkan, "Ia benar-benar pandai. Ia tahu satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari kemurkaan Paduka adalah dengan menjauhinya untuk beberapa waktu. Aku yakin ia telah meninggalkan Viering sedemikian rupa sehingga kalian tidak bisa melacak tujuannya maupun mencium keberadaannya."

"Ya," keluh Grand Duke, "Hari-hari mendatang akan sangat berat bagiku. Paduka tidak memintaku mencarinya tetapi aku tahu ia mengharapkan kami menemukan Jungwoo sesegera mungkin."

"Tidak," Grand Duke cepat-cepat meralat, "Ia tidak mengharapkan tapi menginginkan Jungwoo segera dibawa ke hadapannya secepat mungkin." Lagi-lagi sang Grand Duke mengeluh panjang, "Ini adalah keinginan yang tidak terlalu sulit. Aku percaya intel kita bisa segera mencium keberadaan Jungwoo tetapi menghadapi kemurkaan Paduka sampai Jungwoo ditemukan…" Grand Duke tampak letih dan tertekan.

Johnny dapat memahami perasaan sahabatnya itu. Setiap orang yang pernah masuk Istana tahu betapa menakutkannya kemurkaan Raja Muda yang tampan dan murah senyum itu.

Johnny memang tidak pernah melihat langsung kemarahan Mark tetapi dari apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar dari sahabatnya, ia tahu kemarahan Mark bukanlah kemaharan biasa.

'Memang,' pikir Earl of Hielfinberg, 'Orang yang sabar akan menjadi sangat menakutkan bila ia marah.'

"Bukankah masalah ini akan beres jika Paduka Raja mau menikah?"

"Kami juga berpikiran seperti itu tetapi siapa yang berani mengutarakannya pada Paduka," Grand Duke menatap Johnny putus asa, "Terutama di saat-saat seperti ini."

Johnny terdiam. Ia juga tahu betapa keras kepalanya pendirian Mark tentang pernikahan.

Raja selalu marah setiap kali disinggung masalah pernikahan.

Sekarang ketika ia sudah benar-benar murka, siapa yang berani mengatakannya padanya? Bahkan Duke of Krievickie yang dihormatinya sebagai ayah angkatnya tidak berani apalagi orang lain?

Entah dari mana ia mewarisi sifat pemarahnya yang menakutkan itu. Tidak seorang pun dalam garis keluarga Raja Mark yang memiliki kemurkaan yang menakutkan seperti itu.

Mungkin sifatnya itu muncul sebagai jawaban atas keraguan penduduk Viering ketika ia berada dalam puncak pimpinan Kerajaan ini pada usia yang sangat muda. Mungkin juga sifatnya itu muncul sebagai reaksi atas tanggung jawab besar yang tiba-tiba dipikulnya dalam sehari di saat teman-teman sebayanya masih bermain-main dengan kawan mereka.

"Mengapa kalian berdua saling mendesah seperti itu?" Jaemin muncul dengan nampan besar di tangannya.

"Kalian akan tampak semakin tua dengan wajah berkerut kalian itu," Jaemin meletakkan cangkir di depan keduanya dan menuangkan teh dengan hati-hati.

"Kau hanya bisa meledek kami," keluh Johnny, "Tidak adakah yang bisa kaulakukan selain itu?"

"Ada," jawab Jaemin spontan, "Aku sedang melayani kalian saat ini." Jaemin tersenyum penuh arti sambil meletakkan gelas di depan Johnny.

Grand Duke tertawa geli. "Kurasa kau benar-benar kalah darinya."

"Makin lama ia makin pandai," keluh Johnny sambil menyeduh teh hangatnya.

"Memang tidak ada hiburan yang paling menarik selain duduk di sini menikmati teh hangat sajian Jaemin dan mendengar celotehnya," Grand Duke setuju.

Jaemin memasang muka cemberut mendengar gurauan Grand Duke. "Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku adalah ratu gosip di Viering."

Grand Duke tertawa geli diiringi Johnny.

Di saat tawa gembira menghiasi Schewicvic, awan gelap menggelantung di atas Istana Fyzool.

Mata tajam Mark tak lepas dari judul berita utama koran-koran hari ini. Bermacam-macam koran terhampar di permukaan meja kerjanya dan setiap koran memasang sederet kata-kata berukuran besar yang senada: Jungwoo dan pelacur yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya!

Inilah yang akan menjadi topik terbesar abad ini dalam sejarah Kerajaan Viering. Tidak ada skandal yang lebih memalukan dari hal ini sepanjang sejarah Viering!  
Bagaimana mungkin seorang kriminal memimpin Viering?

Bagaimana mungkin Mark membiarkan seorang pelacur yang tak bermoral menjadi wanita nomor satu di Viering? Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semua ini pada leluhurnya bila mimpi buruk ini menjadi kenyataan?

TIDAK!

Mark tidak dapat membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tetapi… apakah yang dapat dilakukannya?

Jungwoo pasti tidak suka idenya untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Mark ragu Jungwoo akan menerima sarannya untuk menceraikan Somi.

Mark termenung.

 _… kecuali Paduka Raja Mark menikah._

Mata Mark menangkap sederetan kata-kata itu.

Matanya bergerak ke koran-koran yang lain dan saat itulah ia menyadarinya.

Koran-koran itu tidak salah! Satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan aib ini adalah dirinya sendiri! Sekarang ia adalah Raja dan keputusannyalah yang akan mempengaruhi masa depan kerajaan ini.

-00000-

"Utusan Istana datang untuk menjemput Anda, Yang Mulia Grand Duke."

Duke of Krievickie menatap pelayan pria itu dengan bingung.

"Apakah gerangan yang membuat Paduka Raja menjemput Anda sepagi ini?" kata Renjun bertanya-tanya.

Grand Duke juga tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Pasti karena Jungwoo lagi," komentar Jisung. "Dia memang pembuat masalah."

"Aku tidak menyukai dia," komentar Renjun.

"Mark tidak akan suka mendengarnya," timpal Jisung.

"Ya," Renjun sependapat, "Ia tidak pernah suka mendengar orang lain mengatakan yang buruk tentang Jungwoo . Tetapi ia juga tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah sikap sepupunya itu."

"Kurasa ia terlalu membiarkan Jungwoo," komentar Jisung, "Ia selalu membela Jungwoo di depan semua orang tetapi di baliknya, ia selalu mengomel karena sikap Jungwoo. Dan setiap kali Papalah yang menjadi korbannya."

"Jungwoo terlalu dimanjakan semenjak ia dilahirkan di dunia ini."

"Aku ingin kalian menghentikan pembicaraan ini," Grand Duke meletakkan peralatan makannya, "Akupun tidak senang mendengar kalian membicarakan keburukan Istana."

"Kami membicarakan kebenaran, Papa," Renjun membela diri.

"Apapun itu," kata Duke of Krievickie, "Aku berharap aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu lagi. Membicarakan keburukan mereka berarti membicarakan kegagalanku membesarkan mereka sepeninggal keluarga kerajaan."

Renjun langsung terdiam. Jisung melirik kakaknya. Matanya menertawakan kakaknya yang mati kutu itu. Renjun membalas lirikan itu dengan tidak senang.

"Aku akan pergi ke Istana sekarang juga," Grand Duke berdiri lalu pada pelayan itu ia berkata, "Tolong sampaikan pada utusan itu aku akan segera berangkat."

"Baik, Yang Mulia Grand Duke," pelayan itu membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Ruang Makan.

"Lanjutkanlah makan pagi kalian," Grand Duke berpesan pada putraputrinya.

"Tanpa membicarakan keburukan istana," tekannya.

"Baik, Papa," kata Renjun.

"Istana sudah memberi banyak beban pada Papa," Renjun melirik Jisung. "Kurasa sudah saatnya seseorang memberitahu Mark dan memintanya memberi istirahat pada Papa. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk semua ini."

"Apa boleh buat," kata Jisung mengangkat bahu, "Papa adalah Grand Duke yang paling berkuasa di samping Raja dan Ratu kerajaan ini."

"Tetapi ini sudah terlalu banyak untuk Papa!" Renjun menentang, "Ia sudah menjadi ayah angkat bagi kedua pewaris tahta kerajaan ini semenjak Red Invitation. Ia telah memegang ujung kekuasaan kerajaan ini hingga Mark naik tahta. Dan sekarang, setelah Mark menjadi Raja Viering, ia masih harus menjadi penasehat kerajaan. Apakah ini tidak terlalu banyak untuk Papa? Ia sudah tua dan sudah saatnya ia menikmati masa tuanya."

"Aku rasa," Jisung memberi pendapat, "Papa menikmati pekerjaannya ini. Walaupun semua ini sangat melelahkan, Papa menikmatinya karena ia mencintai Viering."

"Aku melihat," Renjun menatap adiknya, "Sudah saatnya kau maju menggantikan tugas-tugas Papa."

"Dan mengacaukan semuanya?" Jisung bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak, terima kasih," katanya lagi, "Papa tidak pernah menyukai ide ini."

"Kau adalah penerus keluarga Krievickie. Kau adalah satu-satunya calon Grand Duke setelah Papa."

"Papa tidak pernah menyukai ide aku campur tangan dalam pekerjaannya. Ia terus menganggap aku adalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia lebih mempercayaimu. Ingat, ia lebih suka mengajakmu menemaninya ke pertemuan-pertemuan penting daripada mengajakku, si pembuat onar."

"Itu adalah karena aku lebih tua darimu."

"Dua tahun! Hanya dua tahun!" Jisung menekankan, "Apakah artinya dua tahun!?"

Renjun terdiam.

"Mengapa kita bertengkar?" tanyanya heran, "Bukankah kita sedang membicarakan masalah Jungwoo dan kegemparan yang ditimbulkannya?"

"Kau yang memulainya," gerutu Jisung.

"Menurutmu, apakah yang dapat menghentikan kegemparan ini?" Renjun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak ada ide," jawab Jisung. "Kalaupun seseorang ada, aku yakin Mark tidak akan menyukainya."

"Aku rasa semua orang sepakat. Satu-satunya orang yang bias menghentikan semua ini adalah Mark sendiri."

"Mark telah bersumpah untuk tidak menikah seumur hidupnya. Ia lebih suka berganti-ganti pasangan daripada menjalin ikatan serius dengan seorang gadis."

"Ya," Renjun sependapat, "Ia lebih suka menjadi seorang playboy. Untungnya, ia mempunyai modal. Ia muda, tampan, gagah perkasa, sopan dan yang terutama ia adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh di Viering. Hampir setiap hari aku mendengar ia berganti pasangan. Aku yakin hampir setiap gadis muda pernah menjadi pasangannya walau hanya sesaat."

"Tidak semuanya," Jisung meralat, "Ia tidak pernah mendekatimu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Itu karena ia menghormatiku sebagai putri seseorang yang telah menjadi penasehat pribadinya semenjak kematian orang tuanya."

"Ya, tetapi Jungwoo tidak seperti itu. Ia telah berulang kali berusaha mendapatkanmu."

Renjun tertawa geli. "Ia selalu mengejarku sampai kau menghantamnya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai pria itu. Ia tidak menghormatimu. Menurutku, ia lebih tertarik untuk menambah koleksinya daripada mendapat cintamu,"

Jisung teringat kembali kekesalannya pada Jungwoo, "Ia benar-benar parah. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku telah membuatnya menjauhimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau sekarang kau menikah dengannya."

"Yang pasti Mark tidak akan semurka saat ini."

"Tentu saja," sergah Jisung, "Kau jauh lebih terhormat daripada Somi!"

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik menjadi kekasihnya apalagi istrinya. Ia benar benar berbeda jauh dari Mark. Ia tampan, gagah tetapi ia tidak sesopan Mark. Ia hanya tahu memuaskan diri dengan wanita-wanita cantik tanpa peduli status mereka. Mark juga suka wanita-wanita cantik yang seksi tetapi ia tidak pernah mau melibatkan diri dengan mereka yang telah terikat. Aku tidak akan heran bila Jungwoo masih suka membuat affair setelah pernikahannya yang menghebohkan ini."

"Mendengar kata-katamu itu, aku rasa kau lebih tertarik menjadi istri Mark daripada Jungwoo."

"Tentu saja," Renjun menegaskan, "Setidaknya Mark tahu bagaimana menghormati seorang wanita."

"Sayangnya, ia tidak ingin menikah."

"Itulah yang membuat keadaan ini kian sulit," keluh Renjun, "Andaikan saja ia mau menikahi seorang gadis baik-baik, semua tidak akan serumit ini."

"Tidak akan ada yang sanggup mengubah pendirian Mark. Ia adalah pria yang keras kepala," kata Jisung.

"Dan menakutkan ketika ia murka," timpal Renjun, "Konon, burung di udara dan para semut di dalam tanah tidak berani mengeluarkan sebuah suara pun ketika Mark marah."

Jisung tertawa geli. "Kau percaya gosip itu"?

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Renjun, "Mereka yang pernah melihatnya marah tidak berani membantahnya. Papa yang dihormatinya pun tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketika ia marah."

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang berani."

"Siapa?" Renjun tertarik.

"Si kecil Jaemin kita," Jisung tertawa geli, "Aku tidak akan heran mendengar ia membalas Mark. Jaemin selalu balas menggigit bila ia digigit. Ia akan balas menggonggong ketika seseorang menggonggong padanya."

Renjun ikut tertawa geli. "Aku percaya."

"Sayangnya," Jisung melanjutkan, "Kita tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Jaemin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Mark. Tidak akan!"

"Kau benar," tawa Renjun menghilang, "Earl Johnny terlalu menjaganya. Semenjak kematian Countess, Earl benar-benar mencemaskan Jaemin."

"Kurasa bukan itu penyebabnya. Kita semua tahu mengapa Earl begitu takut seseorang mengetahui keberadaan Jaemin."

"Karena mereka mencari-cari Jaemin," kata Renjun.

"Sedikitpun tidak salah."

"Menurutmu," gumam Renjun, "Apakah Mark akan tertarik pada Jaemin?"

"Mark akan pingsan melihat Jaemin," Jisung tertawa geli. "Jaemin adalah gadis yang manis. Ia sangat cantik dan anggun."

Jisung menatap lekat-lekat kakak perempuannya itu. "Kau tidak perlu cemburu padanya. Mark tidak akan pernah tertarik pada Jaemin. Kalaupun ia tertarik, ia tidak akan pernah berniat menikahi Jaemin."

"Aku tidak khawatir akan hal itu!" Renjun kesal, "Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Mark akan tertarik pada Jaemin."

"Mungkin," jawab Jisung lalu ia menekankan, "Pada keliaran Jaemin." Dan ia tertawa geli.

"Itu juga karena kalian," gerutu Renjun, "Kalian, tiga pria yang kurang kerjaan, telah membentuk Jaemin menjadi Jaemin yang sekarang."

Tawa Jisung terhenti. "Maaf," katanya, "Aku tidak mendengarmu." "Tidak ada," kata Renjun membuang muka.

Semua orang tahu siapa yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kelakukan Jaemin saat ini. Sebelum Countess Hansol meninggal, Jaemin adalah seorang gadis manis yang cantik dan anggun.

Sepeninggal Countess Hansol, Jaemin menangis sepanjang hari. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan tangisannya yang memilukan hati itu. Earl Hielfinberg, sang ayah tidak berhasil. Renjun, sang kakak angkat juga tidak berhasil apalagi Jisung maupun Duke Krievickie.

Semua itu berlangsung selama berhari-hari hingga Jisung menemukan ide untuk membuat gadis itu melupakan kesedihannya. Ide yang dianggap Renjun merupakan ide paling gila yang pernah diketahuinya.

Jisung mengajak Jaemin bermain selayaknya seorang pria! Dan semenjak itulah Jisung sering memperlakukan Jaemin sebagai seorang pria daripada seorang gadis. Kemudian diikuti Earl of Hielfinberg.

Yang terparah, menurut Renjun, ayahnya, Duke of Krievickie juga ikut-ikutan! Mereka benar-benar membuat Renjun merasa mempunyai dua orang adik lelaki!

Kalaupun ada yang membuat Jaemin masih ingat bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita, orang itu adalah Renjun. Renjun tiada hentinya mengingatkan Jaemin untuk bersikap anggun selayaknya seorang gadis. Ia tidak pernah berhenti mengingatkan Jaemin hingga detik ini!

"Aku akan mencari Jaemin," Jisung tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku ikut," Renjun juga berdiri, "Aku ingin tahu apa reaksi Jaemin mendengar berita ini."

Jisung tertawa, "Kurasa ia sudah mengetahui semuanya sebelum kau memberitahunya. Ia jauh lebih penggosip daripada kau." "Ia mempunyai banyak sumber gosip."

"Aku tidak akan kaget mendengar kau mengatakan burung-burung yang ketakutan akan kemarahan Mark melaporkan semuanya pada Jaemin."

"Jisung!" Renjun tidak menyukai cara Jisung menyindirnya.

Jisung terus tertawa – menertawakan kakaknya yang suka mengada-ada.

-00000-

Taeil tidak tahu apa yang membuat Mark memanggilnya sepagi ini. Sekalipun tidak pernah Mark mengirim utusan untuk menjemputnya di saat matahari baru saja menapaki langit.

Tidak ada suatu urusan penting dan mendesak sekali pun yang membuat raja muda itu tergesa-gesa seperti ini. Dan itu membuat Taeil semakin was-was.

Pikirannya kian kacau ketika ia berdiri di depan Mark yang menatapnya dengan wajah seriusnya tanpa suara. Wajah tegangnya membuat Taeil kian was-was.

Mata Taeil melihat tumpukan koran kemarin yang kusut di meja kerja Taeil dan tumpukan koran yang hari ini yang tercecer di depan pemuda itu.

Sesuatu mengatakan pada Taeil bahwa panggilan ini berkaitan dengan berita heboh kemarin. Berita yang membuatnya meninggalkan rumahnya begitu ia membaca berita utama itu. Berita yang membuat Mark berang dan Jungwoo kabur sebelum koran itu diterbitkan.

"Aku punya tugas penting untukmu," Mark akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Aku ingin kau mencari pengantinku."

Grand Duke Taeil terperanjat. Ia merasa seutas tali jiwanya yang kecil ini telah ditarik dari tubuhnya. Seluruh isi dunia ini berputar-putar di sekitarnya.

Telinganya seperti mendengar kabar kematiannya sendiri. Taeil tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Mata Taeil tidak lepas dari sepasang mata kelabu yang serius itu.

Ia baru saja akan mengulangi titah itu ketika Mark berkata, "Aku ingin kau menemukannya sebelum satu minggu. Tidak," Mark cepat-cepat mengkoreksi, "Aku ingin kau menemukannya hari ini."

Lagi-lagi Grand Duke terperanjat.

Mark memutuskan untuk menikah!

Ini adalah keajaiban yang tidak pernah diharapkannya sekalipun berita menghebohkan itu mengguncang Viering.

Ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang tidak pernah dimimpikannya.

Ini adalah kejadian yang tidak pernah dipikirkan setiap makhluk di semesta ini!

Dan sekarang pria yang teguh pada pendiriannya itu hanya memberinya waktu satu hari! Satu hari untuk menemukan calon mempelainya! Taeil merasa tengah bermimpi buruk.

Ia ingin seseorang membangunkannya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi.

Mimpi buruk yang tidak diharapkannya sekalipun ia tahu hanya ini yang dapat menghentikan jalan Jungwoo menuju tahta Viering.

"Apakah kau sanggup?" Mark menatap wajah tercengang Grand Duke.

"Ha…hamba akan berusaha," Grand Duke Taeil mengumpulkan kembali kata-katanya.

Mark menangkap keragu-raguan dalam suara Grand Duke. "Kurasa satu hari terlalu cepat untukmu. Aku memberimu waktu selambat-lambatnya tiga hari."

"Terima kasih, Paduka," kata Grand Duke.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Mark tidak sabar, "Segera lakukan tugasmu. Aku membebaskanmu dari tugas-tugas yang lain."

"B-baik, Paduka," Grand Duke segera beranjak.

"Tunggu!" Mark memanggil.

"Hamba, Paduka?" kata Grand Duke yang masih belum pulih total dari kekagetannya.

"Aku ingin kau mencari seorang gadis terhormat yang penurut dan tidak banyak tingkah. Ia tidak boleh banyak menuntut, tidak boleh banyak bertanya. Ia harus bersahaja, santun, setia dan yang paling penting adalah penurut," Mark menekankan.

Grand Duke termangu.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu,Taeil?" ujar Mark tidak sabar, "Kau tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Ingat, kau hanya punya waktu tiga hari."

"H-hamba mengerti, Paduka," Grand Duke pulih dari lamunannya.

"Hamba akan segera melaksanakan titah Anda."

"Aku percaya padamu, Taeil," Mark tersenyum puas. Tanpa menanti perintah Mark lagi, Grand Duke segera mengundurkan diri dari Ruang Kerja.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Taeil?" tanya Jenderal Houghton. Taeil yang masih setengah melamun itu terkejut. "Kelihatannya engkau baru menerima tugas berat."

"Ya," Grand Duke mendesah, "Paduka memintaku mencari mempelai untuknya."

"APA!?" sang Jenderal Angkatan Laut Viering itu terperanjat.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana aku harus menemukan gadis itu," keluh Grand Duke Taeil, "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis yang tepat."

Houghton melihat kegelisahan di wajah sang Grand Duke dan ia tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir," hiburnya, "Aku percaya kau akan menemukan gadis itu."

"Mengapa kau di sini?" tiba-tiba saja Grand Duke menyadarinya.

"Paduka Raja memanggilku."

Grand Duke keheranan.

"Aku merasa ini berkaitan dengan Duke Jungwoo."

"Ia telah membuat kacau semuanya. Ia telah menggemparkan Viering dengan pernikahannya yang tidak terduga itu."

"Aku dapat merasa untuk beberapa waktu ini kita akan benar-benar dibuat kerepotan oleh tingkahnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu." Grand Duke sependapat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan diperintahkannya padaku tetapi aku dapat meyakinkan diriku ia tidak akan memintaku mencarikan mempelai untuknya," tambah Jenderal Houghton.

Taeil merasa ia diingatkan akan tugas beratnya.

"Aku akan segera menghadap Paduka," kata Houghton berpamitan, "Beliau tidak akan senang dibuat menunggu."

"Ya, lekaslah menemui beliau," kata Grand Duke tetapi pikirannya kembali pada tugas berat yang baru diterimanya itu.

Ia telah menerima tugasnya. Ia juga telah memahami tugasnya tetapi ia tidak tahu ke mana ia harus memulainya. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus memulai pencariannya ini.

Grand Duke bukannya tidak mempunyai banyak kenalan. Ia juga bukannya tidak mengenal gadis-gadis muda mana yang cantik dan bersahaja.

Tetapi…

Ia tidak pernah menyibukkan diri dengan gosip-gosip. Ia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktunya untuk terlibat dengan para gadis muda itu.

Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Ia sudah terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi hal yang lain selain Viering.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kharakter para gadis manis di Viering dengan baik. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kelakuan para gadis muda terhormat itu dengan baik.

Ia tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik!

Ke manakah ia bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis terhormat yang penurut dan pendiam seperti permintaan junjungannya?

Ke manakah ia bisa mendapatkan gadis yang cocok menjadi pendamping Mark?

Tiba-tiba saja Grand Duke merasa masa depan Viering berada di pundaknya. Tugasnya kali ini lebih berat daripada saat ia harus membimbing Mark menuju tahta Viering. Jauh lebih berat dari saat-saat ia memegang tampuk pemerintahan Viering untuk sementara waktu hingga Mark cukup usia untuk naik tahta.

Bukan hanya masa depan Viering yang berada di pundaknya tetapi juga masa depan Mark.

Bagaimana ia yang hanya tahu bagaimana menjalankan pemerintahan dengan baik, diharapkan menemukan seorang gadis yang sesuai dengan permintaan Mark dan cocok untuk menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Viering?

Bagaimana ia yang hanya seorang pria tua diharapkan memuaskan keinginan Mark dan masa depan Viering?

Ini semua terlalu berat.

Ini terlalu sulit.

Tiba-tiba saja Grand Duke berharap istrinya masih hidup. Dengan kebijaksanaannya dan pengetahuannya yang luas, istrinya pasti dapat dengan cepat menemukan gadis yang terpilih itu.

Sang Grand Duke tua itu benar-benar tidak mempunyai gambaran gadis manakah yang memenuhi semua kriteria itu.

Kakinya melangkah dengan lunglai tanpa arah. Pikirannya yang kalut terus bergumul untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Matanya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang dilaluinya. Telinganya sudah tuli untuk mendengar sapaan orang-orang itu.

Ketika Grand Duke menemukan kembali dirinya, ia telah berdiri di sisi kereta kudanya.

Seorang prajurit membukakan pintu kereta untuknya.

"Ke manakah tujuan kita selanjutnya, Yang Mulia Grand Duke?" Tanya sang kusir kuda dengan sopan.

Grand Duke termangu. "Ke Schewicvic," jawaban itu terlompat begitu saja dari mulutnya sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Prajurit di sisi pintu itu mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam kereta dengan hormat dan ketika Grand Duke telah memasuki keretanya, ia menutup pintu dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Dalam waktu singkat kereta telah meninggalkan Fyzool dan menuju Schewicvic.

-00000-

Jaemin memandang hamparan cakrawala di kejauhan.

Dari tempatnya duduk, ia dapat melihat Istana Fyzool yang berdiri di puncak bukit itu menaungi rumah-rumah penduduk di sekitarnya. Atapnya yang biru tampak begitu serasi dengan awan-awan putih tebal yang melatar belakanginya. Dinding-dinding putihnya yang kokoh tampak bersinar di bawah sinar mentari pagi.

Berada beberapa bepuluh-puluh mil dari Schewicvic, Istana Fyzool terlihat seperti raksasa yang berdiri kokoh di antara rumah-rumah kecil yang mengelilinginya. Istana yang begitu megah itu tampak begitu kontras dengan rumah-rumah penduduk di sekitarnya. Ia tampak begitu kokoh dan berkuasa.

Tentu saja tidak semua bangunan di sekitar Istana kecil. Masih ada gedung Parlemen yang megah. Kawasan elit para orang kaya juga berada di salah satu sisi ibukota. Beberapa kilometer di belakang Istana juga tampak kediaman keluarga Krievickie, Mangstone Villa. Di Loudline juga ada banyak jalan-jalan yang terkenal. Ada jalan yang terkenal oleh keindahannya, jalan yang terkenal oleh kerimbunan pepohonannya, ada juga jalan yang terkenal oleh pertunjukan-pertunjukan atraksinya yang tiada henti juga ada jalan lebar dengan toko-toko yang indah di kanan kirinya. Di sana kau juga dapat menemukan restoran-restoran terkenal yang dipercantik para pelayan wanita yang cantik molek.

Bila tengah malam kau memerlukan tempat beristirahat, hotel-hotel di segala penjuru Loudline juga siap menyambutmu mulai dari harga yang terjangkau hingga harga yang tinggi untuk para kaum elit. Di malam hari bila kau tidak dapat tidur, kau bisa pergi ke coffee shop yang buka sepanjang hari di setiap sudut kota terbesar di Viering itu. Bar-bar elit yang hanya didatangi oleh bangsawan juga ada di segala penjuru Loudline, salah satunya adalah Dristol, tempat Mathias bertemu dengan istrinya.

Bila kau tidak menyukai semua itu, kau juga bisa pergi ke taman kota yang rimbun dan berhiaskan patung-patung yang indah dengan kolam air mancurnya yang tinggi. Kau juga bisa mengunjungi satu-satunya museum di Viering yang menyimpan sejarah Viering yang panjang. Bila kau ingin berbelanja, ada kawasan pertokoan yang tidak pernah tutup sepanjang tahun. Atau bila kau merasa sakit, ada rumah sakit terkenal Viering di sana. Dokter-dokter terkemuka di Viering juga dapat ditemukan dengan mudah. Kau juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keamanan Loudline. Dengan Istana Fyzool di sisi barat kota, siapa yang berani menyepelekan keamanan kota yang menjadi benteng Fyzool itu? Bila para polisi kau rasa kurang sigap mengamankan isi kota yang padat itu, maka tentara Viering selalu siap sedia menjaga keamanan tempat itu. Para pasukan bayangan Viering yang tangguh juga siap diturunkan bila keadaan sangat mendesak.

Itulah wajah ibukota Kerajaan Viering yang tidak pernah beristirahat.

Jaemin memandang istana yang megah itu lekat-lekat.

Tidak tampak tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan dari Istana. Tidak tampak juga kejanggalan di dalam Istana yang selalu berkilau itu. Namun ada banyak masalah di dalamnya.

Jaemin tidak perlu pergi ke sana untuk mengetahui masalah-masalah di dalam bangunan yang megah itu.

Koran-koran cukup menceritakan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kabar-kabar burung yang sampai di telinganya cukup menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi di sana.

Seperti pagi ini, dari orang-orang yang ditemuinya di pasar ia mendengar gejolak kemarahan Mark masih belum surut.

Jaemin tidak yakin kemarahan pria itu akan reda dalam waktu singkat. Dari Taeil, Jaemin sering mendengar bagaimana menyeramkannya kemarahan Mark. Jaemin tahu Taeil juga para bangsawan lain serta pembantu Mark tidak ada yang berani melawan pria itu ketika ia murka. Ia yakin kali ini tidak akan ada yang dapat meredakan kemarahan Mark selain mengubah masa lalu.

"Tetapi itu tidak mungkin," desah Jaemin sambil menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon besar itu. Tangannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Kakinya menjulur panjang di dahan tempat ia duduk. Matanya memandang langit biru di atas kepalanya.

Bagi Jaemin, tiada saat yang lebih menyenangkan daripada duduk di atas pohon di musim panas yang menyengat ini. Tidak ada yang peduli di mana ia berada. Ayahnya tidak akan mencarinya. Ia dapat menikmati waktunya di atas pohon sesuka hatinya dan sepuas hatinya. Jaemin memejamkan matanya.

"Jaemin!"

"Jaemin, di mana kau?" Renjun ikut-ikutan berseru memanggil.

Jaemin terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini," Jisung menengadah sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ya, Tuhan," pekik Renjun, "Apa yang kaulakukan di atas sana?"

"Tunggu sebentar," sahut Jaemin, "Aku akan segera turun."

"Tidak! Tidak!" Renjun panik. Wanita itu yang tidak pernah terbiasa oleh kesukaan Jaemin akan memanjat pohon itu segera mendorong maju adiknya dan berkata, "Jisung akan menurunkanmu."

Jisung membelalak. "Apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan?" katanya heran, "Kau selalu dan selalu begini padahal kau tahu dia sudah pandai dalam hal ini."

Di atas sana Jaemin tertawa. "Jangan khawatir, Renjun," Jaemin berdiri, "Lihatlah aku sudah sangat mahir untuk ini." Jaemin meloncat ke dahan di bawah dan meloncat lagi ke dahan yang lain seperti seekor tupai.

"Ya Tuhan, Jaemin!?"

Jaemin berpegang di dahan dan mengayunkan badannya ke dahan lain yang lebih rendah. Tiba-tiba tangannya terlepas.

"Jaemin!?" Renjun berseru panik.

Jisung langsung bersiap menangkap Jaemin.

Jaemin jatuh meluncur dengan mulusnya ke dalam tangan Jisung yang sudah siap menangkapnya.

Mereka jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah.

"Kau semakin berat saja," keluh Jisung sambil memegang pantatnya yang menghantam tanah.

"Kaulah yang semakin lemah!" balas Jaemin tidak senang.

"Jaemin!" Renjun berdiri sambil bersilang pinggang. "Apa kau sadar yang kaulakukan ini sangat berbahaya!?"

"Kalau kau tidak tiba-tiba berteriak memecah perhatianku, aku tidak akan terjatuh," keluh Jaemin.

"Jaemin!" Renjun naik pitam dan seketika itu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Demi Tuhan, Jaemin!" pekiknya histeris, "Mengapa kau memakai gaun seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu? Apa mereka tidak menatanya untukmu?"

Itulah Renjun, sang kakak dan ibu angkat Jaemin, ia selalu memperhatikan setiap sudut penampilan Jaemin. Mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki tidak akan ada yang dilewatkan oleh Renjun.

"Sudah berapa lama kau memakai gaun ini!?" selidik Renjun melihat gaun Jaemin yang sudah kekecilan dan sudah ketinggalan mode.

Jaemin mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Ia berpaling pada Jisung, kakak lelaki yang paling disayanginya.

"Jisung, apa yang membuatmu datang?" Jaemin mencoba merangkul pundak Jisung tetapi tubuhnya terlalu pendek untuk dapat menggapai pundak pria itu. "Mengapa kau kian lama kian tinggi?" komentar Jaemin kesal.

"Kaulah yang makin lama makin pendek," balas Jisung sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaemin.

"Sikapmu inilah yang membuat aku kian pendek," Jaemin menapik tangan Jisung.

Jisung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"KAU!?" Jaemin melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Jisung.

Jisung langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan Jaemin.

Keasyikan mereka sendiri membuat Renjun tersisih. Sikap Jaemin yang kelaki-lakian diimbangi Jisung membuatnya naik pitam. "Kalian ini!" serunya.

"Jisung!" hardik Renjun, "Berapa kali kukatakan jangan merusak Jaemin!?"

"Siapa yang merusak Jaemin," gerutu Jisung.

"Jaemin," giliran Renjun menghardik Jaemin, "Berapa kali kukatakan jangan bersikap kelaki-lakian seperti itu!? Kau adalah wanita bukan laki-laki. Apa kau masih tidak sadar juga!?"

"Aku tidak meminta dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita," gerutu Jaemin.

"Jaemin!" suara Renjun melengking tinggi.

Inilah Renjun ketika ia marah. Di saat biasa ia adalah wanita cantik yang lemah lembut tetapi ketika ia marah, ia akan menjadi sangat menakutkan. Tetapi kedua orang itu telah terbiasa oleh kemarahannya.

"Apa kau mempunyai acara hari ini?" Jisung merangkul pundak Jaemin seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak," jawab Jaemin, "Kau mempunyai acara?"

Renjun dibuat geram oleh sikap mereka.

"Apa kau mau berkeliling bersamaku?" Jisung membawa Jaemin pergi.

"Tentu saja," sahut Jaemin gembira.

Renjun mendesah panjang. Ia selalu kekurangan wibawa di hadapan kedua adiknya itu.

"Tunggu," Renjun segera mengikuti mereka, "Aku juga ikut. Kita akan mampir ke Snell untuk membeli beberapa gaun baru untuk Jaemin."

"Tidak!" seketika keduanya berbalik dengan mata melotot.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan gaun baru," tambah Jaemin tidak sependapat.

"Aku juga tidak sedang berminat berbelanja," Jisung tidak mau kalah. "Hari ini kami hanya akan berkuda."

"Hanya berkuda!" Jaemin menegaskan.

Renjun mendesah. Inilah satu di antara banyak hal yang tidak disukainya dari ajaran Jisung. Jisung telah berhasil membuat Jaemin menjadi seorang laki-laki. Jaemin sama sekali tidak peduli pada tatanan rambutnya. Ia juga tidak pernah berminat untuk berbelanja selayaknya seorang gadis bangsawan. Satu-satunya orang yang membuat Jaemin tetap tampil menawan sesuai dengan mode yang sedang populer adalah Renjun. Andai bukan karena Renjun, Jaemin tidak akan mempunyai gaun yang layak pakai.

Renjun mendesah lagi dan menggelengkan kepala. Inilah kedua adik lelakinya.

-00000-

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan," kata Jaemin ketika mereka tiba di pintu gerbang Schewicvic.

"Harus kuakui kian lama kau kian mahir."

"Tentu saja," sahut Jaemin berbangga diri, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menang dariku, Jisung."

"Kalian ini," keluh Renjun. "Kalian benar-benar membuatku merasa mempunyai dua adik lelaki."

"Aku adalah lelaki," sahut Jaemin.

"Dan aku adalah lelaki tulen," timpal Jisung.

"Jaemin!" pekik Renjun, "Berapa kali kukatakan."

"Kau adalah seorang wanita bukan lelaki," sahut Jaemin tersenyum manis.

"Kau ini," Renjun geram dibuatnya.

Jisung tertawa melihatnya.

"Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai wibawa di hadapan kalian," keluh Renjun, "Kalian selalu tertawa setiap kali aku marah."

"Jangan khawatir, Renjun," hibur Jaemin, "Kemarahanmu masih lebih menakutkan dari Mark."

Renjun membelalak mendengarnya.

Jisung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga perutnya sakit.

"Tapi," lanjut Jaemin, "Kadang aku berpikir seperti apakah rupa Mark sehingga Taeil pun takut padanya. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa untuk apa mereka takut padanya?"

"Kau tidak pernah bertemu Mark?" Renjun heran. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar. Jaemin tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang Paduka Raja kerajaan ini. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengannya bila ia selalu menghindari pergaulan kaum bangsawan. Mereka tahu mengapa Jaemin menghindari tempat-tempat itu. Mereka mengerti mengapa Jaemin tidak pernah muncul dalam setiap undangan perjamuan. Mereka juga dapat memaklumi sikap Earl yang terlalu melindungi Jaemin.

Suatu ketika Jisung pernah bercanda, "Aku tahu mengapa Earl tidak mengijinkanmu meninggalkan Schewicvic. Ia pasti takut kau membuatnya malu dengan sikapmu yang liar ini."

"Ia takut mereka mengetahui kalau aku adalah seorang pria dalam tubuh wanita," Jaemin tertawa lepas.

Renjun, tentu saja, marah. "Apa yang kaukatakan!?" Renjun merasa usahanya untuk membuat Jaemin lebih anggun dan feminim sia-sia. Selalu dan selalu Jisung merusak apa yang telah diupayakannya demi membuat Jaemin bersikap selayaknya seorang Lady.

Renjun menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat. Dari penampilannya, tidak sedikitpun tampak sikap kelaki-lakian Jaemin. Ia bahkan terlihat begitu sempurna. Baju berkudanya yang ketat itu menonjolkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Rambut emasnya yang tertata rapi sungguh mempesona. Bahkan di depan sinar mentari yang cerah atau api perapian, rambut itu terlihat seperti tembus pandang. Matanya yang biru muda juga begitu mempesona. Bibir mungilnya yang selalu tersenyum ceria menambah kesempurnaan wajahnya yang oval. Kulitnya yang kuning kecoklatan akibat sering berjemur membuatnya tampak semakin menggairahkan. Ia sungguh cantik dan mempesona! Benar-benar seorang lady dambaan setiap pria. Hanya saja...

Renjun mendesah panjang.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jaemin tertarik.

"Ya, beberapa kali."

"Sering," Jisung membetulkan, "Apa kau tahu, Jaemin, Mark adalah seorang pria yang sangat tampan hingga Renjun tergila-gila padanya."

"Aku tidak tergila-gila padanya!?" Renjun tidak menyukai godaan Jisung.

"Aku tidak akan heran bila Renjun tergila-gila padanya," kalimat itu membuat Renjun terbelalak.

Lalu dengan tenangnya Jaemin melanjutkan, "Aku mendengar ia tidak pernah serius dalam menjalin hubungan dengan wanita tetapi tetap saja ada ratusan bahkan ribuan wanita yang rela antri untuk mendapatkan cinta semunya itu. Mark pastilah seorang pria yang menarik hingga mereka rela melakukan itu. Tentu saja, di samping ia adalah seorang raja. Aku rasa kedudukannya itu juga merupakan daya tarik tersendiri bagi para wanita tetapi itu bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang menarik mereka. Mereka tentu tahu percuma saja mereka berusaha menundukkan Mark. Mark lebih suka mati daripada menikah dengan seorang wanita. Bahkan setelah gosip ini aku tidak yakin ia akan mengubah keputusannya kecuali memang tidak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan Viering."

Renjun tertegun. Dalam hati ia memuji Jaemin. Gadis itu memang terkurung dalam Castil Schewicvic yang indah tetapi ia tidak pernah ketinggalan berita. Ia juga mempunyai jalan pikir yang dalam dibandingkan wanita-wanita seusianya bahkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin itu adalah hasil dari pergaulannya bersama Earl of Hielfinberg dan Duke of Krievickie.

"Aku juga yakin Mark akan mengambil jalan yang dibencinya itu bila ia sudah menghadapi jalan buntu."

"Pria sepertinya pasti memilih kehormatan kerajaan yang diwariskan padanya daripada berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya," Jaemin sependapat, "Aku tidak akan terkejut bila dalam waktu dekat ini aku mendengar ia mencari seorang pengantin."

Renjun termenung. "Kurasa itulah yang membuat Paduka Raja memanggil Papa pagi ini," gumamnya.

"Taeil dipanggil?"

"Kau tidak mendengarnya?" Jisung balik bertanya heran, "Kupikir burung-burung yang ketakutan itu telah melaporkan semuanya padamu."

"Burung-burung yang ketakutan?" Jaemin semakin heran.

"Pagi ini Renjun mengatakan kemarahan Mark sangat menakutkan hingga burung-burung di udara pun terdiam mendengarnya. Lalu kukatakan bahwa mereka langsung terbang mencari perlindungan padamu."

"Jangan mengukit-ukit masalah itu!" Renjun kesal.

"Apa hubungan aku dengan Mark?" tanya Jaemin kesal, "Jangan sembarangan menghubung-hubungkan orang lain. Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan pria itu dan tidak tertarik. Lagipula kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku tidak bisa berbicara bahasa burung."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Jisung, "Aku malah berpikir kau bisa berbicara segala macam bahasa hewan."

"Ia hanya menggodamu," Renjun cepat-cepat menyahut sebelum Jamein bereaksi, "Kami benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana kau mengetahui berita-berita itu sebelum kami tahu."

"Apa boleh buat," keluh Jaemin, "Aku tidak memintanya tetapi aku selalu mendengarnya setiap hari di pasar."

"Kau masih sering pergi ke sana?" Renjun terkejut.

"Papa tidak mengijinkanku pergi keluar seorang diri tanpa keberadaan Nicci."

"Kau seperti bukan Jaemin saja," komentar Jisung, "Aku tahu kau tidak suka dikekang seperti ini. Kau pasti bisa menemukan cara untuk kabur dari pengawasan ketat ayahmu."

"Dan membuatnya sakit jantung?" sahut Jaemin dan ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Setelah kepergian Mama, hanya akulah yang dimilikinya. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi padaku karena itulah ia melindungiku dengan begitu ketat. Aku juga tidak tahu ke mana aku harus pergi."

"Kau bisa datang ke Mangstone," kata Renjun, "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang."

"Ya. Aku akan bermain ke sana tetapi tidak saat ini," janji Jaemin, "Aku yakin Taeil sudah ada di Ruang Perpustakaan bersama Papa."

"Kau masih suka mendengarkan mereka?" tanya Jisung heran.  
Jaemin tersenyum. "Tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik selain mendengarkan diskusi mereka."

"Kau benar-benar bukan seorang gadis normal," keluh Jisung.

"Itu juga karena kau," Renjun menyalahkan adiknya, "Kau yang membuat Jaemin jadi seperti ini."

"Tidak ada yang membuat aku," Jaemin membela Jisung, "Aku adalah aku."

Jisung tersenyum puas dan Renjun kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hari sudah sore," kata Jaemin, "Kurasa Taeil akan segera meninggalkan Schewicvic. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan diskusi mereka."

"Bergegaslah masuk ke dalam," kata Renjun, "Kami juga harus bergegas pulang."

"Kalian tidak menemui Taeil?" tanya Jaemin.

"Tidak," jawab Jisung, "Kami ingin segera mencapai rumah sebelum langit gelap. Aku tidak ingin kemalaman di jalan."

Jaemin mengangguk mengerti. "Senang bisa bepergian bersama kalian," katanya berpamitan, "Sampai jumpa dan selamat malam," lalu ia menjalankan kudanya memasuki pekarangan Schewicvic.

"Kita juga harus pulang," Jisung membalikkan kudanya.

Renjun segera mengikuti Jisung meninggalkan Schewicvic Castle.

Seperti dugaan Jaemin, kereta keluarga Krievickie telah berada di pintu masuk Schewicvic.

Seorang pelayan pria langsung menyambut kedatangan Jaemin.

Jaemin meloncat turun dari kudanya dan membiarkan pelayan itu membawa kudanya kembali ke istal beberapa meter dari bangunan utama Schewicvic.

Jaemin tidak perlu bertanya pada seorang pun di manakah kedua pria itu berada. Dengan riang ia melangkahkan kakinya ke Ruang Perpustakaan.

Jaemin baru saja membuka pintu ketika ia mendengar Grand Duke berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Di mana aku harus menemukannya!?"

"Aku rasa kau membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar saran," komentar Earl of Hielfinberg melihat tampang Grand Duke yang kusut seperti baru bergumul dengan kuda.

"Ya," desah Grand Duke, "Aku membutuhkan seorang calon pengantin."

Jaemin memperhatikan wajah muram kedua pria tua itu. Ia tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Ia telah memikirkan hal ini dan ia telah menduganya! Memang tidak ada jalan lain yang dapat ditempuh Mark selain mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Dan, tentunya ia telah menyuruh Taeil, sang Grand Duke dan tangan kanannya, mencari sang mempelai. Dengan tekun Jaemin mendengar Duke membuka persyaratan sang Raja.

Ketika Duke selesai, Jaemin tidak dapat menahan tawa gelinya. Pilihannya benar-benar pilihan seorang pendeta yang tidak mau repot.

Tawanya itu mengundang perhatian kedua pria tengah baya itu.

"Carikan saja kuda betina untuk dia. Kurasa tidak ada yang lebih pantas untuk pria itu selain seekor kuda betina. Kemauannya terlalu banyak. Memang ada yang sanggup menjadi istrinya hanya untuk melahirkan keturunannya?"

Grand Duke Taeil terperanjat.

"Jaemin!" hardik Earl.

"Apa salahku!?" Jaemin memprotes.

"Kau tahu salahmu!" Earl tidak senang, "Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berkata seperti itu kepada keluarga kerajaan."

"Aku tidak menghina mereka," Jaemin membela diri.

"Diam! Masuk kamarmu!"

"Tapi..."

"MASUK KAMAR!"

Jaemin memasang wajah masam dan pergi.

"Maafkan dia, Taeil," Earl merasa bersalah. "Ini semua salahku. Aku tidak mendidiknya dengan baik."

"Tidak apa-apa, Johnny," Grand Duke berdiri, "Aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Silakan," kata Earl.

Mata Earl of Hielfinberg mengawasi kepergian sahabatnya. Tidak pernah ia melihat Grand Duke tampak begitu lesu dan kacau seperti ini. Tidak ketika Duchess meninggal. Tidak juga ketika gosip menerpa keluarganya setelah Red Invitation.

Earl mendesah.

Pernikahan Jungwoo yang menghebohkan telah mengguncang Fyzool dan mengusik kemurkaan sang penguasa.

Andai saja ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu Grand Duke Taeil, Earl akan melakukannya sekalipun resikonya sangat besar.

Andai saja ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk sahabat baiknya itu...

TBC...

Hai^^

Salam kenal semua..

Aku sebenarnya mau bikin cerita sendiri disini tapi masih belum bisa..

Jadinya aku remake novel ini karena sangat suka ceritanya..

semoga suka^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

Mark Lee as Raja Viering

Na Jaemin as Putri Earl of Hielfinberg

Other Cast :

Moon Taeil as Grand Duke/Duke of Krievickie

Johnny Seo as Earl of Hielfinberg

Huang Renjun as Irina Krievickie

Park Jisung as Derrick Krievickie

Jungwoo as Duke of Binkley

Somi as Duchess of Binkley

* * *

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara kereta kuda mendekat...

"Itu pasti Papa," kata Renjun gembira. Ia berlari menuju jendela dan memperhatikan kereta keluarga mereka berhenti di depan pintu masuk Mangstone dari jendela di tingkat dua itu.

"Aku akan menyambut Papa," Renjun meninggalkan jendela.

"Tidak perlu," Jisung memberi saran, "Aku yakin Papa akan segera menuju tempat ini."

Renjun memperhatikan adiknya lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Paduka Raja memanggil Papa pagi-pagi itu sudah cukup menjelaskan ada sesuatu yang penting dan mendesak yang harus segera diselesaikan Papa," jawab Jisung, "Dan melihat ia pulang lebih awal dari biasanya, aku bisa menebak pasti terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Papa gelisah."

"Kau benar," Renjun sependapat, "Tidak biasanya Papa pulang sepagi ini. Apakah ia tidak mampir ke Schewicvic seperti biasanya?"

"Aku yakin ia telah berkeluh kesah pada Earl Johnny. Aku juga percaya Jaemin sudah mengetahui semuanya sebelum seorang dari kita mengetahuinya."

"Ya," Renjun mendesah sedih, "Setiap kali Papa mempunyai masalah, orang pertama yang diajaknya berunding adalah Earl."

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh kita?" tanya Jisung, "Kita tidaklah berpengalaman seperti Earl. Wawasan kita juga masih kalah dari Earl. Selain itu, mereka berdua adalah sahabat baik."

"Menurutmu apakah Papa akan membicarakan panggilan Paduka pada kita?"

"Bukan kita," Jisung meralat, "Tetapi kau. Papa selalu dan selalu mempercayaimu."

"Papa tidak seperti itu," Renjun membela ayahnya, "Ia tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu."

"Kenyataannya, ia lebih suka membicarakan masalahnya denganmu. Ia lebih mempercayai pendapatmu daripada aku."

"Kau berpikir terlalu banyak," ujar Renjun.

"Tidak, aku mengatakan kenyataan," sergah Jisung.

Grand Duke muncul dengan wajah suramnya.

Seketika keduanya berdiam diri – menghentikan pertengkaran mereka yang baru saja dimulai.

"Aku perlu bicara."

Jisung berdiri, "Denganmu, Renjun," ia memotong.

"Tidak," Grand Duke Taeil membenarkan dan ia menegaskan, "Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Jisung."

"Aku?" Jisung tidak percaya.

"Sudah kukatakan, Papa juga mempercayaimu," Renjun tersenyum penuh arti. Renjun pun berdiri, "Kurasa aku tidak diperlukan di tempat ini. Aku akan melihat bila makan malam sudah siap."

"Terima kasih, Renjun," Grand Duke melihat putrinya yang tahu diri itu mengundurkan diri.

"Apa yang Papa ingin bicarakan denganku?" tanya Jisung ingin tahu. Peristiwa apakah yang membuat Grand Duke lebih suka mencari pendapatnya daripada Renjun, sang putri kesayangan yang dipercayainya itu.

Grand Duke menarik kursi ke depan Jisung.

Jisung memperhatikan kerutan-kerutan di dahi pria tua itu. Ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pagi ini di Istana. Sesuatu yang sangat penting telah membuat ayahnya terlihat kian tua.

"Apa pandanganmu tentang Mark?"

Jisung tidak mengerti tujuan dari pertanyaan ini. Belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika Grand Duke kembali berkata,

"Ia mau menikah."

Nafas Jisung tercekat di tenggorokannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ia tidak lagi berada di dunia nyata. Pagi ini ia mendiskusikan kemungkinan itu dengan Renjun dan mereka berpendapat itu adalah suatu hal mustahil yang tidak mungkin terjadi sekalipun dunia kiamat. Itu adalah seperti mengharapkan matahari terbit dari barat dan tenggelam di timur.

"Reaksiku juga seperti itu ketika ia mengungkapkannya," Grand Duke melihat putranya.

"Ia tidak sedang bercanda bukan?" Jisung masih sulit mempercayai pendengarannya, "Siapa yang akan menjadi mempelainya?"

"Itulah sebabnya ia memanggilku pagi-pagi ini," jawab Grand Duke, "Ia memintaku mencari mempelai untuknya. Ia menginginkan seorang gadis terhormat yang penurut."

"Siapa," Jisung cepat-cepat menutup mulut ketika menyadari saat ini ayahnya lebih membutuhkan seorang pendengar yang baik daripada seorang penanya. Dalam hatinya, Jisung bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang mau menjadi istri Mark hanya untuk memberikan penerus pada tahta Viering.

"Dan Jaemin mengusulkan padaku untuk mencari seekor kuda betina untuknya."

Jisung terperangah. "Tidak salah lagi. Ia memang Jaemin," Jisung tersenyum geli.

"Bagaimanakah menurutmu?" Grand Duke bertanya serius.

"Aku sependapat dengan Jaemin," Jisung menjawab dengan serius pula, "Dibutuhkan seorang gadis yang tangguh untuk menghadapi Mark. Gadis yang lemah mungkin telah meninggal karena serangan jantung sebelum ia melahirkan keturunan Mark."

Grand Duke mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dengan sifat pemarahnya yang menakutkan itu, aku yakin Mark akan membuat gadis malang itu pingsan. Bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin bila mereka dibuat Mark menangis ketakutan."

"Siapakah gadis itu?" tanya Grand Duke, "Siapakah gadis yang memenuhi kriteria itu?"

Dengan tangkas Jisung menjawab. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaemin?" katanya menahan tawa, "Memangnya ada lady lain yang setangkas Jaemin? Apakah ada gadis cantik lain yang pandai memanjat pohon seperti tupai seperti Jaemin? Apakah ada gadis terhormat lain yang berani mengigit orang lain bila ia disinggung? Hanya dialah satu-satunya gadis yang liar seperti kuda betina."

"Menurutmu," Grand Duke seakan-akan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "Gadis seperti apakah Jaemin?"

Seketika Jisung terkesima. "Papa…," ia tidak dapat mengutarakan kata-katanya. Apakah Grand Duke menganggap serius gurauannya itu? Apakah Grand Duke tidak sadar ia tengah bergurau?

Jisung mengakui Jaemin adalah gadis yang cantik dan manis. Ia akan menjadi seorang Ratu yang hebat tetapi… Jisung tidak yakin Jaemin pantas menjadi pendamping Mark.

Baru pagi ini mereka membicarakannya dan sekarang…

"Aku sedang memikirkannya, Jisung," Grand Duke berkata serius.

Dari raut wajahnya Jisung juga dapat melihat sang Grand Duke itu tidak sedang bercanda.

"Apakah Earl akan setuju?" Jisung bertanya, "Mereka pernah mengejar-ngejar Jaemin."

"Mereka tidak mengejar Jaemin," Grand Duke meralat, "Mereka hanya berusaha menemukan Jaemin untuk mengetahui kebenaran dalam peristiwa Red Invitation."

"Apapun itu," kata Jisung, "Mereka telah membuat Earl begitu melindungi Jaemin."

"Johnny hanya berusaha membuat Jaemin melupakan peristiwa itu. Johnny tidak mau mereka membangkitkan kembali ingatan Jaemin akan kejadian itu," lagi-lagi Grand Duke membela tindakan Istana sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Jisung melihat keseriusan ayahnya. Ia tahu tidak ada hal yang dapat merubah keputusan itu.

"Jaemin adalah gadis yang manis," Jisung menjawab pertanyaan yang terlupakan itu, "Ia adalah gadis yang pemberani dan tegar. Aku yakin ia akan dapat menghadapi kemarahan Mark tanpa dibuat takut oleh Mark. Mark juga seorang pemuda yang bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak akan khawatir ia akan membuat affair setelah pernikahannya. Mereka mungkin akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi."

"Aku juga berpendapat begitu," Grand Duke tersenyum dan ia menatap putra tunggalnya lekat-lekat, "Terima kasih, Jisung. Kau membuatku yakin keputusanku tidak salah."

Grand Duke berdiri. "Aku tidak ikut makan malam bersama kalian," katanya, "Aku akan pergi ke Istana saat ini juga."

Jisung termenung mengawasi kepergian ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa Grand Duke mengajaknya berbicara bukan untuk meminta pendapatnya tetapi hanya untuk memantapkan keputusannya. Ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan pendapatnya karena ia telah memutuskan!

Jisung kesal. Ternyata selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah menganggapnya cukup dewasa.

"Makan malam sudah siap," Renjun memberitahu dengan riang.

Renjun heran melihat Jisung seorang diri di dalam ruangan itu. "Di mana Papa?"

"Ia pergi ke Istana," jawab Jisung, "Ia tidak dapat makan malam bersama kita."

Renjun kecewa.

Jisung kembali termenung dengan pikirannya.

"Apa yang Papa bicarakan denganmu?" Renjun duduk di depan Jisung.

Jisung melihat raut wajah penuh ingin tahu itu. Andai saja Renjun adalah Jaemin. Jisung pasti akan memberitahunya. Sayangnya, Renjun adalah Renjun.

"Aku lapar," Jisung meninggalkan Renjun.

"Jisung!" Renjun menuntut jawaban.

"Ini adalah pembicaraan antara pria," jawab Jisung sambil lalu, "Hanya kaum pria."

Renjun tidak senang mendengar jawaban itu. Dan ia menunjukkannya dengan jelas sepanjang malam. Ia terus menuntut jawaban dari adiknya.

Di lain pihak Jisung bersikeras untuk tidak memberitahu Renjun. Ia tidak mau hal ini tersebar ke luar sebelum semuanya dipastikan.

Belum tentu Paduka Raja menerima usul Grand Duke. Earl juga belum tentu menyukai ide ini. Dan Jaemin.

Jisung rasa gadis itu tidak akan mempunyai suara. Tidak ketika sang Grand Duke dan Earl terutama Paduka Raja Kerajaan Viering menyetujuinya. Tidak peduli apa pun yang dilakukan Jaemin, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

Jisung memahami Jaemin. Ia sangat memahami gadis yang tidak suka diatur itu hingga ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jaemin. Juga dapat dibayangkannya bagaimana Jaemin akan membangkang rencana yang pasti tidak disukainya ini.

Jisung turut bersedih untuk Jaemin. 

-00000-

Duke of Krievickie menatap Schewicvic lekat-lekat.

Ia ragu. Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini ia berada di depan pintu masuk Schewicvic.

Ia tidak ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kayu besar itu. Ia juga tidak ragu untuk menemui sahabat baiknya itu. Ia hanya ragu memberi tahu sahabatnya itu keputusannya dan keputusan Raja Mark.

Setelah meninggalkan Mangstone, ia langsung menuju istana.

Mark masih sibuk di Ruang Kerjanya ketika ia tiba. Pria itu sangat puas mendengar laporannya.

"Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu," katanya puas mendengar penasihat kepercayaannya itu telah menemukan calon pengantin untuknya. "Aku tahu kau bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat."

"Terima kasih atas pujian Anda, Paduka," kata Grand Duke hormat.

"Segera persiapkan pesta pernikahan kami," katanya, "Tidak perlu pertunangan. Aku ingin segeranya segera diselesaikan. Aku tidak mau menunda waktu. Sedetik pun tidak."

Grand Duke terperangah. Ia belum memberitahu sang Raja siapakah gadis pilihannya itu tetapi siapapun pilihannya itu, ia sepertinya tidak keberatan.

"Aku harus segera menyuruh Vicenzo segera mengatur pesta pernikahan kami. Seseorang juga harus segera mengatur undangan untuk kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Aku ingin semua diselesaikan dengan cepat tanpa kesalahan."

"Saya mengerti," kata Grand Duke. "Saya akan segera meminta kesediaan Earl Hielfinberg."

Raja muda itu terperanjat. "Kau belum memberitahu mereka!?" nadanya meninggi, "Kau belum meminta kesediaan mereka?"

Grand Duke juga tidak kalah terperanjatnya. "Saya ingin meminta pendapat Anda terlebih dahulu sebelum meminta kesediaan mereka. Saya khawatir Anda tidak menyukai pilihan saya."

"Aku sudah tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memilih lagi," Mark menegaskan, "Aku telah memberikan syarat-syaratku padamu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan Anda, Paduka," kata Grand Duke Taeil, "Saya akan segera memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada mereka."

"Pastikan mereka menerima pinanganku ini."

"Jangan khawatir, Yang Mulia," kata Grand Duke, "Ia pasti menerima pinangan Anda ini. Setiap orang di Viering bersedia melakukan sesuatu untuk Viering. Ini adalah suatu kehormatan untuk dapat melakukan sesuatu bagi Viering."

"Cepat pergi temui mereka," kata Mark tersenyum puas.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Grand Duke. Namun sekarang ia ragu-ragu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia dapat merasakan kesedihan Johnny melepaskan satu-satunya orang tercinta yang tersisa di dunia ini. Ia dapat merasakan betapa pedih dan sunyinya kehidupan sahabatnya itu sepeninggal Jaemin. Akan sangat kejam sekali meminta satu-satunya orang yang menghiasi kehidupannya yang sunyi ini.

Grand Duke tidak memikirkan hal itu ketika ia mendapat ide ini. Ia juga tidak memiliki perasaan ini ketika ia menemui Mark.

Ia ragu. Ia tidak tahu haruskah ia melangkah maju untuk Viering atau mundur untuk Johnny. Keduanya sangat berarti baginya. Keduanya sangat penting baginya. Ia tidak bisa menguntungkan yang satu dan menyakiti yang lain. Ia tidak bisa merebut Jaemin dari sisi sahabat baiknya itu.

Jaemin adalah satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga untuk Earl of Hielfinberg yang kesepian setelah kematian istri tercintanya.

Jaemin adalah permata yang akan selalu dijaganya dengan baik.

Jaemin adalah bidadarinya yang selalu menghiasi Schewicvic.

Jaemin adalah keceriaan Schewicvic Castle yang besar.

Jaemin adalah sinar mentari yang menghangati bangunan yang dingin ini.

Membawa Jaemin pergi sama dengan membunuh kehidupan Schewicvic dan juga Earl of Hielfinberg.

Di saat Grand Duke sedang bimbang inilah, Jaemin membuka pintu.

"Aku sudah tahu itu adalah kau ketika aku mendengar suara kereta," kata Jaemin tersenyum gembira.

Grand Duke terperanjat.

"Apakah kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku?" Jaemin langsung menggandeng tangan Grand Duke, "Papa mengurungku di dalam kamar dan melarangku keluar sepanjang sore ini." Jaemin melapor dengan cemberut.

"Masih untung kau, aku tidak melarangmu makan malam," Earl muncul dari dalam.

Jaemin tersenyum nakal.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang?" tanya Earl. Tidak biasanya Grand Duke datang di waktu makan malam dan itu membuatnya curiga. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah mengetahui tugas yang diberikan Raja Mark, Earl tahu sahabatnya itu tengah berada dalam kesulitan besar. Ia turut dapat merasakan beban berat yang ditanggung sahabatnya itu dan ia turut memikirkan tugas itu.

Sepanjang sore ini, sepeninggal Grand Duke, ia terus memutar otak memikirkan siapakah gerangan gadis yang cocok menjadi pendamping Raja kerajaan ini. Siapakah gadis yang pantas menjadi Ratu kerajaan ini? Ia telah berpikir dan berpikir keras tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

Earl yakin Grand Duke Taeil pun demikian. Mereka hanyalah dua orang duda kesepian yang tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain keluarga mereka dan masalah kerajaan. Mereka tidak pernah tertarik untuk mendengar kabar tentang gadis-gadis keluarga lain. Mereka juga tidak pernah secara khusus mendengar kabar burung tentang kelakuan para gadis bangsawan itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini Earl merasa sungguh bersimpati pada Duke of Krievickie, sang penasehat dan tangan kanan Paduka Raja Kerajaan Viering.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," Grand Duke berbohong, "Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bergabung dengan acara makan malam kalian." Ia melihat Jaemin dan bertanya, "Kalian belum menyelesaikan makan malam kalian bukan?"

"Belum," sahut Jaemin gembira, "Kami baru saja akan memulainya."

Jaemin menuntun Grand Duke ke dalam Ruang Makan. "Sudah lama sekali engkau tidak makan malam bersama kami."

"Kau tahu Renjun akan tidak senang bila aku melewatkan makan malamku di rumah."

Jaemin tertawa geli. "Makin lama ia makin mirip nenek tua yang cerewet. Ia terus mengomeli kelakuan dan penampilanku."

Grand Duke memperhatikan Jaemin dengan jeli. "Aku lihat engkau adalah gadis yang sempurna. Apa yang diomelkannya lagi?"

"Itulah Renjun," Jaemin tidak suka, "Ia tidak pernah menyukai penampilanku. Ia ingin aku tampil kaku seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Ia tidak tahu aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Ia hanya memperhatikanmu," Earl membela putri Grand Duke Taeil itu.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jaemin tersenyum lembut, "Bila Renjun tidak seperti ini, itu bukanlah Renjun. Aku menyayanginya karena ini seperti ini."

"Begitu pula kami," tambah Grand Duke Taeil.

Makan malam itu berlangsung begitu hangat. Mereka terus berbicara mengenai keluarga mereka. Tidak tersirat sedikit pun kegelisahan yang hinggap di pundak Grand Duke. Juga tidak tersirat pula simpati yang ada di dalam hati Earl. Mereka begitu menikmati makan malam mereka yang hangat itu. Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika Earl menyuruh Jaemin kembali ke kamarnya dan mengajak Grand Duke untuk duduk di tempat kesukaan mereka, Ruang Perpustakaan.

Bagaimana pun gembiranya Grand Duke sepanjang makan malam ini, ia tidak dapat membohongi Earl. Earl tahu benar ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan Grand Duke padanya. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dan itulah yang langsung dikatakannya pada Grand Duke ketika mereka berdua telah berada di dalam Ruang Perpustakaan.

Grand Duke menanggapi pendapat Earl itu dengan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Johnny, apa kau mau berkorban untuk kerajaan ini?" Grand Duke ragu-ragu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!? Tentu saja aku mau."

"Baguslah," Grand Duke lega.

Earl heran.

"Aku minta putrimu."

-00000-

Jaemin mengintip tempat tidur ayahnya. Ia tersenyum gembira melihat ayahnya masih tidur pulas. Dengan hati-hati ia menutup pintu kamar tidur ayahnya dan menuju teras.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Tuan Puteri," lapor Fauston.

Jaemin tersenyum senang.

Ini adalah hari Kamis – hari di mana Jaemin dapat pergi ke Loudline tanpa pengawasan ayahnya. Setiap hari Kamis pagi Fauston berbelanja keperluan Hielfinberg selama seminggu di Loudline. Di saat itu pulalah Jaemin selalu ikut serta.

Walaupun Jaemin tidak dapat bersikap anggun seperti layaknya seorang lady, ia tetaplah seorang gadis. Jaemin menyukai keramaian Loudline dan ia benar-benar menikmati saat-saat ia bermain di sana tanpa sepengawasan siapa pun baik itu Earl sendiri, Jisung maupun Renjun!

"Earl tidak akan menyukai ini," seperti biasanya, Nicci mengeluh.

Jaemin melihat wanita itu dan tersenyum, "Papa tidak akan tahu, ia masih tidur."

"Apa kata Countess bila ia melihat Anda seperti ini," wanita yang telah melayani Jaemin semenjak Jaemin kecil itu mendesah. Matanya menatap pakaian seorang pelayan yang dikenakan Jaemin.

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain," Jaemin membela diri, "Hanya ini satu-satunya gaun yang pantas kukenakan."

"Anda perlu pergi ke penjahit dan membeli beberapa gaun baru yang sesuai dengan ukuran Anda. Saya melihat beberapa gaun Anda sudah kekecilan untuk dikenakan. Anda bisa mengajak Tuan Puteri Renjun. Saya yakin ia akan menemani Anda dengan senang hati."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan gaun baru," Jamein menolak, "Tidak untuk saat ini."

Nicci tahu itu. Ia sudah mengenal watak Jaemin dengan baik. Nicci percaya Jaemin adalah satu-satunya gadis bangsawan yang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengkoleksi gaun-gaun yang indah beserta aksesorisnya juga perhiasan-perhiasan yang mempesona.

Jaemin adalah gadis yang suka tampil apa adanya. Ia juga tidak senang rambut panjangnya ditata rapi. Ia lebih suka membiarkannya tergerai bebas. Untungnya, saat Jaemin jarang menata rapi rambutnya, setiap hari dan hampir setiap saat ia berada di sekitar Hielfinberg.

"Apa kata Countess bila melihat Anda pergi seorang diri tanpa sepengetahuan Yang Mulia," lagi-lagi Nicci mendesah.

"Mama tidak akan memarahiku hanya karena aku pergi ke Loudline tanpa sepengetahuan Papa. Lagipula aku tidak sendirian," Jaemin membela diri, "Fauston ada bersamaku. Kau boleh ikut bila kau mau."

"Tidak," Nicci menolak, "Saya harus ada bila Yang Mulia menanyakan keberadaan Anda."

"Kau selalu seperti ini," Jaemin tertawa geli, "Kau selalu melarangku tetapi kau juga selalu melindungiku."

"Apa boleh buat," keluh wanita yang telah menginjak kepala tiga itu, "Saya tidak suka melihat Anda terus dikurung di sini. Sekali-kali Anda juga perlu keluar."

"Papa tidak pernah mengurungku.," Jaemin membenarkan, "Ia hanya terlalu mencemaskanku bila aku meninggalkan Hielfinberg."

"Saya akan lebih lega bila Tuan Puteri Renjun atau Tuan Muda Jisung ikut bersama Anda."

"Tidak," Jaemin menolak tegas, "Aku tidak suka terus merepotkan mereka. Mereka telah cukup menjadi pengawal dan pengasuhku. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menentukan sendiri langkahku."

Lagi-lagi Nicci kalah.

"Kami harus segera pergi," Jaemin berpamitan, "Aku tidak ingin kesiangan."

Nicci pun tidak berusaha mencegah Jaemin lagi. "Berhati-hatilah di jalan," pesan Nicci, "Pastikan Anda selalu berada di sekitar Fauston."

Fauston mengulurkan tangan – membantu Jaemin duduk di sisi tempat duduk kusir kereta dan ia duduk di sisi Fauston – mengendalikan kereta barang mereka.

"Kami pergi, Nicci," Jaemin melambaikan tangannya ketika kereta mulai beranjak meninggalkan Hielfinberg.

"Apakah hari ini kau akan membeli banyak barang?" Jaemin bertanya pada Fauston.

"Tidak, Tuan Puteri. Saya hanya perlu membeli beberapa keperluan sehari-hari."

"Apakah itu akan memakan waktu lama?" Jaemin bertanya ingin tahu.

"Saya rasa tidak," jawab Fauston.

"Baguslah," Jaemin lega, "Aku tidak ingin Papa bangun sebelum aku tiba."

"Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Tuan Puteri," kata Fauston kemudian ia mempercepat laju kereta.

Setelah melalui jalanan yang membentang di antara Hielfinberg dan Loudline, akhirnya mereka tiba di pinggiran kota itu.

Mata Jaemin melirik sebuah gedung yang megah di pinggiran Loudline. Gedung yang tampak sangat mencolok di jalan utama Loudline itulah tempat Jungwoo bertemu dengan Somi. Gedung itulah tempat terakhir Somi bekerja.

Jaemin selalu melewati tempat ini setiap kali ia menuju Loudline. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan gedung itu sebelumnya. Sekarang, setelah berita yang ramai itu, gedung itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi pusat perhatiannya dan juga setiap orang di Viering. Tentu tidak seorang pun yang tidak ingin tahu tempat yang menjadi awal mula berita yang menghebohkan ini. Dan tentu saja gereja kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu berita paling ramai dibicarakan di Viering ini. Pastor Samuel yang meresmikan pernikahan mereka juga tidak ketinggalan dalam keramaian ini.

Jaemin telah mendengar pihak istana memanggil Pastor itu dan menanyainya tentang pernikahan Duke of Binkley.

Kereta berhenti tak jauh dari pusat kota. Di sinilah ia selalu berada setiap Kamis pagi, di pasar Loudline. Tetapi ia datang bukan untuk berbelanja. Ia datang untuk bermain-main di Loudline.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, Tuan Puteri," pesan Fauston.

"Aku akan berada di sekitar tempat ini."

"Saya akan menanti Anda di atas kereta bila saya sudah selesai."

Jaemin mengangguk dan ia segera menghilang dalam keramaian. Sementara Jaemin menikmati keramaian kota, Fauston sibuk membeli kebutuhan Hielfinberg.

Jaemin berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan – seperti biasanya. Sepanjang jalan ia dapat mendengar orang-orang sibuk membicarakan berita tentang Jungwoo dan juga keputusan Mark yang tidak terduga itu.

Memang itulah yang dinamakan gosip. Sekeras apa pun seseorang berusaha menutupinya dan serapat apa pun ia menjaganya pasti ada yang membocorkannya. Dalam hal ini Jaemin yakin bukan Taeil lah yang membiarkan keputusan Mark menjadi gosip segar.

Jaemin belum melihat koran hari ini. Pengantar koran belum datang ketika ia pergi meninggalkan Hielfinberg. Walaupun begitu Jaemin dapat menebak judul di halaman utamanya. Judul itu pasti tidak jauh dari keputusan Mark untuk menikah yang menghebohkan itu.

Kemarin ia begitu yakin pernikahan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Viering dengan seorang wanita bekas kriminal itu adalah berita yang paling menghebohkan sepanjang sejarah Viering. Sekarang predikat itu telah digeser oleh keputusan perjaka yang paling ternama di Viering itu.

Tak perlu Jaemin menjelaskan keputusan itu, semua orang sudah tahu Mark berubah pikiran karena terpaksa dan demi masa depan Viering.

"Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" Jaemin mendengar seorang wanita berbicara. "Istana mulai sibuk. Kudengar Paduka sedang mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya."

"Pesta pernikahan?" tanya wanita satunya, "Apakah sang calon mempelai sudah ditentukan?"

"Entahlah. Kudengar pagi ini Paduka memanggil beberapa Menteri."

"Kurasa Paduka ingin segera mengadakan pesta pernikahan begitu calon mempelainya telah ditentukan."

Jaemin tidak lagi mendengarkan percakapan kedua wanita itu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ke bundaran air mancur yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah Loudline. Ruas jalan di sekeliling air mancur itu bercabang ke lima arah. Tiap arah menuju tempat yang berbeda.

Jaemin memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai ramai. Ia melihat kereta-kereta kuda yang perlahan-lahan memenuhi jalanan Loudline. Ia tidak kaget melihat beberapa kereta kuda yang indah berjalan menuju satu arah. Ia tidak dapat menduga siapa yang ada di dalamnya.

Dalam hatinya Jaemin tersenyum geli. Berita tentang pencarian mempelai Mark tentunya telah tersebar di Loudline. Jaemin tidak akan heran bila pinggiran Viering juga mendengarnya.

Dalam beberapa hari mendatang ini, para penjahit ternama di Loudline akan mempunyai banyak pesanan. Dalam beberapa hari ke depan hingga calon pengantin Mark ditentukan, para gadis akan sibuk mempercantik diri.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berada di sini."

Jaemin terperanjat. "Jisung!? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Sama sepertimu, berjalan-jalan menikmati udara pagi," Jisung berbohong. Sebenarnya, ia sengaja datang ke kota untuk melihat keadaan Jaemin. Ia tahu Jaemin mempunyai kebiasaan datang ke kota bersama Fauston, Kepala Rumah Tangga Hielfinberg, tiap Kamis pagi. Kemarin ia terus mencemaskan Jaemin dan itulah yang membuatnya muncul di tempat ini pagi ini. Dan sekarang setelah bertemu Jaemin, ia menjadi curiga. Gadis itu tetap terlihat ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini jalanan lebih ramai," mata Jaemin memperhatikan kereta-kereta kuda yang berlalu lalang di perempatan jalan tak jauh dari mereka. "Mereka tentunya tidak ingin menjadi yang terakhir."

Jisung bingung.

Jaemin menatap Jisung lekat-lekat dan tersenyum lembut. "Untuk beberapa hari mendatang kalian pasti akan kerepotan. Setiap bangsawan pasti akan berusaha menemui Taeil dan mengajukan putri mereka."

Jisung heran. Ia bertanya-tanya. Apakah ayahnya belum memberitahu Earl? Apakah Earl menolak? Ataukah ayahnya telah berubah pikiran? Apa pun itu, Jisung dapat memastikan Jaemin tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang keputusan yang telah dibuat ayahnya.

"Aku merasa ini bukan ide yang bagus," Jaemin berkata serius.

Jisung kebingungan. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Jaemin ketika ia mendengar seseorang berseru,

"Jisung, sungguh tidak menduga aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Jisung menoleh. Ia melihat seorang wanita bangsawan mendekatinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangannya menarik seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya. Berdua mereka mendekatinya dengan tergesa-gesa seolah-olah takut Jisung akan pergi.

Jisung melihat Jaemin dan ia mendapatkan senyum geli.

"Mengapa engkau berada di sini sepagi ini?" tanya wanita itu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Jisung untuk membuka mulut. "Apakah yang membuatmu muncul di tempat ini? Sungguh tidak kusangka aku dapat berjumpa denganmu di sini. Ini benar-benar sebuah kesempatan langka. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah Grand Duke sehat-sehat saja? Kau tahu ia sudah tua dan sudah saatnya ia beristirahat. Tetapi kurasa hal itu mustahil terutama semenjak berita yang menghebohkan itu. Kudengar Paduka Raja telah memberi sebuah tugas penting pada Grand Duke. Katakan pada Grand Duke untuk memperhatikan kesehatannya. Aku tahu tugas ini sangat penting tetapi kesehatan tetaplah nomor satu."

Seketika Jisung menyadarinya. Wanita itu tentunya tidak mendekat untuk sekedar menyapanya. Ia mempunyai tujuan dan tujuannya itu sangatlah jelas. Sekarang ia mengerti makna di balik senyum geli Jaemin.

"Jisung, apakah kau masih ingat putriku?" wanita itu memajukan putrinya, "Kalian telah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Ya, senang berjumpa dengan Anda, M'Lady," Jisung meraih tangan gadis manis itu dan menciumnya.

Jaemin menahan senyum gelinya meihat wajah gadis itu bersemu merah. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu selalu memerah seperti ini setiap tangannya dicium pria.

"Senang berjumpa dengan Anda lagi, M'Lord," gadis berambut merah itu menjawab dengan suaranya yang lembut, "Mengapa sepagi ini Anda sudah berada di kota bersama pelayan Anda?"

"Pelayanku?" Jaemin kebingungan. Seketika ia menoleh pada Jaemin dan sadarlah ia bahwa penampilan Jaemin saat ini benar-benar mirip seorang pelayan muda daripada seorang putri bangsawan.

Jaemin berusaha keras menahan tawa gelinya. Ia tahu ia tidak dapat membiarkan tawanya terlepas begitu saja di tempat ini dan ia mencari akal untuk meninggalkan mereka. "Terima kasih atas petunjuk anda, Tuan Muda. Saya akan segera melakukannya sesuai perintah Anda."

Jisung kebingungan melihat Jaemin membungkuk hormat pada mereka selayaknya seorang pelayan dan menjauh. Jisung yakin ia mendengar tawa lepas gadis itu ketika ia berjalan menjauh. Ia sendiri yakin ia tidak akan sanggup menahan tawa lepasnya bila bukan karena tiba-tiba saja ia melihat beberapa wanita mendekatinya.

Lengkaplah sudah kegembiraan Jaemin di pagi ini. Ia telah melihat bagaimana Jisung kewalahan menghadapi kedua wanita itu mencoba mengorek berita darinya itu. Tak lama lagi Jaemin percaya Jisung akan menarik perhatian tiap orang yang tengah berusaha mempercantik diri itu. Jisung benar-benar harus berusaha keras untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan penuh ingin tahu mereka. Jaemin tidak berminat membantu Jisung. Ia juga tidak dapat memberikan bantuan apa-apa. Dengan dandanannya yang seperti seorang pelayan ini, siapa yang akan memperhatikannya? Para bangsawan dan orang kaya itu hanya akan merendahkannya. Tetapi itu pula yang membuat Jaemin merasa beruntung. Ia tidak perlu ikut terlibat dalam serangan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tiada hentinya itu.

Jaemin segera kembali ke tempat Fauston menurunkannya.

Pria tengah baya itu tengah memindahkan barang-barang belanjaannya ke dalam kereta barang mereka.

"Kelihatannya Anda sedang gembira," pria itu melihat senyum gembira di wajah manis Jaemin. "Apakah sesuatu yang baik telah terjadi?"

"Ya, Fauston," Jaemin memberitahu, "Aku bertemu Jisung dan sekarang ia tengah dikerumuni oleh para wanita."

"Tuan Muda Jisung memang tampan. Saya tidak akan heran melihat para wanita begitu memujanya."

"Tidak, Fauston," Jaemin membenarkan, "Apakah kau tidak menyadari jumlah kereta kuda lebih banyak dari biasanya?"

Fauston memperhatikan sekeliling dan saat itulah ia menyadari kereta kuda yang berlalu lalang di jalanan Loudline pagi ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lebih ketika mereka meninggalkan Hielfinberg. Tidak biasanya suasana Loudline seramai ini di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Para bangsawan dan orang kaya bergerak untuk memperoleh bola di tangan Taeil."

"Saya telah mendengarnya. Setiap orang sedang membicarakannya," kata Fauston, "Mereka sibuk memperkirakan siapakah yang akan dipilih Grand Duke."

"Ah, Jaemin," seseorang berkata gembira, "Kau juga datang. Aku baru saja bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak melihatmu pagi ini."

Jaemin tersenyum manis melihat seorang pemuda membawa karung yang berat di punggungnya. Jaemin mengenal baik pemuda itu yang bernama Lucas itu. Ia sering terlihat membantu Fauston membawakan barang belanjaan dan dari Lucas pulalah ia sering mendapatkan gosip Viering. "Aku pergi memperhatikan keramaian pagi ini," Jaemin menjawab keingintahuan pria muda itu.

"Letakkan karung itu di sini," Fauston menunjuk tempat kosong yang telah ia siapkan.

Dengan cekatannya pemuda yang berasal dari pinggiran Loudline itu meletakkan barang itu.

"Hari ini Loudline memang lebih ramai dari biasanya," Lucas sependapat. "Sejak kemarin sore Loudline menjadi ramai. Apakah kau tidak mendengarnya, Paduka mencari mempelai!"

Jaemin hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah mengetahuinya dari Taeil.

"Aku mendengar ia memerintahkan Grand Duke untuk mencari mempelai untuknya. Aku juga mendengar Grand Duke sedang berusaha keras mencari sang mempelai. Beberapa pelayan mendengar Paduka meminta seorang gadis yang penurut dan cantik. Ia meminta seorang ratu yang sempurna! Sekarang tiap gadis berusaha keras memperoleh kedudukan itu. Ini adalah kesempatan yang langka! Setiap penduduk Loudline membicarakannya. Setiap orang sedang menduga-duga siapakah yang akan dipilih Grand Duke. Aku bertemu seorang pelayan istana. Dia mengatakan Grand Duke telah menentukan pilihannya. Kemarin malam ia menemui Paduka dengan tergesa-gesa. Pagi ini Paduka tampak begitu gembira. Ia sepertinya sudah melupakan perbuatan Duke Binkley. Beberapa orang mengatakan ia mengajukan putrinya sendiri," Lucas memberitahu dengan penuh semangat.

Jaemin terperanjat. "Jadi itulah sebabnya kemarin malam Taeil muncul di Hielfinberg," gumamnya. Jaemin tidak akan heran bila Grand Duke mengajukan putrinya sendiri. Renjun adalah seorang gadis yang cantik dan anggun. Ia akan menjadi seorang ratu yang sempurna. Tetapi Jaemin tidak yakin Grand Duke akan melakukan itu. Bila ia memang memilih Renjun, ia pasti telah mendengarnya dari Jisung pagi ini. Paling tidak dari Renjun sendiri.

Jaemin mendengarkan pria itu memberitahunya segala berita yang diketahuinya dengan penuh semangat. Pria muda itu mungkin akan terus mewartakan berita terbaru yang diketahuinya bila bukan Fauston yang menghentikannya,

"Sudah. Sudah," Fauston yang sudah memegang kendali kuda berkata dengan tidak sabar, "Kau hanya akan membuat kami kesiangan."

Jaemin tersenyum geli. "Jangan begitu, Fauston. Lucas hanya ingin bersikap ramah padaku."

"Kurasa ia hanya ingin menarik perhatian," kata Fauston tidak suka.

Jaemin tertawa geli dan Lucas memerah mengetahui niatnya telah dibongkar.

"Terima kasih sudah membawakan barang kami, Lucas," kata Jaemin, "Sekarang kami harus pulang."

Jaemin naik ke kereta dan ia melambaikan tangan pada pemuda itu.

Ketika kereta mulai bergerak menjauhi pusat kota, Jaemin melihat kerumunan di kejauhan. Ia tahu siapa saja yang berada di sana dan apa yang terjadi.

"Mereka masih mengerumuni Jisung," Jaemin memberitahu Fauston. Mereka mengerumuninya karena mereka ingin tahu langkah Taeil atas perintah Mark." Gadis itu tertawa geli, "Saat ini Jisung bagaikan madu bagi para kupu-kupu yang ingin tahu itu."

Jaemin masih tertawa geli ketika ia tiba di Hielfinberg.

"Tuan Puteri, akhirnya Anda pulang," Nicci tampak begitu lega melihat kereta barang itu mendekati pintu masuk.

Jaemin keheranan melihat wajah gelisah wanita itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Yang Mulia sudah bangun."

Jaemin terperanjat. Saat ini masih sekitar jam delapan lebih. Tidak biasanya ayahnya bangun sepagi ini. "Apakah kami terlambat?"

"Tidak, Tuan Puteri," jawab Nicci, "Hari ini Yang Mulia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Tak lama setelah Anda pergi, ia bangun.

Jaemin terperanjat. "Apa ia menanyakan aku?"

"Tidak, Tuan Puteri. Yang Mulia langsung menuju Ruang Perpustakaan. Ia tampak begitu kacau seperti saat Countess baru meninggal. Saya benar-benar cemas melihatnya. Sekarang beliau masih mengurung diri di Ruang Perpustakaan."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jaemin bertanya cemas.

"Saya kurang tahu, Tuan Puteri. Tetapi dari wajahnya saya dapat meyakinkan sesuatu telah terjadi."

"Aku akan segera menemuinya," Jaemin pun berlari ke Ruang Perpustakaan.

-00000-

Earl termangu menatap gambar diri istrinya yang telah lama tiada.

"Apakah keputusanku ini tepat, Hansol?" ujarnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kemarin ketika Grand Duke mengungkapkan lamarannya itu, satu-satunya reaksi yang ditemukan Earl adalah berseru dengan keras,

"APA!?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu," Grand Duke buru-buru menjelaskan, "Maksudku, aku ingin dia menikah dengan Paduka Raja."

Earl membelalak.

"Paduka telah setuju menikahi Jaemin."

Earl duduk kaget. "Tidak mungkin, Taeil. Kau mengenal Jaemin. Ia… ia tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ratu."

"Sebaliknya," Grand Duke berkata penuh percaya diri, "Aku pikir hanya dia yang pantas."

Earl membisu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hingga saat ini pun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Katakan padaku, Hansol, bila keputusanku ini tepat," lagi-lagi ia bergumam.

Jaemin membuka pintu Ruang Perpustakaan. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang berdiri menatap lukisan diri ibunya. Seperti yang dikatakan Nicci, ia tampak begitu galau.

"Mama memang cantik. Ia adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah aku temui," Jaemin berdiri di samping ayahnya.

Earl menatap putrinya lalu kembali ke lukisan istrinya. "Ia adalah wanita yang hebat."

"Aku menyayanginya," Jaemin memeluk ayahnya, "Aku juga menyayangi Papa."

Earl melingkarkan tangan di pundak Jaemin. "Bagaimana perjalananmu ke kota?"

Jaemin tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia yakin ayahnya tahu kebiasaannya ini. Selama ini tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang membicarakannya.

"Menarik," jawab Jaemin, "Aku bertemu Jisung. Saat ini ia sedang dikerumuni orang-orang yang ingin mendaftarkan diri pada Taeil." Jaemin tertawa geli membayangkan reaksi Jisung mendapat serbuan para wanita yang penuh ingin tahu itu.

Earl mendesah panjang.

Jaemin terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi, Papa? Sepertinya kau tidak senang mendengarnya."

"Kurasa kita perlu duduk," Earl membimbing Jaemin ke sofa.

Sikap Earl yang lain dari biasanya itu membuat Jaemin curiga.

"Dengarlah apa yang akan kukatakan padamu."

Jaemin dapat mencium ketidak-beresan.

"Kau tahu Taeil mendapat tugas penting dari Paduka Raja, tugas yang sangat penting, tugas yang menyangkut masa depan Viering."

"Ya," Jaemin mengangguk. "Ia ditugasi untuk menemukan gadis yang tepat untuk menjadi Ratu Viering."

"Aku yakin kau telah mendengar kabar Taeil telah menentukan pilihannya," kata Earl kemudian.

Jaemin terperanjat. Apakah mungkin berita yang baru didengarnya pagi ini benar? Taeil pasti tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia pasti tidak akan mengorbankan putrinya sendiri walau ia tahu ini demi masa depan Viering. Hanya orang bodohlah yang tidak tahu pernikahan ini hanyalah demi menyelamatkan muka Viering.

"Papa… kau tidak mengatakan itu, bukan. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Ya, Jaemin," Earl berkata dengan penuh penyesalan, "Taeil memilihmu."

Memilihmu…

Jaemin membelalak. Untuk sesaat Jaemin merasa ia tidak berada di dunia nyata. "Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin," Jaemin menggelengkan kepala – mencoba mengeluarkan kata 'memilihmu' itu dari otaknya.

"Taeil memilihmu dan aku telah menyetujuinya. Kau harus mengerti ini demi masa depan Viering."

Jaemin membelalak. Ia tidak percaya ayahnya akan melakukan hal ini.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jaemin menolak, "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Mark! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan plaboy kelas atas itu. Mati pun aku tidak mau!"

"DIAM!" suara Earl Hielfinberg meninggi.

Jaemin terperanjat. Ayahnya tidak pernah mengeluarkan nada setinggi ini padanya. Ayahnya tidak pernah sekali pun memarahinya!

"Kau tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Kau harus menikah dengan Paduka Raja dan aku telah menyetujuinya."

Jaemin terpukul. Ia menatap ayahnya putus asa.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Taeil memilihmu tetapi aku yakin ia mempunyai pandangannya sendiri," gumam Earl.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Jaemin berseru kesal, "Aku akan mencari Taeil!"

Sebelum Earl sempat mencegah Jaemin, gadis itu telah berlari menuju istal. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan para penjaga istal.

"Siapkan kuda untukku," Jaemin memberi perintah dan ia menekankan, "Sekarang juga!"

Dengan segera mereka memasangkan pelana di atas seekor kuda dan Jaemin pun melesat dengan cepat ke Mangstone. Dalam perjalanan itu ia hanya berpikir bagaimana ia akan mengorek berita dari Taeil. Ia akan membuat Taeil menjelaskan semua ini padanya.

Ia tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang keheranan melihat seorang pelayan berkuda dengan kencang. Ia terlalu tergesa-gesa untuk memperhatikan mereka. Ia terlalu tergesa-gesa untuk membalas beberapa kusir kuda yang marah oleh caranya menggendarai kuda yang mengebut itu. Para pelayan Mangstone pun terkejut melihatnya tiba-tiba muncul dan tanpa basa-basi membuka pintu. Untunglah mereka telah mengenalnya dengan baik, bila tidak mungkin Jaemin sudah diusir. Saat ini ia tidak tampak sebagai putri Earl of Hielfinberg. Ia lebih tampak sebagai seorang pelayan muda dengan gaunnya yang hitam dan celemek putih.

"Taeil!" serunya, "Taeil! Kau ada di mana?"

Jaemin terus berseru keras sambil menuju Ruang Makan. Ia yakin mereka berada di sana. Ia tahu mereka masih menikmati makan pagi mereka.

Renjun muncul membuka pintu Ruang Makan dengan cemas. "Apa yang terjadi, Jaemin?" Dan ia terpekik melihat gaun pelayan yang dikenakan Eleanor, Mengapa kau seperti ini? Mengapa engkau berpakaian seperti ini!?"

"Di mana Taeil?" Jaemin mengabaikan kekagetan wanita itu.

"Papa tidak ada di sini," sebuah suara menjawab dari dalam.

Jaemin melihat Jisung sudah kembali ke Mangstone dan sedang menikmati makan paginya bersama Renjun.

"Pagi ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan," Jisung mengingatkan Jaemin akan dosanya, "Kau benar-benar membuat aku kewalahan."

"Di mana Taeil?" Jaemin bertanya sekali lagi dengan tegas.

"Papa sudah berangkat ke Istana," jawab Renjun, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jaemin? Mengapa kau tergesa-gesa seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak akan mempercayai ini, Renjun," Jaemin memeluk wanita itu. Ia ingin menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada wanita itu. Ia ingin menjerit keras-keras untuk memuaskan diri, "Papa sudah gila. Ia mengorbankan aku. Ia membiarkan Taeil memilihku menjadi mempelai Mark."

Renjun terpekik kaget. "Benarkah itu!?"

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak terkejut di ruangan itu adalah Jisung.

"Mereka semua tidak waras! Bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan aku menjadi Ratu Viering!?" Jaemin berkata dengan penuh amarah. "Mereka sudah dibuat sinting oleh si sial Jungwoo!"

"Wah… wah… Sungguh tidak terduga gadis tomboy ini akan menjadi Ratu," goda Jisung.

"Tidak lucu!" Jaemin memasang muka masamnya.

Renjun tersenyum. "Kau akan membuat setiap wanita cemburu. Paduka memilihmu."

"Aku hanyalah alat untuk mendapatkan keturunannya," kata Jaemin tidak senang, "Dan menghentikan Somi mencoret muka kerajaan ini."

"Jangan khawatir," hibur Renjun, "Ia pasti akan mencintaimu. Kau adalah gadis yang menarik."

"Benar," sambung Jisung tersenyum nakal, "Sebelum ia mengusirmu dari Istana."

Jaemin menatap tajam pria itu.

Renjun tertawa geli.

"Jangan khawatir," Renjun meletakkan tangan di kepala Jaemin dan mengelusnya dengan lembut seperti yang biasa setiap kali ia menghibur Jaemin, "Kami tidak akan membiarkan ia menyakitimu."

"Katakanlah padaku bila ia menyakitimu," Jisung berkata serius, "Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya tak peduli siapa pun dia."

Jaemin terharu.

"Tapi itu jika ia belum babak belur," Jisung menambahkan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Jisung!" Jaemin marah. Ia berdiri dan menyerang Jisung.

"Hentikan!" Renjun segera menahan Jaemin.

Kedua orang ini memang selalu seperti ini. Jisung suka menggoda Jaemin. Tak jarang pula ia berkelahi dengan Jaemin. Untungnya, seiring dengan pertambahan usia mereka, frekuensi perkelahian mereka berkurang. Hubungan mereka sangat akrab tapi tidak akan pernah ada cinta di antara mereka. Mereka saling menganggap yang lain sebagai saudara. Mereka bertiga telah menjadi semakin dan semakin akrab dalam beberapa tahun ini setelah tragedi Red Invitation. Walaupun tidak sedarah, mereka telah menjadi saudara akrab.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini," Renjun memarahi, "Dan kau Jisung, kau tidak boleh terus menggoda Jaemin. Ia akan segera menjadi seorang Ratu."

Jaemin membelalak.

"Mulai saat ini kau harus merubah dirimu," Renjun meneruskan dengan serius, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak kasar lagi. Aku akan melatihmu menjadi seorang gadis anggun."

"Mengapa tidak seorang pun dari kalian yang berada pada pihakku!?"

Jisung tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia sudah tahu Jaemin akan seperti ini. Ia sudah menduganya. Mungkin itulah sebabnya Earl tidak segera memberitahu Jaemin.

Renjun terdiam.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kalian menyetujui ide gila ini!?"

Untuk sesaat Jisung menduga Jaemin akan menangis tetapi gadis itu malah berseru keras dan penuh amarah, "Apa kalian sudah ikut tidak waras?"

"Bukan begitu, Jaemin," Renjun mencoba menenangkan, "Kami selalu berada di pihakmu. Kami selalu mendukungmu." Tangan Renjun terulur meraih tangan Eleanor.

Jaemin menjauhkan diri. Ia menatap kedua kakaknya itu dengan marah.

"Kami tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa," Jisung ikut turun suara, "Papa telah memutuskan. Paduka Raja pun telah menyetujuinya. Tidak seorang pun yang bisa merubahnya. Kali ini keadaan benar-benar mendesak. Ini bukan main-main, Jaemin. Aku percaya engkau cukup cerdas untuk memahami apa yang tengah terjadi."

Jaemin tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu Mark akan menikah untuk menyelamatkan masa depan Viering tetapi mengapa dirinya? Mengapa harus dirinya yang menjadi tumbal?

"Pilihan Papa tidak mungkin salah," Renjun menatap Jaemin serius, "Engkau tidak ingin mengatakan Papa mengambil keputusan tanpa pertimbangan, bukan?"

Jaemin tidak dapat membantahnya. Ia menyayangi Grand Duke seperti ia menyayangi ayahnya. Baginya mereka berdua adalah orang tuanya. Ia percaya pada Grand Duke. Ia mengagumi Grand Duke yang masih cekatan di usianya yang tidak muda itu. Ia selalu mengelu-elukan Grand Duke selain ayahnya.

Renjun merangkum wajah gadis itu – menatapnya lekat-lekat dan berkata lembut, "Papa pasti melihat sesuatu pada dirimu yang tidak ada pada gadis lain."

"Tapi mengapa aku?" Jaemin masih memprotes.

"Kau adalah gadis yang manis," Renjun terus meyakinkan Jaemin, "Engkau adalah gadis yang cantik."

Jisung melihat Renjun akan membutuhkan waktu sepanjang hari untuk menenangkan Jaemin dan ia memutuskan,

"Renjun, kau tetaplah bersama Jaemin. Aku akan menangani masalah di luar."

Jaemin melihat kepergian Jisung dengan heran.

"Biarlah Jisung pergi mengurus orang-orang yang mencari Papa," Renjun membimbing Jaemin ke dalam Ruang Makan, "Kau bisa bergabung denganku. Aku yakin kau belum sarapan."

Ketika Renjun menghabiskan waktu sepanjang pagi itu untuk meyakinkan Jaemin , sang Grand Duke sedang kerepotan di Istana. Selain Grand Duke, beberapa menteri juga kerepotan menerima tugas dari Mark.

Mark ingin pernikahannya segera dilangsungkan. Ia ingin segera menjalankan rencananya menghentikan langkah Jungwoo. Ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu bersenang-senang terlalu lama. Ia menyuruh Pengurus Rumah Tangga Fyzool mengatur jadwal pesta pernikahannya dan acara jamuan pesta pernikahannya. Ia menginginkan Menteri Luar Negerinya segera mengirim undangan kepada negara-negara tetangga. Ia menyuruh Menteri Kerakyatannya mengatur kedatangan Uskup yang akan meresmikan pernikahannya dan mengatur pemesanan Katedral utama Viering. Ia ingin Menteri Sosialnya mendaftar tamu-tamu yang harus ia undang. Ia meminta Jenderal Utama Viering memperketat penjagaan selama pesta pernikahannya. Ia telah memikirkan semuanya semalam setelah Taeil memberitahukan pilihannya. Ia menginginkan semuanya segera dilaksanakan dengan cepat dan tanpa cacat setelah ia menyetujui pilihan Taeil. Setiap hal yang terpikirkan oleh Raja Muda itu telah diserahkan kepada mereka yang bertanggung jawab. Setiap celah yang terlewatkan olehnya telah diurus oleh Grand Duke. Segera setelah Mark selesai membagi tugas kepada para pembantu pemerintahannya, mereka bubar.

"Putri Earl of Hielfinberg," gumam Daniel ketika mereka meninggalkan Ruang Rapat.

"Apakah Earl mempunyai seorang putri?" tanya Chad, sang Menteri Dalam Negeri.

"Ya, ia punya," jawab Domingo, "Aku masih ingat ia memeluk seorang gadis kecil dalam upacara penghormatan korban Red Invitation."

"Aku ingat sekarang!" seru Chad, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar berita tentang Earl Hielfinberg."

"Ia mengurung dirinya semenjak kematian istrinya," kata Daniel. "Semenjak itu ia terus melindungi putrinya dengan ketat. Ia benar-benar takut kehilangan putrinya. Sepertinya luka yang ditinggalkan oleh istrinya benar-benar serius."

"Bagaimanakah rupa putrinya, Taeil?" tanya Vicenzo tertarik, "Aku yakin kau pasti sering bertemu dengannya. Kudengar kalian adalah sahabat baik."

"Ia adalah gadis manis yang ceria," Grand Duke tersenyum membayangkan wajah manis Jaemin yang selalu tersenyum itu, "Ia adalah anak yang baik."

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka Earl akan memberikan putrinya begitu saja," komentar sang Menteri Sosial.

"Ia tahu ini bukan main-main. Ini adalah masalah serius," Grand Duke memberikan penjelasan, "Ini menyangkut masa depan Viering."

"Tindakanmu cukup cepat juga, Taeil," sang Jenderal Besar Viering, Geert, memberikan pujiannya, "Baru kemarin Paduka memberimu perintah dan hari ini kau sudah memberikan jawaban."

"Kurasa ia bertidak cepat untuk menghindari segelintir orang," kata Vicenzo.

Mereka tertawa.

"Mereka terpaksa pulang dengan tangan hampa karena kau sudah memutuskan," Domingo tersenyum geli.

"Lowongan sudah ditutup," Geert menegaskan.

Sekali lagi mereka tertawa.

"Aku ingin tahu kapankah berita ini akan tersebar luas," gumam Daniel.

Mereka tidak perlu menanti terlalu lama untuk menunggu seluruh Viering mengetahui kabar ini. Bukan saja karena Jisung selalu memberitahu para tamunya, "Papa pergi ke Istana untuk merencanakan pesta pernikahan Kerajaan bersama Paduka." Tetapi juga karena surat kabar khusus yang muncul beberapa jam kemudian.

"Berita khusus! Berita khusus!" teriak setiap penjaja Koran, "Calon Ratu Kerajaan telah ditentukan! Viering akan mempunyai ratu!"

Sementara berita itu menjalar dengan cepat di seluruh Viering, Renjun masih sibuk menenangkan Jaemin di Ruang Keluarga Mangstone. Ia mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan Jaemin sekaligus menasehati gadis itu.

Di tengah pembicaraan kedua wanita itu dari hati ke hati itulah, Jisung masuk.

"Nicci datang," ia memberitahu Jaemin.

"Earl pasti menyuruh Nicci menjemputmu," Renjun menggenggam tangan Jaemin– meyakinkan gadis itu, "Ia pasti mencemaskanmu."

"Tuan Puteri," Nicci muncul, "Yang Mulia mengirim saya ke sini untuk menemani Anda. Kata Yang Mulia, Anda harus tinggal selama beberapa hari di Mangstone untuk belajar tata krama pada Lady Renjun. Saya sudah membawa pakaian ganti Anda dan kebutuhan-kebutuhan yang lain."

"Lihat, ia sama sekali tidak mencemaskanku," cibirnya.

Seorang pelayan masuk memberikan selembar kertas pada Jisung. "Ini baru saja diantar, Tuan Muda," katanya memberitahu.

Jisung melihat sebaris tulisan besar di bagian atas kertas itu.

"Kurasa aku tahu mengapa Earl mengungsikanmu ke sini," ia tersenyum lebar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaemin tertarik. Ia langsung berdiri dan merebut kertas itu dan tangan Jisung.

 _CALON RATU VIERING TELAH DITENTUKAN!  
Raja Mark Akhirnya Memutuskan untuk Mematahkan Sumpahnya Sendiri._

 _Pesta pernikahan kerajaan sudah di ambang mata! Hanya dalam sehari setelah Paduka Raja mentitahkan Grand Duke untuk mencari calon istrinya, Duke Krievickie telah menjatuhkan pilihannya. Sang calon mempelai tak lain adalah putri Earl of Hielfinberg, Lady Jaemin._

 _Tidak banyak yang diketahui dari Lady yang tidak pernah muncul ini. Ia tumbuh dewasa tanpa kehadiran ibunya. Countess Hansol adalah salah satu korban dalam peristiwa Red Invitation. Dan semenjak itu, Earl tidak pernah meninggalkan Hielfinberg demikian pula sang putri. Kita tidak tahu persis seperti apakah calon Ratu Viering tetapi kita yakin ia jauh lebih baik dan lebih terhormat dari Somi, sang Duchess of Binkley yang berada di urutan kedua posisi Ratu Viering._

 _Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Viering, Mark Arcalianne akhirnya mengambil langkah tepat untuk menyelamatkan Viering dari aib yang memalukan._

"Bagus," Jaemin geram, "Sekarang seluruh dunia sudah mengetahuinya," ia meremas kertas itu. Ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya menyuruhnya tinggal di Mangstone. Dulu hal ini juga pernah terjadi. Beberapa saat setelah peristiwa Red Invitation, Earl menitipkan Jaemin di Mangstone untuk beberapa waktu hingga keramaian akibat peristiwa itu mereda. Dulu ia terlalu kecil untuk mengerti ayahnya sedang menghindarkannya dari pusat perhatian tetapi sekarang ia sudah mengerti.

"Saya melihat beberapa kereta menuju Schewicvic dalam perjalanan saya ke tempat ini," Nicci melaporkan.

Jisung langsung tertawa geli, "Mereka pasti tertipu. Mereka pasti mengira kau ada di Schewicvic."

"SEMPURNA SUDAH!" seru Jaemin kesal, "Sekarang aku tidak bisa kembali ke Schewicvic. Wanita sial itu pasti puas. Ini semua gara-gara pelacur yang tidak tahu diri itu!"

"Jaemin!" bentak Renjun, "Kau tidak boleh berkata sekasar itu! Kau harus merubah caramu bersikap dan bertutur kata. Kau akan menjadi Ratu Viering. Kau tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan. Dan kau, Jisung," ia melotot pada adiknya, "Jangan sekali-kali kau mempengaruhi Jaemin!"

Mereka terdiam. Kali ini Renjun benar-benar marah!

"Kita harus mulai mengatur jadwal pelajaran tata krama Jaemin. Kita harus mengajari Jaemin cara seorang bangsawan bersikap. Ia harus bisa bersikap anggun dan halus seperti layaknya seorang lady. Tetapi mula-mula kita harus mengubah dandanan Jaemin," Renjun mengamati Jaemin dari kepala hingga ke ujung kakinya dengan mendetail sehingga membuat Jaemin merasa Renjun sedang menelanjanginya. "Kita harus memberi beberapa gaun baru untuk Jaemin. Besok kita harus pergi ke Snell. Jaemin akan membutuhkan banyak baju baru."

"Kita?" Jisung bertanya tidak percaya, "Aku tidak mau ikut."

"Aku tidak mau pergi kalau Jisung tidak ikut!" Jaemin memprotes.

"Kau harus ikut, Jisung!" Renjun menegaskan, "Kami membutuhkan seseorang untuk membawakan barang-barang belanjaan kami."

Jaemin tertawa puas.

"Seorang lady tidak boleh tertawa seperti itu!" hardik Renjun tegas, "Itu sungguh tidak sopan dan tidak berpendidikan. Kau harus menutup mulutmu ketika kau tertawa. Kau harus membuang jauh-jauh sikap kelaki-lakianmu. Mengerti?"

Jaemin merasa hari-hari bahagianya sudah berakhir dan ia langsung cemberut.

Jisung menatap gadis itu.

"Nicci," Renjun berbalik pada pelayan pribadi Jaemin, "Minta seseorang untuk menyiapkan kamar untuk Jaemin dan pindahkan barang-barang ke sana. Kemudian pergilah ke Snell dan katakan pada Nicoleta besok kami akan datang setelah ia tutup. Ingat aku tidak ingin seorang pun tahu mengenai kedatangan kami. Katakan itu pada Nicoleta."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri, saya akan segera melaksanakan perintah anda," Nicci membungkuk. Wanita itu segera mengundurkan diri dari ruangan.

Renjun tidak berhenti di situ saja. Ia terus mengeluarkan perintah-perintahnya. Ia mengatur pelajaran tata krama Jaemin selama gadis itu berada di Mangstone.

Jisung merasa ia tidak mempunyai cara lain selain menuruti perintah Renjun. Renjun benar. Sekarang Jaemin bukan sembarang gadis. Ia adalah calon Ratu Kerajaan Viering! Pikiran itu membuatnya mencemaskan Jaemin.

Ternyata bukan hanya Jisung saja yang berpikir serius mengenai masa depan Jaemin. Malam itu ketika Jaemin sudah masuk ke kamar yang disediakan untuknya, Renjun datang ke kamarnya.

"Menurutmu," Renjun bertanya serius, "Mengapa Papa mengusulkan Jaemin pada Paduka Raja?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jisung.

Renjun kecewa.

"Tetapi," Jisung melanjutkan, "Aku yakin Papa tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Ia pasti mempunyai alasannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak meragukan Papa. Sedikitpun tidak," Irina menegaskan, "Tetapi…," ia kembali ragu-ragu, "Kau tahu Jaemin."

"Jaemin memang seperti anak lelaki. Tetapi ia juga mempunyai sisi kewanitaan juga. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku juga percaya Jaemin akan dapat menjadi seorang Ratu yang baik," Renjun menegaskan. "Tetapi…," lagi-lagi ia menjadi ragu-ragu, "Kau tahu Earl selalu melindungi Jaemin dalam tahun-tahun belakangan ini. Sejak peristiwa itu, ia begitu takut orang lain menemukan Jaemin. Ia tidak ingin keceriaan Jaemin terusik oleh berita-berita itu. Selama ini ia telah aman dalam perlindungan Earl. Dan besok, ia akan menjadi berita utama kerajaan ini. Mungkin selama sisa hidupnya ia akan terus menjadi bahan gosip seisi kerajaan ini."

Renjun menatap serius Jisung.

"Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana kejamnya gosip-gosip itu. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana liciknya para wanita angkuh itu di dalam Istana. Kau juga tahu bagaimana menyiksanya menjadi topik gosip orang lain."

Jisung berdiam diri.

"Aku kasihan pada Jaemin. Ia pasti tidak sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya terluka oleh gosip-gosip itu."

"Jangan khawatir," hibur Jisung, "Jaemin adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia pasti bisa mengatasi semua ini. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan ia dilukai siapa pun. Aku akan menantang siapa pun yang berani mengusiknya."

"Dan membuat gosip baru?" sergah Renjun tidak senang. "Semua orang akan mengira Jaemin berselingkuh denganmu jika kau sampai melakukan itu."

"Tidak akan," Jisung meyakinkan, "Semua orang tahu ia telah kuanggap adik kandungku."

"Siapa yang mau peduli?" tanya Renjun tajam, "Begitu Jaemin memasuki Fyzool, ia adalah sasaran empuk gosip-gosip celaka itu. Kalau kita tidak hati-hati, kita akan celaka juga. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kejamnya gosip itu."

Jisung tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia masih ingat bagaimana gosip menerpa keluarganya sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan bahkan, hampir mencabut nyawa ayahnya.

"Aku berharap Jaemin dapat mengatasi semua itu," pinta Renjun.

"Pasti," Jisung meyakinkan, "Jaemin adalah gadis yang tegar."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Cast :

Mark Lee as Raja Viering

Na Jaemin as Putri Earl of Hielfinberg

Other Cast :

Moon Taeil as Grand Duke/Duke of Krievickie

Johnny Seo as Earl of Hielfinberg

Huang Renjun as Irina Krievickie

Park Jisung as Derrick Krievickie

Jungwoo as Duke of Binkley

Somi as Duchess of Binkley

* * *

Nicoleta memekik keras,

"Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada Anda? Mengapa Anda berpakaian seperti ini? Seorang Ratu tidak boleh berpakaian seperti gadis puritan."

Jaemin langsung memasang muka cemberut. "Aku tidak memintanya," gerutunya.

Jisung tersenyum simpul melihat gadis itu. Tanpa berpikir pun ia tahu Jaemin akan sangat tidak senang dengan berita ini. Jaemin bukanlah seorang gadis yang bersumpah untuk tidak menikah tetapi ia adalah gadis yang bebas. Ia tidak suka dikekang. Sebelum Jaemin dilamar Raja, Jisung percaya Jaemin akan menikahi seorang petualang bukan seorang bangsawan yang membosankan apalagi Yang Mulia Paduka Raja!

"Tolong kau percantik gadis ini, Nicoleta," Renjun memberitahu, "Ia akan membutuhkan banyak gaun baru."

Pria itu langsung mencermati gaun Jaemin yang entah berapa bulan lalu dibelinya.

"Duduklah di sini," pria itu berkata dengan genitnya lalu dengan gayanya yang kewanitaan, ia mulai membongkar-bongkar koleksi gaun-gaunnya, "Saya masih menyimpan beberapa gaun terbaru saya."

"Keluarkan semua yang kau punya," kata Renjun, "Kau tahu gadis ini paling tidak suka disuruh membeli baju baru. Ia lebih suka memakai baju lamanya sampai robek-robek."

"Mengapa aku harus membuang uang kalau bajuku masih bisa dipakai?" protes Jaemin.

Jisung langsung menyikut Jaemin. "Jangan berbicara lagi," bisiknya memperingati, "Hari ini Renjun bukan Renjun yang biasa. Kau tahu itu."

Tetapi Jaemin bukan gadis yang kenal takut. "Terus?" ia menantang.

Jaemin kesal. Ia marah besar. Saat ini tidak ada lagi yang ditakutinya. Bahkan kematian pun akan ditantangnya. Jaemin mengerti keadaan Viering saat ini yang sulit. Ia paham seseorang harus berkorban untuk masa depan Viering tetapi mengapa harus ia? Mengapa harus ia yang menjadi tumbal? Dan mengapa harus pria yang paling menjemukan di dunia ini yang harus menjadi suaminya?

Walaupun di mata keluarganya, Jaemin adalah seorang anak laki-laki dalam tubuh wanita, Jaemin masih mempunyai impian tentang cinta. Ia memimpikan sebuah cerita cinta yang manis. Ia akan jatuh cinta dengan pria yang menarik, pria yang akan membiarkannya terbang ke mana pun ia ingin, pria yang akan membawanya ke berbagai petualangan yang menarik. Ia menginginkan sebuah cinta yang manis dari pria yang benar-benar memahami dirinya seperti Jisung. Ia menginginkan pernikahan yang penuh cinta! Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan konyol seperti ini! Apalagi dengan makhluk paling membosankan yang pernah ia ketahui di dunia ini.

Jisung memperhatikan Renjun yang masih sibuk memilih gaun bersama Nicoleta dan ia menjadi lega dibuatnya. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan kemarahan Renjun bila ia mendengar protes Jaemin.

"Gaun ini cantik," Renjun menarik keluar sepotong gaun dari antara koleksi gaun-gaun Nicoleta dan mempertunjukkannya pada mereka berdua. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Pilihan sempurna," puji Nicoleta menunjuk pada gaun hijau cerah di tangan Renjun. Bunga-bunga musim semi yang segar tersulam indah dari sisi kanan dada gaun berleher rendah itu dan terus melintang hingga bagian pinggang kiri. Kain sifon hijau yang membentuk lengannya yang lebar dan panjang, merumbai-rumbai lembut.

"Aku akan tampak seperti tumbuhan hidup," komentar Jaemin.

"Cantik sekali," Jisung cepat-cepat berkomentar sebelum Renjun menyadari komentar Jaemin itu, "Jaemin akan tampak sangat cantik dalam gaun itu. Gaun itu benar-benar sesuai dengan sifat Jaemin."

Namun rupanya Renjun telah mendengarnya karena setelahnya ia tidak pernah menanyakan pendapat keduanya. Bersama Nicoleta ia terus menyibukkan diri memilih gaun untuk Jaemin mulai dari gaun untuk dipakai sehari-hari, gaun untuk ke pertemuan-pertemuan penting hingga gaun pesta.

Jaemin dibuat bosan olehnya. Pendapatnya sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Renjun memilih dan ia pula yang memutuskan apa yang cocok untuk Jaemin. Jaemin merasa kehadirannya sama sekali tidak diperlukan di sini. Mengapa Renjun tidak mengambil ukurannya dan kemudian pergi ke tempat ini seorang diri? Mengapa ia harus ikut serta? Jaemin benar-benar bosan. Ia tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Nicoleta, sang penjahit langganan mereka yang genit itu telah memerintahkannya untuk duduk manis di kursi yang ia sediakan dan Renjun tidak akan suka bila ia beranjak pergi dari situ.

Bukan hanya Jaemin yang bosan. Jisung juga bosan melihat Irina yang terus sibuk bersama Nicoleta. Ia ingin sekali meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia tidak ingin terus berdiam diri sambil memperhatikan Renjun memilih gaun tanpa kenal lelah itu.

Keduanya berharap Renjun segera selesai. Namun di saat Renjun sedang berada dalam suasana hati gembira dan tertarik seperti ini, rasanya itu sulit.

Jisung tahu Jaemin juga sudah mulai menjamur seperti dirinya tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Renjun tidak akan suka ia membawa pergi Jaemin. Dalam keadaan normal, Renjun tidak akan melarangnya. Di lain pihak Jisung sendiri tidak ingin membawa Jaemin pergi. Saat ini Jaemin adalah incaran setiap orang yang ingin tahu. Mereka mungkin tidak mengenal Jaemin tetapi mereka pasti mengenalinya. Ia adalah putra tunggal sang Grand Duke yang diharapkan menjadi penerus Grand Duke.

"Gaun-gaun ini begitu cantik, Nicoleta. Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus memilih apa," kata Renjun, "Untuk hari ini aku rasa ini cukup. Bila kami membutuhkan yang lain, aku akan memberitahumu."

Betapa leganya mereka mendengarnya.

"Ijinkan saya akan mengukur ukuran Anda, M'lady."

Jaemin langsung melompat berdiri mendengar keinginan Nicoleta itu. Ia bertindak sangat manis dan penurut sehingga Nicoleta dapat dengan cepat menyelesaikan pengukuran tubuh Jaemin.

"Aku ingin kau segera menyelesaikan gaun-gaun ini."

"Jangan khawatir, M'lady," kata Nicoleta, "Saya akan langsung mengerjakannya malam ini. Saya hanya perlu menyesuaikannya dengan ukuran Tuan Puteri."

"Kirimkan bon-bonnya ke Schewicvic," kata Renjun puas.

Jaemin pun kegirangan. Ia langsung memeluk tangan kanan Jisung dan menariknya, "Ayo kita pulang."

Renjun hanya menggeleng kepala melihat ketidak-sabaran Jaemin. Ia sendiri sadar ia telah menyiksa Jaemin dengan rasa bosan. Tiba-tiba mata Renjun terpaku pada sepotong baju yang tergantung di belakang koleksi gaun Nicoleta.

"Tunggu aku di luar. Aku masih mempunyai beberapa urusan," Renjun memberitahu.

Jaemin tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia terus menarik Jisung meninggalkan toko itu dan begitu ia berada di luar ia berkata gembira,

"Akhirnya aku dapat menghirup udara bebas."

Jisung pun tertawa geli mendengar nada gadis itu yang seperti baru keluar dari penjara gelap.

Sementara itu Renjun mengambil sepotong baju yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Nicoleta memperhatikan Renjun membentangkan celana panjang putih yang ketat itu dengan atasan merahnya dengan beberapa garis hitam dan sebuah pita di bagian lehernya yang tinggi.

"Aku rasa Jaemin akan menyukai ini," Renjun berkata. Ia ingin membelikan baju ini untuk Jaemin sebagai kompensasi rasa bersalahnya telah membuat gadis itu bosan.

"Lady Jaemin pasti akan sangat cantik dalam pakaian berkuda itu. Ia akan mempesona tiap orang."

"Ya," Renjun sependapat, "Ia mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang sempurna." Lalu ia melihat Nicoleta, "Apakah baju ini sesuai dengan ukuran Jaemin?"

"Ya, baju itu saya rancang untuk seseorang dengan tubuh kecil seperti Lady Jaemin."

"Aku ambil baju ini," Renjun pun memberikan baju itu. Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Aku akan membayar tunai sekarang. Kau tidak perlu mengirimkan bonnya ke Schewicvic."

"Saya mengerti." Nicoleta tersenyum.

Pengurus Rumah Tangga Schewicvic tidak pernah heran menerima bon dalam jumlah banyak atas nama Renjun. Earl juga tidak pernah berkomentar. Mereka tahu bon-bon itu adalah bon pembelian Jaemin. Semua ini sudah berlangsung semenjak Countess Hansol meninggal dunia. Jaemin yang masih kecil membutuhkan tangan seorang wanita. Dan Renjun lah yang mengambil peran itu. Ia telah mengenal Jaemin sebelum Countess Hansol meninggal. Mereka adalah kawan akrab sebelum bencana itu memisahkan mereka dengan ibu kandung mereka dan mereka menjadi semakin akrab setelahnya.

Renjun segera menyelesaikan pembayaran. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaemin dan Jisung menanti terlalu lama di luar atau mereka akan mengomel sepanjang malam ini.

Di luar, Jisung tersenyum geli melihat Jaemin yang merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seolah-olah ia baru bangun tidur. "Kau sama sekali bukan seorang lady yang baik," ia memberikan komentarnya.

"Aku memang bukan seorang lady," balas Jaemin tidak suka, "Aku adalah aku!"

"Memang," Jisung geli, "Kau seperti bukan Jaemin ketika duduk manis di dalam."

"Renjun benar-benar membuatku lelah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa seorang wanita harus seperti Renjun," Jaemin mulai mengomel. "Mengapa pula aku harus membeli gaun baru? Aku tidak membutuhkannya!"

"Saat ini kau tidak membutuhkannya," Jisung sependapat, "Tetapi kau akan sangat membutuhkannya ketika kau memasuki Fyzool."

Diingatkan akan masa depan yang menantinya, Jaemin langsung memasang muka cemberut.

Jisung sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan dan ia juga menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jisung tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk mengembalikan keceriaan Jaemin.

Setiap hal yang mereka lakukan sepanjang hari ini dan untuk beberapa hari mendatang selalu berhubungan dengan masa depan Jaemin sebagai Ratu Kerajaan ini. Mulai dari pagi, Renjun telah memerintahkan gadis itu untuk bersikap lemah lembut, gemah gemulai dan penuh sopan santun selayaknya seorang lady yang baik.

Bagi Jaemin yang tidak suka dikekang, hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyiksa seumur hidupnya demikian pula hari-hari mendatangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menikmati hari-harinya di Mangstone seperti biasanya.

Bukan hanya Renjun yang bersikap keras padanya hari ini. Jisung yang biasanya selalu berada di pihaknya, juga bersikap keras padanya.

Tidak seorang pun dari mereka membuka mulut. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Bukankah Countess Hansol meninggal ketika ia masih lima atau enam tahun? Itu artinya ia tumbuh dewasa tanpa kehadiran seorang wanita. Apakah ia mampu menjadi seorang Ratu?"

"Kau benar. Earl seorang diri tidak akan mampu mendidiknya menjadi seorang lady."

"Kurasa Grand Duke memilihnya karena Earl adalah sahabat baiknya."

Jaemin langsung memelototi sepasang wanita yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arah mereka.

"Aku yakin ia tidak pernah muncul karena suatu alasan," wanita itu terus berkata tanpa mengenali Jisung maupun Jaemin yang mereka lewati.

Jisung melihat Jaemin. Ia sendiri tidak yakin Jaemin akan sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Ia hanya yakin Jaemin akan membuat sensasi baru.

Ia hanya bergurau ketika ayahnya bertanya tentang wanita yang cocok menjadi istri Mark. Ia tidak serius ketika ia mengajukan Jaemin. Jelas Jaemin tidak akan menjadi seorang Ratu yang anggun dan lembut. Jaemin bukanlah seorang gadis yang bisa duduk berdiam diri sepanjang hari. Namun Jisung percaya ayahnya mempunyai pendapatnya sendiri hingga ia berani memilih Jaemin.

Jaemin tumbuh dewasa tanpa sentuhan seorang wanita. Dan di negara yang memandang tinggi keutuhan sebuah keluarga dengan pengertian keluarga lengkap dengan ayah, ibu dan anak, Jaemin sudah mendapatkan nilai kurang di mata penduduk Viering. Nilai kurang Jaemin yang lain adalah ia tumbuh dewasa hampir tanpa sentuhan seorang wanita. Selain itu, Jaemin tidak pernah muncul dalam pergaulan para bangsawan. Tak heran bila banyak orang yang meragukannya.

Ia bersimpati pada Jaemin.

Jisung melingkarkan tangan di pundak Jaemin.

"Mengapa kau menahanku?" protes Jaemin. Matanya yang biru cerah melotot tajam, "Mereka merendahkan Taeil! Mereka tidak mempercayainya!"

Jisung terperanjat.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka."

Jisung tertawa geli. Untuk sesaat ia lupa gadis ini adalah Jaemin.

"Perhitungan apa yang akan kaubuat?" Renjun muncul dengan wajah marahnya. Ia langsung menatap tajam Jaemin dan berkata, "Ingat kedudukanmu sekarang ini! Jangan berbuat macam-macam."

Jaemin memasang wajah cemberutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai keadaannya saat ini. Ia membencinya dan ia lebih membenci pria yang menyebabkan semua ini juga wanita yang menjadi biang keladinya.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti ini," Jisung mengambil alih kotak-kotak besar di tangan Irina. "Kita harus segera ke kereta sebelum seorang pun melihat kita."

Renjun langsung bersiaga. Matanya melihat sekitar dengan was-was. "Ayo, Jaemin," ia menarik tangan gadis yang masih memendam kekesalannya itu, "Kita harus segera pulang."

Jaemin menggerutu semakin panjang ketika Renjun menggeretnya ke kereta yang telah menanti mereka tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Untuk menghindarkan perhatian orang-orang, Irina dengan sengaja memanggil kereta sewaan untuk mengantar mereka malam ini. Ia juga meminta sang kusir menghentikan kereta beberapa meter dari Snell.

Jaemin langsung melompat gembira ke dalam kereta. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ia ingin segera kembali ke Mangstone.

Jisung pun tersenyum geli melihat gadis itu. Ia dapat memahami gadis itu karena ia pun sudah ingin segera meninggalkan Snell ketika Renjun mulai memilih gaun-gaun untuk Jaemin. Sering Jisung merasa, dibandingkan Renjun, ia lebih dapat memahami Jaemin. Ia tidak heran melihat Jaemin langsung melompat keluar ketika kereta mereka telah sampai di Mangstone. Gadis itu seperti seekor burung yang baru saja dibebaskan dari sarangnya.

Untuk sesaat Jaemin tercengang melihat sebuah kereta di depan pintu masuk Mangstone. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat kereta itu dan langsung berlari mendekat ketika pintu kereta terbuka.

"Taeil!" ia memanggil pria tua itu. Ia langsung menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan pria yang dihormatinya sebagai ayah keduanya itu. "Kau pulang lebih cepat." Lalu Jaemin mulai merajuk, "Kau pulang cepat untuk menyelamatkanku?"

Sang Grand Duke kebingungan. "Menyelamatkanmu?"

"Ya," Jaemin berkata mantap, "Mereka berdua benar-benar keterlaluan," ia menunjuk Renjun dan Jisung yang baru keluar dari dalam kereta. "Sepanjang hari mereka menyiksaku. Mereka ingin aku lebih cepat mati."

"Mereka melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu," hibur Grand Duke.

Jaemin cemberut. Baginya hiburan Grand Duke hanyalah dukungan bagi Renjun dan Jisung. Jaemin yakin saat ini Mark sedang berpuas diri. Ia telah berhasil menyelamatkan wajah Viering. Ia telah menyelamatkan pertanggungjawabannya kepada nenek moyangnya.

Jaemin tidak tahu bahwa Mark juga sama kesalnya seperti dia. Mark sudah tahu sebuah pernikahan akan merepotkan tetapi ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa hal yang paling dihindarinya ini akan menyita seluruh waktu dan perhatiannya. Hanya satu ikatan perjanjian! Dan seluruh tenaga dan jiwa raganya telah terkuras.

Mark menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa empuk di dalam kamarnya. Kepalanya berdenyut keras.

Hari ini ia telah melewati hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan.

Ia pikir ia telah mengambil tindakan atas segala hal yang harus dipersiapkan untuk sebuah pernikahan. Tetapi masih ada saja detail yang ia lewatkan. Ia juga telah menyerahkan tugas persiapan pernikahan ini pada bawahannya tetapi tetap saja ia diperlukan untuk mengatur pernikahan ini! Mark sadar ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari segala peraturan dan tata cara pernikahan yang merepotkan.

Pagi ini orang-orang yand ditugasinya datang untuk meminta petunjuknya. Mereka terus menerus meminta persetujuannya sebelum memutuskan sesuatu walau ia telah memberi kewenangan pada mereka untuk memutuskan. Bagi mereka pernikahan ini adalah peristiwa besar dalam hidupnya dan mereka tidak mau membuat suatu kesalahan pun!

Pagi ini pula utusan Lady Renjun datang untuk menanyakan perihal gaun pengantin Jaemin – satu-satunya hal yang terlupakan olehnya! Ia telah memikirkan segala tentang pernikahannya kecuali sang mempelai sendiri! Sang mempelai – baik gadis itu maupun dirinya sendiri – sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Dan ia tidak mempunyai ide sama sekali mengenainya. Karena itulah ia menyerahkan masalah ini pada Lady Renjun, sang pengasuh Jaemin.

Mark tidak peduli ke manakah bon gaun-gaun Jaemin itu akan dikirimkan. Ia sanggup membayar bon-bon gadis itu. Ia mempunyai lebih dari cukup kekayaan untuk memuaskan gaya mewah gadis itu. Hanya satu yang diminta Mark, jangan mengganggunya dengan gaya mewah dan manja gadis bangsawan!

Namun, sayangnya, Mark tidak dapat menghindarinya sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Siang ini Earl datang menemuinya. Earl of Hielfinberg datang karena gosip-gosip yang beredar dengan cepatnya setelah kabar pernikahan kerajaan ini diumumkan. Semua orang berspekulasi dengan pernikahan dadakan ini. Semua orang berpendapat sendiri tentang pernikahan yang tidak terduga ini. Semua menggosipkan sang ratu pilihan Paduka Raja Viering yang tidak tertarik untuk menikah!

Earl of Hielfinberg sangat terganggu oleh pandangan-pandangan miring yang mulai keluar tentang putri kesayangannya. Ia mulai terusik oleh spekulasi-spekulasi yang berkembang liar itu.

Dari perundingan mereka, diputuskan dalam waktu dekat ini, sebelum pesta pernikahan, akan diadakan semacam pesta pertunangan di Schewicvic. Melalui pesta pertunangan itu diharapkan gosip-gosip itu akan berhenti atau setidaknya berganti arah.

Masih belum sirna keletihan Mark ketika wanita terakhir yang sedang berhubungan dengannya, datang untuk memprotesnya dan menuntut pertanggungjawabannya.

"Apa maksud semua ini!?" protes wanita cantik berambut pirang itu.

"Semuanya sudah jelas," jawab Mark singkat, "Hubungan kita berakhir."

"Mengapa dia? Mengapa gadis puritan itu yang kau pilih?"

"Ia memenuhi syaratku," lagi-lagi Mark memberi jawaban singkat yang membuat wanita cantik itu kian kesal.

"Apa kekuranganku? Apa kelebihannya!?"

"Kau adalah wanita yang cantik dan menarik. Engkau adalah tipe wanita yang diidamkan setiap pria," Mark berkata dengan suara tenangnya, "Namun kau bukanlah wanita yang akan menjadi pendampingku. Kau sudah tahu itu."

Ya, para wanita itu sudah tahu ketika mereka mulai berhubungan dengannya. Ia menikmati masa-masa kebersamaan mereka. Ia menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewatkan bersama mereka tetapi ia tidak akan pernah mengikat janji dengan seorang pun dari mereka. Setiap gadis di Viering tahu jelas akan hal ini.

Mark sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menikah dan tidak akan merusak pernikahan orang lain. Ikatan dengan seorang wanita hanyalah suatu hal yang paling dihindarinya. Dan kali ini dunia tahu mengapa ia melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu," kata Mark dan ia melangkah menuju pintu, "Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan."

Wanita itu benar-benar dibuat geram oleh Mark. Tetapi Mark tetap bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Itulah Mark, sang Paduka Raja Kerajaan Viering yang tampan. Pria dambaan setiap gadis di Viering itu dapat menjadi seorang yang romantis ketika ia mengikat hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Tetapi ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu, ia dapat menjadi seorang yang dingin. Ia akan bertindak seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa pun di antara mereka. Tidak seorang gadis pun di Viering yang tidak menginginkan cintanya. Mereka rela berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan cintanya yang mahal itu. Ia adalah pria yang mempesona. Sayangnya hingga detik ini tidak ada yang berhasil mendapatkan cintanya yang tulus itu.

"Atau mungkin belum," gumam Jisung ketika mereka membicarakan pesta pertunangan Jaemin yang akan diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat di Schewicvic.

"Pria semacam itu seumur hidup tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta!" tegas Jaemin.

Jisung tersenyum geli melihat adik angkatnya itu. Semenjak ia diharuskan menikah dengan Mark, Jaemin membenci Mark dan kebenciannya itu kian lama tumbuh kian dalam.

"Siapa tahu dia jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu," goda Jisung.

"Jatuh cinta sampai mati pun tidak akan pernah!" omel Jaemin, "Pria semacam itu adalah Narcissus. Aku tidak akan menjadi Echo kedua!" Jaemin merujuk pada seorang pemuda tampan dalam legenda Yunani yang mencintai bayangan dirinya sendiri di permukaan kolam dan menolak seorang nymph bernama Echo. Atas kesombongannya itulah kemudian para dewa menghukumnya. Ia diubah menjadi sebatang bunga yang kemudian dinamakan seperti namanya, bunga Narcis.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau akan menjadi Echo?" Jisung terus menggoda Jaemin.

Jaemin merah padam. Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Jisung.

Jisung tertawa. "Aku tidak sabar melihat pertemuan kalian berdua."

Renjun pun tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak sabar melihat pertunangan kalian."

"Tapi sebelumnya," Jisung berkata serius, "Kau harus menjinakkan Jaemin atau ia akan menyerang Mark di pesta pertunangannya."

"Jisung!" bentak Jaemin, "Apa maksudmu!?"

Jisung tidak dapat menahan tawa gelinya.

"Sudah. Sudah," Renjun mengelus-elus kepala Jaemin, "Jisung hanya menggodamu. Jangan terpancing olehnya."

Tiba-tiba saja Jaemin merasa ia tengah diperlakukan seperti seorang anak kecil berusia empat tahun yang mudah digoda dan dibujuk.

Grand Duke Taeil tersenyum melihat ketiga pemuda-pemudi itu. Ia lega melihat Jaemin yang masih bisa bercanda seperti biasa. Ia merindukan saat ketiga pemuda-pemudi itu masih kecil. Ia merindukan canda tawa mereka yang selalu menghiasi Schewicvic dan Mangstone. Ia akan selalu merindukannya.

-00000-

Jungwoo membalik-balik koran di tangannya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?" tanya Somi kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" kata Jungwoo, "Ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan menikah. Aku mengenal wataknya. Ia tidak suka terikat."

"KAU MASIH TIDAK PERCAYA JUGA!?" seru Somi marah.

Pagi ini ia dibuat shock oleh berita tentang pernikahan Raja Kerajaan Viering yang terkenal oleh keteguhannya untuk tidak menikah. Ia langsung memberitahu suaminya yang juga langsung membelalak melihat judul besar yang terpampang di halaman depan koran itu.

Koran itu membahas tuntas berita yang paling mengejutkan dari kerajaan yang indah itu setelah berita pernikahan orang pertama yang berada di urutan tahta Viering setelah Mark.

"Aku sudah tahu ia akan melakukan ini! Aku sudah dapat menebak ini akan begini jadinya. Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghalangi jalanmu!"

"Jaemin, putri Earl of Hielfinberg," gumam Jungwoo melihat nama sang calon mempelai. Ia merasa pernah melihat nama ini.

"Memang apa bagusnya putri keluarga Hielfinberg!?" Somi terus mengomel, "Ia tidak lebih terkenal dari aku. Mengapa mereka mengeluelukannya seakan-akan ia adalah seorang pahlawan?"

Jungwoo mengabaikan istrinya yang terus mengomel itu. Ia menuntaskan berita yang sedang diberitakan dengan hangat baik di dalam maupun di luar Viering.

 _Pernikahan kerajaan ini akan diselenggarakan secara besar-besaran di Cathedral Soyoz sebelum akhir musim panas ini. Diperkirakan tamu yang hadir sekitar 1500 orang meliputi undangan dari negara sekitar Viering dan bangsawan dari dalam dan luar Viering._

 _Demi memastikan segalanya berlangsung dengan lancar, berbagai persiapan sudah mulai dikerjakan dengan penuh perhitungan semenjak Raja Mark memutuskan calon mempelainya._

 _Bahkan sebelum mengikat tali pernikahan dengan Lady Somi, sebuah pesta pertunangan akan diadakan di Schewicvic dalam waktu dekat._

 _Tidak jelas apakah Duke of Binkley juga diundang dalam pesta pernikahan ini. Pihak Istana Fyzool menolak untuk memberi komentar._

 _Tentunya setiap orang ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang Duke. Apakah dia berani muncul pada pernikahan orang yang telah dibuatnya malu?_

"Kita harus segera kembali," Jungwoo memutuskan.

Somi terkejut.

"Siapkan barang-barangmu. Kita akan kembali ke Viering saat ini juga."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar!?" pekik Somi, "Siapa yang mau kembali? Aku tidak mau hadir dalam pernikahan mereka. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja seorang diri. Aku tetap tinggal di sini."

"Somi sayang," Jungwoo langsung berdiri memeluk pundak istrinya,

"Kita harus menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa pernikahan mereka tidak mempengaruhi kita."

"Kau berjanji untuk membawaku keliling Eropa!" rujuk Somi.

"Kita masih bisa datang ke sini sewaktu-waktu," bujuk Jungwoo.

"Aku mau sekarang!" Somi menegaskan. Somi membalik badannya – melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling leher Jungwoo. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kau tidak akan mengingkarinya, bukan?" ia berkata dengan manjanya.

"Tentu, sayang," Jungwoo memeluk Somi dan mulai mencumbunya.

"Aku akan melakukan semua keinginanmu."

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda Jisung," panggil Nicci.

Jisung langsung berhenti.

"Apakah Anda melihat Tuan Puteri Jaemin?"

"Tidak," jawab Jisung, "Aku tidak melihatnya sejak semalam."

Guratan cemas terlukis jelas di wajah wanita itu. "Ke manakah dia," gumam wanita itu panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Renjun yang kebetulan berada di sekitar lorong itu.

"Tuan Puteri Jaemin tidak ada di tempat tidurnya ketika saya membangunkannya pagi ini," jawab Nicci, "Saya tidak tahu ke mana Tuan Puteri pergi."

"Apa kau telah mencarinya?" Renjun ikut panik.

"Saya telah berusaha mencarinya di sekitar Mangstone tetapi saya tidak dapat menemukannya."

"Ke mana anak itu pergi?" Renjun bertanya-tanya cemas, "Besok lusa adalah pesta pertunangannya. Apa ia berniat kabur dari pernikahannya?"

"Ia bukan gadis yang seperti itu," Jisung menenangkan keduanya, "Aku akan menjemputnya."

"Kau tahu ia ada di mana?" tanya Renjun heran.

"Ini adalah hari Kamis bukan?" Jisung berteka-teki.

Nicci langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Benar," katanya, "Tuan Puteri pasti ada di sana."

"Di mana?" tanya Renjun bingung.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Jisung, "Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang juga."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Jisung langsung meninggalkan kedua wanita itu. Dalam waktu sekejap ia telah berada di atas punggung kudanya dan menuju ke Loudline.

Seperti yang telah diduga Jisung, Jaemin tengah berada di tengah kota Loudline. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia tengah berdebat dengan Fauston, sang kepala rumah tangga Hielfinberg.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri," Fauston menegaskan, "Kami tidak bisa membawa pulang Anda hari ini. Ini adalah perintah dari Yang Mulia Earl."

"Schewicvic adalah rumahku!" tegas Jaemin, "Kalian tidak bias melarangku pulang! Aku hanya ingin pulang sebentar untuk melihat ayahku. Mengapa kalian melarangku!?'"

"Kami juga ingin membawa Anda pulang, tetapi ini adalah perintah dari Yang Mulia. Kami tidak bisa melanggarnya. Ini semua demi kebaikan Anda."

Jaemin geram. Semenjak ia dipaksa menikah dengan Mark, hidupnya diatur orang lain dan ia dikekang seperti seekor binatang buas yang harus dijauhkan dari keramaian. Semua ini hanya karena SOMI!

"Ah, Jaemin," seseorang memanggil, "Engkau datang lagi."

Jaemin langsung membalik badan.

Lucas tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini kau tampak cantik seperti biasanya," mulutnya yang manis memuji Jaemin sebelum ia meletakkan karung besar di pundaknya ke atas kereta.

"Terima kasih," jawab Jaemin sekenannya. Ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati untuk berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pun!

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Lucas, "Mengapa minggu lalu kau tidak datang? Kukira engkau sudah berhenti."

Ke mana lagi Jaemin berada selama dua minggu ini selain dikurung di dalam Mangstone? Earl Hielfinberg tidak mengijinkannya pulang. Renjun mengekangnya dengan pelajaran tata krama yang katanya untuk membentuk dirinya menjadi seorang lady yang anggun.

Jisung juga tidak lebih baik dari seorang penjaga pintu. Ialah yang memastikan Jaemin tidak kabur ke Schewicvic.

Sungguh lucu. Schewicvic adalah rumahnya dan Mangstone adalah tempat ia menginap selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tetapi sekarang Mangstone sudah menjadi seperti penjaranya dan Schewicvic adalah tempat berbahaya yang harus dia jauhi.

Hari Kamis lalu Jaemin sudah berniat pulang ke Hielfinberg tetapi ia terlalu lelah untuh bangun pagi. Renjun telah membuatnya lelah dengan pelajaran tata-kramanya yang serba sulit dan merepotkan itu.

Jisung juga tidak mau kalah. Ia benar-benar membuat Jaemin kelelahan dengan bentakan-bentakannya selama ia mengajarinya berdansa.

Bukan sifat Jaemin untuk berdiam diri dalam siksaan seperti ini. Bukan watak Jaemin menuruti perintah yang tidak disukainya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Jaemin masih bertahan di Mangstone adalah Earl-ayahnya.

Jaemin tahu ayahnya melakukan semua ini demi melindunginya.

Ayahnya mencemaskannya. Namun Earl tidak sadar bahwa Jaemin pun mencemaskannya.

Jaemin tahu benar bagaimana kesepiannya ayahnya bila ia pergi. Earl memang tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan terus terang tetapi Jaemin mempunyai banyak mata untuk mengetahui ayahnya terus melamun seorang diri ketika ia tidak ada di Schewicvic.

Di sisi lain Jaemin tidak dapat pulang ke Schewicvic tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Inilah yang paling konyol dan tidak masuk akal! Schewicvic adalah tempat ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Sekarang ia membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk menyelundupkannya ke dalam Schewicvic! Benar-benar konyol. Tidak masuk akal!

Hanya karena satu berita dan satu pernikahan, ia harus menanggung semua ini.

Jaemin tidak keberatan ia dijadikan bahan tertawaan orang lain. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kenyataan ia menjadi bahan gosip yang paling hangat di seluruh Viering. Tetapi Earl…

Andai saja ini semua bukan untuk Earl, Jaemin pasti sudah kehilangan kendalinya.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar itu?" tanya Lucas. "Paduka Raja akan menikah!"

Jaemin menyembunyikan senyum kecutnya.

"Menariknya, nama sang calon mempelai sama denganmu!" Lucas berkata penuh semangat. "Aku yakin kau akan lebih cantik dari calon Ratu."

Dalam hati Jaemin berpikir apakah pria ini benar-benar tolol. Tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu mereka berasal dari keluarga Hielfinberg.

Setidaknya, ia pasti tahu Fauston adalah Kepala Rumah Tangga Hielfinberg. Apakah ia tidak dapat memikirkan kemungkinan ia dan sang calon ratu itu adalah orang yang sama?

Kemudian ketika Jaemin berpikir lebih panjang, ia mensyukuri kebodohan pria itu.

Andai Lucas sadar siapa gadis yang berdiri di depannya ini, Jaemin pasti akan berada dalam masalah besar dan tidak mungkin ayahnya tidak marah besar karenanya.

"Orang-orang membicarakannya," Lucas kembali memberitahunya, "Lady Jaemin tidak pernah muncul pasti karena suatu alasan. Ibunya telah meninggal ketika ia masih kecil, bukan? Dan setelah itu ia diasuh Earl seorang diri. Memangnya Earl bisa mendidiknya menjadi seorang lady yang anggun?"

Jaemin terpaku.

"Semua mengatakan Grand Duke memilihnya karena hubungan dekatnya dengan Earl Hielfinberg. Earl pasti mendengar berita ini sebelum orang lain tahu dan ia memanfaatkan hubungan dekatnya dengan Grand Duke untuk membuat putrinya terpilih menjadi calon mempelai Paduka raja."

Mata Jaemin langsung melotot.

"Kali ini Grand Duke membuat keputusan yang dengan gegabah. Ia pasti telah termakan bujukan Earl sehingga ia tidak berpikir panjang. Di luar sana masih banyak wanita cantik yang lebih pantas menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Viering. Memangnya Viering kekurangan gadis yang anggun sehingga Grand Duke harus memilih wanita yang tidak jelas adat istiadatnya?"

Fauston terperanjat. "Cukup. Cukup," ia cepat-cepat menghentikan pemuda itu sebelum ia berkata lebih banyak.

"Kami tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mendengar gosipmu. Kami sudah kesiangan!" Kemudian

Fauston menggiring Jaemin ke kereta.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Lucas kecewa, "Sayang sekali. Aku masih punya banyak cerita untuk kudengarkan padamu."

"Terima kasih," Jaemin mencoba untuk tetap bersikap sopan walaupun hatinya sudah mendidih, "Kami harus mengejar waktu."

Fauston juga tidak membuang waktu. Ia cepat-cepat duduk di sisi Jaemin dan menjalankan kereta.

"Terima kasih atas ceritamu," Jaemin melambaikan tangan pada pemuda itu ketika kereta bergerak menjauh. Senyum yang sedetik lalu mengembang di wajahnya menghilang. "Fauston," kata Jaemin,

"Turunkan aku di depan tikungan sana."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri," kata Fauston tanpa berani bertanya lebih banyak.

Fauston menghentikan kereta di tempat yang ditunjuk Jaemin.

Jaemin langsung melompat turun tanpa menanti Fauston membantunya turun dari kereta. "Fauston," ia berkata tenang. Matanya memandang Fauston dengan serius.

Melihat sinar mata yang jarang dilihatnya itu, Fauston tahu Jaemin tidak dalam suasana hati untuk beramah tamah. Ocehan Lucas pasti telah membangkitkan kemarahan gadis periang itu.

"Katakan pada ayahku untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri," kata Fauston tegas.

"Cepatlah pergi sebelum seorang pun melihat kita."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri," kata Fauston lagi dan ia melajukan kereta meninggalkan Loudline.

Jaemin langsung membaurkan diri dalam keramaian. Ia sudah pernah mendengar gosip semacam ini sebelumnya.

Walaupun Renjun maupun Jisung telah menyembunyikan koran dari jangkauannya, Jaemin tahu setiap hari mereka membicarakan dirinya ramai-ramai.

Jaemin sudah tahu sejak detik ia dipaksa menikah dengan Chanyeol. Ia sudah tahu ia akan menjadi umpan paling hangat untuk seisi Viering! Daya tariknya cukup untuk mengalahkan daya tarik Somi.

Namun, satu hal yang tidak pernah diperhitungkan Jaemin adalah parahnya gosip itu. Ia tidak pernah menduga mereka akan mulai mengungkit-ungkit hubungan dekat antara ayahnya dan Grand Duke.

Ia tidak sedikitpun berpikir mereka akan menuduh ayahnya membujuk Grand Duke untuk memilihnya. Ia pernah mendengar mereka menuduh Grand Duke memilihnya karena ia adalah putri sahabatnya.

Ini sudah benar-benar di luar batas!

"Besok lusa adalah pesta pertunangan mereka, bukan?"

"Kudengar pesta itu akan diadakan di Schewicvic."

"Sudah lama Schewicvic tidak mengadakan pesta."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menanti esok lusa."

"Aku juga. Aku ingin tahu rupa Lady Jaemin."

"Kudengar akhir-akhir ini ia mendapat pelajaran khusus untuk mempersiapkannya menjadi seorang ratu."

Seorang dari wanita itu tertawa. "Ia pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menjadi seorang lady. Memangnya Earl bisa mendidiknya menjadi seorang lady? Malah kudengar setiap hari ia berkumpul dengan pria."

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang membuat Grand Duke memilihnya."

"Pasti Earl. Memangnya ada kemungkinan yang lain?"

"Grand Duke pasti sudah pikun. Sudah saatnya ia digantikan."

Jaemin langsung melotot ke arah wanita yang sedang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia tidak peduli orang-orang itu meragukannya. Ia tidak peduli seisi Viering menggosipkannya.

Tetapi ia tidak dapat menerima komentar mereka tentang ayahnya dan Taeil! Ia tidak dapat memaafkan mereka untuk itu!

Seseorang menepuk pundak Jaemin. "Jangan kau hiraukan mereka," suara yang dikenal baik oleh Jaemin berkata.

"Jisung," kata Jaemin serius, "Akan kuperlihatkan pada mereka siapa Jaemin. Akan kubuktikan Taeil dan Papa bukan orang seperti itu."

Jisung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jaemin saat ini.

"Lekas pergi dari tempat ini sebelum seorang pun melihat kita," Jaemin menjauhi Jisung.

Untuk sesaat Jisung terperangah. Ia tidak mengharapkan Jaemin akan segera pulang. Tidak setiap saat Sehun memberikan kelonggaran kepada Jaemin.

Ini adalah kesempatan yang langka untuk melepaskan penat dari aktivitas akhir-akhir ini yang kata Jaemin, menyiksa dirinya. Jisung tidak menduga Jaemin akan langsung pulang ke Mangstone.

Ia tidak dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis itu.

Bukan hanya Jisung saja yang kebingungan melihat keseriusan Jaemin hari ini. Renjun juga dibuat bingung semenjak Jaemin menginjakkan kaki di Mangstone.

Begitu mendengar derap kuda mendekat, Renjun tahu Jisung membawa pulang Jaemin. Ia langsung menyambut mereka dan bersiap-siap memarahi Jaemin. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika Jaemin berkata,

"Renjun, apa saja yang harus kita lakukan hari ini? Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu. Banyak yang harus kita siapkan untuk pesta besok lusa." Dan Jaemin berjalan melalui Renjun yang kebingungan.

Ia lantas berkata pada Nicci, pelayan pribadinya,

"Nicci, siapkan air mandi untukku. Aku ingin mandi sebelum memulai pelajaranku hari ini."

Bukan hanya keseriusan Jaemin pagi ini yang membuat Renjun keheranan.

Ia juga heran oleh lancarnya pelajaran tata krama mereka hari ini.

"Jisung, apa yang terjadi padanya?" bisik Renjun ketika Jaemin berlatih berjalan anggun. "Apa yang terjadi di kota?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jisung.

Renjun pun semakin tidak mengerti melihat Jaemin untuk pertama kalinya tidak mengomel. Untuk pertama kalinya pula Jaemin tidak berusaha kabur.

Renjun maupun Jisung juga tidak perlu memanjat pohon untuk menemukan gadis itu. Renjun tidak perlu berseru memanggil Jaemin untuk muncul di kelas yang sudah disiapkannya.

Jisung tidak perlu mengawasi setiap pintu Mangstone. Dan yang terutama adalah untuk pertama kalinya Jaemin melakukan semua tugasnya dengan lancar tanpa sebuah kesalahan pun!

Ia tidak menjatuhkan sebuah buku pun dari atas kepalanya ketika berjalan. Ia tidak menginjak kaki Jisung ketika berlatih berdansa. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sebuah suara pun ketika makan. Ia bersikap santun sepanjang hari ini.

Tidak sesaat pun ia mengeluarkan sikap kelaki lakiannya. Jaemin seakan-akan terlahir kembali menjadi sebuah sosok yang tidak mereka kenali lagi.

"Bukankah ini bagus?" tanya Jisung ketika Renjun tidak henti-hentinya mengomentari perubahan Jaemin yang mendadak ini, "Ia sudah menjadi seorang lady yang anggun seperti keinginanmu."

Renjun juga tidak dapat memberi pendapat selain mengomentari dan berpikir.

-00000-

Perlahan-lahan halaman Schewicvic dipenuhi oleh kereta para tamu undangan.

Para wanita tampak cantik dan anggun dalam balutan gaun mereka yang berwarna-warni. Para pria tampak gagah dalam baju resmi mereka. Senyum tersungging di setiap wajah yang meramaikan Schewicvic.

Berbagai macam bunga yang berwarna-warni tertata rapi di setiap sudut Schewicvic. Taman Schewicvic yang telah ditata cantik sejak seminggu lalu, siap menampung setiap hadirin yang ingin menikmati keindahan Schewicvic.

Setiap orang berkumpul dan berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman mereka. Ada yang tengah membicarakan pacuan kuda yang akan berlangsung. Ada yang membicarakan masalah politik dan ada pula yang tengah membicarakan pesta pertunangan ini.

Keheningan dan ketenangan Schewicvic selama sepuluh tahun ini tersibak oleh keceriaan setiap orang yang memenuhi Hall utama Schewicvic.

"Sudah lama Schewicvic tidak seramai ini," komentar Jisung.

"Ya," guman Grand Duke Taeil, "Johnny tidak suka mengadakan pesta. Ia lebih banyak mengurung diri di Ruang Perpustakaan Schewicvic semenjak kepergian Hansol."

"Hari ini Earl tampak bahagia," Jisung melihat Earl yang tidak henti-hentinya menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan.

Grand Duke tidak menanggapi. Ia sibuk memperhatikan gerbang belakang Schewicvic.

Dari pintu belakang itulah sang Paduka Raja Mark akan masuk. Menurut skenario yang mereka buat, Mark akan dibawa menemui Jaemin. Mereka akan diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka berdua akan muncul bersama-sama di Hall utama tempat pesta diselenggarakan. Berdasarkan skenario yang telah mereka sepakati pula, Jaemin akan diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih Mark yang tidak pernah muncul.

Detik-detik menjelang pesta pertunangan ini, semakin banyak orang yang meragukan Jaemin. Semakin banyak yang mempertanyakan keputusan Duke of Krievickie. Earl tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak mau seorang pun berpikir Jaemin terpilih karena hubungan dekatnya dengan sang Grand Duke. Earl tidak mau putrinya menikah di bawah olok-olok orang lain.

Ketika ia mengeluhkan gencarnya gosip yang terus berkembang ini kepada Grand Duke Taeil, Renjun secara tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Dan ialah yang kemudian memikirkan skenario ini. Mark yang sudah tidak suka kehidupan pribadinya menjadi sarapan setiap orang, langsung menyetujui skenario mendadak ini. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak setuju adalah Jaemin. Ia sempat memberontak kemarin malam hingga Renjun khawatir Jaemin akan kembali ke sifat lamanya setelah semenjak hari Kamis ia bersikap sangat anggun dan lemah lembut. Namun sayangnya Jaemin tidak mempunyai suara. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai suara semenjak ia ditetapkan menjadi calon pengantin Mark, sang Ratu terpilih Viering.

Pagi ini ketika Jaemin dipulangkan ke Schewicvic, ia masih memasang wajah cemberutnya. Satu-satunya yang membuat Renjun berlega hati adalah Jaemin masih menjaga tata kramanya. Earl juga seisi Schewicvic sempat dibuat terperangah oleh perubahan sikap Jaemin setelah dua minggu lebih berada di Mangstone.

"Paduka Raja sudah datang," Grand Duke Taeil memberitahu.

Jisung melihat kereta kerajaan yang bergerak mendekati gerbang belakang Schewicvic.

"Aku akan segera menyambutnya," Jisung langsung bergerak. Tugasnya hari ini adalah mengawal Mark ke kamar Jaemin dan ayahnya bertugas memastikan tak seorang pun mengetahui Paduka Raja Mark telah datang dari gerbang belakang Schewicvic.

Pasukan pengawal Raja langsung membentuk barikade di pintu belakang Schewicvic. Sementara itu seorang prajurit membuka pintu kereta.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning kecoklatan turun. Sinar mata abu-abu yang tegas menatap langsung Jisung.

"Selamat datang, Paduka," Jisung membungkuk memberi hormat, "Kami telah menantikan kedatangan Anda."

"Tunjukkan jalannya padaku," suara berat Raja muda itu berkata penuh wibawa.  
Dengan langkahnya yang anggun dan penuh wibawa, ia memasuki pintu belakang Schewicvic.

Jisung langsung membawa Mark ke kamar Jaemin.

Sementara itu Renjun tengah mengagumi hasil karyanya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik," gumamnya tiada henti.

Nicci menangis gembira. "Countess pasti akan gembira melihat Anda saat ini."

Jaemin berdiri dengan tenangnya di hadapan kedua wanita yang sepanjang pagi ini terus sibuk mendadaninya. Mata biru cerahya memandang keduanya tanpa rasa tertarik. Mentari sore yang mengintip dari balik gunung, menyinari rambut keemasan Jaemin yang tertata rapi layaknya seorang putri negeri dongeng. Gaun hijau cerahnya membuatnya semakin cantik dan menyegarkan di puncak musim yang menyengat ini. Lekuk-lekuk kain sifon yang lembut menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

"Kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian malam ini," Renjun terus mengagumi Jaemin, "Kau akan membawa pulang hati setiap pria di Viering."

Jaemin tertawa sinis. "Terima kasih," katanya tidak senang, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi saingan Mark."

"Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi malam ini," Renjun tersenyum bahagia. Matanya hijaunya tidak pernah lepas dari Jaemin.

"Hanya malam ini," Jaemin menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa Paduka Raja belum tiba?" tanya Nicci cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu," Jaemin duduk di depan meja riasnya untuk menegaskan ketidaktertarikannya atas kehadiran Mark. Ia menatap tajam bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin. Seumur hidup tidak pernah ia merasa kepalanya seberat ini. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus mengenakan permata berwarna-warni di atas kepalanya. Kata Renjun itu untuk membuatnya tampil semakin cantik tetapi bagi Jaemin itu hanya membuatnya semakin pendek.

"Kurasa tak lama lagi ia akan segera datang," Renjun berkomentar.

Jaemin juga berharap pria itu akan segera datang. Ia sudah tidak sabar memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang yang bermulut usil itu. Ia tidak sabar menunjukkan dirinya pada orang-orang yang sedang menanti kemunculannya itu.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Itu pasti mereka," kata Renjun gembira.

Nicci langsung beranjak membuka pintu.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Jisung melihat ke dalam ruangan. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Jaemin yang duduk manis di depan meja rias. Ia terpesona. Tidak pernah ia melihat Jaemin secantik ini. Gadis yang tengah duduk di sisi Renjun itu bukan Jaemin yang dikenalnya. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang terlahir dari sebuah bunga musim semi di musim yang panas menyengat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak menganggu mereka," Renjun mendorong adiknya menjauh.

Nicci menangkap maksud Renjun. Dari posisinya berdiri, ia juga dapat melihat Raja Mark yang terpaku melihat Tuan Puterinya yang cantik. Ia pun mengundurkan diri dari dalam ruangan itu. Dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar Jaemin.

Jaemin menatap pemuda di depannya lekat-lekat. Seperti dugaan Jaemin, ia sama sekali tidak tampak seperti seorang Raja. Jaemin lebih mudah mempercayai pemuda di depannya ini adalah seorang playboy kelas atas daripada seorang Raja dari kerajaan besar seperti Viering. Dengan reputasinya yang panjang, ia lebih tepat disebut seorang ladykiller.

Mata abu-abunya yang hijau kekuningan menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat seolah-olah ia adalah satu-satunya wanita ia yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini. Sebuah senyum ramah tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan. Kemeja malam resminya membalut tubuhnya yang gagah tegap. Rambut kuning kecoklatannya tertata rapi.

Mark melangkah anggun dan penuh wibawa ke arah Jaemin. Langkah-langkahnya yang penuh percaya diri membawa suatu pesona yang membuat mata setiap orang terpaku padanya.

Dalam hatinya Jaemin tersenyum sinis. 'Tak heran setiap wanita di Viering bertekuk lutut di hadapannya,' pikirnya sinis.

Mark berlutut di depan Jaemin. Tangannya terulur meraih tangan Jaemin yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, M'lady," katanya sopan, "Anda sungguh cantik seperti sekuntum bunga segar di padang pasir." Dan ia pun mencium tangan Jaemin.

Jaemin terperanjat. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

"S-senang berjumpa dengan Anda, Yang Mulia."

Mark tersenyum melihat rona memerah di wajah cantik itu.

Jaemin mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak dapat menerima reaksi dirinya sendiri atas sikap Mark yang mendadak ini. Mengapa ia harus malu!? Mengapa ia harus tersipu-sipu!?

'Ah,' ia membela dirinya sendiri. Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya berkumpul dengan tiga orang pria, ayahnya, Grand Duke Taeil, dan Jisung. Mereka tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Yang terutama, pria di hadapannya ini adalah seorang ladykiller yang ahli dalam menaklukan wanita!

Jaemin bersumpah ia tidak akan jatuh dalam jerat pria ini! Sekali lagi ia menegaskan, ia tidak akan menjadi Echo kedua! Ia adalah seorang Narcissus.

"Saya ingin menghabiskan waktu berbincang-bincang dengan Anda tetapi para undangan telah menanti," Mark kembali berdiri tegak.

'Dan pria ini mempunyai mulut yang manis!' Jaemin memberitahu dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah Anda berkenan menunjukan jalan pada saya?" pria itu mengulurkan tangan.

"Tentu," Jaemin menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Mark menyembunyikan senyum puasnya. 'Taeil memang dapat dipercaya,' pikirnya puas. Gadis ini benar-benar seperti keinginannya. Cantik, mempesona, lugu, penurut, dan tidak bertele-tele.

Jaemin kembali memarahi dirinya sendiri ketika ia menyadari betapa lugunya dirinya sendiri. Ia pasti terlihat seperti seorang gadis lugu yang tengah terpesona oleh daya tarik pria tidak berhati ini! Namun Jaemin masih dapat menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merusak rencananya sendiri. Ia masih ingin membuktikan pada dunia siapa Jaemin dan mengapa sang Grand Duke kepercayaan Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Mark memilihnya!

Dengan langkah-langkahnya yang penuh keyakinan, Jaemin membawa Mark ke Hall Utama. Jaemin tidak ingin membuang waktu berbasa-basi dengan Mark. Ia sudah cukup tahu tentang Mark. Dan ia tidak peduli apakah pria itu cukup mengenalnya atau tidak. Ia yakin masa lalunya tidak penting untuk pria ini. Bagi pria ini, yang terpenting adalah ia bersedia memberinya seorang keturunan!

Sikap diam Jaemin benar-benar membuat Mark puas. Ia benar-benar senang dengan pilihan Taeil ini. Gadis ini benar-benar memenuhi segala kriteria yang diberikannya pada Taeil. Tidak rugi ia mengikuti skenario 'kekasih yang disembunyikan' Renjun.

Pasukan pengawal Mark langsung membentuk barikade di tangga yang menuju Hall Utama.

Setiap undangan langsung tahu Mark telah tiba.

"Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Mark dan Lady Jaemin of Hielfinberg tiba," Fauston – sang Kepala Rumah Tangga Hielfinberg mengumumkan.

Jaemin langsung menegakkan kepala dan memasang senyum bahagia.

Mark mengapit lengan kanan Jaemin di sikunya dan ia melangkah dengan penuh wibawa di sisi Jaemin.

Untuk sesaat setiap undangan sore ini terperangah. Mata mereka tidak lepas dari sepasang insan yang menuruni tangga dengan penuh percaya diri itu. Senyum di wajah mereka melukiskan kebahagiaan mereka hari ini.

Gaun hijau Jaemin menyapu lembut lantai tangga. Lekukan-lekukan gaunnya melambai seirama dengan gerakannya yang lemah gemulai. Mata biru cerahnya sungguh memberikan kesegaran yang tak terlukiskan di hari yang menyengat ini. Rambut pirangnya yang cerah sungguh tampak serasi dengan kulit kuning kecoklatannya yang halus.

"Jaemin benar-benar cantik," gumam Jisung.

"Apakah kau menyesal tidak merebutnya dari Paduka?" goda Renjun.

"Kurasa ia lebih cocok menjadi pendamping Paduka," kata Jisung lagi, "Lihatlah. Semua orang pasti sependapat denganku."

Renjun menatap wajah-wajah terpesona para tamu. Hampir setiap orang menunjukkan raut terpesona mereka dan tidak sedikit yang iri melihat pasangan yang serasi itu.

Jaemin yang cantik memesona dan Mark yang gagah tampan.

Renjun tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Jaemin benar-benar luar biasa," gumam Duke of Krievickie kepada sahabatnya.

"Ia benar-benar mirip Hansol."

Grand Duke dapat melihat air mata menggenangi sepasang mata Earl Johnny.

"Ia benar-benar cantik seperti Hansol," ia merangkul pundak Earl, "Hansol pasti tersenyum bahagia di alam sana."

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Jaemin melangkah di antara para undangan yang memberi jalan kepada mereka. Ia sedikit pun tidak tampak seperti seorang gadis yang telah dipingit selama sepuluh tahun lebih.

Fauston langsung memberi tanda kepada para pemain musik untuk mulai memainkan lagu.

Raja Mark berlutut di depan Jaemin. Tangannya terulur – mengundang Jaemin.

"Apakah Anda bersedia berdansa dengan saya, M'lady?"

'Ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana mengambil hati wanita,' Jaemin berkata sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dengan senang hati," Jaemin menyambut uluran tangan Mark.

Mark meletakkan tangannya yang lain di pinggang Jaemin dan mulai berdansa bersama gadis itu.

"Semoga Jaemin tidak melakukan kesalahan," gumam Renjun.

"Tidak akan," kata Jisung, "Hari ini Jaemin bukan Jaemin yang kita kenal."

Jisung mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jaemin seserius ini. Pandangan mata gadis itu tidak pernah lepas dari keceriaan. Ia juga tidak pernah bersikap seangkuh dan seanggun ini. Sekalipun Renjun telah berusaha keras membentuk Jaemin menjadi apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, Jisung tahu Jaemin tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang lady yang angkuh dan anggun seperti para lady pada umumnya.

Jaemin adalah seorang gadis yang ramah. Ia dapat dengan cepat menjalin hubungan baik dengan setiap orang dari segala usia dan segala golongan. Ia tidak pernah memilih teman. Ia tidak pernah membedakan orang yang satu dari orang yang lain. Sungguh mustahil gadis yang memilih berbelas kasihan pada pencuri itu dapat berubah menjadi seorang yang angkuh – yang berjalan dengan kepala terdongak tinggi di keramaian hanya dalam dua hari.

Jisung masih ingat jelas peristiwa enam tahun lalu itu. Jaemin kecil dan ia kabur dari Renjun. Mereka berdua berkuda ke pedesaaan. Ketika mereka beristirahat di sebuah peristirahatan di pinggir jalan, seseorang membawa pergi kuda Jaemin. Jisung yang melihatnya langsung berteriak dan mengejar pria itu. Teriakan Jisung menarik perhatian setiap orang. Seorang polisi yang kebetulan melewati tempat itu langsung bergerak menghentikan pria pencuri itu.

"Apakah Anda mengejar pencuri kuda ini?" tanya polisi yang berhasil membekuk pria itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Jisung menerima tali kendali kuda Jaemin, "Ia telah mencuri kuda kakak saya. Bawa saja ia ke kantor polisi dan hukum seberat-beratnya."

Jaemin yang datang kemudian langsung melotot. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentaknya saat itu.

Jisung langsung membusungkan dada. Ia merasa telah berjasa bagi Jaemin, gadis kesayangannya.

"Aku memberikan kudaku padanya. Mengapa kau mengejarnya?"

Jisung pun langsung membelalak. Dan polisi itu kebingungan sementara pria itu melongo.

"Maaf," Jaemin berkata sopan kepada polisi itu, "Adik saya telah salah paham. Ia tidak tahu saya telah memberikan kuda saya kepada pria ini." Kemudian kepada pria itu ia berkata, "Maafkan adik saya. Ia pasti telah menduga Anda telah mencuri kuda saya."

Jaemin mengambil tali kendali kudanya dari tangan Jisung kemudian menyerahkannya pada pria itu. "Rawatlah kuda ini baik-baik," Jaemin tersenyum ramah, "Ia adalah seekor kuda yang penurut. Tidak sulit untuk memeliharanya."

Tampak jelas pria itu kebingungan ketika menerima tali kendali kuda coklat milik Jaemin. Ia masih terlihat linglung ketika pergi seiring lambaian tangan Jaemin.

Jaemin kembali menegaskan kepada polisi, "Maaf telah merepotkan Anda. Ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman di antara kami."

"Untunglah kalau semua sudah jelas," kata polisi itu.

Jaemin tersenyum manis – semanis ketika ia mengantarkan kepergian pencuri kudanya.

"Maafkan saya," mau tak mau Jisung meminta maaf.

Sepeninggal polisi itu Jisung menuntut, "Pria itu jelas-jelas mencuri kudamu."

"Biar saja ia membawa pergi kudaku," kata Jaemin santai sambil berjalan kembali ke pondok peristirahatan.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Jisung menuntut jawaban.

"Dengar, Jisung," Jaemin tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menatap serius Jisung dan berkata, "Pria itu pasti membutuhkan uang. Aku tidak keberatan ia mengambil kudaku selama itu bisa membantunya. Aku masih mempunyai banyak kuda di Schewicvic. Lagipula," mata biru Jaemin menatap Jisung penuh harapan, "Apakah kau tidak ingin memberi tumpangan padaku?"

"Tidak setiap hari kau bisa memberi tumpangan padaku," Jaemin berlagak jual mahal dan Jisung pun kalah olehnya.

Mereka tidak pernah menceritakan pengalaman mereka itu pada seorang pun termasuk Renjun. Dan Jisung tidak pernah melupakannya. Itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi Jaemin yang pemurah.

Saat ini lebih mudah bagi Jisung untuk mempercayai Jaemin sedang menjalankan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Jisung mengulurkan tangan pada Renjun, "Kau mau berpasangan denganku?"

Renjun terkejut.

"Ah," Jisung sadar, "Kau pasti ingin aku bersikap seperti Raja." Jisung pun berlutut di depan Renjun. "Apakah Anda bersedia berdansa bersama saya, M'lady?" ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Renjun tertawa geli dibuatnya. "Tentu, M'lord," ia pun menerima uluran tangan Jisung.

Ketika mereka telah berada di tengah lantai dansa bersama Jaemin, Jisung bergumam, "Kapan aku akan menemukan pasangan yang lain selain kau."

"Kau sama sekali tidak manis," gerutu Renjun, "Masih lebih baik kau mempunyai aku sebagai pasanganmu daripada tidak sama sekali."

Jisung tertawa. "Mestinya kau berkata masih untung aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Gara-gara kau sampai sekarang aku tidak mempunyai pasangan."

Renjun berpikir keras. "Mungkin kau benar. Kau memang patut disalahkan."

"Hei! Hei!" Jisung memprotes, "Kau yang memintanya. Kau selalu berlari padaku setiap kali kau diusili pria."

"Sudah sepatutnya kau melindungi aku. Setiap hari kerjamu hanya bermain-main dengan Jaemin," Renjun menatap tajam Derrick. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau sedang cemburu pada Raja makanya kau menggodaku."

"Siapa yang cemburu?" giliran Jisung yang merasa ia sedang dipermainkan.

"Ah…," Renjun mendesah panjang, "Pantas saja sampai sekarang kau masih seorang diri. Di sisimu ada seorang gadis yang menarik tetapi kau buta."

"Hei, apa maksud semua ini. Bukankah kita ingin bersenang-senang?" Jisung menganti topik.

Renjun menatap adiknya dan tersenyum mesra. "Sudah lama kita tidak bersenda gurau seperti ini."

"Kalau Jaemin sudah masuk Istana, kita akan semakin jarang berkumpul lagi. Hari-hari mendatang pasti akan sepi tanpa Jaemin."

"Jangan memulai," Renjun memperingati, "Kau hanya akan memberi alasan baru pada Jaemin untuk kabur."

"Saat ini ia tidak akan kabur," gumam Jisung.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Renjun.

"Tidak ada," Jisung memilih untuk berdiam diri. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara setelahnya. Mereka membaur di lantai dansa bersama pasangan-pasangan yang lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka duduk di dalam Ruang Jamuan, siap menyantap sajian yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka.

Jaemin duduk di antara Mark dan Jisung. Sedangkan Renjun berada di depannya.

Renjun telah mengatur tempat duduk ini sedemikian rupa sehingga ia bisa mengawasi Jaemin. Renjun benar-benar tidak mau kecurian. Matanya selalu bersiap siaga untuk melirik tajam Jaemin bila gadis itu membuat suatu kesalahan.

Jisung menghela nafas panjang dibuatnya. Renjun benar-benar seperti seorang ibu yang khawatir putrinya akan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Namun di sisi lain Jisung dapat memaklumi sikap Renjun ini.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaemin muncul di kalangan bangsawan dan hari ini akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang telah menghantui seisi Viering selama hari-hari terakhir ini.

Karena itulah tidak seorang pun melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Jaemin ketika mereka telah menyelesaikan santapan malam dan berkumpul di Ruang Duduk. Beberapa tamu memilih pulang tetapi beberapa memilih untuk bergabung bersama calon pasangan mempelai di Ruang Duduk.

Di antara mereka, tentu saja, ada beberapa wartawan yang memang sengaja diundang.

Jaemin duduk dengan anggunnya di sisi Mark. Dari kejauhan Renjun dan Jisung mengamati sofa panjang tempat keduanya duduk dikerumui orang-orang yang sudah siap dengan pertanyaan mereka.

Jaemin sama sekali tidak berniat membuka percakapan. Ia membiarkan orang-orang yang ingin tahu itu memulai percakapan.

"Saya dengar Anda mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Jisung. Apakah itu benar?" seorang wanita bertanya pada Jaemin.

Jaemin tersenyum penuh arti. Wanita itu pasti adalah satu dari sekian pengagum sang dingin Jisung. Ia sudah mendengar adanya sekelompok orang yang diam-diam mengagungkan Jisung. Namun, sayangnya, Jisung tidak pernah tertarik pada mereka karena ia sudah memiliki dua wanita yang menarik di sisinya.

"Bagiku ia adalah kakak angkat. Kami sudah bermain bersama semenjak kanak-kanak."

"Apakah itu benar?" Wanita itu terus mendesak. "Saya sering melihat kalian berduaan. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu aku melihat kalian di Loudline."

Jaemin terkejut. Ia sudah berhati-hati tetapi rupanya masih ada yang melihat mereka.

"Saya dengar semenjak pertunangan kalian diumumkan, Anda tinggal di Mangstone."

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Lord Jisung?" seorang wanita langsung menyahut.

"Apakah Anda berusaha menghabiskan waktu bebas Anda yang tersisa bersama Lord Jisung?" seseorang berkata tidak percaya.

Seulas senyum sinis mengembang di wajah Mark.

Renjun langsung melirik adiknya, "Sekarang pembicaraan mengarah padamu."

Jisung tidak tahan melihat kerumunan orang-orang itu mendesak Jaemin.

Tangan Renjun terulur menghadang jalan Jisung. "Kalau kau maju, kau hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk," ia memperingati.

Mungkin setiap orang di ruangan ini tidak menyadari senyum sinis Mark itu tetapi Jaemin melihatnya. Ia tidak suka melihatnya. Pria itu seperti tengah menuduhnya berbuat serong. Jaemin ingin sekali memberikan senyum kepuasannya yang manis sebagai jawaban. Sang calon istri sempurna yang dimintanya telah membuat cacat. Jaemin tidak peduli. Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang sempurna. Jaemin juga tidak ingin memberi tanggapan pada setiap orang yang tengah memusatkan perhatian pada dirinya itu tetapi ia berkata,

"Berarti Mark telah merebutku dari Jisung," kata Jaemin santai, "Tetapi, kenyataannya ia telah merebut diriku dari diriku sendiri."

Semua kebingungan mendengar jawaban Jaemin.

Mata Mark langsung menatap tajam Jaemin.

"Semenjak bertemu dengannya, ia telah membuatku melupakan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa seperti menjadi diriku yang lain. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan diriku yang sekarang ini ada. Ia telah membuat hidupku terasa lebih berarti."

Mark menyembunyikan senyum sinisnya dalam sinar matanya.

Jaemin menyadarinya dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Sedikit pun tidak! Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah menyukai pria ini.

"Apakah pernikahan kalian ini direncanakan karena pernikahan Duke Jungwoo?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak!" jawab Mark tegas.

"Akan merupakan kebohongan besar bila kami mengatakan tidak," lagi-lagi Jaemin membuat mata Mark melotot. "Bila pernikahan ini tidak direncanakan dengan baik, apa jadinya pernikahan kami?"

Jawaban cerdas Jaemin membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Aku begitu iri melihat kebahagian mereka berdua dan aku berkata pada Mark bahwa sudah saatnya kami mengikat perjanjian," lanjut Jaemin, "Aku bersikeras padanya bahwa aku tidak mau menanti lebih lama lagi."

"Mengapa selama ini tidak pernah terdengar kabar tentang kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat keduanya terkejut. Juga Duke of Krievickie.

"Itu karena ayahku," jawab Jaemin sebelum Mark membuka mulut, "Papa begitu takut aku menjadi santapan lezat kalian sehingga ia bersikeras untuk tidak membiarkan hubungan kalian diketahui orang lain selain keluarga dekat kami sendiri."

Jisung tersenyum. "Sungguh tidak kusangka ia sepandai ini."

"Jaemin memang pandai berbicara," kata Renjun, "Sekarang aku yakin mereka tidak akan dapat melukai Jaemin."

"Ya," Jisung sependapat, "Kecuali mereka dapat menang dari Jaemin."

.

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

Maafkan atas keterlambatan update..

karena saya agak sedih liat yang respon sedikit banget..

tapi gk apa-apa ..saya tetap lanjutin remake novel ini..

akhir kata..semoga suka *bow^^


	4. Chapter 4

Jaemin tidak percaya ini semua!

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih bebas seperti burung di angkasa. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih bercanda bersama ayahnya dan Grand Duke Taeil. Sekarang ia sudah duduk di sini, di dalam kamar pengantinya – menanti kehadiran suaminya!

Jaemin benar-benar tidak mempercayai semua ini. Ia tidak mempercayai semuanya semenjak ia mendengar ide gila itu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih duduk bersama Mark dalam pesta pertunangan mereka dan sekarang mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri!

Semua ini terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat sehingga Jaemin tidak benar-benar memahami apa yang tengah terjadi.

Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk dan ketika Jaemin membuka matanya, ia telah menjadi istri dari Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Kerajaan Viering, Mark Arcalianne!

Jaemin bukan lagi burung bebas di angkasa.

Jaemin adalah Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Kerajaan Viering!

Jaemin benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai semua ini.

Ia tidak dapat lagi mempercayai kehidupannya sendiri semenjak ia tahu Earl menerima pinangan Raja Viering.

Ia tidak percaya sekarang ia telah menjadi alat pelahir pewaris tahta Viering!

Semua ini sulit dipercayai! Terlalu sulit untuk dipahami!

Namun, bagi semua orang hal mudah dipahami. Sebagian dari penduduk Viering percaya dengan cerita cinta tertutup mereka dan sebagian percaya ini hanyalah sebuah pernikahan untuk mencegah Somi menjadi Ratu Viering. Dan bagi dunia, pernikahan ini tidaklah lebih dari sebuah kenyataan berkurangnya seorang perjaka tampan.

Pesta berlangsung dengan meriah seperti yang diinginkan Mark. Walaupun ini hanyalah sebuah pernikahan politik, Mark tidak mau main-main. Jaemin benar-benar dibuat kaget olehnya termasuk Renjun.

Sehari setelah pesta pertunangan itu, Mark mengirim beberapa orang ke Mangstone.

Malam itu, setelah para tamu pulang, Jaemin dipulangkan kembali ke Mangstone atas permintaan Earl. Katanya, demi kemudahan persiapan pernikahan Jaemin. Dilihat dari jarak, memang Mangstone lebih dekat ke Istana daripada Schewicvic.

Mark, tentu saja, mengetahui hal itu. Tetapi tidak seorang pun di Mangstone tahu ketika rombongan itu tiba di Mangstone. Di antara mereka ada penata rambut yang khusus datang untuk mempersiapkan tatanan rambut Jaemin di hari pernikahannya. Juga ada perancang busana yang khusus didatangkan Mark untuk membuat gaun pernikahan Jaemin.

Renjun yang tidak merencanakan ini, tentu saja kaget. Raja telah menyerahkan masalah ini padanya namun ia tiba-tiba mengambil alih. Hal ini lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan keseriusan Mark atas pesta pernikahannya ini dan ia pun menjadi semakin serius mendidik Jaemin menjadi seorang lady.

Hari itu Jaemin memang telah menjadi seorang lady yang ia harapkan. Namun, hal itu tidaklah berlangsung lama. Sesaat setelah para tamu termasuk Paduka Raja pulang, Jaemin kembali ke sifat aslinya.

Jaemin masih belum mengganti gaunnya ketika Johnny masuk sambil tertawa.

"Dengar, dengar," ia mengumumkan, "Paduka berkata kau adalah seorang gadis yang penurut!" Dan ia pun kembali tertawa geli.

"Ia bahkan memuji Papa. Katanya ia tidak salah memilih orang."

"Dengar itu, Jaemin. Dengarlah itu," Renjun histeris.

"Countess pasti akan gembira mendengarnya," kata Nicci pula.

Sementara itu, Jaemin memasang wajah muramnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menikmati pujian itu tetapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa ia telah berhasil memberi pandangan baik kepada para tamu hari ini dan terutama, mencapai targetnya! Sekarang mereka tentu tidak akan lagi berani meragukan Grand Duke Taeil dan menyalahkan hubungan erat antara Grand Duke dan ayahnya.

Jaemin juga tidak terlalu tertarik apakah mereka akan percaya dengan cerita karangan mereka. Sejujurnya, ia tidak keberatan setiap penduduk Viering tahu pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah cara untuk menyelamatkan wajah Viering. Ia tidak terlalu peduli karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Bahkan ia percaya akan sulit merubah pandangan semua orang walaupun ia telah berusaha keras untuk itu.

"Aku tidak peduli," Jaemin berdiri.

"Apa yang kaukatakan?" Renjun bertanya.

"Tuan Puteri, apa yang Anda lakukan?" Nicci berseru ketika Jaemin menuju serambi.

"Menikmati waktu bebasku," Jaemin memalingkan kepala – menjawab pertanyaan pelayannya kemudian melompat.

"TUAN PUTERI!" Nicci langsung jatuh lemas.

"Jaemin, kembali!" Renjun langsung mengejar Jaemin. Namun Jaemin sudah melompat ke pohon di bawah serambi kamarnya. Dengan lincahnya seperti seorang tupai, gadis itu melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain – menjauhi serambi kamarnya.

Jisung mendudukkan Nicci di kursi kemudian menuju serambi.

"Jisung," Renjun menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu, "Cepat kejar Jaemin!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Jisung menolak. "Jaemin sudah besar. Ia tidak perlu kita menjaganya sepanjang waktu."

Renjun menatap geram adiknya kemudian melompat dari serambi.

Jisung membelalak kaget. Renjun yang bernyali kecil itu berani melompat dari serambi ke pohon yang beberapa meter berada di bawah!

Nicci yang baru saja pulih, jatuh lemas lagi.

Jisung pun tidak berpikir panjang. Ia langsung mengejar kedua wanita itu. Ia benar-benar dibuat panik oleh Renjun, bukan Jaemin. Jisung tahu benar betapa ahlinya Jaemin dalam hal satu ini tetapi Renjun… Walaupun gadis itu juga bisa memanjat pohon, karena paksaan mereka, Renjun tidak cukup mahir untuk menjadi tupai liar.

Begitulah malam seusai pesta pertunangan itu mereka habiskan dengan menjadi tupai di Schewicvic. Kemudian keesokan paginya Jaemin harus kembali ke Mangstone, menjalani pelatihannya yang membosankan dan melelahkan.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu lambatnya bagi Jaemin dan ketika ia sudah tiba di hari yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh Renjun, ia merasa waktu berlalu terlalu cepat. Ia sama sekali belum siap untuk memasuki Istana. Ia masih ingin bermain dengan bebas di luar sana. Jaemin tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang telah menantinya sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di Istana. Namun ia juga tidak terlalu penurut untuk membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Sudah cukup ia membiarkan Mark berpikir ia adalah istri idamannya. Ia tidak mau melewatkan hari-hari mendatang dengan berpura-pura ia adalah seorang gadis yang anggun dan penurut. Mark harus tahu siapa gadis yang ia nikahi hari ini!

Jaemin sudah berniat membuka kedoknya dalam pesta pernikahan. Namun, sayangnya, Somi tidak hadir. Jaemin juga tidak terlalu terkejut. Ia sudah dapat menduga Jungwoo tidak berani muncul. Jaemin juga tidak terlalu terkejut bila penyebabnya adalah Somi. Seorang wanita murahan seperti dia tidak setiap hari mendapat kesempatan untuk berpesiar keluar negeri. Begitu ia mendapatkannya, ia tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskannya.

Jaemin sudah memutuskan!

"Apakah Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Paduka Ratu?" sepasang prajurit yang menjaga pintu kamarnya langsung bertanya ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Apakah saya perlu memanggil pelayan untuk Anda?"

Jaemin melihat prajurit di kanan kirinya itu.

"Tidak," jawab Jaemin, "Aku tidak membutuhkan apa pun."

"Jangan khawatir, Paduka Ratu," sekarang prajurit di sisi kiri Jaemin berkata, "Kami akan menjaga keselamatan Anda hingga Paduka Raja tiba. Kami tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menganggu Anda."

"Maka," kata Jaemin, "Aku bisa tenang sekarang." Jaemin tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Selamat malam." Kemudian ia menutup pintu.

"Sial!" Jaemin menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan berpikir.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin terus berdiam diri menanti seseorang yang belum pasti akan muncul. Ia juga tidak tertarik untuk tidur walau ia telah berganti gaun tidur. Ia juga tidak bisa keluar dari kamar ini. Sepasang prajurit di depan pintu pasti tidak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja. Mata Jaemin beralih ke pintu kaca menuju serambi.

Benar! Ia masih mempunyai jalan keluar yang lain. Baginya, pintu keluar tidak selalu berarti pintu!

Jaemin langsung beranjak bangkit.

Pintu terbuka.

Jaemin terkejut.

Mark masuk dengan tenangnya.

Jaemin baru melihat Mark membawa sebuah buku ketika ia menarik kursi ke sisi pembaringan.

Baru saja Jaemin berpikir Mark mengira ia adalah seorang anak kecil ketika pria itu duduk dan menekuni buku yang dibawanya.

"Kukira kau akan membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untukku," Jaemin membuka pembicaraan.

Mark tidak meninggalkan matanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia juga tidak menyahut.

"Apakah kau mendengarku?" Jaemin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Mark sama sekali tidak terusik.

"Apakah kau tiba-tiba menjadi tuli?" tanya Jaemin lagi.

Lagi-lagi Mark tidak menanggapi.

"Apakah mungkin kau menjadi bisu dalam beberapa jam?"

Mark tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

Jaemin kesal. Ia benar-benar bosan.

Semenjak pesta pernikahan itu pelayan-pelayan membawanya ke kamar ini. Mereka membantunya menanggalkan gaun pengantinnya yang merepotkan itu. Mereka membantunya membersihkan diri. Mereka membantunya berganti baju tidur dan mereka pulalah yang menyuruhnya menanti Mark di kamar ini.

Sekarang Mark sudah tiba tetapi pria itu mendiamkannya. Malah pria itu seakan-akan sudah menjadi batu yang tuli dan bisu!

Jaemin tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi setelah seorang pria dan wanita menikah. Ia tidak penah bertanya dan tidak seorang pun pernah memberitahunya!

Renjun hanya pernah memberitahu bahwa pernikahan yang bahagia selalu terjadi pada sepasang insan yang saling mencintai. Cinta mereka yang tulus dan agung akan membawa benih-benih kehidupan ke dunia ini.

Jaemin berpikir bagaimana mungkin semua itu terjadi padanya? Pernikahannya bukan atas dasar cinta walau mereka selalu mengatakan itu pada setiap orang. Yang terpenting, Jaemin tidak menyukai Mark. Bahkan ia membencinya! Demikian pula Mark. Pria itu jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya.

Satu-satunya alasan Mark tetap menikahinya adalah masa depan Viering!

Waktu Mark tidak banyak dan tidak mudah mendapatkan seorang gadis sepertinya yang rela menikah hanya demi memberikan keturunan.

Jaemin melihat tidak ada yang dapat mengusik Mark.

Jaemin benar-benar bosan.

Entah berapa lama ia menanti seorang diri di dalam kamar ini. Jaemin tidak tahu pasti tetapi ia tahu ia sudah hampir menjamur karena kebosanannya.

Mata Jaemin menjelajahi kamar barunya yang luas itu.

Kamar ini tidak jauh berbeda dari kamarnya di Schewicvic kecuali kamar ini lebih luas dan jelas lebih mewah. Langit-langitnya yang tinggi berhiaskan lukisan dan ukiran-ukiran hasil karya tangan ahli. Semua perabotan di dalam ruangan ini jelas sekali merupakan hasil karya orang yang memang ahli dalam bidangnya. Benar-benar sebuah kamar yang diharapkan dari Istana Fyzool yang megah.

Dari pintu kayu megah itu, seperangkat meja dan sofa terlentang di tengah ruangan. Ranjang bertiangnya yang berpoleskan emas berdiri kokoh di antara pintu masuk dan pintu kaca.

Mata Jaemin terhenti di pintu kaca yang menuju serambi.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Jaemin beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan melangkah ke serambi.

Jaemin memperhatikan kegelapan malam di sekitarnya.

Tak sesuatu pun nampak dengan jelas dalam kegelapan taman Istana yang luas. Hanya sinar di beberapa sudut bangunan utamalah yang memberikan penerangan dalam gelapnya malam.

Di kejauhan tampak sinar-sinar kecil rumah penduduk yang bersatu dengan gelapnya suasana sekitarnya.

Jaemin melihat ke bawah dan ia tidak melihat seorang pun nampak. Lalu ia melihat jendela-jendela yang berjajar rapi di kedua sisi serambinya juga di atas dan di bawah tempatnya berdiri.

Rasa ingin tahu Jaemin bangkit. Ia belum menyempatkan diri untuk melihat-lihat suasana Istana semenjak kedatangannya hari ini.

Hari sudah larut. Setiap penghuni Istana telah kembali ke peraduannya dan memasuki dunia mimpi mereka yang indah.

'Kami akan menjaga keselamatan Anda sampai Paduka Raja tiba.'

Seulas senyum puas menghiasi wajah Jaemin dan ia meninggalkan serambinya. Takkan ada yang bisa melarangnya berkeliling Istana saat ini.

Dengan gembira ia melangkah ke pintu kamarnya.

"Kau kira kau akan ke mana?"

Jaemin terperanjat.

Mark menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau bisa bicara?" Jaemin heran lalu ia tersenyum, "Kukira aku telah menikahi sebuah patung bisu."

Mark menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menutup pintu. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!" Mark menegaskan.

Jaemin memasang muka masamnya. "Kau tidak bisa melarangku," tangan Jaemin meraih pegangan pintu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Mark mengangkat Jaemin.

"Turunkan!" Jaemin memprotes, "Turunkan aku!"

Tangan Jaemin menghantam dada pria itu tetapi Mark tetap berjalan ke tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak berbicara denganku dan aku juga tidak boleh keluar. Apa maumu?" Jaemin meluapkan kekesalannya ketika Mark membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Dengar," Mark memperingati dengan nada beratnya.

Mata Jaemin menangkap buku yang sesaat lalu dibaca Mark. "Hei!" Jaemin meraih buku itu, "Kau juga membacanya."

Mark terdiam.

Jaemin duduk bersila di tempat tidur. "Aku juga menyukai buku ini," Jaemin membuka buku itu, "Papa juga sangat menyukainya."

Mark diam memperhatikan Jaemin yang membalik-balik buku itu dengan riang.

"Aku sudah membacanya berkali-kali tetapi aku tidak pernah bosan. Aku juga suka merundingkannya bersama Papa."

Alis Mark terangkat.

"Kau mau membicarakannya denganku?" Jaemin bertanya penuh semangat.

Tanpa disadarinya, Mark tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaemin yang seperti anak kecil meminta permen itu.

Jaemin terperangah. "Kau juga bisa tersenyum," Jaemin keheranan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?" Mark bertanya kesal.

"Tidak," Jaemin tersenyum manis, "Kau jauh lebih tampan bila tersenyum."

Mark membuang mukanya.

Jaemin tertawa geli. "Pernikahan ini mungkin tidak akan sangat membosankan," katanya dan ia kembali menekuni buku itu.

Mark melihat Jaemin yang kembali sibuk dengan bukunya dan duduk di sisi Jaemin. 'Tampaknya tidak sulit mengatur gadis ini,' pikirnya puas sambil duduk di sisi Jaemin

.

-00000- 

"Akhirnya kita kembali ke Viering," Somi memandang pelabuhan dari atas dek kapal. "Rasanya sudah lama kita meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Memang sudah lama," Jungwoo menggerutu. "Apa yang akan dikatakan Mark nanti?"

"Kau masih menyalahkan aku!?" protes Somi. "Ternyata Mark jauh lebih penting bagimu daripada aku." Ia membuang muka dan memanjang wajah cemberutnya.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu," Jungwoo cepat-cepat menghibur istrinya, "Bagiku kau adalah segalanya. Aku rela kehilangan segalanya asal kau bisa berada di sisiku. Kau adalah matahariku," Jungwoo memegang dagu istrinya, "Tiada ciptaan yang lebih indah darimu."

Somi melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jungwoo dan bergelayut manja.

"Kau benar-benar mempesona," Jungwoo menunduk mencium istrinya, "Katakan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan wanita sesempurna dirimu. Ini adalah keajaiban yang luar biasa."

"Kau memang pandai menggoda," balas Somi manja.

Kapal pribadi keluarga Soyoz merapat di Tognozzi. Para awak kapal langsung sibuk dengan ritual pendaratan mereka.

"Kita sudah merapat," Jungwoo memberitahu istrinya.

"Aku sudah merindukan tempat tidurku di Arsten."

"Kau memang seorang babi," Jungwoo menjentik hidung Somi, "Babi yang cantik."

Somi tersenyum manja.

Beberapa awak kapal sibuk merapikan kembali layar kapal dan beberapa sibuk menjatuhkan jangkar ke dalam laut. Beberapa sibuk memperhatikan jarak antara dermaga dan lambung kapal. Beberapa sibuk mempersiapkan jalan antara kapal dan dermaga.

Jungwoo menuntun istrinya ke kereta keluarga Soyoz yang telah menanti mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali, Yang Mulia," sang kurir Binkley menyambut.

"Apakah Mark mencariku selama aku tidak ada?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia," jawab pria itu, "Paduka tidak pernah mengirim utusan untuk mencari Anda."

Jungwoo terpekur. Ini bukan cara Mark. Biasanya Mark pasti akan langsung menyerbu Arsten setiap kali ia merasa sesuatu yang salah telah dilakukannya. Mark tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja sampai ia berhasil menemukannya dan memarahinya sampai puas.

Namun, semenjak ia meninggalkan Viering hari itu, ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pasukan utusan Mark. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat sebuah pengejaran tengah dilakukan. Sebaliknya, ia melihat perkembangan keadaan di Viering yang akhirnya berbuah pada pernikahan Mark.

Walau ia berada di luar negeri, ia tidak pernah ketinggalan berita dalam Viering. Cerita tentang Mark adalah sebuah subyek yang tidak akan pernah dilepaskan oleh mata para kuli tinta itu. Ia cukup terkenal di dunia sebagai seorang Raja Muda yang tangkas dan tampan.

Effect peristiwa Red Invitation cukup besar di Viering. Bagi negara lain di luar Viering, ini adalah peristiwa yang mempengaruhi pemerintahan Viering dari seorang Raja yang bijaksana ke seorang Raja remaja yang patut diragukan. Sebuah perubahaan yang sedikit banyak akan mempengaruhi hubungan kedua negara.

Sebelum Mark naik tahta, ia telah bersinar di Viering. Almarhum Paduka Raja Jaehyun dan Ratu Taeyong begitu menyayangi dan memanjakan putra tunggalnya. Seisi Viering juga memanjakannya. Bukan hanya karena ia adalah satu-satunya putra raja yang mereka sanjung tetapi juga karena tingkah lakunya yang manis dan rupanya yang menawan. Mark adalah seorang anak yang manja sebelum Red Invitation. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah terlibat dalam urusan pemerintahan Viering sebelum ayahnya mangkat.

Orang yang patut dihargai atas perubahan seorang pemuda yang manja ke seorang pria yang mandiri adalah Taeil. Dunia mengakui pengaruhnya atas segala kebijaksanaan Mark saat ini.

Setelah ia secara resmi naik tahta, Mark semakin bersinar. Kali ini bukan hanya karena posisinya tetapi juga karena ketampanannya yang semakin menonjol.

Para gadis mulai tertarik oleh daya pikat Mark yang tidak perlu diragukan. Namun sayangnya, Mark tidak pernah tertarik untuk benar-benar mengikat hubungan dengan seorang pun dari mereka. Ini merupakan salah satu daya pikat Mark yang lain.

Mathias tahu keteguhan Mark tidak akan dengan mudah dijatuhkan sekalipun oleh gadis tercantik di semesta.

Mark pernah menegaskannya dihadapannya dan Taeil. Saat itu Mark sedang marah besar hanya karena ia kedapatan mabuk-mabukan di bar.

Apa salahnya ia menikmati masa mudanya? Ia memang orang yang berada dalam urutan pertama tahta Viering tetapi bukan artinya ia tidak bisa menikmati masa mudanya. Mark memang suka mengomentari kehidupannya sampai ke hal yang paling sepele. Hanya karena ia adalah penerusnya, Mark tidak bisa memaksanya bersikap seperti keinginannya! Lagipula saat ini ia bukanlah apa-apa selain bayang-bayang Mark. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya ketika semuanya berada dalam kuasa Mark? Ia hanyalah seorang Putra Mahkota yang akan meneruskan tahta Viering bila Mark memutuskan untuk turun tahta atau sesuatu terjadi padanya. Mark sama sekali tidak pernah mempercayainya. Ia lebih suka menyuruh Taeil mewakilinya bila ia mempunyai halangan daripada ia yang tidak lain adalah Putra Mahkota Viering!

Mungkin Somi benar. Mengapa ia harus takut pada Mark? Mark tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya selain memarahinya. Mark sendiri tahu Viering akan tamat bila ia tidak ada dan ia sendiri tidak pernah ingin melepaskan masa lajangnya. Itulah yang ia tegaskan ketika Taeil mengusulkan Mark untuk segera menyudahi petualangan cintanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan! Kau tidak perlu mengomentari keputusanku. Ini adalah kebebasanku untuk memutuskan apakah aku akan menikah atau tidak!"

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan dengan kemarahan terselubung itu cukup untuk menutup mulut Taeil.

Karena itulah Jungwoo tidak begitu mempercayai berita yang beredar beberapa hari setelah pesta pertunangan Mark.

Mark tidak pernah bertemu Jaemin. Ia juga hampir tidak pernah mendengar nama gadis itu bila bukan karena hubungannya dengan Renjun.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia pernah tertarik pada Renjun. Ia begitu mencintai wanita itu tetapi Jisung selalu menghalanginya. Renjun sendiri juga selalu bersikap angkuh dengan selalu menolaknya. Dan yang paling tidak disukainya dari mereka adalah keberadaan Jaemin! Renjun sering menggunakan Jaemin sebagai alasan untuk menghindarinya.

"Aku harus menemani Jaemin ke dokter hari ini," katanya suatu saat ketika ia mengajak Renjun keluar.

"Jaemin perlu membeli baju baru," katanya di lain waktu.

"Hari ini aku harus memperhatikan pelajaran Jaemin. Kemarin ia kabur dari kelasnya."

Jaemin, Jaemin dan selalu Jaemin. Memangnya Renjun adalah ibu gadis itu?

Renjun hanya memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk menghindarinya.

Memangnya siapa gadis kecil itu? Earl Hielfinberg sudah melindungi gadis itu lebih dari cukup hingga membutuhkan campur tangan Irina yang tak lain adalah putri sahabat dekatnya. Semua orang tahu Earl lebih banyak mengurung diri di Schewicvic semenjak kepergian istrinya. Semua tahu ia begitu takut putri tunggalnya, satu-satunya warisan istri tercintanya, akan pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya hingga ia mengurung gadis itu dan memperhatikan setiap langkahnya. Apa lagi yang dibutuhkan dari Renjun!?

Gadis yang tidak pernah keluar rumah itu tidak mungkin pernah bertemu Mark apalagi menjalani hubungan terselubung dengan Mark. Gadis tercantik di semesta tidak sanggup mematahkan keteguhan Mark apalagi seorang gadis ingusan sepertinya.

Jungwoo percaya pernikahan Mark hanyalah sebuah jalan yang diambilnya untuk menghalangi jalannya ke tahta. Tetapi ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia telah mendapatkan hal yang paling berarti untuknya di dunia ini, Somi. Selain itu, sekarang ia bisa menikmati masa-masa mudanya, kehidupannya tanpa perlu cemas akan kemurkaan Mark.

Malam itu Jungwoo baru saja menghabiskan makan malamnya dan ia tengah menikmati anggur merah kesayangannya di Ruang Duduk ketika seorang pelayan masuk,

"Utusan Paduka Raja datang untuk menjemput Anda, Yang Mulia."

Akhirnya Mark memanggilnya.

Jungwoo tidak berharap Mark akan melepaskannya tetapi ia juga ingin bertemu Mark. Apa keperluan Mark menemuinya? Mereka sudah memilih jalan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Ia sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya dan Mark juga tidak perlu mengurusnya lagi. Ia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang akan memberinya keturunan.

"Apakah saya harus mengatakan Anda sedang beristirahat pada utusan itu?" tanya pelayan itu melihat keragu-raguan di wajah Jungwoo.

Jungwoo termenung.

"Katakan padanya aku akan segera berangkat ke Fyzool."

Ya, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Cepat atau lambat mereka harus bertemu membahas masalah ini. Dan akan jauh lebih baik baginya bila ia segera bertemu Mark. Ia tidak ingin hidup dalam bayang-bayang kekhawatiran akan kemurkaan Mark.

Mark tidak akan melakukan apa pun terhadapnya. Bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah saudara sepupu.

Sewaktu mereka masih kecil, Mark begitu menyanjungnya sebagai seorang kakak. Mereka sering bermain bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Semua orang sependapat mereka terlihat akrab seperti kakak adik kandung. Mark selalu membelanya ketika ia diganggu dan demikian pula ia selalu melindungi Jungwoo. Mereka adalah saudara yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka sering mengomentari kedekatan hubungan mereka.

Itulah yang Jungwoo pikir sesaat sebelum berhadapan muka dengan Mark.

"Bagaimana bulan madu kalian?" Mark bertanya dengan ramah.

Keramahan yang seperti merestui pernikahannya ini membuat kepercayaan diri Jungwoo bergetar. Mengapa ia perlu takut pada adik yang menyanjungnya?

"Menarik."

"Aku mendengar kalian sudah meninggalkan Viering ketika aku membaca kabar tentang pernikahan kalian."

Jungwoo menghindari tatapan mata Mark.

Inilah kenyataannya. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang tua mereka dalam Red Invitation. Mereka sama-sama dididik oleh Taeil untuk menjadi raja Viering di masa mendatang. Mereka berbagi suka dan duka sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak. Namun Mark berkembang lebih cepat dari Jungwoo. Ketika Jungwoo menyadarinya, ia sudah ketinggalan jauh. Ia tidak dapat melampaui pemuda itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" akhirnya Mark masuk ke dalam topik utama.

Jungwoo tidak berani menjawab.

Mark sendiri pasti tahu. Jungwoo tidak berani mengumumkan pernikahannya karena Mark pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghentikan pernikahannya ini.

Jungwoo mencintai Somi. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Somi. Ia adalah segalanya baginya namun si pria dingin ini pasti tidak akan mendengar penjelasannya. Namun setidaknya Mark harus tahu!

"Aku mencintai Somi."

"AKU TIDAK BERTANYA ITU!" Mark benar-benar murka.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatur dengan siapa aku harus menikah," Jungwoo membela diri.

"Aku memang tidak bisa tetapi aku BERHAK!"

Jungwoo meringkuk di kursinya. Ia tidak berani membantah maupun menatap Mark.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan!? Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan!?"

"Aku…," Jungwoo tidak tahu harus mengungkapkannya atau tidak.

'Untuk apa kau takut padanya!?' suara Somi menggema, 'Toh dia tidak akan membunuhmu!'

Dengan suaranya yang lirih Jungwoo berkata, "M-mengapa kau menyalahkanku atas pernikahanmu? Aku sudah memilih jalanku dan kau juga telah memilih jalanmu."

Mark geram. "Bagus. Sekarang kau berani membantahku."

"A… aku t-tidak pernah memaksamu menikah. K-kkau sendiri yang memutuskannya," Jungwoo berbicara dengan terpatah-patah. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan kau menikah hanya karena aku?"

"KAU!?" Mark tidak bisa berkata. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mengetahui motif asli di balik pernikahannya. Ini adalah salah satu perjanjiannya dengan Earl Hielfinberg. Namun ia juga bukan seorang pengarang cerita yang baik.

"Mark."

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke pintu.

"Sudahlah," Jaemin berdiri di depan Mark. Tangannya melekat di dada Mark seolah ingin menahan pria itu menghajar Jungwoo. "Jangan kau marahi Jungwoo lagi. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau tidak bisa menyambutnya dengan cara lain selain memarahinya?"

Mata Mark bersinar tidak senang dengan gangguan yang tidak terduga ini.

Jaemin menoleh pada Jungwoo yang masih kebingungan. "Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, Duke of Binkley," Jaemin memberikan senyumnya yang mempesona, "Saya adalah Jaemin."

Jungwoo terhenyak. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga Jaemin adalah gadis muda yang menarik. Memang tidak salah gadis pilihan Mark. Gadis manis itu bersinr mulai dari kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Benar-benar gadis yang sempurna!

"Saya sungguh terharu Anda bersedia datang selarut ini walau Anda baru tiba siang ini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kami. Di mana Somi? Mengapa ia tidak datang bersama Anda? Apakah ia merasa rendah diri untuk masuk istana?"

Jungwoo membelalak.

Mark tersenyum sinis sambil melirik Jaemin.

"Saya sungguh menyayangkan ketidakhadiran Anda di pesta pernikahan kami. Saya sudah mempersiapkan banyak bahan pembicaraan untuk dapat mengenal istri Anda yang hebat itu. Namun, rupanya kalian masih ingin berbulan madu daripada menghadiri pesta pernikahan saya yang membosankan."

"B-bukan begitu, Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu," Jungwoo gugup.

"Tetapi tidak mengapa," Jaemin tersenyum manis, "Kalau kalian datang, kalian pasti lebih dapat menarik perhatian para tamu daripada kami. Benarkan, Mark?" Jaemin mendongak.

"Ya, sayang," Mark melingkarkan tangan di pundak Jaemin. Mark perlu mencari topik lain untuk menyingkirkan tawa geli yang memenuhi dadanya. "Katakan, mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku menantimu di kamar tetapi kau tidak segera muncul. Kemudian aku mendengar Jungwoo datang. Aku ingin menyambutnya. Apakah tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku senang kau juga menyambut Jungwoo."

Jungwoo menelan ludah melihat aksi sepasang suami istri baru itu.

"Jungwoo, kau bisa pulang. Aku masih mempunyai urusan di sini," Mark berkata.  
Tanpa membantah Jungwoo pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan tawa Mark pun langsung lepas.

"Apa kau sudah puas!?" Jaemin tidak suka mendengar tawa yang dengan jelas tengah menyindirnya itu. Ia tidak peduli apa reaksi Mark ketika ia memutuskan untuk muncul. Begitu ia mendengar Jungwoo datang, hanya satu yang ada di dalam kepalanya: menemui pria yang menjadi akar nasib sialnya! Mark tidak melarangnya datang dan sekalipun pria itu melarangya, ia tetap akan muncul! Ia tidak peduli pada Mark. Ia tidak takut pada Mark seperti Jungwoo yang harus mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata lirih.

"Katakan mengapa kau di sini?" Mark bertanya dengan suaranya yang mengancam.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu," Jaemin menjawab seadanya sambil membalik badannya menuju pintu.

"Benarkah itu?" Mark menangkap tangan Eleanor dan menariknya mendekat. Matanya bersinar berbahaya. "Katakan apa kau begitu merindukanku?"

"Lepaskan aku!" Jaemin menyentakkan tangannya.

"Kau takut?" ejek Mark, "Apa sekarang kau baru mengenal takut?"

Jaemin membalas ejekan itu dengan tatapan matanya yang menantang. Apa yang perlu ditakutinya dari pria ini? Ia tidak lebih dari seorang playboy!

"Sepertinya kau memang memerlukan sebuah hukuman," Mark mempererat genggamannya, "Katakan, sayang, hukuman apa yang pantas untukmu," Mark melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Jaemin.

Jaemin terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ia semakin panik ketika wajah Mark mendekat. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, tangannya telah melayang.

Mark membelalak. "Apakah begitu caramu menunjukkan kerinduanmu!?" desis Mark sambil menyentuh pipinya yang masih panas oleh tamparan Jaemin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memperlakukan aku seperti itu!?" Jaemin kesal terus diperlakukan seperti seorang penjahat.

"Seperti apa!?" bentak Mark. "Kuberitahu kau. Aku paling tidak suka orang menginterupsiku!"

"Siapa yang ingin kau bermain sendirian dengan Jungwoo!?" Jaemin memberitahu dengan kesal.

Mark tidak menanggapi.

"Aku juga ingin tahu siapa pria yang menjadi dalang semua ini!"

"Hari ini cukup sekian. Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang juga!"

"Tidak kau perintah pun, aku akan pergi," gerutu Jaemin, "Siapa yang mau terus-terusan berada di dekatmu."

Mark memperhatikan gadis itu pergi. Mungkin gadis ini tidak sepenuhnya memenuhi kriterianya namun setidaknya ia mempunyai mulut yang tajam. Ia menyukai cara gadis ini menyindir Jungwoo.

-00000-

Jaemin mendesah panjang. Ia benar-benar bosan. Sepanjang hari tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain duduk melamun. Walaupun ia sekarang adalah wanita nomor satu di Viering tidak berarti ia sesibuk sang pria nomor satu. Sebaliknya, ia adalah pengangguran nomor satu di Viering!

Sepanjang matanya melihat, setiap orang di Istana mempunyai sesuatu untuk dilakukan. Para pelayan sibuk dengan pekerjaan rutin mereka. Para prajurit sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Setiap orang yang keluar masuk Fyzool mempunyai urusan yang bisa mereka lakukan. Hanya dia yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan!

Jaemin benar-benar kesal. Selama dua minggu lebih ia memasuki Istana, tidak sesuatu pun yang dapat dilakukannya. Mark tidak pernah sekali pun memberinya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Kalaupun pemuda itu harus mengunjungi suatu tempat, ia lebih suka mengunjunginya sendirian seperti hari ini.

Pagi ini Mark, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, langsung pergi setelah makan pagi.

Mark memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padanya tentang pekerjaannya. Ia juga tidak pernah memberitahunya apa yang harus dikerjakannya.

Jaemin mendesah lagi. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu pekerjaannya adalah melahirkan keturunan Mark. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari itu! Apa yang ia harapkan dari pekerjaan mulianya ini?

"Hei, kau!"

Jaemin terkejut.

Seorang wanita berdiri tak jauh dari sisinya. Dari penampilannya yang glamour, Jaemin yakin wanita ini adalah satu dari sekian ribu gadis yang pernah didampakkan Mark. Benar-benar wanita selera Mark. Cantik, anggun, berpendidikan, dan angkuh.

Jaemin tidak berniat menanggapi wanita itu. Ia menjauhi serambi.

"Kau tidak tahu malu! Demi tahta kau mau menikahi Raja."

Langkah Jaemin terhenti oleh perasaan kesalnya. 'Siapa yang mau?' pikirnya, 'Ini semua kemauan Papa.'

"Aku tidak percaya dengan cerita karangan kalian! Mark tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis ingusan sepertimu."

Jaemin menghitung-hitung berapa kalikah ia mendengar kalimat senada semenjak kakinya menginjak halaman Fyzool. Puluhan bahkan mungkin ribuan. Rasanya tidak seorang wanitapun yang tidak melepaskannya. Sebanyak apa bekas kekasih Mark, sebanyak itu pula yang mengadu padanya.

Jaemin lelah oleh semua ini. Ia tidak meminta untuk dinikahkan dengan Mark. Bahkan ia meminta untuk dilepaskan dari cengkeraman Mark.

"Bagaimanapun akulah yang dia pilih. Bukan kau!" katanya dingin.

Wanita itu terpukul. Bibirnya bergetar tapi ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Jaemin pergi meninggalkan wanita itu dengan kesal.

Belum jauh ia melangkah, seorang wanita lain telah menantinya. Sepertinya ia melihat peristiwa barusan karena ia tengah tertawa.

"Kau memang bermulut tajam seperti yang kudengar."

Jaemin melihat wanita cantik berambut pirang itu dengan tidak tertarik. Wanita itu pasti adalah satu dari antara sekian mantan Mark, sang suami tercinta.

Sampai kapankah Mark akan berhenti memberinya pekerjaan tambahan yang melelahkan ini? Di awal sudah dijelaskan tugasnya hanyalah melahirkan keturunan Arcalianne. Namun, mengapa sekarang ia mendapat pekerjaan tambahan: menghadapi para mantan Mark!?

Jaemin ingin sekali membuat perhitungan dengan Mark. Namun sampai matipun ia tidak akan melakukannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu bersenang-senang dengan apa yang sudah dibuatnya. Jaemin akan menunjukkan pada pemuda itu bahwa ia tidak mudah dikalahkan begitu saja. Mark harus tahu siapa yang dinikahinya ini!

Jaemin menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat. "Anda adalah Lady Arin, bukan?" tanyanya. "Apakah hari ini Anda datang lagi untuk mengeluh? Saya sudah siap mendengarkan keluhan Anda. Namun di awal saya harus menegaskan saya tidak tertarik mendengar masa lalu suami saya. Saya sudah memaafkannya ketika kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Mark pun telah berjanji untuk selalu setia pada saya."

Mengapa pula ia harus terus berpegang teguh pada cerita karangan Renjun? Walaupun begitu, Jaemin menikmati reaksi wanita itu.

Hampir tiap hari wanita ini menemuinya dan mengadu. Setiap ada kesempatan wanita ini pasti mengadu padanya. Jaemin sudah mendengar cerita tentangnya sebelum ia menikah. Ia adalah wanita terakhir dan terlama yang menjadi kekasih Mark. Andai kata tidak ada halangan yang menyebalkan itu, mungkin ia akan menjadi kekasih abadi Mark.

"Anda tidak mengharapkan sebuah affair baru di Viering, bukan?" tanya Jaemin.

Lagi-lagi Jaemin membuat wanita yang iri padanya jatuh.

Gadis itu berjalan menjauh dengan angkuh. Ia sudah benar-benar bosan. Ia tidak suka tugas tambahannya ini. Ia tidak suka dikurung. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah Jaemin. Dan Jaemin adalah burung bebas! Ia bebas pergi ke mana pun ia mau!

Jaemin tahu! Ia tahu ke mana ia bisa pergi. Mark tidak pernah melarangnya pergi meninggalkan Fyzool.

Dengan riang Jaemin kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu ia memasuki kamarnya, langkah pertama yang diambilnya adalah membuka lemari bajunya.

Senyum riangnya langsung menghilang melihat gaun-gaunnya yang indah itu.

Renjun benar-benar tidak mau ia tampak seperti gadis biasa. 'Kau adalah seorang Ratu!' Renjun menegaskan ketika ia memaksa Jaemin mengambil semua gaun-gaun yang telah dipesankannya khusus untuk sang Ratu Kerajaan Viering.

Namun hal itu tidak dapat menghentikan Jaemin.

Jaemin langsung menuju ruang tempat para pelayan Istana berkumpul di saat mereka tidak mempunyai tugas.

"Nicci! Nicci!" panggil Jaemin.

Semua pelayan di ruangan itu kaget.

"Paduka Ratu!"

"Paduka Ratu!"

Satu per satu dari mereka membungkuk untuk menyambut kedatangannya yang tidak terduga itu.

Nicci muncul dari salah satu pojok ruangan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Saya datang. Saya datang, Paduka Ratu."

"Nicci," Jaemin meraih tangan wanita itu, "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Semua pelayan melongo melihat Jaemin menarik pelayan pribadinya dengan riang. Kemudian mereka saling berbisik.

"P-Paduka Ratu, Anda tidak boleh melakukan ini?" Nicci memberitahu.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Jaemin.

"Ini," Nicci menunjuk tangan Jaemin yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Apa salahnya?" Jaemin bertanya heran.

"Seorang Ratu tidak boleh sembarangan menggandeng tangan pelayan."

"Apa ada peraturan tentang itu?"

Nicci mati kutu. "Tidak ada tetapi…"

"Tidak ada peraturan bukan berarti tidak boleh. Aku tidak peduli dengan tata krama yang tidak masuk akal itu!" Jaemin terus menarik Nicci.

Nicci mendesah. Inilah Jaemin, sang junjungannya. Jaemin, sang gadis kaya yang tidak pernah memandang tinggi rendah setiap orang. Di mata Jaemin setiap orang adalah pribadi yang berbeda-beda. Tidak ada tingkat kedudukan! Itulah yang membuatnya dicintai setiap orang di Schewicvic.

Namun bagi setiap pelayan di Fyzool, Jaemin adalah makhluk aneh. Di manakah kau pernah melihat seorang Ratu menarik tangan pelayannya seperti menarik tangan seorang sahabat dekatnya? Di manakah kau pernah melihat seorang Ratu bersikap ramah kepada pelayan seperti berbicara dengan kawan dekatnya? Apakah ada seorang Ratu yang lebih suka mencari sendiri pelayannya daripada memanggilnya?

Mereka tidak mengenal Jaemin.

Saat ini mereka suka membicarakan kejanggalan-kejanggalan Jaemin dibandingkan para bangsawan pada umumnya. Namun Nicci yakin suatu saat nanti mereka semua akan mencintai Jaemin seperti setiap penghuni Schewicvic.

"Apakah yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?" Nicci bertanya.

"Pinjamkan bajumu."

Nicci terperanjat. "Apa yang akan Anda lakukan? A-An…Anda tidak berniat melakukannya, bukan?"

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Membiarkanku mati bosan atau menurutiku."

Nicci sudah pasti tidak akan memilih pilihan pertama.

Senyum Jaemin melebar. "Aku tahu kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahamiku."

Sejujurnya Nicci sendiri sering tidak dapat memahami sikap junjungannya ini. Ia hanya selalu tidak dapat melawan gadis manis ini.

"Kalau Anda ingin pergi, saya bisa meminta seseorang menyiapkan kereta untuk Anda. Terlalu berbahaya bagi Anda untuk keluar sendirian."

"Tidak akan," Jaemin meyakinkan, "Aku sudah berminggu-minggu terkurung di sini. Kau tidak ingin aku semakin menjamur, bukan?"

Nicci menelan ludah. Tampaknya kali ini ia akan kalah lagi. Semenjak memasuki Fyzool, Jaemin tidak pernah keluar. Ia juga tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya cemas. Setiap saat ia melihat gadis itu tengah melawan bosan. Selama ia berada di Schewicvic, selalu ada saja yang dilakukan Jaemin untuk mengisi waktunya. Gadis itu pasti sudah tidak dapat menahan lagi kebosanannya. Ia membutuhkan udara segar.

"Bila Anda memaksa, setidaknya ijinkan saya menemani Anda." Nicci mengusulkan.

"Jangan khawatir," Jaemin meyakinkan wanita itu, "Tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku."

Sebagai penghuni baru di Fyzool, rupa Jaemin masih asing. Nicci tidak heran bila dengan dandanan seorang pelayan, Jaemin berhasil mengelabui setiap orang. Namun Nicci masih tidak dapat membiarkan Jaemin pergi seorang diri. Bagaimana pertanggungjawabannya bila terjadi sesuatu pada sang Ratu Viering?

"Saya bisa mengelabuhi prajurit penjaga gerbang. Mereka akan percaya bila saya mengatakan kita ingin berbelanja di kota."

Jaemin tersenyum gembira. "Kau memang benar-benar seorang sahabat yang baik," Jaemin merangkul pundak Nicci.

Nicci mendesah. Tidak akan ada yang dapat merubah sikap Jaemin yang satu ini. Namun karenanyalah ia mudah dekat dengan rakyat biasa. Kalau Grand Duke melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis yang pantas untuk Mark. Nicci melihat Tuan Puterinya adalah gadis yang pantas menjadi Ratu Viering. Dengan sikap bersahabatnya ini ia akan menjadi Ratu besar yang merakyat. Nicci yakin semua orang akan mencintai dan menyanjung Tuan Puteri Schewicvic.

-00000-

"Jaemin PERGI!?"

"Saya telah berusaha menahannya," Grand Duke cepat-cepat memberitahu sebelum Mark meledak.

Beberapa saat lalu ketika ia tengah bersiap menanti kedatangan Raja, ia melihat Jaemin meninggalkan bangunan utama Fyzool bersama Nicci. Melihat Jaemin yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan, Taeil langsung merasa curiga. Ia pun mendekati mereka.

"Mengapa Anda berpakaian seperti ini?" tanyanya heran.

Jaemin terperanjat. Sebelum seorang pun menyadarinya, ia membungkuk,

"Ada keperluan apa Anda mencari saya, Yang Mulia Grand Duke?"

Nicci pun turut membungkuk.

Sang Grand Duke dibuat bingung olehnya.

Melalui matanya Jaemin memberitahu Taeil untuk diam.

Grand Duke tidak memahami permainan apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaemin namun ia tetap mengikuti permainan mereka. "Ke mana kalian akan pergi?" tanyanya.

"Kami akan ke Loudline membeli beberapa barang," jawab Jaemin.

"Kalian bisa menyuruh seseorang mengantar kalian."

"Tidak mengapa," Jaemin tidak mau Taeil memanggil pengawal untuk menemaninya. "Loudline tidak jauh. Kami bisa berjalan ke sana sambil menikmati udara segar."

Taeil tidak setuju Jaemin pergi tanpa pengawal. Sekarang Jaemin bukan hanya seorang Jaemin namun ia adalah Ratu Kerajaan Viering. Bagaimana pertanggungjawabannya bila terjadi sesuatu pada Jaemin?

"Saya sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menghentikan Paduka Ratu," Grand Duke menerangkan.

"Namun akhirnya kau kalah," ujar Mark.

Grand Duke terperanjat.

"Benar," ia mengakui. Ia pun sudah siap menerima akibatnya. "Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat saya untuk membantunya melewati pagar Istana."

Raja terbahak-bahak.

Grand Duke heran.

Setelah kejadian semalam apa ia masih mengharapkan Jaemin akan duduk diam di kamarnya?

"Sudah kuduga."

"Anda…," Grand Duke Taeil berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "Tidak tersinggung?"

"Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Kau tidak akan bisa mengikat Jaemin sekalipun dengan rantai. Ia pasti mencari cara untuk lepas."

Grand Duke terdiam. Sepertinya Raja sudah mulai mengetahui watak Jaemin yang sebenarnya. Namun, ia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya secara terus terang padanya. Hal ini membuat Grand Duke bertanya-tanya. Apakah sang Raja sudah mengetahui watak istrinya yang sesungguhnya?

"Katakan padanya aku menunggunya," kata sang Raja Muda sambil berlalu.

Sepanjang hari itu Mark terus menanti Jaemin namun gadis itu tidak muncul. Ia sudah siap menyambut gadis itu dengan ceramahnya. Mark ingin mengingatkan gadis itu posisinya saat ini. Ia perlu menegaskan pada gadis itu untuk tidak pergi seorang diri tanpa seorang pengawal pun. Niatnya itu berubah ketika ia mendengar Jaemin tidak muncul pada waktu makan malam. Dan ketika akhirnya ia mendengar Jaemin sudah kembali, niat itu telah menjelma menjadi emosi.

"Ke mana saja kau seharian ini!?" seru Mark.

Jaemin tidak ingin mendengarkan ceramah apa pun. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Seharian ini ia telah berkeliling Loudline bersama Nicci. Tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Fauston. Setiap orang yang mengenalinya menanyakan ke mana saja ia selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Mereka juga bertemu dengan Lucas. Seperti biasa pria itu senang melihatnya dan tanpa komando menceritakan gosip-gosip terbaru yang diketahuinya.

Nicci tidak suka dengan cara pemuda itu memperlakukan Jaemin tetapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Saat ini jauh lebih berbahaya membuka kedok Jaemin daripada membiarkan pemuda itu memperlakukan Jaemin seperti seorang sahabat dekatnya.

Jaemin sungguh senang akhirnya ia bisa meninggalkan Istana. Ia sadar hari semakin larut tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan kawan-kawan lamanya. Ia menyukai keramaian Loudline di siang hari hingga menjelang malam yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Hanya rasa lelahlah yang membuat Jaemin pulang ke Fyzool.

Jaemin sudah membersihkan diri. Ia juga sudah berganti baju. Ia sudah bersiap-siap tidur ketika Mark tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah murkanya.

"Ke Loudline," jawab Jaemin.

"Aku bertanya ke mana saja kau seharian ini!?"

Jaemin kesal. Apa pria ini tidak mengerti kalimatnya? Ia sedang tidak ingin bersilat lidah dengan siapa pun.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Mark.

Jaemin benar-benar dibuat kesal olehnya. "Aku sudah memberitahumu aku ke Loudline!" gerutunya.

"Apa kau sadar kedudukanmu saat ini!?" Mark mencengkeram pundak Jaemin. "Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kaulakukan!? Kau bisa membahayakan banyak orang! Apa kau sadar itu!? JAWAB AKU!"

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" Jaemin membalas sama nyaringnya. Sepertinya pria ini benar-benar sedang mencari masalah dengannya. Apa ia tidak dapat melihat ia lelah dan ingin beristirahat!?

Mark membelalak kaget.

"Lagipula mengapa setiap malam kau harus muncul di kamarku!?" balas Jaemin sengit, "Apa kau ingin memastikan aku mengandung keturunanmu!? Jangan khawatir, kalau waktunya sudah tiba, aku juga akan mengandung keturunanmu!"

Mark terdiam.

"Kau tidak perlu datang setiap malam!" Jaemin menegaskan, "Aku paling tidak suka seseorang menunggui aku tidur. Kau juga punya kamar sendiri. Untuk apa tiap malam kau muncul di kamarku!? Aku tidak butuh pengasuh!"

Tawa Mark langsung meledak.

Jaemin tidak suka mendengarnya. "Tidak ada yang lucu!"

Tawa Mark langsung menghilang. "Oh ya?" katanya mengejek. "Sebaliknya kau seperti seorang bayi."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Jaemin menegaskan dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Malam ini cukup sampai di sini. Anak kecil harus tidur awal." Mark merangkum wajah Jaemin dan mencium keningnya, "Selamat malam."

Jaemin terperanjat. Mark tidak pernah menciumnya! Tidak dalam upacara pernikahan mereka. Tidak juga dalam hari-hari yang lalu!

Mark meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih terpaku dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Jaemin sadar Mark sedang mempermainkannya. Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh pria itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" tangannya melempar bantal ke arah Mark.

Pintu kamar tertutup kembali tepat sebelum bantal itu mengenai Mark.

Jaemin geram mendengar tawa nyaring di luar kamar itu. Ia membenci Mark! Sampai mati pun ia membenci pria itu! 

-00000-

"APA!?"

Semua orang terperanjat kaget.

Jaemin membalas tatapan tajam Mark.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai pemuda ini. Semenjak kepergiannya ke Loudline secara diam-diam, Mark memerintahkan dua orang prajurit bergantian mengawalnya ke mana pun ia berada. Selangkah pun ia tidak boleh meninggalkan Fyzool tanpa ijinnya. Mark memang dengan mudahnya mengatakan Jaemin tidak boleh pergi keluar tanpa ijinnya tetapi mendapatkan ijin itu adalah mustahil. Selalu saja ada yang dikatakan Mark untuk melarangnya pergi. Selalu dan selalu ia berhasil mengikatnya namun hari ini Jaemin sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

Siang ini tanpa mempedulikan larangan prajurit, ia menerobos Ruang Kerja Mark. Ia tidak peduli apakah pemuda itu sedang membicarakan masalah penting dengan para menterinya atau tidak. Ia tidak peduli siapa yang ada bersama pemuda itu. Ia hanya mau pemuda itu membiarkannya pergi. Namun, seperti biasanya, pemuda itu melarangnya pergi.

"Kau memang memilikiku tetapi kau tidak pernah memiliki jiwaku! Jiwaku adalah milikku seorang," Jaemin membalas tak kalah lantangnya dan ia menegaskan, "Tak seorang pun bisa memilikinya."

"Kau…," geram Mark.

"Aku tidak butuh ijinmu untuk pergi ke mana pun aku mau!" Jaemin memotong dengan sengit, "Aku tidak membutuhkan ijinmu untuk menggerakkan tubuhku!"

Mark tidak dapat membalas.

"Aku adalah burung yang bebas!" Jaemin meninggalkan tempat itu dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Kalau kau berani meninggalkan Istana lagi, kau tidak perlu kembali lagi!" seru Mark murka.

Pintu kembali terbuka dan Jaemin menampakkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang takut?" balasnya tak kalah sengit, "Aku masih bisa punya Schewicvic," katanya penuh kemenangan. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya – mengejek Mark dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Tak seorang pun berani berbicara sepeninggal Jaemin.

Semua saling melihat dengan waspada.

Tidak seorang pun yang berani melihat Mark yang masih murka.

Tidak seorang pun pernah berkata selantang itu pada Mark.

Tidak seorang pun pernah membantah Mark!

"Dia memang benar-benar liar," geram Mark.

-00000-

Jaemin geram. Memangnya siapakah Mark itu? Siapakah pemuda itu hingga ia berhak mengatur apa yang boleh dilakukannya dan apa yang harus tidak dilakukannya? Jaemin benci. Ia membenci pria itu hingga ke dasar tulang sumsumnya. Ia membencinya melebihi segala yang dibencinya di dunia ini. Memangnya siapa dia hingga ia berhak mengatur segala kegiatannya?

Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang membutuhkan wanita untuk melahirkan keturunannya dan menghentikan langkah Jungwoo ke tahta. Siapakah yang tidak mengetahui itu? Siapa yang tidak tahu tujuan di balik pernikahan mendadak Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Kerajaan Viering itu?

Ia pikir dia tidak tahu posisinya? Jaemin tahu dan ia mengerti dengan jelas bahwa ia adalah wanita terpilih itu, sang ratu pilihan. Tetapi tetap saja itu tidak berarti Mark berhak mengatur kehidupannya! Tugasnya hanya melahirkan keturunannya! Hanya itu!

Jaemin kesal. Ia benar-benar membenci pemuda itu. Tidak pernah ia merasa semarah ini dalam hidupnya hingga rasanya ia ingin meledak dan langsung membuat perhitungan dengan pemuda sinis itu. Begitu kesalnya ia hingga ia ingin mencincang pemuda itu dan membuangnya ke tempat yang amat jauh hingga ia tidak akan pernah lagi melihatnya selama sisa hidupnya.

Jaemin melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Pemuda kejam itu tampaknya lebih suka melihatnya mati menjamur di dalam Istananya yang megah ini daripada membiarkannya menikmati hari-harinya. Ia bahkan memberinya gelar baru, tahanan berbahaya! Pemuda itu menghadiahinya seorang pengawal juga mengancam Nicci untuk tidak membantunya kabur dari istana.

Ia tidak pernah mengijinkan Jaemin meninggalkan Istana walau hanya sekali. Sebaliknya, ia selalu mempunyai cara untuk menahan Jaemin.

Semenjak hari itu, setiap hari Jaemin mendapat tamu. Setiap hari selalu ada wanita yang mencarinya hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan omong kosong mereka yang membosankan.

Hari pertama, hari kedua Jaemin tidak curiga. Hari-hari berikutnya Jaemin mulai menyadari kejanggalan kunjungan mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya ia mendengar sendiri kabar itu. Mark dengan sengaja merancang kunjungan tiap wanita bangsawan itu!

Ia benar-benar marah pada pemuda itu dan ketika ia mengadu, dengan ringannya Mark berkata, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk membuatmu tidak bosan."

Tidak satu sisi pun dari Mark yang disukai Jaemin!

Jaemin heran mengapa banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Betapa bodohnya para wanita yang rela mengantri cinta Mark yang tidak ada artinya itu. Jaemin tidak dapat memahami jalan pikiran mereka.

Mark juga beberapa kali memanggil Renjun. Tentu saja Jaemin senang dapat berjumpa kembali dengan Jaemin. Namun ia tidak menyukai ceramah panjang Renjun tentang segala tingkah lakunya yang didengarnya baik dari Nicci maupun dari orang lain. Di antara para tamu-tamu Jaemin, Renjunlah yang paling sering dipanggil Jaemin. Namun tidak sekali pun ia pernah bertemu Jisung. Semenjak ia memasuki Istana, ia hanya bertemu dengan Jisung sekali atau dua kali. Itu pun hanya singkat. Hanya ketika Jisung kebetulan ada perlu di Fyzool.

Jaemin pernah menanyakan Jisung kepada Renjun. Ia juga meminta Renjun menyampaikan pada Jisung bahwa ia merindukannya dan ingin berjumpa dengannya. Namun Renjun tidak senang mendengarnya. Ia malah memberi ceramah panjang pada Jaemin untuk menjaga nama baiknya.

Setelah gosip singkat yang beredar seputar pertunangannya, Jaemin dapat memahami mengapa ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Jisung. Baik Renjun maupun Jisung tentu tidak suka bila Jaemin menjadi sasaran gosip lagi.

Satu-satunya yang menarik Jaemin adalah mengapa Mark tidak pernah memanggil Somi. Dari sekian banyak wanita yang menemuinya, Jaemin hanya ingin menemui Somi. Semenjak malam ia menginterupsi Mark dan Jungwoo, ia tidak pernah mendengar lagi kabar tentang mereka apalagi melihat mereka. Ia sudah bertemu Jungwoo, pria yang pernah berjuang untuk cinta Renjun. Sekarang ia ingin sekali bertemu Somi.

Suatu saat Jaemin pernah menyindir Mark, "Sudah hampir tidak ada wanita bangsawan Viering yang bisa kauajukan padaku. Mengapa kau tidak memanggil Duchess of Binkley?"

Mata Mark langsung membelalak lebar. "Kau panggil apa wanita itu!?"

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Jaemin polos, "Memangnya apa sebutan istri seorang Grand Duke bila bukan Duchess? Apakah Grand Duchess?"

Mark geram. Ia sadar Jaemin sengaja. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita jahanam itu menginjakkan kaki di Viering."

Jaemin juga tahu Mark tidak akan. Mark lebih suka menutup pintu gerbang Viering rapat-rapat daripada membiarkan Somi masuk. Namun ia tidak akan membiarkan Mark lepas semudah itu.

"Sayang sekali," Jaemin mengeluh, "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan bosan bertemu dengannya. Ia jauh lebih menarik daripada mantan-mantanmu yang membosankan itu."

Mata Mark langsung bersinar berbahaya.

"Oh, maaf," Jaemin pura-pura merasa bersalah, "Seharusnya aku mengatakan tamu-tamuku yang pada umumnya adalah mantanmu." Dan sebelum Mark menanggapi, ia menambahkan, "Bagaimana kalau kau memanggil Lady Arin? Kurasa ia yang paling mempunyai komentar tentangku. Bukannya ia masih sering menemuimu? Ia pasti menjadi tamuku yang paling punya komentar menarik."

Arin adalah satu-satunya yang paling ingin dijauhkan Mark dari Jaemin. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang paling keras menentang pernikahannya. Hingga detik ini Arin tidak dapat menerima putusnya hubungan mereka karena pernikahannya dengan Jaemin. Setiap hari Arin melaporkan diri ke Fyzool. Setiap saat ia berusaha menemui Mark.

"Rupanya sekarang kau sudah menjadi sumber gosip," sindir Mark.

"Apa boleh buat," Jaemin sedikit pun tidak merasa bersalah, "Tamu-tamu pilihanmu yang memberitahuku."

Mark terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadarinya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar sebuah gosip pun terlepas dari mulut Jaemin. Ia tidak pernah mendengar sebuah gosip pun lepas dari Fyzool. Sekali pun tidak pernah ada gosip yang menyinggung Jaemin ataupun Istana. Mark mengawasi Jaemin dengan cermat.

Sejauh daya ingatnya, tidak sekali pun Jaemin membicarakan gosip. Umumnya, para wanita yang pernah berhubungan dengannya, pernah membagi gosip yang mereka ketahui dengannya. Mereka juga suka membicarakan gosip itu dengannya. Mark tersenyum sinis. Tampaknya gadis ini mempunyai kelebihan.

"Kau bisa membuka koran gosip baru."

"Kau benar," sahut Jaemin gembira, "Aku memang sedang mempertimbangkannya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah ini bagus? Aku akan mempunyai kesibukan baru dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengatur daftar tamu-tamuku. Menurutmu apa nama koranku yang bagus? Kumpulan gosip-gosip terbaru di Viering, gosip seputar Viering atau gosip terkini?"

Mark geram. Gadis ini tolol atau sengaja?

Jaemin tersenyum puas. Ia tahu Mark sedang menyindirnya tetapi ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu menang dengan mudah. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu! Ia tidak akan mengijinkan pemuda itu bersuka cita atas kesengsaraannya. Jaemin akan menunjukkan pada pemuda itu bahwa ia tidak mudah dikalahkan!

Mata Jaemin menangkap sebuah pintu besar. Ia berhenti menatap pintu yang tampak berdebu itu.

Jaemin tertegun.

Pintu ini berbeda dari pintu-pintu lain di Fyzool. Ia tampak begitu kotor dan terlantar seolah memang dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia tampak begitu tak terawat.

Jaemin ingin tahu apakah yang tersembunyi di baliknya sehingga ia ditelantarkan begitu saja.

Jaemin meraih pegangannya yang berdebu dan tertegun melihat setiap perabotannya yang tertutup kain putih dan tirai-tirai jendela tebal yang menghalangi sinar matahari. Jaemin baru tahu ada ruangan yang terlantar seperti ini di Fyzool.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaemin langsung melangkah membuka tirai-tirai tebal yang menutupi jendela-jendela besar. Ia membiarkan sinar mentari menyinari ruangan gelap itu. Ia membuka jendela lebar-lebar untuk membiarkan udara musim gugur yang segar menggantikan udara pengap ruangan yang tertutup entah untuk berapa puluh tahun itu.

Jaemin heran. Ia yakin Fyzool tidak kekurangan biaya untuk merawat ruangan ini. Fyzool yang megah dan berkilauan ini tentu tidak akan membiarkan sebuah ruangannya tak terawat seperti ini.

Pasti ada alasan yang membuat ruangan ini diterlantarkan begitu saja.

Jaemin melihat sebuah benda besar yang tertutup kain putih di sisi jendela. Jaemin mengenali bentuknya yang tidak asing itu. Ia mengenali bentuknya yang unik dengan kursi kecil di depannya itu.

Nafas Jaemin tersekat ketika ia menarik kain putih yang menutupi benda itu.

Ia sudah begitu lama tidak menyentuh piano. Ia sudah begitu lama tidak melihat benda itu di Schewicvic. Ia sudah lama tidak mendengar dentingannya yang merdu.

Ibunya selalu memainkan lagu-lagu yang merdu untuknya setiap hari. Jaemin juga sangat menyukai permainan Countess yang indah. Tidak seorang pun dapat menandingi permainan Countess yang merdu itu. Dan tidak seorang pun dapat menggantikannya.

Semenjak kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Senandung-senandung riang menghilang dari Schewicvic. Suara piano yang merdu itu hilang bersama kepergiannya. Tidak ada lagi lagu-lagu merdu yang menghiasi Schewicvic. Jaemin juga tidak pernah lagi bermain piano. Ia tidak mau membangkitkan kenangan yang hanya akan membuat ayahnya sedih.

Tangan Jaemin mengelus piano putih itu dengan penuh keharuan. Keinginannya untuk bermain piano bangkit begitu saja. Ia telah lama tidak bermain piano. Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak melihat piano maupun mendengar nada-nada merdunya.

Jaemin menarik penutup kursi di depan piano dan duduk.

Tangannya yang telah lama meninggalkan piano bermain dengan lancarnya seolah ia terus memainkannya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Jaemin memainkan lagu-lagu yang diingatnya dan ia membiarkan dirinya bernostalgia bersama kenangan akan ibu tercintanya.

-00000-

"Pertemuan kita kali ini cukup sampai di sini," Mark mengakhiri rapatnya dengan para menterinya jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Setiap orang langsung merapikan berkas-berkas mereka dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

Tidak pernah Mark merasa selelah ini. Ia tidak lelah oleh rapat panjang yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Ia lelah memikirkan kemungkinan Jaemin keluar tanpa mendengar larangannya. Pikiran Jaemin akan membangkang membuat ia tidak bisa mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya ke rapat bulanannya.

Mark merasa ia harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan mencari Jaemin. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis itu bila ia berani melanggar perintahnya. Jaemin harus tahu siapa yang berkuasa di tempat ini. Gadis itu harus sadar sekarang ia adalah seorang Ratu Kerajaan Viering yang tidak boleh berbuat sembarangan. Ia bukan lagi Jaemin yang dulu. Ia kini adalah Jaemin, sang Ratu Kerajaan Viering, sang ratu terpilih!

Mark merapikan berkas-berkasnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum orang lain.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, Mark tertegun.

Nada-nada yang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini tidak pernah terdengar sekarang mengalun lembut dari kejauhan.

Mark tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui dari mana suara itu berasal dan ia menjadi marah karenanya.

Siapa yang berani memasuki Ruang Musik tanpa ijinnya!? Siapa yang berani melanggar perintahnya? Bukankah ia telah memerintahkan setiap orang di dalam Fyzool untuk menjauhi tempat itu dan tidak menyentuhnya!?

Mark dibuat marah oleh nada-nada yang mengalun lembut itu. Langkah kakinya yang lebar melangkah cepat ke Ruang Musik.

Lagi-lagi Mark tertegun.

Sinar mentari menerobos kegelapan yang selama ini menyelimuti Ruang Musik. Udara pergantian musim panas ke musim gugur yang hangat menghangatkan suasana di dalam ruang besar itu. Kain-kain putih yang menutupi perabotan memantulkan sinar matahari. Ruangan itu tampak seperti baru bangkit dari kegelapan.

Jaemin duduk manis memainkan musik yang lembut dengan piano putih yang membisu selama sepuluh tahun itu. Rambut kuning keemasannya bersinar di bawah sinar mentari. Kulitnya yang putih, bersinar di bawah kehangatan mentari sore. Gadis itu tampak menjadi bagian dari piano itu. Ia tampak seperti seorang bidadari yang terukir bersama piano putih itu dalam lukisan ajaib yang menandungkan lagu-lagu lembut.

Kemarahan yang sesaat lalu masih memenuhi dada Mark hilang seketika. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya dan ia mendekat.

"Wah… wah…," Mark tersenyum mengejek, "Tak kukira gadis liar ini bisa bermain piano seindah ini."

Seketika tangan Jaemin berhenti menandungkan lagu. Tanpa menoleh pada Mark maupun membalas ejekan itu, ia beranjak meninggalkan piano putih besar itu.

"Jangan pergi," Mark menahan tangan Jaemin.

Jaemin membalikkan badan siap menyerang.

"Mainkan untukku," Mark berkata lembut.

Jaemin terperangah. Andai saja Mark berkata dengan nada mengejeknya, akan sangat mudah baginya untuk menolak. Tetapi dengan kelembutannya yang tidak pernah dilihatnya ini…

"Mainkan untukku, Jaemin."

Jaemin tertegun. Mark tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan namanya. Mark lebih suka menyebutnya 'istriku', 'sayang' atau 'manis' yang diucapkannya dengan nada mengejek. Ia tidak pernah menyebut namanya. Tidak satu kali pun! Apalagi dengan nama lembut seperti ini.

Jaemin duduk dan kembali melanjutkan lagu yang belum diselesaikannya itu.

Mark berdiri di sisi piano dan memandang Jaemin tanpa suara.

Jaemin yang telah larut dalam permainannya tidak menghiraukan Mark.

Ketika suara piano yang telah lama membisu itu kembali berdentang merdu, para penghuni Istana terdiam sejenak.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa yang memainkan piano itu?"

"Siapa yang berani memasuki ruangan yang telah ditutup Paduka itu?"

Mereka bertanya-tanya tanpa bisa menjawabnya. Ruang Musik yang hampir tiap hari didatangi almarhum Paduka Ratu Taeyong itu telah ditutup oleh Raja Mark semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Segala kenangan yang berhubungan dengan kedua orang tuanya ditutupnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak mau terus hidup dalam kesedihan. Ia memiliki masa depan yang panjang. Ia tidak mau terus tenggelam dalam kenangan akan kedua orang tuanya.

"Siapa pun itu," kata yang lain, "Permainannya indah."

"Rasanya seperti Paduka Ratu Taeyong masih hidup," kata pelayan lain yang telah tua.

Ketika mereka berspekulasi dengan dugaan-dugaan mereka, beberapa orang memilih untuk langsung memeriksanya. Mereka yang berkeberanian besar mengintip dari celah pintu Ruang Musik dengan perlahan dan terperangah.

Raja dan Ratu yang beberapa saat lalu masih mereka gosipkan sedang bertengkar hebat berada di sana dalam suasana yang romantis. Sang Ratu Muda Viering duduk melantunkan lagu-lagu merdu dengan tangan-tangannya yang lincah. Sang Raja Muda Viering berdiri di hadapannya dan memperhatikan istrinya dengan sorot mata lembutnya yang tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak menganggu mereka," kata seseorang.

Mereka menutup rapat pintu Ruang Musik dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa suara seperti kedatangannya. Tidak sepatah kata pun yang mereka ucapkan tetapi di dalam pikirannya, mereka terus memikirkan pemandangan yang baru mereka saksikan itu.


	5. Chapter 5

Cast :

Mark Lee as Raja Viering

Na Jaemin as Putri Earl of Hielfinberg

Other Cast :

Moon Taeil as Grand Duke/Duke of Krievickie

Johnny Seo as Earl of Hielfinberg

Huang Renjun as Irina Krievickie

Park Jisung as Derrick Krievickie

Jungwoo as Duke of Binkley

Somi as Duchess of Binkley

-00000-

Seorang prajurit berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dengan langkah-langkahnya yang lebar, ia bergegas menemui Mark.

"Maafkan saya, Paduka," prajurit itu melapor dengan gugup, "Saya tidak dapat melaksanakan tugas saya dengan baik."

"Ada apa?"

"Paduka Ratu menghilang."

"Jaemin menghilang!?" Grand Duke Taeil terperanjat.

Sebaliknya, Mark tampak begitu tenang. "Katakan apa yang terjadi."

"Siang ini Paduka Ratu mengatakan ia ingin beristirahat siang. Seperti yang ada perintahkan, kami menjaga kamar Paduka Ratu selama ia beristirahat. Nicci juga langsung meninggalkan kamar Ratu setelah beliau berbaring di tempat tidur. Kemudian beberapa saat lalu ketika Nicci akan membangunkan Ratu, Ratu sudah menghilang. Kami sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana namun kami tidak dapat menemukannya di mana pun. Kami tidak tahu bagimana Ratu meninggalkan kamarnya. Selangkah pun kami tidak meninggalkan pos kami."

Mark tidak menanggapi.

Prajurit itu menanti titah.

"Aku mengerti," Mark akhirnya berkata, "Kembalilah pada rutinitasmu."

Prajurit itu terkejut namun ia tetap berkata, "Saya mengerti, Paduka," dan mengundurkan diri dari Ruang Kerja Mark.

Sementara itu Grand Duke Taeil melihat rajanya dengan cemas. Ia tahu cepat lambat ini akan terjadi. Ia dapat menduga Jaemin kabur dengan memanjat pohon di dekat serambi kamarnya. Hal ini sering terjadi di masa kecil gadis itu. Namun Grand Duke ingin tahu ingin tahu mengapa Mark tetap bisa setenang ini walau ia tahu istrinya menghilang.

"Taeil."

Grand Duke Taeil terperanjat mendengar suara serius Mark.

"Aku memintamu memilih seorang gadis yang penurut tetapi kau memberiku seorang pembangkang. Aku meminta seorang gadis yang pendiam dan kau memberiku seorang gadis liar. Ia benar-benar seorang gadis yang tidak bisa diatur. Tidak satupun tindakannya yang menunjukkan ia adalah seorang lady yang baik. Sepanjang hari ia hanya bisa membuatku kerepotan dan kelelahan. Kau telah memilih seorang gadis yang benar-benar berlawanan dengan syaratku."

Grand Duke menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah tahu saat ini akan tiba ketika Mark memuji pilihannya di pesta pertunangan mereka. Entah mengapa, Grand Duke lega. Mungkin memang sebaiknya Raja mengetahui sifat Jaemin yang sebenarnya.

Sejak Jaemin memasuki Istana, ia telah menanti kalimat ini. Karena Mark tidak pernah mengutarakannya, Grand Duke hanya bisa cemas. Dan hari ke hari kecemasannya kian bertambah apalagi ditambah gosip yang mulai beredar seputar Jaemin.

Perlahan-lahan isi Fyzool mulai mengetahui watak Jaemin yang sebenarnya. Namun akan membutuhkan waktu panjang bagi mereka untuk menerima tingkah laku Jaemin yang berbeda dari para bangsawan pada umumnya.

Jaemin tidak pernah memperlakukan pelayan istana sebagai seorang pesuruh. Sebaliknya, ia memperlakukan mereka sebagai sahabatnya. Ia tidak pernah ragu-ragu membantu para pelayan itu. Ketika ia melihat para perawat kebun sibuk, dengan riang hati Jaemin bergabung bersama mereka. Tanpa mendengar larangan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Jaemin tidak pernah ragu-ragu membuat kotor gaunnya yang mewah.

Mark sudah membuat jadwal tamu gadis itu. Ia juga memanggil guru piano untuk gadis itu tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya diam. Ketika Jaemin merasa lelah dengan tamunya, tanpa ragu-ragu ia akan mengusir tamunya dengan cara halus. Ketika ia bosan bermain piano, ia akan mencari pekerjaan lain tanpa bisa diganggu gugat!

Namun yang paling sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan adalah pertengkaran Mark dan Jaemin. Semula setiap orang kaget mendengar Jaemin yang berani membantah Mark. Bahkan Jaemin kini sudah menjadi tameng setiap orang yang takut akan kemarahan Mark.

Tentu saja yang paling tidak suka dengan fakta itu adalah Mark. Ia tidak pernah menyukai interupsi Jaemin ketika ia sedang memarahi seseorang. Ia tidak suka Jaemin yang suka membela orang yang sedang dimarahinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai permainan pahlawan Jaemin.

Orang-orang pun mulai berspekulasi dengan perkembangan yang terjadi di Fyzool. Banyak yang tidak mempercayai cerita cinta di antara mereka. Jaemin kian lama kian menunjukkan sifatnya yang jauh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis tipe Mark. Jaemin bukanlah tipe Mark. Ia benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah berkencan dengan Mark.

Grand Duke dibuat semakin cemas setiap harinya. Setiap kali bertemu Mark, hal yang pertama kali dipikirkannya adalah Mark akan melabraknya. Dan setiap detik ia selalu memperingati dirinya untuk bersiap sedia mendengar amarah Mark.

Mark memang masih belum menunjukkan amarahnya namun sekarang ia merasa sangat lega. Beban berat di pundaknya telah diangkat.

"Taeil, kau tidak memilih Jaemin karena kedekatan hubunganmu dengan Ruben, bukan?" Johnny merapikan meja kerjanya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Grand Duke tercekat.

"Taeil, apakah kalian masih mempunyai tempat kosong untukku?"

Grand Duke melongo. Ia tidak dapat memahami Mark.

-0-

Sementara itu beberapa mil dari Fyzool, Renjun sedang kewalahan. Semenjak siang yang mengejutkan ini ia sudah kewalahan.

"Demi Tuhan, Jaemin!" pekik Renjun, "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan!?"

Jaemin mengacuhkan komentar kakak angkatnya itu.

Jisung tertawa geli.

Mereka berdua benar-benar dibuat kaget oleh kedatangan Jaemin yang mendadak ini.

Jaemin berdandan seperti seorang pekerja kasar. Baju coklatnya tampak kotor dan lusuh. Rambut emasnya disembunyikannya dalam topi coklatnya. Kulitnya yang putih juga tidak kalah kotornya.

Entah bagaimana Jaemin mendapatkan baju itu. Entah bagaimana ia mendandani dirinya sendiri seperti seorang pemulung. Yang pasti sekarang ia telah berada di Mangstone, beberapa mil dari Fyzool.

"Kau pasti membuat kehebohan lagi," Renjun menyalahkan.

"Kehebohan sendiri yang tidak mau meninggalkanku," gerutu Jaemin tidak senang.

"JAEMIN!"

Jaemin memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Aku hanya ingin pergi dari penjara sial itu."

"Jaemin!" Renjun berseru lebih keras. Matanya melotot besar.

"Jisung," Jaemin mengabaikan Renjun, "Aku merindukanmu!" ia memeluk pria itu erat-erat. Kemudian menatapnya dengan manja, "Mengapa engkau tidak pernah mengunjungi aku?"

Renjun geram.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Jisung, "Aku tidak mempunyai waktu."

"Apakah sekarang kau mempunyai acara?"

"Hamba akan selalu mempunyai waktu untuk Anda, Paduka. Kapan pun Anda ingin, saya akan selalu siap menemani Anda," Jisung membungkuk hormat kemudian ia melihat Jaemin dan tersenyum, "Siapakah yang berani mengabaikan keinginan Paduka Ratu?"

"Temani aku," Jaemin menggandeng tangan Jisung, "Renjun," ia menoleh pada wanita itu, "Kau tidak keberatan meminjamkan gaunmu padaku selama beberapa hari, bukan? Aku tidak membawa apa-apa."

Renjun terperanjat. "Kau kabur dari Istana!?"

"Tidak," Jaemin membenarkan, "Aku hanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Istana."

Jisung tertawa. "Renjun," katanya, "Kau seperti baru mengenal Jaemin saja."

"Renjun," panggil Jaemin, "Kau tidak keberatan meminjami baju padaku, bukan? Aku ingin segera mandi dan berganti baju."

"Aku akan segera menyuruh pelayan mempersiapkan air mandimu," kata Renjun lalu ia berpaling pada Jisung. "Dan, Jisung."

"Jangan memberitahu Mark!" Jaemin memotong. "Aku tidak mau pulang ke Fyzool. Walaupun pria kejam itu memaksaku, aku tidak akan pulang!"

Renjun terkejut.

"Kau tidak ingin aku mati jamuran, bukan?" Jaemin merengek manja pada Renjun lalu ia berpaling pada Jisung, "Jisung, kau paling mengerti aku. Kau pasti tidak rela aku terkurung."

"Aku tidak mengatakan akan memulangkanmu," Jisung menepuk kepala gadis itu.

Jaemin berseru senang. "Aku akan meminta seseorang mempersiapkan air mandiku," dengan langkah-langkah riangnya ia berlari ke dalam.

"Apa kau serius?" Renjun bertanya cemas.

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Mark bila ia tahu Jaemin kabur ke sini?"

"Akan lebih berbahaya kalau ia tahu kita membiarkan Jaemin tinggal di sini tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Renjun, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Jaemin?" Jisung bertanya serius, "Semenjak memasuki Istana, ia tidak pernah keluar. Jaemin bukan gadis yang bisa duduk diam. Ia pasti menderita selama berada di Istana. Selain itu Earl juga keterlaluan. Ia tidak mau menemui Jaemin dan tidak membiarkan Jaemin pulang ke Schewicvic."

"Earl juga terpaksa melakukannya," Renjun memberitahu, "Sebenarnya Earl ingin sekali berjumpa dengan Jaemin namun ia tidak berani menemui Jaemin. Ia takut ia tidak rela ditinggalkan Jaemin lagi kalau ia bertemu Jaemin."

"Ternyata Earl juga pengecut," gumam Jisung.

"Apa katamu!?" Renjun mendengar gumaman itu.

"Tidak ada," Jisung cepat-cepat mengelak, "Bukankah ini bagus, Renjun?" Jisung melihat tempat Jaemin menghilang beberapa saat lalu, "Tidakkah kau menyadari Jaemin menjadi lebih feminim?"

Renjun terperanjat.

Jisung benar. Jaemin yang biasa tidak akan mempedulikan pakaiannya. Walau pakaiannya sudah kotor, ia tidak akan terganggu oleh perlunya berganti baju apalagi mandi.

"Bukankah Jaemin patut mendapat hadiah?" Jisung tersenyum.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Renjun bertanya serius. "Mark akan murka kalau ia tahu."

"Jaemin pasti akan kabur ke tempat lain kalau kita tidak membiarkannya tinggal. Ini akan menjadi masalah yang lebih besar daripada membiarkannya."

Renjun pun percaya gadis itu akan melakukannya. "Kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain," ia menyerah, "Aku akan mencari baju ganti untuk Jaemin." Dan ia pun meninggalkan Jisung.

Sepeninggal kedua gadis itu, Jisung berpikir, 'Kita akan punya masalah besar untuk membujuk Jaemin pulang.'

Dan tebakannya itu tidak meleset. Sepanjang siang itu mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk mengulangi masa kanak-kanak mereka daripada membujuk Jaemin. Setiap kali merasa pembicaraan sudah mengarah ke Fyzool, Jaemin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat perhatian mereka teralih.

Jisung bahkan ragu akan ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk membujuk Jaemin pulang. Hanya satu yang tidak perlu diragukan. Jaemin akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya bila mereka memaksa gadis itu.

Di saat Jaemin bersikeras akan sesuatu, gadis itu tidak akan dapat dihentikan. Semakin ia dihentikan, semakin keras keputusannya bahkan tidak mungkin ia tidak mengambil tindakan yang berbahaya. Jaemin memang dapat menjadi seorang yang egois. Ia sering bertindak sesuai keinginannya sendiri tanpa mau mendengarkan orang lain. Jaemin juga tidak suka dikekang oleh peraturan. Untungnya, Jaemin adalah gadis yang baik. Ia tidak akan pernah dengan sengaja melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan orang lain. Ia hanya suka membuat orang lain kerepotan.

Sorenya ketika mendengar suara kereta mendekat, Jisung langsung melihat keluar jendela. Ia ingin tahu apakah itu kereta utusan istana yang dikirim Mark untuk menjemput Jaemin.

"Papa sudah pulang," Jisung memberitahu ketika melihat kereta keluarganya berhenti di depan pintu.

"Papa sudah pulang?" tanya Renjun tidak percaya. "Mengapa ia pulang secepat ini? Apakah ia tidak pergi ke Schewicvic?"

Renjun juga berlari ke jendela. Ia terperanjat melihat ayahnya turun dari kereta diikuti seseorang.

"Tebaklah, Jaemin," pancing Jisung, "Siapakah yang dibawa Papa besertanya."

"Siapa?" tanya Jaemin gusar.

"Menurutmu siapa?" Jisung berteka-teki.

'Mark Arcalianne!' Jaemin langsung berdiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu memaksanya pulang. Ia akan menegaskan pada pria itu bahwa ia bukan bawahannya. Mark tidak bisa seenaknya mengatur dirinya.

Renjun terperanjat melihat Jaemin yang langsung menerjang keluar.

Jisung tersenyum geli. Ia akan menikmati pemandangan hari ini.

"Apakah Paduka Raja datang untuk menjemput Jaemin?" Renjun bertanya-tanya.

"Kurasa," Jisung tidak dapat memberi jawaban pasti.

"Aku yakin," Renjun dapat menyakinkan.

Jisung tersenyum geli. "Kurasa kita akan punya tontonan menarik."

"Jisung!" hardik Renjun, "Tampaknya kau benar-benar menikmati pertengkaran keduanya."

Jisung tertawa. "Aku ingin melihat pertunjukan menarik," ia bergegas mengikuti Jaemin.

"Jisung!" Renjun pun mengekor di belakang.

Jaemin melihat Mark melintasi Hall bersama Bernard.

Jaemin berdiri di ujung tangga dan berseru lantang – menyambut kemunculan Mark, "Aku tidak akan pulang denganmu! Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana!"

Mark melihat Jaemin di ujung tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat raut keras kepala gadis itu.

Grand Duke terperanjat. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Jaemin bisa berada di rumahnya.

"Aku tidak datang untukmu," Mark berkata santai.

"Bohong!" sergah Jaemin, "Aku tahu kau datang untuk memaksaku pulang ke Istana!"

"Aku tidak datang untuk menjemputmu," Mark menegaskan, "Aku datang untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam Taeil."

Jaemin langsung menoleh pada Taeil, "Benarkah itu, Taeil?"

Duke of Krievickie merasakan posisinya benar-benar sulit sekarang. "Benar," katanya ikut berbohong, "Aku mengundang Paduka untuk makan malam di sini."

Jaemin melotot tidak senang.

Mark tertawa dibuatnya.

"Selamat datang, Paduka," Renjun memberikan sambutannya, "Makan malam masih belum siap. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan untuk menanti beberapa saat."

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," kata Mark. "Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih kalian mau mengundangku bergabung dengan acara makan malam kalian."

"Jadi, Taeil," ia merangkul pundak Grand Duke, "Kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang belum selesai sambil menanti makan malam siap." Ia membawa Grand Duke menuju Ruang Kerja.

"Paduka," gumam Taeil, "Saya mempunyai pertanyaan."

"Mengapa aku tahu ia ada di sini bukan?" Mark menebak, "Tanpa perlu berpikir pun aku tahu ia akan ada di sini. Jaemin dekat dengan kedua putra-putrimu, bukan? Ke mana lagi ia akan pergi selain Schewicvic dan Mangstone? Jaemin tidak akan pulang ke Schewicvic karena Johnny sudah menegaskan pada Jaemin untuk tidak pulang. Jaemin adalah putri yang penurut. Ia tidak akan melanggar perintah ayahnya. Ke mana lagi tujuan Jaemin bila bukan Mangstone?"

Grand Duke terperangah mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Untuk beberapa hal Jaemin mudah ditebak," ujar Mark dan ia tertawa puas.

Tawa itu membuat Jaemin kian kesal. Ia geram. Ia marah!

"Sudahlah, Jaemin," Jisung merangkulkan tangannya di pundak gadis itu. "Untuk apa kau marah? Bukannya ia datang bukan untuk menjemputmu?"

Jaemin langsung menatap tajam Jisung. "Kau memberitahu Mark?" ia menuntut jawaban. "Ataukah kau, Renjun?"

Keduanya terkejut.

"Tidak," jawab Renjun, "Kami tidak memberitahu Paduka."

"Apakah mungkin kami memberitahu Mark ketika kami terus berada di sisimu?" tanya Jisung.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu aku ada di sini kalau tidak seorang pun dari kalian memberitahu pria sial itu!?"

"Sikapmu sudah keterlaluan, Jaemin," Renjun tidak senang oleh cara Jaemin menyebut Raja, "Apakah kau sadar apa yang selama ini kau lakukan? Kau sudah membuat banyak masalah. Kau masih beruntung Raja tidak pernah menghukummu."

"Kata siapa?" tuntut Jaemin, "Sepanjang hari ia menghukumku. Setiap saat ia memperlakukanku seperti seorang tahanan berbahaya! Ke mana-mana selalu ada prajurit yang mengawalku. Nicci seorang saja sudah membuatku terkekang apalagi pasukan pengawal. Katakan apa aku tidak seperti tahanan berbahaya?"

Jisung tersenyum geli mendengar Jaemin memperupamakan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu juga karena kau sendiri," Renjun menyalahkan Jaemin, "Kau tidak pernah menyadari posisimu saat ini. Kau terus bersikap seperti kau di Schewicvic. Fyzool bukan Schewicvic, Jaemin. Dan sekarang kau adalah Ratu Kerajaan Viering. Ingatlah itu."

"Memangnya seorang ratu hanya bisa duduk diam di dalam Istana seperti pajangan!?"

Renjun tidak bisa membantah Jaemin.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Aku tahu apa yang dapat kulakukan, apa yang tidak dapat kulakukan!"

"Ya, ya," Jisung segera menghentikan keduanya sebelum bara api ini semakin membara, "Apakah kau mau terus berada di sini, Jaemin? Kurasa kau lebih tertarik untuk pergi ke Ruang Makan dan melihat apa yang bisa kaulakukan sebelum hidangan disiapkan."

"Tentu saja," Jaemin menyambut gembira, "Mungkin aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu untuk meracuni Mark."

Jisung tersenyum geli. "Kau harus bergegas sebelum seorang pun melihatmu."

Tanpa perlu diperintahkan, Jaemin segera menghilang di lorong.

Renjun tidak suka cara Jisung mengalihkan perhatian Jaemin.

"Kau tidak bisa terus menerus meminta Jaemin bersikap seperti selayaknya seorang lady," Jisung berkata pada kakaknya dengan serius. "Kau tahu Jaemin bukan gadis-gadis itu. Kau juga sering mengatakan Jaemin adalah seorang lady yang unik. Selama ini kau bisa menerima sikap Jaemin. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau terus menuntut Jaemin bersikap seperti mereka?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka terus membicarakan Jaemin."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan Jaemin. Waktu akan membuat mereka menerima Jaemin," Jisung merangkulkan tangan di pundak Renjun. "Sekarang tidakkah kau mengkhawatirkan Jaemin? Apa kau tidak khawatir terjadi kriminal di tempat ini."

Renjun terbelalak. "Jisung, kau tidak serius, bukan?"

Jisung tertawa. "Siapa tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jaemin?"

Memang tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jaemin namun mereka semua tahu Jaemin tidak menyukai keberadaan Mark di Mangstone. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa sepanjang makan malam mereka. Mata birunya yang cantik terus memandang tajam Mark. Sebaliknya Mark terus bersikap santai tanpa mempedulikan Jaemin.

Kedua orang itu benar-benar merusak suasana makan malam itu. Perang dingin di antara mereka membuat Grand Duke sekeluarga berada dalam posisi sulit yang tidak menyenangkan.

Menjelang kepulangannya ke Fyzool, Mark tidak mengucapkan apa pun tentang kepulangan Jaemin ke Fyzool. Hingga kereta keluarga Krievickie sudah siap mengantar Mark kembali ke Istana, Mark tidak menyebut apa-apa tentang keberadaan Jaemin di Mangstone.

Mark terus berjalan ke kereta tanpa sedikit pun menoleh atau pun berkata apa-apa.

Tindakannya ini membuat Jaemin sakit hati. Ia semakin sakit hati ketika Mark membuka pintu kereta.

Jaemin sudah membalik badan dan siap memasuki Mangstone ketika Mark berkata,

"Kau pulang tidak?"

Jaemin tertegun melihat tangan Mark yang terulur itu. Bunga kebahagiaan bersemi di dalam hatinya.

"Aku pulang bukan karena kau," Jaemin berkata keras kepala ketika ia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Mark hanya tersenyum geli sambil memberikan tangannya untuk tumpuan Jaemin ketika gadis itu memasuki kereta.

"Maaf telah menganggu kalian," Mark berpamitan.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi," Jaemin melongok keluar jendela.

Para anggota keluarga Krievickie itu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Jisung mendesah penuh kelegaan ketika kereta kerajaan sudah jauh. "Kukira Jaemin akan tinggal di sini selamanya."

Renjun termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Tidak kusangka Paduka dapat menundukkan Jaemin begitu mudahnya. Aku menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari untuk mencari cara menyuruh Jaemin pulang dan Paduka dengan satu kalimat sudah bisa membawa pulang Jaemin."

Jisung meringis. "Jaemin sudah mendapat tandingannya."

"Paduka adalah orang yang cerdas. Ia tahu bagaimana menangani sifat Jaemin."

"Paduka jauh lebih pandai dari Jisung," giliran Renjun yang tertawa geli.

Grand Duke memperhatikan langit sore yang sudah menggelap. "Ini sudah hampir akhir musim panas, bukan?"

Renjun terperanjat. "Papa, apakah ini artinya…" Renjun tidak dapat melanjutkan kecemasannya.

"Apakah Jaemin harus pergi?" Jisung bertanya cemas.

Grand Duke mendesah panjang. "Jaemin tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus pergi."

Renjun pucat pasi.

Jisung tidak dapat memberi tanggapan apa pun.

Duchess of Binkley memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Semua ini berawal dari kejadian di Ruang Makan pagi ini.

Somi sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Setiap pagi semenjak kepulangan mereka ke Viering, Jungwoo mulai melakukan ini. Bahkan kian hari ia kian parah. Semua koran yang ada di Viering dibelinya dan setiap pagi ia selalu menjelajahi satu koran ke koran yang lain.

"Hentikan, Jungwoo!"

Jungwoo terus membolak-balik koran dengan gelisah.

"Untuk apa kau terus mengkhawatirkan hal itu?" tanya Somi, "Mark sudah tidak mengusikmu lagi. Bukankah itu bagus? Seharusnya kau lega Mark tidak pernah memanggilmu lagi."

Jungwoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tidak memahami Mark."

Ini bukan cara Mark. Mark tidak pernah melepaskannya semudah ini. Mark selalu mencari dan mencarinya hingga ia bersumpah ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahannya lagi.

Namun Somi benar, sejak awal Mark sudah tidak mengambil sikap seperti biasanya. Mark tidak mengirim pasukan ketika mereka meninggalkan Viering. Mark tidak memaksanya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya. Mark tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menceraikan mereka. Mark juga tidak pernah memanggilnya lagi semenjak malam itu.

Justru karena tindakan Mark yang tidak biasa inilah, Jungwoo menjadi semakin gelisah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah direncanakan Mark. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memprediksinya.

Somi sudah lelah melihat kegelisahan suaminya yang tidak berarti ini.

"Kulihat ia sudah cukup dibuat lelah oleh istrinya yang liar itu," komentar Somi.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin," Jungwoo gusar, "Aku melihat sendiri mereka."

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanya Somi. "Mereka berdua berkasih-kasihan?"

"Ya," jawab Jungwoo, "Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku."

"Jungwoo, Jungwooku yang malang," desah Somi, "Mengapa engkau begitu mudah dipengaruhi Mark? Tak heran kau begitu takut pada Mark."

"Kau tidak mengenal Mark," sergah Jungwoo, "Kau sama sekali tidak memahami Mark!"

"Ya, aku tidak mengenal Mark," Somi sependapat, "Namun aku tahu ia menikahi Jaemin hanya untuk mengganjalmu." Kemudian ia menegaskan, "Tidak pernah ada cinta di antara mereka dan tidak mungkin ada."

"Aku melihat mereka sendiri," sergah Jungwoo.

"Kalau Mark memang mencintai Jaemin, mengapa sampai sekarang ia belum mengajak Jaemin pergi berbulan madu? Mengapa ia malah mengurung Jaemin?"

"Mark sibuk," kata Jungwoo membela, "Ia pasti akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbulan madu."

"Apakah kau akan mengurung istri yang kaucintai?" potong Somi, "Semua membicarakannya, Jungwoo, untuk apa kau masih berkeras kepala? Seisi Viering mengetahuinya. Mark tidak pernah mengijinkan Jaemin meninggalkan Fyzool. Bagaimana mungkin Mark mengurung Jaemin di Istana kalau ia memang mencintai Jaemin? Bahkan hampir setiap saat mereka bertengkar. Semua pernah mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Apa mungkin mereka saling mencintai kalau mereka sering bertengkar sehebat itu? Mereka sama sekali bukan pasangan yang serasi juga bukan pasangan yang saling memahami. Mereka justru terlihat seperti sepasang musuh bebuyutan."

"Aku juga mendengar Earl of Hielfinberg melarang putrinya pulang ke Schewicvic. Ia juga tidak pernah mengunjungi Jaemin. Menurutmu apakah yang ada di balik semua ini? Kalau memang ia merestui pernikahan mereka, ia pasti tidak akan memperlakukan Jaemin seperti putri durhaka. Jaemin pasti telah memanfaatkan persahabatan ayahnya dengan Grand Duke untuk mendapatkan posisinya saat ini. Jaemin tidak selugu yang kaulihat. Percayalah aku mengenal banyak gadis seperti itu."

"Tetap saja itu tidak berarti Mark tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu!"

"Ia sudah bukan lagi merencanakan sesuatu!" Somi kesal, "Ia sudah menjalankannya. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya!?"

Jungwoo mengacuhkan istrinya dan meraih koran yang lain.

Somi mendesah panjang melihat suaminya membolak-balik koran dengan panik seperti menanti kabar kematiannya sendiri itu.

"Jungwoo," ia berdiri di belakang Jungwoo dan merangkulkan tangannya di dada pria itu. "Temani aku." Dengan suara manjanya, Somi merayu, "Aku ingin pergi ke Loudline. Temani aku berbelanja."

"Kau ingin membeli apa?" Jungwoo menarik Somi ke pangkuannya. "Katakan sayangku, apa yang bisa kubelikan untukmu untuk mempercantikmu?"

"Aku hanya akan mempercantik diriku untukmu seorang," Somi mencium Jungwoo.

"Aku ingin kau terlihat cantik setiap saat. Kau adalah wanita tercantik dan terhebat yang pernah ada di dunia ini," Jungwoo memeluk istrinya. "Segeralah bersiap-siap."

Begitulah akhirnya mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan Loudline beberapa saat setelahnya.

Berada di pusat Loudline dapat membuat Jungwoo melupakan kegelisahannya. Somi pun juga menikmati waktunya. Dengan kekayaan Duke of Binkley, tidak ada yang tidak bisa dibelinya. Ditambah kekuasaan Jungwoo yang masih bergelar Putra Mahkota Viering, tidak ada yang tidak bisa didapatkannya.

Somi menyukai kehidupan barunya ini.

Matanya memang tidak salah. Ketika ia bertemu Jungwoo untuk pertama kalinya di Dristol, ia tahu masa depannya akan berubah bila ia berhasil menggaet pria ini. Ia berhasil! Sekarang ia adalah wanita nomor dua di Viering, Duchess of Binkley! Dengan kekuasaannya sebagai satu-satunya calon ratu setelah Jaemin, siapa yang berani mengusiknya?

Ketika berada di Loudline itulah, Somi mendengar kabar ini. Jaemin menghilang dari Fyzool! Pihak Istana tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menghilang dari penjagaan mereka yang ketat. Tidak seorang pun punya ide bagaimana Jaemin pergi tanpa diketahui seorang pun.

Somi tahu. Ia tahu gadis itu pergi ke mana. Bukankah wanita bangsawan selalu seperti ini? Melompat ke pelukan pria lain walaupun ia sudah bersuami.

Yang paling menarik adalah sikap Mark. Pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli oleh kepergian Jaemin. Ia malah pergi ke rumah Grand Duke untuk merayakannya.

Tampak jelas bagi Somi, Mark tidak menikahi Jaemin karena cinta. Cerita di balik pernikahan mereka adalah murni omong kosong!

Somi menoleh pada Jungwoo yang tidur nyenyak di sisinya.

Ia akan membuktikan pada Jungwoo. Ia akan membuat Jungwoo sadar Mark sedang berusaha mematahkan jalannya menuju tahta.

Somi membunyikan bel.

Berdiri telanjang di depan cermin, Somi mengagumi kulit halusnya. Ia mencintai tubuh moleknya yang telah menaklukan banyak pria. Ia mengagungkan wajah cantiknya yang telah merebut hati banyak pria.

"Aku adalah orang yang pantas menjadi Ratu Viering," ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Somi baru saja mengenakan baju tidurnya ketika pelayan datang.

"Adalah yang bisa saya lakukan?"

"Siapkan kereta dan panggil orang untuk membantuku."

Pelayan itu mendengus tidak senang dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Somi mengacuhkan pelayan tidak tahu diri itu. Semua orang sama saja! Mereka tidak menghormatinya.

Somi sering mendengar orang-orang membicarakan dirinya.

Ketika Jungwoo tidak berada di sisinya, mereka menghina, mengacuhkan bahkan tidak memandangnya sama sekali.

Somi tidak mau ambil pusing. Dengan kedudukannya sebagai Duchess of Binkley, siapa yang berani melawannya? Selama ia masih seorang Duchess of Binkley, setiap orang harus tunduk padanya!

-0-

Mark memandang ke luar jendela.

Jaemin sudah membuat keributan lagi di halaman belakang Fyzool.

Hari ini adalah waktu rutin merawat halaman Fyzool.

Sejak pagi Jaemin sudah melepas gaun mahalnya beserta perhiasan-perhiasannya yang indah. Tanpa mempedulikan pelayan-pelayan yang berusaha menghentikannya, Jaemin bergabung dengan para pekerja yang sudah mulai terbiasa oleh gangguan Jaemin.

Jaemin tampak akrab dengan mereka bahkan tanpa ragu-ragu menyuruh prajurit pengawalnya turun tangan.

Mark tersenyum. Dengan caranya sendiri, gadis itu merebut hati setiap penghuni Fyzool.

Hari ini Mark bisa lega. Jaemin akan sibuk sepanjang hari hingga tidak punya waktu untuk kabur.

"Paduka."

Mark membalikkan badan.

"Duchess of Binkley minta bertemu Anda," pelayan pria itu memberitahu dengan hati-hati.

Mark membelalak. Apa wanita itu hanya datang untuk merusak harinya!?

Pelayan itu memperhatikan perubahan wajah Mark. Seisi Viering tahu Somi adalah hal yang sensitive bagi Mark.

"Apakah saya harus mengatakan Anda sibuk?"

Mark tidak menanggapi.

Mengusir Somi tampaknya adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. Somi harus tahu walau ia sudah menjadi Duchess of Binkley, di matanya ia tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur!

Mark memandang kebun.

Jaemin tampak menikmati kesibukannya merapikan semak-semak.

'Apa yang akan dilakukan Jaemin?' ia bertanya-tanya.

Gadis itu mungkin akan langsung menerjang Somi dan memakinya. Tidak, itu pasti! Gadis itu pasti akan melakukannya.

Mark tersenyum geli membayangkannya.

Pelayan itu kebingungan.

"Suruh dia menemuiku di Ruang Duduk."

"Baik, Paduka," pelayan itu langsung pergi.

Mark pun meninggalkan koridor menuju Ruang Duduk.

-0-

Nicci membawa keranjang besar di tangannya.

"Cepat! Cepat, Nicci. Cepat!" Jaemin memanggil tidak sabar.

Semua orang tersenyum.

"Tampaknya Anda sudah tidak sabar, Paduka Ratu," ujar seseorang.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Jaemin, "Aku harus segera mengumpulkan bunga-bunga ini sebelum ia rontok."

Nicci menyerahkan keranjang itu pada Jaemin.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka aku bisa menemukan bunga kesukaan Mama di sini," tangan Jaemin sibuk memasukkan bunga-bunga yang telah dipetiknya ke dalam keranjang, "Aku harus segera merangkai dan mengirimnya ke Schewicvic. Mama pasti akan gembira."

"Paduka Ratu memang gadis yang baik," puji yang lain.

"Paduka Ratu," kata Nicci, "Saya mempunyai berita yang pasti tidak akan Anda percayai."

"Apa itu, Nicci?" seorang wanita berkata tidak sabar.

"Cepat katakan!" kata pelayan yang lain.

"Duchess of Binkley datang!"

"Ia datang!?" mereka terpekik tidak percaya.

"Sekarang Paduka Raja pergi menemuinya," Nicci memberitahu.

"Akhirnya ia datang juga," gumam Jaemin puas. "Di mana dia?"

Jaemin tidak sabar ingin bertemu wanita yang menyebabkan nasib sialnya ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin mencaci maki wanita yang tidak tahu diri itu. Kekesalannya sudah hampir meluap dan perlu segera disalurkan.

"Mereka berada di Ruang Duduk."

Jaemin langsung bergegas.

"Tunggu dulu!" Nicci menahan Jaemin, "Anda tidak bisa ke sana seperti ini."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," Jaemin menegaskan.

"Anda tidak ingin terlihat kacau seperti ini, bukan?" tanya Nicci, "Anda harus tampil selayaknya seorang Ratu Viering."

"Benar, Paduka Ratu," yang lain mendesak, "Anda tidak boleh tampil seperti ini di hadapan Duchess."

"Ia harus tahu Anda lebih pantas menjadi Ratu Viering," timpal yang lain.

"Ia benar-benar buruk. Tidak seorang pun di Arsten yang menyukainya."

Jaemin melihat pelayan itu.

"Benar, Paduka Ratu," seorang pekerja kebun membenarkan, "Saudara saya bekerja di Arsten. Ia mengatakan Duchess benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Sikapnya itu benar-benar membuat muak. Ia seenaknya saja memerintah orang lain. Ia belum menjadi Ratu namun sikapnya sudah seperti seorang Ratu. Ia sudah lupa dulunya ia juga wanita biasa. Ia tidak berdarah biru dan tidak akan pernah berdarah biru!"

Jaemin melihat pria itu.

"Anda tidak boleh kalah dari wanita rendah itu," yang lain menegaskan.

Mereka benar. Ia tidak bisa tampil seperti ini terutama di hadapan Somi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu menertawakannya.

"Cepatlah," Jaemin menarik tangan Nicci, "Segera siapkan air mandi dan gaun gantiku. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," para pelayan wanita yang berada di tempat itu langsung bergerak.

"Kami akan mengumpulkan bunga-bunga itu untuk Anda, Paduka Ratu," kata para pekerja kebun.

"Terima kasih," Jaemin tersenyum gembira dan menarik Nicci ke dalam.

Kedua pengawal Jaemin juga bergegas mengekor.

Para pekerja kebun itu saling tersenyum.

"Paduka Ratu memang masih anak-anak," kata seorang di antara mereka.

"Namun ia jauh lebih baik dari Somi. Aku lebih suka Paduka Ratu daripada wanita rendahan itu," tegas yang lain.

-0-

Mark melihat Somi duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan. Ia merasa jijik melihat wanita itu dengan dandanannya yang mencolok. Bibirnya dipoles merah terang. Pipinya pun tidak kalah merahnya. Tampaknya ia ingin semakin menonjolkan rambut merahnya. Gaun yang yang dikenakannya pun tidak kalah menonjolnya. Potongannya yang rendah memamerkan dadanya yang penuh.

'Benar-benar wanita rendahan,' Mark berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Somi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Mark tiba.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Mark langsung pada tujuan.

"Saya mempunyai satu pertanyaan. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Somi tanpa basa-basi, "Pernikahan Anda dengan Paduka Ratu tidak akur. Kalian sering bertengkar bahkan kemarin saya mendengar Paduka Ratu kabur."

"Ia tidak kabur," Mark meralat, "Ia hanya pergi ke Mangstone. Ia sudah kembali."

Somi hanya menatap Mark dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Mark dapat memaklumi bila Somi masih belum mendengar Jaemin sudah kembali ke Istana. Hari sudah larut ketika mereka tiba di Fyzool. Mark tidak ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Jaemin dan ia membiarkan gadis itu langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Ia sendiri juga langsung menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Jaemin masih berdandan di kamar. Tak lama lagi ia pasti akan muncul," Mark berkata sambil berharap.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Apakah kaukira aku sedang berbohong?" Mark tidak suka cara wanita itu menatapnya. Wanita itu benar-benar merendahkannya dan itu membuatnya semakin muak. "Kami mendengar kabar kedatanganmu bersamaan."

"Saya mendengar kalian pisah kamar," Somi terus mengutarakan keyakinannya.

"Kau terlalu mempercayai gosip," Mark berkelit.

Mark berharap Jaemin akan segera muncul. Belum lima menit ia menghadapi wanita ini tapi ia sudah lelah. Ia membutuhkan bantuan. Ia tidak dapat menyuruh seseorang untuk memanggil Jaemin. Satu-satunya yang menjadi harapannya adalah Jaemin mendengar dari seseorang bahwa Somi datang.

Mark yakin Jaemin akan muncul begitu ia mendengar Somi datang. Ia percaya!

Baru saja Mark berkata seperti itu ketika pintu terbuka.

"Saya tidak menduga akhirnya saya bisa berjumpa dengan Anda," kata Jaemin begitu ia muncul, "Saya sudah menantikan perjumpaan ini sejak lama."

Kedatangan Jaemin benar-benar membuat Mark lega. Tekanan yang ditanggungnya ketika menghadapi Somi tiba-tiba saja hilang tanpa bekas. Ia merasa Jaemin telah membawa pergi tekanan yang ditanggungnya selama ia menahan diri untuk bersikap sopan pada wanita yang jelas-jelas tidak disukainya ini.

"Aku banyak mendengar sepak terjangmu. Kau benar-benar terkenal sejak kabar pernikahanmu yang menghebohkan itu. Seluruh dunia membicarakannya. Pernikahanmu benar-benar membuka lembaran baru sepanjang sejarah Viering," Jaemin melanjutkan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Somi untuk membuka mulut. "Sayang sekali kalian sudah berada di luar negeri ketika kami mengetahuinya. Andai saja kalian masih ada di sini, kami pasti akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan pernikahan kalian. Aku yakin kau pasti menginginkan pesta yang meriah dan mewah seperti pesta pernikahanku, Somi."

Jaemin berhenti sejenak seolah-olah menyadari sesuatu, "Kau tidak keberatan aku memanggilmu Somi, bukan?"

Somi geram. Gadis itu sengaja mengungkit-ungkit pernikahannya! Ia sengaja menyindir pernikahannya yang diadakan secara rahasia itu! Ia berkata seolah-olah pernikahannya adalah skandal yang memalukan Viering. Bagaimana mungkin gadis ingusan ini berkata sekurang ajar itu padanya? Gadis itu hanya putri seorang Earl sebelum ia menikah dengan Raja Mark. Tidak lebih dari itu!

"Tidak, tentu tidak, Paduka Ratu."

Jaemin tersenyum manis – membuat Somi kian geram.

Mark menahan tawa gelinya melihat wajah merah Somi yang menahan kesal. Memang sudah seharusnya Jaemin yang dimajukan untuk menghadapi Somi. Gadis itu jauh lebih tahu bagaimana menghadapi wanita seperti Somi.

Somi merasa ia sudah tidak perlu berbasa-basi. "Saya dengar pernikahan kalian ini direncanakan mendadak. Saya rasa kalian menikah untuk mencegah Jungwoo naik tahta," kata Somi langsung pada tujuan.

"Aku?" Mark bertanya heran, "Apakah kau kira kami menikah gara-gara kalian?" Mark merangkul pundak Jaemin.

Jaemin terkejut.

"Apakah kau kira aku adalah orang seperti itu?" Mark bertanya tidak senang.

Jaemin langsung menyadari suasana.

"Siapakah yang mau menikah tanpa cinta? Memangnya kau siapa sehingga kami harus menikah karena kalian?" Jaemin bertanya sambil merapatkan dirinya pada Mark. "Aku mencintai Mark. Ia adalah segalanya bagiku."

Jaemin menatap Mark penuh kasih dan ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Mark.

Mark membalas pelukan Jaemin dengan menurunkan tangannya di pinggang Jaemin.

Somi melihat sepasang pengantin baru itu memulai adegan mesra mereka dan ia merasa muak. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jaemin mendengar pintu terbuka dan sesaat kemudian tertutup. Ia segera menjauhkan diri dari Mark dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak percaya!" dengusnya, "Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan kalimat menjijikkan itu!"

Mark tersenyum sinis melihat gadis itu mengomel sendiri. "Kau cukup meyakinkan sebagai seorang pemula."

Jaemin langsung menatap tajam pria itu. "Aku sungguh tidak percaya semua ini!" serunya, "Ini benar-benar gila! Kau membuat aku bertingkah seperti… seperti…" Jaemin tidak dapat mengutarakannya.

"Seperti pelacur?" sambung Mark mengejek.

"Dan kau bersuka cita atasnya!" Jaemin murka melihat kesenangan dalam mata pria itu.

Mark tertawa geli.  
"Gila! Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal," komentar Jaemin, "Pernikahan ini benar-benar konyol!"

Tawa Mark langsung menghilang. Ia mencengkeram tangan Jaemin dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kuperingatkan kau," katanya berbahaya, "Jangan bertindak macam-macam."

"Dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri lebih dalam?" sambung Jaemin tidak senang, "Membiarkan diriku dalam bulan-bulanan koran? Menyeret diriku sendiri dalam gosip terbesar abad ini?"

Mark terdiam mendengar nada tidak senang dan terluka Jaemin.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," sambung Jaemin, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku menjadi korban lebih dalam lagi."

Mark melepaskan Jaemin.

"Terima kasih," Jaemin balas mengejek Mark, "Suamiku yang tercinta."

Mark tidak memberi tanggapan apa-apa.

Jaemin pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan marah.

"Aku benci gadis ingusan itu! Aku benci!" teriak Somi.

"Iya… Iya…"

"Beraninya ia menyindirku!? Beraninya ia menyindir pernikahanku!? Memangnya siapa dia!? Mentang-mentang pernikahannya lebih mewah dariku, ia bisa mengatakan aku seperti itu!? Gadis ingusan itu tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ratu! Viering! 'Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu'. Apanya yang sudah lama!? Jelas-jelas ia tidak ingin bertemu denganku. 'Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Somi?'. Memangnya siapa dia!? Bisa-bisanya dia berlagak akrab. Ia kira aku tidak tahu ia memandang rendah padaku? 'Aku yakin kau juga menginginkan sebuah pesta pernikahan yang meriah'. Kalau iya memangnya mengapa!?"

Todd mengangguk-angguk.

"Dia sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ratu. Akulah yang paling pantas menjadi Ratu Viering!"

"Lalu," Todd menekuk sikunya di atas bantal dan mengawasi wajah cantik Somi yang dinodai kemarahan itu, "Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Todd memegang dagu Somi. "Wajahmu yang cantik ini tidak pantas dinodai oleh kemarahan."

"Hentikan, Todd!" Somi menepis tangan Todd. "Sekarang aku bukan Somi yang dulu!"

"Wah… wah…," komentar Todd, "Setelah menjadi seorang Duchess, sekarang kau menjadi sombong."

"Justru karena aku adalah seorang Duchess, aku harus menjaga sikapku!" Somi menegaskan.

"Oh ya?"

"Jangan meremehkan aku!" Somi marah.

"Lalu, mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apa kau tidak suka aku mengunjungimu?" Somi berkata dengan genitnya. Ia memiringkan badannya menghadap Todd.

"Bagaimana dengan sang Duke of Binkley?" tanya Todd tertarik.

"Ia tidak lebih dari sebuah alat bagiku. Ia hanya kumanfaatkan untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dan kau, kau adalah petualangan liar. Duke bodoh itu tidak bisa memberikan apa yang bisa kauberikan padaku."

"Dan ia bisa memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu."

Somi menindih tubuh telanjang Todd.

"Ia mempunyai uang dan kekuasaan tapi ia adalah seorang pria bodoh yang penakut. Kau adalah seorang pria cerdas yang pemberani. Hanya kau yang bisa memberikan kepuasan padaku. Tapi kau tidak bisa mendapatkan hatiku."

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu?" tanya Todd, "Tidak akan ada yang pernah mendapatkan hatimu. Kau cantik tetapi kau juga berbahaya."

Somi mendaratkan ciuman ganasnya di leher Todd.

"Inilah yang kusuka darimu," Todd membalas ciuman wanita itu, "Hatimu hanya milik ambisimu."

Keduanya pun kembali bergulat pada petualangan liar mereka yang terlarang.

Sementara itu di kediamannya, Jungwoo terkejut mendapati Somi tidak ada di sisinya ketika ia terbangun. Ia semakin panik ketika mengetahui dari pelayan Somi pergi ke Istana Fyzool untuk menemui Mark.

Ia sudah memperingati wanita itu untuk tidak mendekati Fyzool. Ia sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak menemui Mark.

Dari pertemuannya dengan Mark yang terakhir, Jungwoo tahu Mark pasti akan membunuh Somi bila ia mempunyai kesempatan. Sekarang Somi malah pergi menemui pemua itu. Ini sama saja dengan pergi mengirim nyawa ke dunia lain!

Jungwoo benar-benar cemas. Ia tidak berani ke Fyzool. Ia tidak berani menganggu Mark. Tidak ketika Mark sedang marah besar.

Ia pernah menjadi seorang sosok kakak yang dikagumi Mark. Namun sekarang ia hanyalah seorang makhluk yang tidak berarti di mata pemuda itu. Mark telah melampauinya.

Mark adalah seorang Raja dan ia hanyalah seorang Duke. Mereka bukan lagi sepasang saudara yang bermain bersama dengan riangnya.

-0-

Jaemin bersin.

"Anda sakit, Paduka Ratu?" seorang pelayan melihat Jaemin.

Jaemin terus bersin tanpa henti.

"Gawat," Nicci cepat-cepat memegang dahi Jaemin, "Apakah Anda demam? Apakah Anda sakit?"

Seorang pria tua menghentikan gerakan gunting rumputnya. "Sudah hampir musim gugur 'kan?"

Semua orang langsung melihat Jaemin lalu ke Nicci.

Nicci melihat gaun Jaemin yang memamerkan pundaknya yang putih. "Setelah menemui Duchess, Paduka Ratu memaksa langsung ke sini. Ia tidak mau berganti baju," katanya bersalah.

"Siapa yang mau berganti baju!?" Jaemin diingatkan paksaan Nicci di saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Mau tak mau kemarahannya bangkit lagi. "Pria sial itu sudah merusak suasana hatiku. Di saat begini apa aku masih punya waktu memikirkan ganti baju!?"

Mereka semua tertawa geli.

"Anda bertengkar lagi dengan Paduka," kata seorang pelayan.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa tidak bertengkar," timpal yang lain.

"Katakan itu pada Mark!" Jaemin geram, "Ia selalu mencari perkara. Setiap saat ia hanya bisa memarahi orang."

"Paduka Raja bukan orang seperti itu," seorang pelayan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ia adalah orang yang sabar," kata yang lain.

"SABAR!?" Jaemin naik darah, "Setiap saat ia mencari kesalahanku. Setiap kali ia mencari kesempatan untuk memarahiku. Kalian mengatakan ia sabar."

"Hanya kepada Anda," pria tua itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya memotong rumput.

Jaemin tertegun.

"Dulu Paduka adalah orang yang periang. Kami semua menyukainya. Namun semenjak kepergian orang tuanya, ia berubah," kata pria itu.

"Hubungannya dengan Duke Jungwoo pun berubah."

Jaemin langsung menoleh pada pelayan yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Duke Jungwoo dan Paduka adalah teman dekat. Ke mana pun mereka berada, mereka selalu berdua. Paduka selalu mengagumi Duke Jungwoo. Ia memujanya sebagai idolanya. Mereka berdua benar-benar akrab," wanita itu melanjutkan.

"Perlahan-lahan Paduka Raja berubah," timpal yang lain, "Ia menjadi seorang yang serius dan dingin. Kami menjadi jarang melihat senyumnya. Ia juga tidak pernah sembarangan menunjukkan kemarahannya. Ia tahu benar bagaimana mengendalikan perasaannya."

"Sekarang Paduka sudah mulai kembali ke masa kecil Paduka," pria tua itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Hanya kepada Anda, Paduka bisa menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya."

"Hanya kepadaku," dengus Jaemin tidak percaya.

"Tampaknya Paduka benar-benar mencintai Anda," timpal yang lain.

"Cinta padaku!?" Jaemin memekik jijik, "Benar-benar membuat orang semakin kesal."

Mereka semua tersenyum.

Nicci terperanjat. Ia harus segera bertindak sebelum Jaemin membuka sendiri kebohongan di balik cerita cinta mereka.

"Sudah cukup, Paduka Ratu," Nicci memegang tangan Jaemin, "Sekarang Anda harus kembali. Saya tidak mau disalahkan kalau Anda sakit."

Jaemin terperanjat. "Lepaskan aku, Nicci. Aku masih belum selesai."

"Nicci benar, Yang Mulia," kata orang-orang itu, "Kami tidak mau Anda jatuh sakit."

"Masalah bunga-bunga ini," seorang wanita mengangkat keranjang bunga Jaemin dari tanah, "Serahkan pada kami."

"Kami akan mengumpulkan bunga-bunga yang terbaik untuk Anda."

Jaemin tersenyum. "Terima kasih," katanya kemudian membiarkan Nicci membawanya ke dalam Istana.

Orang-orang itu tersenyum melihat kepergian Jaemin yang setengah ditarik Nicci diikuti para pengawalnya.

"Grand Duke telah memilih istri yang tepat untuk Paduka Raja," komentar pria tua itu tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang terampil membentuk semak-semak halaman Fyzool.

Jaemin tertarik kerumunan di halaman belakang Fyzool. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang ditonton oleh kerumunan yang kebanyakan adalah para gadis itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jaemin melangkahkan kakinya ke kerumunan itu.

"Paduka Ratu!" Nicci lekas mengejar.

Kedua prajurit yang selalu mengawal Jaemin pun langsung mengekor.

Jaemin menerobos kerumunan itu untuk berada di depan.

Mark sedang bermain pedang dengan seorang prajurit. Dengan gerakan-gerakannya yang anggun, ia memukau para penontonnya. Para gadis itu berteriak histeris ketika Mark berada dalam posisi terjepit dan mereka berseru senang ketika Mark mengambil alih keadaan.

Jaemin membuang mukanya. Apa bagusnya menonton pria ini? Dan mengapa pula para gadis ini harus berteriak histeris seperti ini?

"Paduka Ratu," Nicci akhirnya berhasil kembali ke sisi Jaemin dan ia mengeluh, "Jangan tiba-tiba lari seperti ini."

"Mari kita pergi," Jaemin menarik tangan Nicci, "Tidak ada yang menarik di sini."

Nicci melihat Mark yang sedang bermain pedang. "Paduka Raja tampak sangat mahir," pujinya.

"Ia tidak jauh lebih baik dariku."

Mark mendengar komentar itu.

"Mari kita buktikan!" Mark melempar sebuah pedang pada Jaemin.

Semua orang kaget. Nicci langsung berlindung di belakang Jaemin.

Jaemin menangkapnya. "Ide bagus," ia menerima tantangan Mark.

"Paduka Ratu," pelayan Jaemin itu cemas.

"Menyingkirlah, Nicci," perintah Jaemin.

Senyum di wajah Mark mengejek Jaemin.

"Apa kau kira aku takut padamu?" Jaemin tidak suka cara pria itu mengejeknya.

Dalam waktu singkat mereka terlibat duel yang seru. Suara pedang mereka yang saling bertautan memanggil setiap orang yang mendengarnya untuk mendekat.

"Permainan pedangmu cukup bagus," puji Mark tanpa meninggalkan nada-nada mengejeknya.

"Kau juga tidak jelek," Jaemin membalas pujian yang mengejek itu.

"Sayangnya kau tidak bertenaga."

Jaemin tidak menyukai ejekan itu. Tetapi Jaemin juga mengakui permainan pedangnya tidak dapat mengimbangi permainan Mark.

Jaemin bukanlah seorang yang lemah. Jaemin sering bermain pedang dengan ayahnya dan ayahnya sering memuji permainan pedangnya. Jaemin juga yakin ia akan dapat mengalahkan Mark.

Gaun panjangnyalah yang menghambat gerakannya. Jaemin tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa tanpa mengkhawatirkan kakinya menginjak ujung gaunnya. Jaemin tidak dapat bergerak seperti keinginannya tanpa memperhatikan gaun sutranya yang mengganggu itu.

Mark menyudutkan Jaemin ke sebuah batang pohon.

Jaemin menahan pedang Mark sekuat tenaganya.

"Ada apa, Jaemin?" ejek Mark, "Ke mana semangatmu yang meluap-luap itu."

Jaemin kesal. "Aku tidak selemah itu!" Jaemin mengangkat lututnya dan menghantamkannya sekuat tenaga ke perut Mark.

Mark merintih kesakitan.

"Tunggu di sini!" Jaemin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghindari Mark.

"Ada apa? Apa kau takut?" ejek Mark sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku tidak takut padamu!" Jaemin melempar pedang di tangannya.

Semua orang menjerit panik.

Mark menghindar tepat sebelum pedang itu menyentuh wajahnya.

Pedang Jaemin tertancap di batang pohon.

Jaemin geram melihatnya. "Jangan tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum aku datang!" serunya lalu ia berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tertarik itu.

"Benar-benar gadis liar," gumam Mark sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Paduka," Grand Duke Taeil mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mark.

"Saya mohon hentikanlah permainan yang berbahaya ini," pinta Grand Duke, "Paduka Ratu tidak tahu apa yang sedang dimainkannya. Ia masih anak-anak."

"Jangan khawatir, Taeil," Mark mencabut pedang Jaemin, "Kau juga melihatnya bukan? Dia bukan sekadar menggerakkan pedang. Ia cukup terlatih untuk permainan ini."

"Tetapi, Paduka."

"Aku tidak akan mencelakakan Jaemin," kata Mark, "Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kebosanannya itu."

Grand Duke Taeil tersenyum.

"Permainan ini tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat," kata Mark lagi, "Kau tentu bersedia membantuku."

"Tentu, Paduka," Grand Duke mengerti permintaan itu, "Hari ini saya akan mewakili tugas Anda mempersiapkan hal itu."

Mark tersenyum. "Bubarkan orang-orang ini. Aku tidak suka ditonton seperti ini. Kami bukan tontonan yang menarik."

"Saya mengerti, Paduka," Grand Duke Taeil membungkuk lalu ia mundur dari sisi Mark.

Bersama beberapa prajurit, Grand Duke menghalau orang-orang itu.

Jaemin berlari mendekat.

Mark tersenyum penuh arti melihat tubuh mungilnya yang terbungkus baju ketat berkudanya.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka?" Jaemin tidak menyukai senyuman itu, "Maaf, aku tidak pernah ingin mengikuti seleramu. Hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," Mark membela diri.

"Benar. Tapi senyummu itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya," balas Jaemin kesal.

Mark mengabaikan pernyataan itu. "Kau sudah siap?" ia melempar pedang itu ke Jaemin.

"Kapan pun kau siap," Jaemin menangkap pedang itu dan bersiap siaga.

Grand Duke memperhatikan kedua orang yang mulai terlibat dalam permainan pedang yang seru itu.

Grand Duke tahu Jaemin tidak sekedar menggerakkan pedangnya. Jaemin memainkan pedangnya dengan bagus dan terencana. Jaemin tidak mempermaikan permainan pedang anak kecil. Ia benar-benar terlatih untuk itu.

Grand Duke juga tahu kemampuan Mark berada jauh di atas Jaemin tetapi Mark nampaknya terus mengalah pada Jaemin. Mark membiarkan Jaemin menguasai keadaan dan terus mengimbangi permainan lincah gadis itu.

Grand Duke tersenyum. "Permainan mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum malam," gumamnya sambil meninggalkan tanah berumput itu.

Nafas Jaemin tersenggal-senggal. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaganya.

Seumur hidup tidak pernah Jaemin bermain pedang sepanjang hari seperti ini. Tidak seorang pun yang menantangnya bermain hingga matahari tenggelam. Bintang-bintang sore mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tetapi mereka masih belum berhenti.

"Kau tidak buruk," kata Mark juga tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau juga," balas Jaemin.

"Tidak," Mark menerjang.

Jaemin terkejut.

Mark memainkan pedangnya di pedang Jaemin, "Aku lebih baik darimu," pedang Jaemin terlempar dari tangan Jaemin.

Jaemin terperangah. Pedangnya jatuh tak jauh dari sisinya.

Mark tertawa puas.

Jaemin menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku lelah," Mark menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput.

Jaemin menatap tajam pria itu.

"Hari sudah larut," kata Mark, "Sebaiknya kita berhenti."

Jaemin melihat langit malam yang bertaburan bintang dan membaringkan diri di sisi Mark.

Jaemin memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Matanya terpejam merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menari-nari di udara. Ketenangan sore ini benar-benar membuai dirinya. Jaemin ingin terus seperti ini – berbaring di atas rumput sambil menikmati semilir angin yang membuaikan diri. Dan kesunyian alam yang menenangkan hati.

Mark juga berdiam diri memperhatikan langit malam dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip di atasnya. Entah sudah berapa lamanya ia tidak menghabiskan banyak tenaga seperti ini. Gadis ini memang liar. Gerakannya sama sekali tidak terduga.

"Sudah waktunya kita kembali," Mark berdiri dan menoleh pada Jaemin.

Mata Jaemin terpejam rapat. Nafasnya naik turun dengan teratur.

Mark berlutut di sisi Jaemin. "Kau pasti kelelahan," tangannya terulur menyeka keringat di dahi Jaemin yang belum mengering. "Kau bisa sakit kalau kau tidur di sini," ia berkata lembut.

Jaemin sudah terbuai ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

Mark tersenyum. Ia membungkukkan badan, meletakkan kepala Jaemin di bahunya dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dari tanah.

"Bawa masuk pedang yang tergetak di kebun belakang," perintahnya pada prajurit pertama yang dilihatnya dan ia terus membawa masuk Jaemin.

Grand Duke Taeil melihat Mark mendekat sambil membopong Jaemin.

"Yang Mulia," Grand Duke mendekat dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa," Mark menenangkan pria tua itu, "Ia hanya kelelahan."

Grand Duke memperhatikan mata Jaemin yang terpejam. Ia tampak begitu tenang dengan wajah tidurnya yang manis itu.

"Tampaknya beliau benar-benar kelelahan."

Mark tertawa. "Ia adalah Xena."

"Xena?" Grand Duke bertanya heran.

Mark tersenyum. "Tapi ia tetaplah seorang wanita," matanya memandang lembut gadis dalam gendongannya itu.

Grand Duke tertegun. Belum pernah ia melihat Mark tersenyum seperti itu. Belum pernah ia melihat sinar mata itu.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamarnya."

"Silakan, Paduka," Grand Duke menepi – memberi jalan.

Grand Duke memperhatikan Mark yang berjalan menjauh sambil membopong Jaemin. Dalam hati ia berpikir, 'Pilihanku mungkin tidak salah.'

-0-

Jaemin terbangun oleh rasa lapar. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jaemin tertegun melihat Mark duduk di kursi depan perapian.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" Jaemin tiba-tiba menyadarinya. Semenjak ia mengeluhkan sikap Mark yang seperti pengasuh yang selalu mau memastikan ia tidur, Mark hampir tidak pernah datang ke kamarnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja hari ini ia berada di sini dengan senampan teh dan makanan ringan.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh berada di dalam kamar istriku?" Mark menyelidiki.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian," Jaemin membela diri, "Aku hanya merasa heran."

"Kau tertidur pulas seperti seekor babi kecil dan aku tidak tega membiarkanmu terbangun dengan perut lapar."

Jaemin terperangah. Perutnya berbunyi.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kelaparan," Mark tersenyum geli.

Jaemin tidak suka cara pria itu berbicara. Ia membuang mukanya dengan angkuh dan melangkah ke pintu.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku?" Mark bertanya heran, "Aku telah meminta mereka menyiapkan jatah untuk dua orang."

Langkah kaki Jaemin terhenti. Ia melihat Mark yang dengan tenangnya menyiapkan sebuah piring di depannya dan dengan tenang pula ia menuangkan teh dalam cangkir di depannya.

"Mereka akan kecewa kalau kau tidak menghabiskan jatahmu."

Dengan kesal Jaemin duduk di kursi panjang di depan pria itu.

"Tidak ada perdebatan," kata Mark santai, "Aku sudah sangat lelah."

Jaemin tidak menanggapi. Ia mengulurkan tangan mengambil cangkir yang telah diisi Mark untuknya. Saat itulah ia menyadari ia sudah berganti baju.

Jaemin melihat Mark dengan pucat. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Mark kebingungan.

"Mengapa aku sudah berganti baju!?" Jaemin ingat persis ia berbaring di sisi Mark di atas rumput dengan pakaian berkuda merah pemberian Renjun dan sekarang ia sudah mengenakan baju tidur coklat muda sutranya.

Mark tertawa geli.

Jaemin tidak suka mendengarnya. "Apa yang lucu!?" bentaknya kesal.

Tawa Mark langsung menghilang. Ia berdiri.

Jaemin dapat merasakan bahaya ketika pria itu mendekat. Ia bergeser menjauhi pria itu.

Mark sengaja memojokkan gadis itu di salah satu sudut kursi panjang itu. Satu tangannya memegang sandaran kursi dan satunya memegang pegangan kursi. Tubuhnya membungkuk pada Jaemin yang meringkuk di pojok.

Jaemin benar-benar terpojok di kursinya. Mark mengurungnya di antara dua tangannya. Ia tidak punya ruang untuk kabur.

"Katakan, istriku," Mark mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Jaemin tidak suka cara pria itu memanggilnya. Jelas sekali pria itu tengah mengejeknya!

"Apa kau mau memulainya?" Mark mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Memulainya?" Jaemin bingung.

"Bukannya kita belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali," Mark terus memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

'Mark terlalu dekat!' sesuatu dalam diri Jaemin memperingatkan. Jaemin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Mark. Ia dapat merasakan gerakan bibir Mark di atas bibirnya. Apa pun yang tengah dimainkan pria itu, Jaemin tahu ia harus segera mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri.

"Katakan," bisik Mark berbahaya, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan pada seorang babi kecil yang tidur pulas sepertimu?"

Jaemin marah. Ia membenci pria itu menyebutnya babi!

"Mulutmu bau," katanya dingin.

Jaemin termangu. Ia menatap sepasang mata biru yang kesal itu.

"Mulutmu bau," ulang Jaemin dengan tatapan mata dinginnya.

Mark tertawa geli. "Kau memang benar-benar pandai merusak suasana," pria itu menjatuhkan diri di sisi Jaemin.

"Apa katamu!?" Jaemin melayangkan tinjunya ke dada pria itu.

"Dan liar," Mark menangkap kedua tangan Jaemin.

"Kau yang," Jaemin terpesona. Ia tidak pernah melihat Mark tersenyum seperti ini padanya. Sepasang mata kelabunya menatapnya lembut bukan mengejek seperti biasanya. Mark benar-benar memberikan senyumnya yang menawan!

"Kau sungguh manis dengan pipimu yang memerah itu," tangan Mark memegang pipi Jaemin. Sekali lagi Mark mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jantung Jaemin berdebar kencang tanpa bisa dihentikan gadis itu. Sepasang mata birunya terus terpaku pada sepasang mata kelabu yang tersenyum lembut itu.

"Kuberitahu, istriku yang lugu," Mark berbisik di telinga Jaemin, "Pelayanlah yang membantumu berganti baju." Senyum di wajah Mark berubah menjadi senyum mengejek yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

Jaemin langsung sadar. Mark sedang mempermainkannya!

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Jaemin mendorong Mark.

Mark tertawa geli. Membuat Jaemin marah memang hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk dilakukan setelah sepanjang hari berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang membosankan.

"Tidak lucu!" Jaemin berdiri dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Ia benar-benar membenci pria ini!

"Duduk!" Mark menangkap tangan Jaemin.

Jaemin melihat sepasang mata Mark yang berkilat itu. Ia tahu Mark tidak suka ia pergi tanpa menghabiskan makanannya. Namun Jaemin sendiri juga sudah mencapai puncak kemarahannya. Maka, ia menebaskan tangan Mark. "Mengapa aku harus mendengarkanmu!?" katanya marah.

Mark terkejut. Ini kedua kalinya Jaemin meninggalkan makannya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Jaemin tahu Mark pasti sudah menyuruh prajurit menjaga pintu kamarnya. Ia pasti telah memikirkan segala cara untuk tetap menahannya di dalam kamar. Namun ia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu terus menang.

Mark memperhatikan Jaemin yang berjalan ke beranda dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba ia sadar Jaemin sudah marah besar. Mark kesal ketika menyadari ia dibuat takut oleh kemarahan gadis itu.

Hingga saat ini ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia suka melampiaskan kepenatannya kepada Jaemin. Ia mengakui ia menikmati kemarahan gadis itu. Walaupun ia tidak menyukai keliaran gadis itu, ia benar-benar dibuat takut ketika gadis itu bersikap anggun.

Ia tidak mungkin lupa ketika Jaemin benar-benar marah pada hari itu. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Jaemin menghadiri pesta sebagai seorang Ratu Viering. Juga pertama kalinya Mark mengijinkan Jaemin keluar Fyzool.

"Aku tidak mau!" itulah reaksi pertama Jaemin ketika ia mengajukan syarat-syaratnya. "Kau tidak bisa memerintahku!"

"Kau harus ingat siapa yang berkuasa di tempat ini!" nada Mark meninggi, "Kau harus ikut!"

"Tanpa bantahan!" Mark menambahkan dengan tegas ketika melihat Jaemin akan membuka mulutnya, "Dan kuperingatkan kau, jangan berbuat yang macam-macam," Mark memberikan sinyal bahaya, "Aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukan aku!"

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku!"

"Siapa yang mengatakannya? Aku adalah suamimu. Aku berhak mengaturmu!"

"Siapa yang memintanya!? Aku hanya kebetulan terpilih menjadi istrimu! Aku tidak pernah sudi menikah denganmu!" suara Jaemin meninggi. Jaemin kesal. Ia marah. Ia sudah tidak mau melihat pria itu lagi. Mati pun ia tidak akan sudi melihatnya!

Tanpa menanti jawaban Mark, Jaemin langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia akan menunjukkan pada pria itu bahwa ia bukan gadis yang bisa sembarangan diperintah. Akan ia tunjukkan ia bukan gadis yang bisa dipermainkan. Ia bukan seorang dari para penggemarnya yang terus berlomba-lomba untuk menunjukkan siapa yang paling pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Mark!

Dan keesokan sorenya, Mark puas ketika melihat Jaemin. Gadis itu tampak begitu memukau. Ia jauh lebih cantik dari saat pernikahannya. Ia jauh lebih anggun dari pesta pertunangannya. Dari aura yang ditebarkannya, Mark merasa gadis itu sudah menjadi sosok lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

Mark benar-benar puas. Ia tahu mengapa Arin tiba-tiba mengadakan pesta itu dan mengundang keduanya. Arin masih tidak dapat menerima keputusannya untuk menikah dengan gadis lain ketika mereka masih bersama. Arin tidak mengakui Jaemin! Ditambah dengan kelakukan Jaemin yang mulai menjadi bahan pembicaraan, Arin pasti ingin membuktikan pada dunia bahwa Jaemin tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ratu Viering. Namun dalam pesta itu Jaemin merebut perhatian semua orang. Ia menjadi seorang gadis muda yang bersinar paling cantik dan menawan dalam pesta itu.

Sayangnya, kepuasan itu tidak bertahan lama. Mark mulai merasakan kejanggalan ketika Jaemin bersikap angkuh kepada setiap undangan di pesta itu bahkan Renjun, sang kakak angkat kesayangannya. Ia baru benar-benar menyadari kejanggalan itu ketika Jaemin tetap bersikap kaku dan anggun keesokan harinya dan beberapa hari setelahnya.

Sepanjang hari Jaemin tidak terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar Fyzool. Ia tidak nampak ketika para pekerja kebun melakukan pekerjaan rutin mereka. Ia tidak terdengar muncul tiba-tiba di dapur. Ia tidak muncul seperti seorang pahlawan ketika Mark sedang memarahi seseorang. Ia tidak lagi kabur dalam pelajaran musiknya. Sepanjang hari Jaemin duduk di Ruang Musik memeriahkan suasana Fyzool dengan permainan pianonya yang lembut. Di lain waktu ia menemani tamunya sepanjang hari. Sikapnya yang berubah total itu membuat semua orang bingung dan membuat Mark panik.

Mark memerintahkan gadis itu untuk berhenti mengambek seperti seorang anak kecil namun gadis itu dengan polosnya bertanya,

"Mengambek? Siapakah yang sedang mengambek?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!" Mark menegaskan.

"Maafkan saya, Paduka," Jaemin menyesal, "Saya sungguh tidak mengerti permintaan Anda."

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau membuatku muak."

"Apakah yang membuat Anda tidak puas, Paduka?" tanya Jaemin tidak mengerti, "Bukankah ini yang Anda inginkan dari istri Anda?" Jaemin menyeka bibirnya.

Mata tajam Mark tidak lepas dari Jaemn yang dengan anggun meletakkan sendok garpunya. Kemudian ia berdiri.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia," kata Jaemin lembut, "Saya tidak dapat menemani Anda lebih lama lagi."

Mata Mark terus memperhatikan Jaemin yang berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju pintu. Dadanya membusung selayaknya seorang lady yang mengerti benar posisi dan kekuasaannya. Jaemin sudah menjadi sesosok yang tidak dikenalnya.

Mark juga meminta Grand Duke untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada Jaemin.

"Katakan pada gadis itu aku sudah tidak akan memaksanya," kata Mark kepada Grand Duke, "Katakan padanya untuk berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini."

Mark berharap setidaknya Jaemin akan mendengar pria yang dihormatinya itu. Namun ia salah, Jaemin tidak berhenti bersikap dingin dan anggun.

Mark tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti keadaan ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang dengan keadaan ini? Inilah istri yang diinginkannya! Seorang lady cantik yang anggun, pendiam dan penurut. Tetapi mengapa justru keadaan ini membuatnya tidak tenang? Mengapa ia justru merasa tersiksa. Ia merasa seperti sedang dihukum!

Mark geram. Ini semua gara-gara gadis itu! Ia pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang membuatnya was-was. Tapi… apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu? Ia telah menuruti perintahnya dengan bersikap anggun selayaknya seorang lady sejati. Hari ini pun ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkannya. Kemarin ia juga tidak membuat ulah. Ia sudah menjadi sosok istri yang diinginkannya.

Sudah tujuh hari ini Jaemin bersikap manis. Mark tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan yang menyiksa ini berlanjut terus menerus.

Mark mendengar dari Taeil. Renjun adalah orang yang membesarkan Jaemin tetapi Jisung adalah orang yang membentuk Jaemin yang sekarang. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Jaemin adalah memanggil kembali keliarannya itu.

Maka di malam ketujuh itu, Mark, setelah sekian lama absen, muncul di kamar Jaemin.

Jaemin sudah hampir tertidur ketika ia masuk.

Matanya yang setengah mengantuk melihatnya dengan bingung ketika ia membaringkan diri di sisi gadis itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Jaemin terperanjat ketika Mark menarik tubuhnya. Sepasang mata birunya membelalak kaget.

"Menurutmu, apakah yang dilakukan istri penurut sepertimu terhadap permintaan suaminya yang mendesak?"

"Apa?"

"Kuberitahu, Jaemin," Mark menindih Jaemin, "Apa yang seorang lady sejati lakukan untuk suaminya."

"Kalau kau kesepian, jangan cari aku," Jaemin berkata dingin.

Mark bingung.

"Aku bukan pengasuhmu!" Jaemin mendorong Mark sekuat tenaganya.

Mark duduk di sisi Jaemin dan tertawa geli.

"Apa yang lucu!?" Jaemin bangkit.

Melihat wajah kesal gadis itu, Mark tahu ia membangkitkan kembali keliaran gadis itu. Setelahnya mereka memang bertengkar hebat namun Mark merasa lega. Jaemin telah kembali ke sifat aslinya.

Mark memutuskan! Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Jaemin memutuskan sesuatu yang akan menyusahkannya.

Tangan Jaemin memutar pegangan pintu serambi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau aku adalah kau," tangan Mark menahan pintu.

Jaemin melihat pria itu dengan kesal.

"Atau aku akan membatalkan bulan madu kita?"

"Bulan madu?" Jaemin bertanya bingung, "Apa itu?"

"Jangan membuat usahaku sia-sia. Aku sudah bersusah payah menyisihkan waktu untuk membawamu pergi."

"Pergi!?" Jaemin berseru senang. "Kita akan pergi ke mana? Ke mana?"

Mark tersenyum geli melihat reaksi gadis itu. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang gadis kecil yang diberi permen.

"Ke Corogeanu," Mark menjawab.

"Corogeanu...?" mata Jaemin nanar.

"Ada apa?" Mark mengejek, "Apa kau takut ke Corogeanu?"

"T-tidak!" sahut Jaemin, "S-siapa yang takut!?"

Walaupun Jaemin berkata seperti itu, Mark tahu Jaemin berbohong. Ia melihat mata gadis itu menunduk ke lantai dan tangannya bertautan di depan dadanya. Mark yakin ia melihat tubuh gadis itu bergetar.

"Teh kita pasti sudah dingin," Mark memeluk pundak gadis itu. Sekarang ia dapat merasakan getaran tubuh gadis itu di telapak tangannya.

'Red Invitation memang telah meninggalkan luka di hati banyak orang,' Mark berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

TBC…

Maaf ya baru update sekarang kemarin lagi hiatus buat tahun baru..

Happy New Year All^^

Makasih ya buat yg udah setia nunggu ff remake ini ..

Semoga suka^^


	6. Chapter 6

Cast :

Mark Lee as Raja Viering

Na Jaemin as Putri Earl of Hielfinberg

Other Cast :

Moon Taeil as Grand Duke/Duke of Krievickie

Johnny Seo as Earl of Hielfinberg

Huang Renjun as Irina Krievickie

Park Jisung as Derrick Krievickie

Jungwoo as Duke of Binkley

Somi as Duchess of Binkley

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.  
Suasana di Tognozzi sudah ramai mulai pagi ini. Sebuah kapar pesiar mewah bersandar di dermaga. Sejak jauh hari para awak kapal sudah membersihkan dan menyiapkan kapal itu untuk menyambut para tamu mereka hari ini. Sebuah podium pun telah disiapkan sebagai tempat misa mengenang korban Red Invitation dan pelepasan kapal pesiar kerajaan.  
Para pekerja sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam kapal. Para wanita mengumpulkan bunga yang akan dilepas bersamaan dengan kepergian kapal pesiar kerajaan. Orang-orang berlalu lalang. Anak-anak kecil berkumpul di dermaga untuk mengagumi kapal besar itu. Kereta-kereta kuda mulai berdatangan dari penjuru Viering. Para pedagang juga mulai berkumpul. Mereka datang untuk mengumpulkan rejeki dari keramaian yang hanya terjadi sekali dalam setahun ini. Semua sibuk mempersiapkan kegiatan ritual yang sudah mereka lakukan selama beberapa tahun ini untuk memperingati Red Invitation.  
Jaemin pun sudah berdiri di sana - di depan kapal mewah yang menanti mereka.  
Renjun memperhatikan Jaemin yang berdiri di sisi kereta kuda kerajaan.  
"Apakah Jaemin baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.  
"Jangan khawatir," Jisung menenangkan, "Mark ada di sisinya."  
"Dia tidak tahu!" Renjun tidak sependapat, "Ia tidak tahu Jaemin... Jaemin... dia... dia..."  
"Kurasa ia tahu," ujar Jisung tanpa melepas matanya dari pasangan nomor satu di Viering itu, "Lihatlah itu."  
Renjun melihat sekarang Mark sudah berdiri di sisi Jaemin. Ia membiarkan Jaemin memeluk lengan kirinya dan mereka melangkah perlahan ke kapal yang telah menanti kedatangan mereka sejak pagi ini. Matanya menatap Jaemin dengan cemas.  
"Bukankah kau adalah seorang Xena yang tidak kenal takut?" ejek Mark.  
Cengkraman tangan Jaemin di lengan Mark tidak melonggar. Dengan semakin mendekatnya mereka ke kapal, semakin erat cengkeraman Jaemin.  
Mark termenung melihat gadis itu tidak terpancing ejekannya. Ia melepaskan tangan dari cengkeraman Jaemin dan memeluk pundak gadis itu.  
Jaemin cepat-cepat mencengkeram kemeja Mark dan merapatkan dirinya pada Mark.  
Mark dapat merasakan getaran hebat tubuh Jaemin di balik mantel panjangnya.  
Mark melihat kepala Jaemin yang terus menunduk dalam-dalam lalu ke kapal yang tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk pelayarannya.  
Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Mark mengangkat tubuh Jaemin.  
Jaemin tekejut.  
"Berpeganganlah padaku," bisik Mark. "Aku akan membawamu ke sana."  
Tanpa disuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jaemin langsung memeluk leher Mark dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Mark.  
"Aku benar, bukan?" Jisung puas, "Mark tidak akan membiarkan Jaemin."  
Renjun tidak melepaskan matanya dari kedua orang itu.  
Mark membopong Jaemin ke kapal. Sementara itu Jaemin terus menyembunyikan pandangan matanya di pundak Mark.  
Renjun melihat ayahnya muncul yang muncul dari dalam kapal mendekati mereka dengan panik. Entah apa yang dikatakan Mark pada ayahnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri Renjun hanya dapat melihat wajah serius sang Grand Duke yang terus menganggukkan kepala.  
Kemudian tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang kebingungan, Mark melangkah mantap ke dalam kapal pesiar megah itu dan langsung ke kamar yang disediakan untuk mereka berdua.  
"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya," Jisung berkata ketika melihat Uskup Agung Viering naik ke mimbar misa.  
Renjun melihat sekeliling. "Mengapa Earl belum datang?"  
"Earl of Hielfinberg tidak akan pernah datang," Jisung meletakkan tangan di punggung Renjun. "Kau tahu itu."  
"Tetapi Jaemin..."  
"Justru karena Jaemin datang, ia semakin tidak mungkin datang. Earl masih tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa itu."  
Renjun mengangguk mengerti.  
Earl tentunya tidak ingin peristiwa yang sama terulang lagi, bukan? Ia tentu tidak ingin mengantarkan kepergian orang yang dicintainya untuk selama-lamanya. Namun ia juga tidak dapat mencegah kepergian Jaemin.  
Misa berlangsung dengan lancar. Uskup Agung melakukan ritual tahunannya di Tognozzi tanpa halangan berarti. Namun, Mark tidak muncul dalam pidato tahunannya. Sebagai gantinya, Duke of Krievickie berdiri di mimbar menghadap semua orang yang berkumpul untuk ikut mengenang peristiwa Red Invitation.  
"Saya berada di sini untuk mewakili Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Mark," kata sang Grand Duke membuka pidato.  
"Lihatlah, dia sama sekali tidak memandangmu sebagai Putra Mahkota," bisik Somi ketika Taeil memulai pidatonya.  
"Taeil lebih mampu memberi pidato mendadak daripada aku."  
Somi sama sekali tidak senang mendengar jawaban itu. Mengapa Jungwoo bisa sedemikian bodohnya?  
Segera, setelah pidato Grand Duke usai, para undangan bergerak memasuki kapal. Para awak kapal pun langsung mempersiapkan pelayaran. Bersamaan dengan itu, menebarkan bunga yang telah dipersiapkan sejak pagi ditebarkan ke laut - untuk para korban Red Invitation dan untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan pada mereka. Anak-anak kecil yang masih di dermaga itu berteriak melompat-lompat gembira. Orang-orang melambaikan tangan - mengucapkan selamat jalan diiringi doa demi keselamatan perjalanan keluarga kerajaan dan para bangsawan yang ikut serta.  
Renjun bergegas menghampiri ayahnya.  
"Mengapa Paduka Raja tidak muncul?" seseorang bertanya pada Taeil. "Beberapa saat lalu aku melihatnya bersama Paduka Ratu."  
"Beliau sedang menemani Paduka Ratu," jawab Grand Duke.  
"Apa yang terjadi pada Paduka Ratu? Apakah beliau baik-baik saja?" ia terus mengejar Taeil.  
"Jangan khawatir. Paduka Ratu hanya tidak enak badan. Sekarang Paduka Raja menemaninya," jawab Grand Duke Taeil diplomatis.  
"Syukurlah kalau beliau baik-baik saja," kata yang lain.  
"Mungkin beliau kelelahan," Grand Duke mencoba memberikan alasan yang masuk akal. "Mungkin ia tidak terbiasa dengan jadwal kegiatan istana yang padat."  
"Mungkin juga."  
Renjun termenung.  
Taeil melihat wajah cemas gadis itu. "Jangan khawatir," katanya, "Paduka Raja ada bersamanya."  
Renjun pun mempercayai itu.  
"Aku akan melihat keadaan mereka," kata Grand Duke meninggalkan kedua putra-putrinya.  
Mata Renjun tidak lepas dari ayahnya yang menaiki tangga menuju kabin istimewa keluarga Raja.  
"Jaemin akan baik-baik saja," Jisung meyakinkan kakaknya.  
Renjun melihat Jisung dan mengangguk. Ia percaya Jaemin akan baik-baik saja.  
"Mereka pasti sedang bersandiwara agar semua orang percaya pada omong kosong mereka."  
Renjun langsung menoleh.  
Somi berjalan dengan angkuh di sisi Jungwoo. Ia terus mengomel ketika Jungwoo membawanya menuju ke dalam kabin mereka. Matanya memandang sinis orang-orang yang dilaluinya.  
"Mengapa ia ada di sini?" gumam Renjun.  
"Apa boleh buat. Sekarang ia adalah seorang Duchess," Jisung memberi jawaban yang sudah diketahui semua orang.  
Renjun termenung. Para undangan di kapal ini adalah keluarga para korban Red Invitation dan itu termasuk Jungwoo. Selain itu sekarang Somi adalah Duchess of Binkley.  
"Kuharap Jaemin tidak mencari masalah."  
Jisung tertawa. "Aku yakin Jaemin pasti mencari perhitungan dengan mereka."  
Renjun memelototi Jisung. Ia tidak suka mendengar komentar itu tetapi ia juga percaya Jaemin akan melakukannya. Jaemin sudah membenci Somi sejak detik pertama ia diharuskan menikah dengan Mark. Jaemin sudah ingin membuat perhitungan dengan pasangan itu semenjak ia menjadi calon mempelai Mark.  
"Hari ini mereka juga menyiapkan banyak makanan lezat. Apa kau tidak mau bergabung?"  
Jisung mengajak Renjun bergabung dengan para undangan yang sudah menikmati acara yang disiapkan untuk mereka. Meja-meja telah tertata rapi di Ruang Pesta perut kapal pesiar megah itu. Hidangan lezat terus disajikan tanpa henti. Para pemain musik melantunkan lagu-lagu lembut mengiring para pasangan yang berdansa di tengah ruangan. Semua ini disiapkan untuk menghibur para undangan selama empat jam mendatang sebelum mereka mencapai Corogeanu.

-0-

Mark duduk di sisi tempat tidur, memperhatikan Jaemin yang sudah tidur tenang di bawah pengaruh obat tidur.  
Seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan.  
Mark berdiri membuka pintu.  
Taeil melihat ke dalam dengan hati-hati.  
"Ia sudah tenang," kata Mark perlahan. "Sekarang ia tidur."  
Grand Duke tampak lega. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah masuk. Ia tidak mau langkah kakinya membangunkan Jaemin.  
"Bagaimana keadaan di luar?"  
"Semua telah saya tangani sesuai keinginan Anda."  
"Bagus," Mark tersenyum puas.  
Taeil menatap Mark yang tengah tidur nyenyak. "Paduka," ia berkata ragu-ragu, "Saya rasa ini terlalu banyak untuk Paduka Ratu. Anda tahu... ia..."  
"Aku tahu," Mark melanjutkan, "Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Ia adalah orang yang dicari-cari untuk mengorek kejadian kelam itu. Dia adalah orang yang kau lindungi walau taruhannya adalah kepercayaan rakyat Viering padamu."  
Grand Duke terperangah.  
"Kurasa aku tidak pernah melupakan gadis kecil yang menatap kosong laut dan menjerit pilu pada hari itu. Tangisannya yang keras membuat semua orang pilu," Mark menatap Jaemin. "Gadis kecil itu adalah Jaemin. Aku tahu di hari pertama kami bertemu."  
Grand Duke kehabisan kata-katanya.  
"Ia harus mengatasi ketakutannya, Taeil. Ia tidak dapat terus melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit itu. Aku telah mengatasi rasa pedih itu. Ia pun harus bisa bangkit dari peristiwa itu."  
Mark menepuk pundak Taeil. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan membuatnya kian terpuruk. Aku tidak akan memaksanya."  
Grand Duke melihat kesungguhan di wajah Mark. Tanpa Mark meyakinkannyapun, Grand Duke percaya pada Mark. Ia percaya Mark tidak pernah ingin mencelakakan Jaemin.  
Grand Duke mengangguk.  
"Kuserahkan semua kejadian di luar sana padamu," kata Mark, "Untuk sementara ini, aku rasa aku tidak dapat meninggalkan Jaemin seorang diri."  
Sekali lagi Grand Duke mengangguk. "Saya mengerti," ia tersenyum, "Serahkan semuanya pada saya."  
"Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu," Mark tersenyum puas.  
Sepeninggal Grand Duke, Mark menuju sisi Jaemin. Ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah yang tidur tenang itu.  
'Mungkin aku terlalu memaksamu,' pikirnya.  
Bagi kebanyakan orang Red Invitation hanyalah sebuah peristiwa bencana alam biasa. Namun bagi sebagian orang Red Invitation adalah bencana alam luar biasa. Bencana itu membawa perubahan besar bagi hidup Mark dan kebanyakan bangsawan Viering. Bencana itu telah membawa perubahan besar pada kelangsungan kehidupan bangsawan Viering.  
Dalam satu hari Viering kehilangan banyak bangsawannya termasuk Raja dan Ratu. Tidak satu orang pun selamat dalam bencana itu. Setidaknya itulah yang semula dianggap semua orang dan dipercayai sebagian orang hingga detik ini.  
Setelah seminggu pencarian yang tidak membuahkan hasil, Duke of Krievickie yang kala itu sudah menjadi Grand Duke kepercayaan Raja Jaehyun, mengambil tindakan. Ia menghentikan pencarian, mengumumkan berita meninggalnya Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Viering beserta para bangsawan yang menjadi tamu dalam kapal pesiar itu, serta mengumumkan pengambilalihan posisi Raja Viering oleh dirinya hingga Mark cukup umur untuk naik tahta.  
Sempat terjadi banyak spekulasi dalam masa-masa berkabung itu. Orang-orang mulai mempertanyakan mengapa sang Grand Duke tidak ikut dalam pesta yang akan diadakan di Corogeanu itu? Mengapa sang Grand Duke yang tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Raja Jaehyun absen dalam peristiwa yang mengguncang Viering itu? Mengapa tidak seorang pun menghentikan Raja pada hari itu?  
Awan mendung mengiringi kepergian Red Invitation, nama sang kapal pesiar maut itu. Angin sudah berhembus kencang di detik-detik terakhir sebelum Red Invitation meninggalkan Tognozzi. Ombak juga sudah menunjukkan keganasannya. Para pelaut juga merasakan adanya badai yang mendekat. Namun mengapa tidak ada yang menghentikan Raja?  
Mark juga sempat menjadi seorang dari mereka yang mencurigai Duke of Schewicvic. Ia yakin Taeil telah memanipulasi ayahnya untuk tetap melanjutkan pelayarannya ke Corogeanu walau cuaca mulai memburuk. Taeil pasti memanfaatkan cuaca buruk itu untuk mendapatkan tahta Viering.  
Selama ini tidak ada badai yang melalui selat antara daratan utama Viering dan Corogeanu yang berada beberapa mil di sisi barat Viering. Namun itu tidak berarti tidak akan pernah ada badai yang memotong selat itu!  
Hari itu para pelaut memang masih melakukan aktivitas mereka walau mereka tahu badai terakhir musim panas berada di sekitar mereka. Kapal besar kecil masih berhilir mudik di Tognozzi ketika Red Invitation berlayar. Namun tidak ada yang menyeberang ke Corogeanu!  
Mark tidak dapat menerima kenyataan orang tuanya meninggal dalam bencana itu. Ia menyalahkan Taeil. Ia tidak percaya Taeil tidak mengetahui keberadaan bahaya yang menghadang itu. Dan yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah Bernard tetap bergeming walau semakin hari semakin banyak orang yang mencurigainya.  
Kemudian muncullah kabar itu. Ada seorang korban selamat!  
Mark mendengar berita adanya seorang pelaut yang menemukan seorang gadis kecil terapung-apung di atas sebuah kayu di tengah laut.  
Banyak pihak berlomba-lomba memastikan siapa gadis kecil itu. Banyak yang berharap gadis kecil itu adalah keluarga mereka yang hari itu ikut orang tuanya ke Corogeanu. Bagi Mark, gadis itu adalah kunci untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu. Mengapa Grand Duke yang pergi ke Tognozzi, akhirnya pulang tanpa ikut berlayar di Red Invitation?  
Taeil tetap terlihat tenang walau berita itu semakin lantang. Ia sama sekali tidak memerintahkan pencarian gadis kecil itu. Ia juga tidak berusaha mencari tahu siapa gadis kecil itu. Malahan ia memberi nasehat,  
"Itu hanya omong kosong. Jangan mempercayai kabar burung yang tidak mempunyai bukti."  
Mark tidak mempercayai penjelasan Taeil itu. Dan ketika tidak seorang pun berhasil menemukan jejak gadis itu, ia semakin mempercayai keterlibatan Taeil.  
Tidak seorang pun berhasil menemukan pelaut yang menemukan gadis itu. Juga tidak seorang pun memastikan kebenaran berita itu. Orang-orang pun mulai meragukan berita itu.  
Namun Mark percaya, korban selamat itu benar-benar ada dan Taeil telah melakukan sesuatu sebelum seorang pun mendengar kabar itu. Taeil pasti telah menghabisi gadis itu beserta pelaut yang menemukannya sebelum seorangpun menemukan mereka. Mark percaya!  
Mark terus mempercayai hal itu hingga misa berkabung yang diadakan di Tognozzi untuk mengiringi kepergian para korban Red Invitation.  
Dalam misa itu, perhatian semua orang tertuju pada seorang gadis kecil yang meraung-raung di pelukan Earl of Hielfinberg. Gadis kecil itu memberontak dengan liarnya, membuat semua hadirin merasa pilu. Countess of Hielfinberg adalah satu di antara korban Red Invitation. Mark melihat Taeil menghampiri Earl beserta putra putrinya kemudian Earl menyerahkan gadis kecil itu pada Renjun. Renjun dan Jisung membawa gadis kecil itu pergi sehingga misa bisa berlanjut dengan tenang.  
Dalam misa itu, Mark sempat mendengar beberapa orang membicarakan Earl of Hielfinberg dan putri kecilnya.  
"Mengapa gadis itu ada di sini?" ia mendengar seorang wanita berbicara pada wanita yang lain, "Bukankah ia ikut Countess Hansol? Aku melihat Countess Hansol membawanya masuk ke dalam Red Invitation."  
"Mungkin Countess Hansol meminta Grand Duke membawanya pulang," kata wanita satunya, "Bukankah Grand Duke akhirnya pulang sebelum Red Invitation berlayar?"  
Mark bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkah itu yang terjadi di hari itu sehingga gadis itu selamat? Ataukah gadis itu benar-benar sang korban selamat yang sempat menjadi bahan pemberitaan itu?  
Kemudian sorenya Taeil menemuinya.  
"Maafkan saya," mata Taeil berkaca-kaca saat itu, "Seharusnya saya ikut menjadi korban di hari naas itu. Saya sering menyesali diri saya sendiri. Mengapa hari itu saya menuruti keinginan Paduka Raja Jaehyun untuk kembali ke Fyzool?"  
Mark kaget mendengar penjelasan yang tidak pernah didengarnya dari mulut Taeil semenjak berita naas itu.  
"Saya menduga Paduka Raja sudah mempunyai firasat ia akan pergi sehingga ia memaksa saya kembali ke Fyzool. Saya telah berjanji pada Paduka Raja untuk membesarkan dan mendidik Anda menjadi seorang Raja Viering yang bijaksana. Hari ini saya bersumpah kepada Anda juga kepada para korban Red Invitation, saya akan mengabdikan diri pada Anda hingga Anda naik tahta."  
Hari itu Mark langsung mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Ia percaya peristiwa itu adalah murni kecelakaan yang tidak bisa dicegah siapa pun.  
Hari ini Mark memahami mengapa Taeil tidak pernah melakukan pengejaran pada sang korban selamat yang digosipkan itu. Mengapa ia terus mengingkari berita yang jelas-jelas nyata itu. Akan terlalu kejam bila mereka memaksakan pengejaran pada seorang gadis kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu, pada gadis kecil yang mengalami trauma yang tidak dapat dilupakannya seumur hidupnya.  
Mark tersenyum melihat wajah manis yang tenang itu.  
Kalau saat itu ia bertindak gegabah, saat ini Taeil tidak akan ada di sisinya. Dan entah apa jadinya dirinya saat ini. Mungkinkah ia menjadi seperti Jungwoo yang lemah ataukah ia menjadi seorang Raja yang penuh dendam? Ia juga mungkin telah menghancurkan hidup Earl of Hielfinberg dan gadis ini.  
Semua mungkin saja...

-0-

Jaemin memperhatikan sekelilingnya.  
"Kau sudah bangun?" Mark bertanya lembut.  
Mata Jaemin beralih ke pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu.  
"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tangannya merapikan rambut di sekeliling wajah Jaemin.  
"D-Di mana ini?" tanya Jaemin panik.  
Mark hanya tersenyum.  
Jaemin pucat pasi. Tangannya menggenggam erat selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya.  
Mark duduk di sisi Jaemin. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti," ia meraih tubuh Jaemin.  
Jaemin mencengkeram baju Mark. Wajahnya terus memutih. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.  
"Kau pasti telah melalui masa-masa yang sulit," bisik Mark di telinga Jaemin. Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut gadis itu.  
"Aku ingin pulang," pinta Jaemin.  
"Tak lama lagi semuanya akan usai. Corogeanu sudah dekat."  
"Aku masih harus pulang ke Schewicvic," gerutu Jaemin tidak sependapat.  
Mark termenung. Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis ini?  
"Ini adalah kesempatan langka," Mark berdiri, "Mengapa kau tidak melihat pemandangan luar?"  
Jaemin mencengkeram baju Mark semakin erat.  
Mark mau tidak mau duduk kembali. "Kau tidak bisa terus begini."  
"Aku mau pulang," Jaemin mengulangi.  
Mark mendesah. Trauma berhasil membuat Jaemin menjadi seorang gadis manja yang penakut.  
"Aku menyesal sekarang aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginanmu."  
Jaemin juga tahu sekarang terlalu terlambat untuk kembali ke Fyzool. Sekarang sudah amat terlambat untuk menarik kembali keputusannya menerima tantangan Mark. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan harga dirinya yang terusik oleh ejekan Mark.  
Mark menyandarkan punggungnya di atas tumpukan bantal tanpa melepaskan Jaemin. "Katakan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu?"  
Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya melihat Mark.  
"Kita masih punya waktu yang panjang sebelum tiba di Corogeanu."  
Jaemin tertegun. Mark membiarkannya setengah berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Sementara itu tangannya merangkul punggungnya erat-erat. Mark tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini. Mark yang biasanya pasti sudah mengejek dirinya dan terus menghinanya. Jaemin membaringkan badan di atas tubuh Mark. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari kenyamanan ini. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari kehangatan ini. Ia ingin terus berada di tempat yang menenangkan ini.  
Rasa tenang, aman dan nyaman membuat mata Jaemin berat.

-0-

"Di mana matamu!"  
Semua kegiatan di Ruang Pesta langsung terhenti. Pasangan yang sedang berdansa mematung. Tangan para pemain musik terhenti di udara. Kata-kata orang yang sedang mengobrol tertahan dalam kesunyian.  
Semua mata langsung menuju Somi yang bertolak pinggang. Matanya mengadili seorang wanita yang kurang lebih seusia dengannya.  
"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku!?" Somi membusungkan dada. "Beraninya kau menabrakku!"  
Wanita bangsawan itu kesal. Nampak jelas sekali ia tidak suka cara Somi merendahkannya.  
"Ada apa, Somi?" Jungwoo bertanya.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa," Somi membalikkan badannya dengan angkuh, "Hanya seorang tidak tahu diri menabrakku."  
Jisung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Lagi-lagi ia membuat ulah," katanya.  
"Selama Jungwoo ada di sisinya, tidak ada yang berani melawan Somi," Jisung sependapat.  
"Aku ingin tahu," gumam Jisung, "Apa yang akan dilakukan Jaemin kalau ia ada di sini."  
Renjun tersenyum geli. "Ia pasti akan melabrak Somi."  
"Saat itu aku ingin melihat wajah Somi," Jisung juga tersenyum geli.  
"Sayangnya," Renjun kembali cemas, "Kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Jaemin saat ini. Ini sudah berlangsung tiga jam semenjak kita meninggalkan Tognozzi. Paduka juga tidak muncul. Aku benar-benar cemas."  
Renjun melihat ayahnya melintasi kerumunan di Hall.  
"Papa," Renjun mencegat Grand Duke, "Apa tidak ada kabar? Ini sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanan. Tidak lama lagi kita akan tiba di Corogeanu."  
"Jangan khawatir," Taeil menenangkan, "Paduka Raja ada di sisinya."  
"Bahkan Paduka Raja pun tidak meninggalkan sisi Jaemin, apakah itu tidak berarti keadaan Jaemin benar-benar gawat!" sergah Renjun. "Paduka tidak pernah meninggalkan tamu-tamunya seperti ini."  
Grand Duke tidak dapat membantah. Ini pertama kalinya Mark meninggalkan tamu-tamunya. Pertama kalinya pula ia meninggalkan perjamuan tanpa menyambut para tamunya terlebih dahulu.  
"Aku rasa bukan itu alasan Mark tidak meninggalkan Jaemin."  
"Jisung!" suara sang Grand Duke meninggi.  
"Maksudku Paduka," Jisung langsung membenarkan.  
"Ia bukan tipe orang yang mengambil tindakan untuk mengubah arah gosip," kata Renjun pula.  
Ini juga benar. Mark tidak pernah ambil pusing oleh gosip-gosip yang beredar seputarnya. Ia tidak mungkin sengaja terus berada di sisi Jaemin untuk membuat gosip baru.  
Semenjak mendengar dari Grand Duke bahwa Paduka Raja Mark tidak dapat meninggalkan Paduka Ratu Jaemin yang sedang tidak enak badan, para tamu mulai berspekulasi. Sebelumnya terdengar santer pernikahan mereka yang selalu diwarnai pertikaian hebat. Sebelumnya lagi juga tersiar kabar Jaemin kabur ke Mangstone. Pernikahan keduanya sudah menjadi gosip rahasia selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tidak ada yang mempercayai pernikahan ini akan berlangsung lama. Tidak ada yang mempercayai pula keduanya benar-benar saling mencintai seperti yang pernah mereka umumkan. Dan hari ini...  
"Renjun benar. Ia bukanlah tipe orang seperti ini," Jisung sependapat. "Ia bukan orang yang dengan mudah menyerahkan tugasnya pada orang lain. Kecuali ia benar-benar mendapat halangan besar, ia tidak akan menyerahkan tugasnya pada Papa."  
Grand Duke pun sependapat. Walaupun ia adalah tangan kanan Raja terdahulu dan penasehat Raja yang sekarang, Mark lebih suka melakukan sendiri tugas-tugasnya.  
"Bisakah Papa melihat keadaan Jaemin?" pinta Renjun. "Aku benar-benar cemas."  
"Baiklah," Grand Duke sependapat, "Aku akan melihat keadaan Jaemin."  
Grand Duke langsung melangkahkan kaki ke kabin khusus keluarga kerajaan.  
Renjun menarik tangan Jisung.  
"Bukankah Papa sudah setuju akan melihat keadaan Jaemin?" protes Jisung.  
Renjun tidak menjawab. Ia terus menarik Jisung mengikuti ayah mereka.  
Jisung memperhatikan sorot cemas di mata kakaknya. "Aku kalah darimu," gumamnya.

-0-

Suara ketukan di pintu membuka mata Mark yang terpejam.  
"Seseorang perlu membuka pintu."  
Jaemin pun membuka matanya. Ia melihat Mark yang setengah mengantuk.  
Ketukan di pintu kembali terdengar.  
Jaemin melihat pintu.  
"Kalau kau tidak mau membuka pintu berarti aku yang harus pergi."  
Jaemin mencengkeram baju Mark dan menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Aku akan segera kembali," Mark melepaskan cengkeraman Jaemin.  
Jaemin terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesepian.  
Mark membuka pintu. "Ada apa, Taeil?" tanyanya melihat orang di depan pintu.  
"Saya datang untuk melihat keadaan."  
Jaemin merasakan angin laut yang menerobos pintu. Ia mendengar suara yang menderu bagaikan panggilan kematian itu. Ia dapat mencium bau yang membekukan darahnya. Ia teringat angin ribut yang menerbangkan apapun, ombak besar yang menggapai langit, sinar-sinar di langit kelam yang menyilaukan serta jeritan halilintar yang memekikkan telinga.  
Mark menyadari perubahan Jaemin.  
"Masuklah ke dalam," katanya memerintah dan ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat.  
Taeil melihat Jaemin yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh bergetar heba. Lalu ia melihat Mark.  
"Ia sudah bangun," Mark memberitahu.  
Taeil turut cemas melihat wajah pucat gadis itu. Ia berharap ia dapat melakukan sesuatu untuknya.  
"Katakan bagaimana perkembangan keadaan di luar," Mark mengalihkan perhatian Taeil, "Apa yang mereka katakan? Apa ada yang mencariku?"  
"Tidak ada, Paduka Raja. Saya telah memberitahu alasan Anda tidak bisa berada bersama mereka. Mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan Paduka Ratu namun saya telah meyakinkan mereka Paduka Ratu baik-baik saja."  
Semua orang percaya pada penjelasan Taeil kecuali Renjun. Sang kakak angkat dan ibu asuh Jaemin itu tidak dapat berhenti menemaskan Jaemin. Tidak akan ada yang dapat menghentikan kecemasan putrinya itu kecuali ia melihat sendiri Jaemin.  
Ketika Mark berada di sisi Jaemin, apakah yang dapat dilakukan Renjun? Mark sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga Jaemin. Itulah yang dikatakan Jisung pada Renjun. Namun Renjun menahan dirinya bukan karena itu. Melainkan karena ia tidak ingin menganggu mereka.  
Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab mewakili Mark, Taeil memutuskan untuk memeriksa sendiri keadaan Jaemin. Ia ingin tahu apakah Paduka Rajanya bisa menghadiri pesta yang ia adakan untuk para tamunya itu. Sekarang ketika melihat Jaemin yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, Taeil percaya kali ini Mark tidak dapat menjadi tuan rumah yang baik untuk alasan yang baik.  
"Semua orang mulai membicarakannya, Paduka," lapor the Grand Duke, "Semua membicarakan betapa besarnya cinta Anda pada Paduka Ratu hingga tidak sanggup meninggalkannya walau hanya sedetik."  
"MENARIK!"  
Suara keras pemuda itu memanggil kembali Jaemin dari bayangan masa lalunya yang kelam.  
"Kau dengar itu, Jaemin?" Mark menoleh pada Jaemin, "Kau telah membuat gosip-gosip itu berubah haluan."  
Jaemin kesal mendengar nada mengejek yang tersembunyi dalam suara geli itu. Pemuda ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana mempermainkannya. Sesaat lalu bersikap manis padanya dan sekarang mengejeknya kembali. Jaemin meraih bantal dan melemparkannya pada Mark.  
Mark menghindar dengan sigap. Tangannya menangkap bantal itu sebelum ia mendarat di wajah Grand Duke Taeil yang termangu.  
"Lihatlah!" Mark menyalahkan, "Kau telah melukai Taeil."  
Jaemin langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Taeil?" tanyanya cemas, "Aku tidak membuatmu terluka, bukan?"  
Grand Duke Taeil kebingungan.  
Mark tersenyum geli melihat Jaemin yang tidak mau meninggalkan tempat tidur, berdiri di depan Taeil.  
Tiba-tiba saja Jaemin menyadari permainan Mark.  
"KAU!" geram Jaemin kesal.  
"Setidaknya kau telah membuat kemajuan," senyum nakal di wajah Mark kian lebar.  
"Rasanya aku ingin memberi pelajaran padamu," Jaemin mendekati Mark dengan kemarahan terpendam.  
"Apakah itu yang ingin kaulakukan setelah meninggalkan sarangmu?" selidik Mark.  
Jaemin tidak mempedulikan gurauan itu. Ia merebut bantal di tangan Mark.  
"Hei!" Mark melindungi dirinya sendiri dari serangan Jaemin.  
Grand Duke melihat keduanya kembali hanyut dalam keasyikan mereka sendiri dan ia meninggalkan mereka dengan diam-diam.  
"Tidak seorang pun yang bertingkah sepertimu setelah meninggalkan sarangnya," komentar Mark sambil terus menangkap serangan Jaemin.  
"Kau yang memulainya!" kata Jaemin kesal.  
"Sudah cukup permainan hari ini," katanya sambil mengambil alih bantal di tangan Jaemin.  
Sebuah ombak besar menerjang kapal.  
Jaemin terkejut. Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.  
Mark segera memeluk Jaemin sebelum ia terjatuh. Saat itulah Mark menyadari getaran hebat tubuh Jaemin.  
"Sial," gerutu Mark.  
Kaki Jaemin kehilangan tenaganya dan ia bergelantung lemas di tangan Mark.  
Mark mendudukkan Jaemin di lantai kabin dan duduk di sisinya sambil memeluknya erat-erat.  
"Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu hanyalah ombak biasa."  
Jari jemari Jaemin mencengkeram kemeja Mark erat-erat.  
"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," Mark meyakinkan, "Aku ada di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggallkanmu."  
Jaemin mendekapkan diri kian erat pada Mark.  
Otak Mark berputar cepat mencari topik yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Jaemin.  
"Kau membuat kemajuan besar," gurau Mark, "Kau merubah haluan gosip-gosip itu. Aku tidak akan heran kalau tak lama lagi mereka menyebutmu pelacur kelas atas."  
Telinga Jaemin memerah mendengar ledekan itu. "Siapa yang pelacur!?" Jaemin naik pitam. Mata biru beningnya menantang Mark. "Katakan itu lagi maka aku akan... aku akan..."  
"Aku apa?" Mark tersenyum simpul.  
"Aku... aku...," Jaemin tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.  
"Menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau benar-benar seorang yang ahli dalam hal ini?"  
"KAU!" Jaemin geram, "K-kau..." Jaemin begitu marah hingga ia kehabisan kata-kata.  
Mark tertawa geli melihat muka Jaemin yang memerah karena amarahnya yang memuncak itu. Jaemin sungguh tidak cocok dengan ekspresi murkanya itu. Wajahnya terlalu cantik, terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Mata biru beningnya yang lembut tampak begitu aneh dengan sorot tajamnya.  
"Apa yang kau tertawakan!?" bibir mungil itu mencibir kesal.  
"Ini," Mark menyentuh bibir Jaemin.  
Sentuhan lembut Mark mendinginkan api amarah Jaemin dan membuat dadanya berdebar kencang.  
"Kau sungguh tampak begitu menggelikan dengan ekspresi kemarahanmu itu. Kau sungguh tidak cocok untuk marah," bisik Mark sambil mendekatkan wajah.  
Jaemin pasrah. Ia membiarkan tangan Mark menjelajahi wajahnya. Ia membiarkan Mark mengangkat dagunya. Jaemin menutup matanya. Ia sudah benar-benar luluh oleh cara Mark menyentuhnya.  
Mark pun tanpa ragu-ragu mendekatkan bibirnya.  
Seseorang mengetuk pintu.  
"Sial!" Jaemin mendengar Mark menggerutu. "Siapa yang berani merusak suasana ini!?"  
Seketika itu Jaemin sadar dari pengaruh biusan Mark dan ia menjauhkan diri.  
"Belum, sayangku," Mark menarik Jaemin kembali ke pelukannya, "Aku belum selesai."  
Sebelum Jaemin sempat menyadari kekagetannya sendiri, Mark mendaratkan ciuman lembut di atas bibirnya dan ia berdiri untuk membuka pintu.  
Jaemin terperanjat. Kejadian ini sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat untuknya. Ia tidak siap untuk itu. Ciuman pertamanya melayang begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. Entah mengapa, Jaemin tidak kecewa. Dadanya terus berdegup kencang. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai ini. Mark, si pemuda yang lebih suka mengejeknya daripada memujinya, telah menciumnya!  
"Saya datang untuk memeriksa keadaan," kata seorang awak kapal, "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Paduka?"  
"Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Guncangan barusan disebabkan oleh gelombang besar."  
"Kuharap badai tidak datang."  
"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Paduka. Kapten mengatakan tidak akan ada badai. Gelombang barusan murni gelombang biasa."  
"Untunglah," Mark lega. "Masih berapa lamakah sebelum kita mendarat?"  
"Kurang lebih setengah jam lagi, Paduka."  
Mark melirik Jaemin yang masih duduk di lantai. Gadis itu sedikitpun tidak bergerak. Matanya menerawang kosong seperti tubuh tidak berjiwa. Lalu ia berkata, "Kau bisa pergi sekarang."  
Pria itu langsung mengundurkan diri.  
Mark duduk di depan Jaemin. "Kau sudah lebih baik?" tangannya merangkum wajah Jaemin.  
Wajah Jaemin langsung memerah. Wajah Mark yang begitu dekat itu mau tidak mau membuatnya teringat ciuman singkat Mark beberapa saat lalu.  
"Melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini," Mark menggoda, "Kau sudah jauh lebih baik."  
Jaemin kesal. Lagi-lagi ia membiarkan dirinya dipermainkan Mark!  
Mark tersenyum melihatnya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri sementara tangannya menarik tubuh Jaemin.  
Tubuh Jaemin yang tidak siap langsung limbung.  
Mark memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut. Tangan kanan Mark memegang pipi yang memucat itu sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Jaemin, menahan gadis itu.  
"Kau tahu, kau bisa membiusku dengan wajahmu yang tanpa dosa itu," Mark tersenyum penuh kasih.  
Wajah Jaemin merona.  
"Kau sungguh membuatku tidak berdaya," sekali lagi Mark mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Jaemin.  
Jaemin tidak pernah tahu sebuah ciuman bisa terasa menakjubkan seperti ini. Jaemin tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaan ini. Ia tidak dapat mengutarakannya. Ia merasa luluh tidak berdaya sekaligus terbuai.  
Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika Mark melepaskan bibirnya. Bibirnya membuka - haus akan kenikmatan yang baru dikenalkan Mark padanya. Matanya menatap Mark penuh kerinduan.  
Tangan Mark menyandarkan kepala Jaemin di pundaknya.  
Jaemin menggenggam erat kemeja Mark dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mark. Ia terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu.  
"Sekarang," katanya memecah kesunyian di antara mereka, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan denganmu?"  
"Denganku?"  
"Pertama-tama aku perlu memulangkanmu ke sarangmu."  
Lagi-lagi Mark mengagetkan Jaemin. Sebelum Jaemin menyadarinya, Mark mengangkat Jaemin dan membaringkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur.

-0-

Mark menurunkan kaki Jaemin di atas tanah.  
"Kita sudah sampai," ia memberitahu.  
Jaemin melepaskan tangannya dari leher Mark dan membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat jalan setapak ke villa kerajaan, Corogeanu. Matanya langsung melihat Renjun yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya bersama Jisung.  
"Renjun!" Jaemin berlari riang.  
Renjun menyambut gadis itu dengan pelukannya. Ia lega melihat Jaemin yang kembali segar bugar.  
"Ayo kita pergi, Renjun," Jaemin menarik lengan wanita itu, "Aku sudah tidak sabar menjelajahi tempat ini."  
Renjun tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk melawan Jaemin. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan gadis itu menariknya dengan paksa.  
"Hati-hati Jaemin!" Jisung berseru cemas, "Awas Renjun!" serunya ketika melihat Renjun hampir terjatuh karena Jaemin.  
Jisung memegang dahinya dan mengeluh panjang. Jaemin memang selalu bisa membuatnya cemas. Sejujurnya, Jisung tidak terlalu cemas akan Jaemin. Ia lebih mencemaskan Renjun. Renjun bukan seorang gadis liar seperti Jaemin. Ia adalah seorang lady!  
Mark tertawa.  
Jisung terkejut. Entah sejak kapan Mark telah berada di belakangnya.  
"Sepertinya Jaemin sudah pulih."  
Jisung melihat kedua wanita yang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu telah menjauh.  
Mark pun tersenyum melihat Jaemin yang kembali ceria itu. Jaemin di atas daratan memang berbeda dengan Jaemin di atas laut.  
"Paduka," Jisung berkata serius, "Saya telah mendengarnya. Anda mengetahui tentang Jaemin."  
"Ya," gumam Mark.  
Jisung melihat Mark dengan serius.  
"Itu adalah cerita masa lalu. Kejadian itu murni kecelakaan. Tidak ada gunanya mengungkit cerita masa lalu. Lagipula itu akan terlalu kejam untuk Jaemin."  
Jisung lega mendengarnya.  
"Mungkin hari ini aku boleh memberi kebebasan pada Jaemin," Mark tersenyum penuh arti melihat gadis itu membuat Renjun panik.  
"Mari kita pergi," Mark menepuk pundak Jisung. "Kau mencemaskan Renjun, bukan?" Mark melalui Jisung, "Aku tidak mencemaskan Jaemin tapi aku mencemaskan Renjun. Aku percaya Jaemin akan membuat Renjun celaka," dan pemuda itu tertawa.  
Jisung terperangah. Mau tak mau ia pun tersenyum. "Baik, Paduka," katanya mengikuti Mark mengejar kedua gadis di depan itu.  
"Jisung, kau bisa memanggilku Mark," Mark memberitahu. "Aku sudah bukan hanya seorang Raja bagimu. Sekarang aku juga menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian."  
"Saya juga sependapat," kata Jisung, "Tapi... Papa."  
"Taeil memang seorang yang masih kolot," Mark tertawa geli.  
Jisung terperangah. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Mark berkomentar tentang ayahnya.  
"Tapi kerajaan ini membutuhkan orang seperti dia, bukan?" kata Mark serius.  
Jisung mengangguk. Andai bukan karena pikiran kolot ayahnya, mungkin ayahnya sudah langsung mengambil alih tahta ketika Mark masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi seorang Raja.

-0-

Grand Duke bingung melihat Raja Mark duduk santai di Ruang Duduk Corogeanu menikmati anggurnya. Beberapa saat lalu seorang pelayan menyampaikan panggilan Mark. Ia menduga ada sesuatu yang hendak dirundingkan Mark dengannya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya saat ini berbeda dengan dugaannya.  
"Duduklah," ia menyambut kedatangan sang Grand Duke.  
"Paduka Ratu?" Taeil melihat sekelilingnya.  
"Ia ada bersama Renjun dan Jisung yang menemaninya menjelajahi Corogeanu. Untuk sementara waktu ini aku memiliki waktu luang," lalu ia menawari, "Kau mau minum apa? Brandy? Armagnac? Atau Sherry? Vodka?"  
"Anggur merah," jawab Grand Duke.  
Mark tersenyum, "Kau masih tidak berubah." Mark menuangkan segelas anggur merah untuk Grand Duke.  
Taeil menerima gelas itu.  
Mark menuju jendela dan memperhatikan kegiatan para tamunya di luar. Sekitar lima ratus bangsawan dan keluarga ternama yang diundang itu tampak menikmati keindahan Corogeanu. Sekelompok wanita tampak berkumpul di bawah rimbunan pepohonan dan bercanda riang. Sekelompok tamu menikmati jamuan yang disiapkan di kebun. Beberapa pria tampak merundingkan sesuatu dengan serius. Sekelompok anak kecil yang turut serta bersama orang tuanya, bermain dengan riang.  
Entah di mana sekarang Jaemin berada. Begitu melihat bangunan villa yang dinamakan sesuai dengan nama pulau ini, Jaemin berseru gembira. Ia menarik Renjun menjelajahi Corogeanu sambil mengumumkan, "Ini adalah waktu penjelajahan!"  
Melihat Jaemin kembali membawa kabur kakaknya, Jisung langsung mengikuti mereka. Mark memutuskan untuk menyerahkan mereka pada Jisung. Ia masih punya pekerjaan yang perlu dilakukannya sejak awal perjalanan ini yaitu menyambut tamu-tamunya.  
Mark berpikir andai bencana itu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin Jaemin sudah dari dulu jatuh cinta pada tempat ini.  
Corogeanu bukanlah pulau besar. Bahkan pulau ini masih terlalu kecil untuk disebut pulau kecil.  
"Sepertinya suasana tahun ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun yang lalu."  
Grand Duke mengangguk setuju.  
"Entah mengapa aku merasa Jaemin akan membawa sebuah kejutan."  
"Mungkin karena ia selalu membuat kejutan," Taeil memberikan komentarnya.  
"Dia suka membuat keributan," Mark membenarkan. Matanya mencari-cari Jaemin di seputar pulau kecil ini.  
Mark melihat sesuatu melompat dari beranda di lantai tiga Corogeanu tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita dengan wajah paniknya disertai seorang pria. Sesaat kemudian wanita itu melompat dari beranda. Pria itu tampak panik dan kemudian ia pun melompat dari beranda ke pohon di bawah beranda itu.  
Pemandangan itu membuat Mark teringat peristiwa serupa yang dilihatnya beberapa tahun lalu.  
Mark masih ingat saat itu ia berada di dalam kereta menanti sang Grand Duke yang mengambil barang di dalam Mangstone.  
Di saat ia menanti itulah tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah sosok kecil melompat dari beranda ke pohon terdekat. Ia bergelayutan dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain dengan lincahnya selayaknya seekor monyet.  
Sesaat kemudian tampak seorang gadis remaja muncul di beranda dengan wajah geramnya. Ia bertengkar dengan seorang pemuda sebelum ia melompat dari beranda.  
Mark membelalak kaget. Ia mengenali wajah gadis itu. Ia adalah Renjun, putri Duke of Binkley!  
Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Jisung itu tampak panik dan ia pun mengejar kedua gadis itu.  
Mark tertawa. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga Renjun, putri Duke of Binkley yang anggun ternyata bisa bertingkah seperti ini.  
Grand Duke yang muncul dari dalam Mangstone kebingungan melihat rajanya tertawa geli.  
Mark tidak pernah memberitahu Taeil apa yang membuatnya tertawa saat itu. Taeil juga tidak pernah bertanya.  
Mark tersenyum geli melihat Renjun dengan susah payah mengejar Jaemin yang dengan lincahnya melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Jisung, di sisi lain, kebingungan mengejar kedua gadis itu.  
"Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di sini," Mark beranjak meninggalkan jendela,

"Jisung membutuhkan bantuan."  
Grand Duke tidak mengerti tapi ia juga tidak menghentikan Mark.  
Mark langsung menuju halaman tempat ia melihat kedua wanita itu saling kejar mengejar dan Jisung yang kewalahan menghentikan keduanya melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya dengan gaun mereka yang merepotkan itu.  
Mark berdiri di bawah sebatang pohon dan menengadah.  
"Sudah waktunya kau berhenti."  
Jaemin terkejut. Kakinya terpeleset. Tangannya langsung bertindak cepat berpegangan pada dahan pohon.  
Renjun membelalak kaget. Ia melihat Mark yang berdiri di bawah mereka dengan wajah memerah.  
Jisung juga tidak kalah kagetnya melihat Mark tiba-tiba muncul.  
Jaemin memanjat dahan pohon tempat ia menggelantung dan duduk. Matanya langsung menatap tajam Mark, setajam suaranya, "Apa-apaan kau ini!? Apa kau ingin mencelakaiku!?"  
"Aku tidak mencelakaimu," kata Mark tenang, "Kau sendiri yang mencari bahaya."  
"Apa katamu!?" Jaemin marah.  
Mark menghela nafas panjang.  
"Apa!?" Jaemin tidak suka melihat wajah lelah pria itu. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa yang menganggu pria itu. Untuk apa ia memasang wajah itu!? Jaemin benar-benar tidak menyukai Mark!  
Mark mendekati pohon itu. Di luar dugaan Jaemin, pria itu mulai memanjat ke arahnya.  
Renjun membelalak.  
Jisung melotot.  
"Jisung, dia," bisik Renjun.  
"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya," jawab Jisung.  
Beberapa tahun lalu Mark tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bisa tertawa dan menahan rasa iri hatinya melihat ketiganya bersenda gurau sambil melompat dari pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lain.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Jaemin memelototi pria yang langsung duduk santai di pangkal dahan yang sama dengannya.  
"Bukan hanya kau yang ingin duduk di sini," Mark menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon. Ia menutup matanya seolah-olah sedang menikmati hawa segar di sekitar pohon itu.  
"Sebaiknya kau jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh!" Mark memperingati, "Aku tidak mau merepotkan diriku sendiri."  
"Siapa yang menyuruhmu merepotkan dirimu sendiri?!" Jaemin memalingkan badan. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat tubuh Jaemin kehilangan keseimbangan. Jaemin membelalak kaget. Dahan tempatnya duduk terlalu dekat dengan ujung dahan dan tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu.  
Mark segera meraih tangan Jaemin dan memeluknya erat-erat.  
"Kau benar-benar liar," keluh Mark, "Kau hanya akan membuat masalah besar kalau kau jatuh. Duduklah yang manis seperti Renjun."  
Mendengar namanya disebut, wajah Renjun memerah lagi. Selama ini tidak seorang pun selain Jaemin dan Jisung tahu ia bisa memanjat pohon. Bahkan ayahnya pun tidak tahu!  
Jisung melompat dari dahan tempatnya berdiri ke sisi Renjun. Berdua mereka memperhatikan Jaemin yang masih belum pulih dari kekagetannya, meringkuk di pelukan Mark.  
"Kurasa kita harus meninggalkan mereka," bisik Jisung.  
Renjun mengangguk mengerti dan menerima uluran tangan Jisung.  
Jaemin berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sesaat yang lalu ia merasa nyawanya telah pergi meninggalkan raganya.  
Mark tersenyum geli melihat gadis itu. "Kau sudah kehilangan nyalimu?"  
Kemarahan Jaemin langsung bangkit lagi mendengar suara mengejek itu. Ia memelototi Mark.  
"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua," kata Mark sebelum Jaemin sempat melontarkan kemarahannya.  
Jaemin langsung melihat tempat Renjun dan Jisung beberapa saat lalu berada.  
"Mereka sudah pergi," Mark memberitahu.  
Mata Jaemin menangkap sosok Jisung yang membantu Renjun turun dari pohon.  
Jaemin memalingkan kepala.  
"Jangan!" Mark mencoba memperingati tetapi ia terlambat. Mata Jaemin menggelap melihat hamparan laut di belakangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar keras. Ia merasa seluruh dunia berputar dan bersamaan dengan itu tenaganya menghilang.  
Mark kembali memeluk Jaemin erat-erat. "Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya, "Tidak akan terjadi apa pun."  
Jaemin mencengkeram kemeja Mark. "A-aku ingin kembali."  
"Tidak ada salahnya kau menemaniku di sini," Mark memegang tangan Jaemin.  
Jaemin melihat senyum lembut Mark. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.  
Sementara itu di dalam, Renjun berdiri di sisi jendela. Matanya tidak lepas dari pohon tempat Mark dan Jaemin berada.  
"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan mereka," Jisung berkata, "Paduka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya."  
Renjun tidak menanggapi.  
"Seharusnya kau lebih tenang sekarang," Jisung membuka mulut, "Setidaknya sekarang ada Paduka yang mengawasi Jaemin."  
"Aku bingung," gumam Renjun, "Haruskah aku memanggil mereka?"  
Jisung bingung melihat kegundahan Renjun.  
"Makan malam sudah hampir siap."  
Jisung tersenyum. "Kulihat kau tidak perlu memusingkan hal itu. Paduka sudah tahu. Lihatlah."  
Renjun memperhatikan halaman.  
Mark sudah berdiri di dahan kemudian ia meloncat.  
Renjun terkejut. Di sana, Jaemin pun membelalak kaget.  
"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" seru Jaemin panik.  
Mark mendarat di tanah dengan mulusnya kemudian ia menengadah. "Melompatlah."  
"APA!?"  
"Aku akan menangkapmu," Mark mengulurkan tangan.  
"Siapa yang akan melakukan hal gila sepertimu!?" Jaemin kesal.  
Mark tersenyum geli. "Bukannya kau selalu melakukannya?"  
Jaemin termenung.  
"Ia tidak akan melakukannya, bukan?" Renjun menatap adiknya dengan cemas, "Jaemin tidak akan melompat seperti Paduka, bukan?"  
"Siapa tahu," gumam Jisung, "Aku tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan Jaemin tetapi aku tahu Paduka tidak akan mencelakakan Jaemin."  
"Jaemin, jangan melompat," Renjun berdoa namun di saat yang bersamaan Jaemin menjatuhkan diri dari dahan.  
"JAEMIN!" Renjun terpekik kaget.  
Jisung langsung menangkap tubuh lemas kakaknya. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya menenangkan, "Jaemin tidak apa-apa. Lihatlah itu."  
Renjun membuka matanya.  
Paduka Raja tengah membopong Jaemin. Ia tidak menurunkan Jaemin malah membawanya ke dalam.  
"Tampaknya ia lebih kuat dariku," gumam Jisung.  
"Ya, Tuhan, Jaemin...," Renjun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.  
Sementara Renjun sedang memulihkan kekagetannya, Jaemin berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari Mark.  
"Turunkan aku!" Jaemin memasang wajah cemberutnya.  
"Mengapa?" Mark bertanya tidak mengerti, "Ini adalah bulan madu kita. Apakah salah kalau aku bersikap manis pada istriku selama bulan madu?"  
"Bulan madu?" Jaemin mencibir. "Tidak ada orang yang berbulan madu dengan membawa berpuluh-puluh penonton."  
Mark hanya tersenyum. Sudah sejak tadi ia menyadari puluhan pasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya membopong Jaemin. "Apakah itu artinya kau ingin berbulan madu hanya denganku?" ia sengaja menggoda Jaemin, "Setiap malam kita bisa berbulan madu."  
"Mati pun aku tidak sudi!" Jaemin menanggapi dengan cepat.  
"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya," Mark meneruskan godaannya, "Kalau kau mati, aku tidak akan mempunyai pasangan bulan madu."  
"Dengan rekor kekasihmu, aku yakin dalam satu jam kau akan menemukan pasangan baru."  
Alis Mark terangkat. "Kau cemburu?"  
"S-si-si," wajah Jaemin merah padam, "Siapa yang cemburu!?" suaranya meninggi dengan kesal.  
Mark tertawa geli. Ia tidak tahu wajah Jaemin memerah karena kesal atau memang karena malu. Mark hanya tahu Jaemin tidak menyukai godaannya dan itu sudah cukup untuknya.  
Mark melihat Duke Taeil mendekat diikuti putra-putrinya.  
"Sudah, jangan marah," Mark menurunkan Jaemin, "Renjun akan menggantungku kalau melihat wajahmu itu."  
"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Renjun!" Jaemin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mark dan langsung berlari ke pelukan ibu angkat kesayangannya itu.  
Mark hanya tersenyum melihat Jaemin menarik Renjun pergi dengan gembira. Dalam hati ia berpikir Jaemin memang masih anak-anak.  
"Apa yang terjadi, Paduka?" Duke Taeil bertanya cemas, "Tampaknya Paduka Ratu tidak senang berada di dekat Anda."  
Mark hanya tertawa. "Dia alergi padaku," katanya kemudian ia bertanya, "Ada apa kau mencariku, Taeil?"  
"Saya hanya ingin bertanya apakah Anda akan menginap di sini atau langsung pulang bersama tamu-tamu yang lain."  
Mark melihat Jaemin yang kini sudah berbaur dengan tamu-tamu yang lain dikawal Jisung.  
"Aku tidak berani menjamin Jaemin dapat melupakan laut di sekitarnya ini," Mark memutuskan, "Kami akan pulang bersama kalian." Dan sebelum sang Grand Duke berkata, ia menambahkan, "Dapatkah kau mencari Lawrence untukku?"  
Walaupun tidak mengerti akan permintaan Rajanya, Duke Taeil tetap berkata, "Tentu, Paduka Raja."  
Kemudian, seperti Jaemin, Mark pun berbaur dengan tamu-tamunya sambil menunggu makan malam.

-0-

Jaemin sedang bercanda dengan tamu-tamunya, ketika terdengar bentakan kasar.  
"APA!? Apa kalian sudah puas melihatku!" Somi bersila pinggang memelototi sekelompok wanita, "Memangnya kalian pikir siapa kalian!? Beraninya kalian memelototi Duchess of Binkley!?"  
Seperti semua orang di tempat itu, Renjun melihat Somi melabrak sekelompok wanita itu tanpa dapat berkata apa-apa.  
Jaemin langsung mendekati mereka.  
"Kita akan melihat pertunjukan menarik," Jisung tersenyum simpul.  
Renjun langsung memelototi Jisung dengan tidak senang. Sementara itu Jaemin sudah tiba di sisi kumpulan orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu.  
"Apa yang terjadi, Somi?" Jaemin sengaja bertanya pada wanita itu dengan senyum manis tersungging di wajah lembutnya.  
Karena Somi tampak tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, Jaemin berpaling pada sekelompok wanita di sisi yang lain. "Dapatkah kalian memberitahuku apa yang telah terjadi?"  
Mereka pun tidak mengeluarkan suara.  
Jaemin pun menyadari sesuatu. "Walau aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, sebagai senior Somi, aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."  
Baik Renjun maupun Jisung terperanjat.  
"Aku harap kalian bisa memaklumi tindakan Somi. Ia masih baru dalam lingkungan ini," Jaemin berkata dengan segenap ketulusannya, "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti masa lalu Somi. Namun sepertinya, Somi tidak suka terus-terusan menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku berharap kalian bisa memaklumi sikapnya ini. Selain itu aku juga berharap kalian bisa membantu Somi terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya."  
Bibir Jisung membentuk senyum geli. "Aku sudah tahu Jaemin tidak akan berpihak pada Somi."  
"Sejak kapan dia pandai menyindir orang?" gumam Renjun.  
Tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Kemudian Jaemin berpaling pada Somi. "Somi, sebagai Duchess of Binkley, aku ingin kau memahami kedudukanmu. Aku berharap engkau bisa memperlakukan tamu-tamuku seperti tamu-tamumu sendiri. Aku yakin Duke Jungwoo sudah menjelaskan pentingnya kedudukanmu ini." Raut wajah Jaemin dipenuhi rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, tak seharusnya aku berkata sekeras itu padamu." Sepasang bola mata birunya menatap Somi lekat-lekat, "Aku lupa engkau pasti masih tidak dapat meninggalkan kebiasaan masa lalumu."  
Tangan Somi terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.  
"Aku tidak tahu apakah Duke Binkley sudah mengajarkan dasar-dasar tata krama pergaulan kelas ini. Aku hanya ingin mengulangi sebagai seorang Duchess, kau tidak boleh mengumbar emosimu seperti itu. Perbuatan itu hanya merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Semoga engkau bisa memahaminya. Aku tidak ingin orang lain memandang rendah pada wanita yang akan menjadi penerusku sampai putra kami lahir. Engkau juga perlu memahami sebagai Duchess of Binkley, engkau tidak akan dapat terlepas dari pusat perhatian. Jangan khawatir, perhatian setiap orang padamu berbeda dengan perhatian tiap pria ketika kau masih bekerja di Dristol." Kemudian Jaemin mendesah kecewa. "Aku sungguh iri padamu. Aku, sang Ratu Kerajaan Viering, tidak mendapatkan banyak perhatian walau kedudukanku lebih tinggi darimu." Lalu Jaemin tersenyum manis, "Apa boleh buat, kau lebih punya daya tarik daripada aku. Bukankah begitu, Duke Jungwoo?" mata Jaemin tertuju pada sang suami Somi, Duke of Binkley yang sejak awal hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.  
Duke Jungwoo terperanjat. "B-benar, Paduka Ratu." Ia menjawab dengan gugup.  
Jisung tidak dapat menahan tawa gelinya. "Jaemin benar-benar luar biasa."  
"Dia benar-benar tidak mudah dihadapi."  
Jisung terperanjat. Ketika ia menoleh, Mark sudah berdiri di belakangnya.  
"Renjun, aku perlu bantuanmu," kata Mark ketika ia mendapat perhatian wanita itu.  
"Dengan senang hati, Paduka."  
Mark mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari saku bajunya. "Aku ingin kau memasukkan obat ini pada minuman Jaemin."  
Keduanya membelalak kaget.  
"Aku sudah mengatur tempat duduk kalian selama makan malam," lanjut Mark, "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Jaemin untuk memberi kesempatan pada kalian."  
"I-ini?" Renjun menerima botol itu dengan bingung.  
"Ini adalah obat tidur yang kuterima dari Lawrence," Mark menjelaskan, "Lebih baik membiarkan Jaemin tidur sepanjang perjalanan daripada membiarkannya membuat ulah."  
"Jaemin pasti akan marah besar," komentar Renjun.  
"Tidak ada cara lain," Jisung juga berkomentar, "Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membawa pulang Jaemin tanpa membuat gadis itu ketakutan."  
Mark tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian ia berkata, "Sudah saatnya aku menghentikan ini." Mark pun mendekati Jaemin.  
Renjun menarik baju Jisung untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Sejak kapan ia berada di sana? Apakah ia melihat semuanya?"  
"Entahlah," hanya itu yang dapat dijawab Jisung.  
"Jaemin, sayangku," Mark menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Jaemin, "Aku tahu engkau tertarik pada masa lalu Somi namun sekarang bukan saatnya mendengar cerita yang menarik itu."  
Jaemin langsung menengadah melihat Mark.  
"Aku yakin makan malam sudah siap," Mark memberitahu, "Engkau mau ke sana sendiri atau kugendong?"  
Wajah Jaemin langsung memerah. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," ia langsung membalikkan badan.  
Mark tersenyum melihatnya. Ia berpaling pada Jungwoo dan berkata, "Kuharap engkau bisa membantu istri pilihanmu terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya ini," dan ia segera mengikuti Jaemin.

-0-

"Di mana Jaemin?" Mark menatap tajam pelayan pribadi Jaemin, "Katakan padanya aku menyuruhnya datang sekarang juga!" Mark marah.  
"Ehm..., Paduka Raja. Itu... anu... Paduka Ratu," Nicci bingung, "Dia... Paduka Ratu..."  
Mark menghela nafas.  
Kemarin malam ketika Jaemin masih terlihat segar bugar ketika mereka akan kembali ke Tognozzi, Mark sempat curiga kakak beradik Krievickie tidak melakukan tugas mereka. Namun ketika Jaemin terus berpegang padanya ketika mereka sudah memasuki kapal, Mark tahu keduanya telah berhasil tanpa sedikit pun menimbulkan kecurigaan Jaemin. Hanya semangat Jaeminlah yang membuat obat itu tidak bekerja seperti yang diharapkan Mark.  
Jaemin sempat membuat keributan ketika ia tiba-tiba terjatuh tak lama setelah kapal meninggalkan Corogeanu. Mark segera mengatasi keadaan dengan membawa Jaemin ke kamar dan memanggil Lawrence untuk memeriksanya. Tentu saja keduanya tahu apa yang membuat Jaemin tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan namun tak seorang pun dari mereka yang membuka suara.  
Lawrence sempat mengagumi daya tahan Jaemin pada obat tidurnya. Namun ia yakin, Jaemin akan terus tertidur hingga mereka mencapai Istana. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Jaemin terus tidur hingga pagi ini!  
Ketika Jaemin muncul di Ruang Makan dengan wajah cerianya, Mark yakin gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya pingsan kemarin malam. Namun rupanya ia terlalu menyepelekan Jaemin. Gadis cerdas itu pasti tahu apa yang sudah diperbuatnya dan sekarang ia memberikan pembalasannya!  
Pagi ini ia sudah memberitahu Jaemin mereka akan menghadiri sebuah perjamuan sosial. Sekarang, gadis itu menghilang. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya. "Ke mana dia?"  
Nicci terkejut.  
"Ke mana biasanya dia menghilang?"  
Nicci sadar ia tidak bisa berbohong pada Raja Mark. "Baju pelayan yang Paduka Ratu minta tidak ada di tempatnya," Nicci memberitahu dengan hati-hati. Matanya terus mengawasi setiap perubahan di wajah tampan Mark, "Mungkin Paduka Ratu pergi ke Loudline. Paduka Ratu suka pergi ke Loudline dengan menyamar sebagai pelayan Earl Hielfinberg."  
Dengan tingkah Jaemin yang seperti itu, Mark sama sekali tidak terkejut. "Nicci, kau bisa mencarikan baju pelayan untukku?"  
Nicci terperanjat. "Paduka, Anda... Anda... tidak bermaksud... bukan?"  
"Seseorang harus menjemput Jaemin."  
"Anda bisa mengirim saya untuk menjemput Jaemin. Saya tahu di mana biasanya Ratu berada."  
"Aku tidak ingin mengulangi perintahku, Nicci," Mark memperingati.  
"B-baik, Paduka. Hamba akan segala melaksanakan perintah Anda," Nicci langsung bergegas pergi.  
Kalau semua orang mengatakan Jaemin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghadapi amarahnya, Mark pun mempunyai kepercayaan diri ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengatasi pemberontakan Jaemin.  
Mark menghela nafas. Tampaknya hari ini ia tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana. Ia harus mengirim seseorang ke perjamuan itu.  
"Paduka," Jancer, sang Kepala Pengawal Istana muncul dengan wajah pucatnya, "Saya telah mendengarnya. Saya bisa mengirim pasukan untuk menjemput Paduka Ratu."  
Mark tidak terkejut melihat wajah panik pria itu. "Harus aku sendiri yang menjemput Jaemin."  
"Saya akan mengatur pasukan untuk menemani Anda."  
"Tidak, Jancer. Aku tidak mau dikawal," perkataan Mark membuat Jancer membelalak, "Aku punya tugas lain untukmu."  
Jancer tidak mengerti rajanya. Semenjak kehadiran Jaemin di Istana ini, Mark mulai berubah. Sekarang ia menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar tidak dikenal Jancer.  
Dulu Mark selalu berkepala dingin menghadapi setiap masalah. Ia jarang mengumbar emosinya. Sekarang, tiada hari mereka tidak mendengar bentakan Mark. Anehnya, amarah Mark tidak lagi semenyeramkan dulu. Entah itu karena mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suara nyaring Mark yang mengagetkan istana setiap saat ataukah karena kehadiran Jaemin yang selalu membantah Mark dengan suara nyaringnya pula. Jancer tidak mengerti.  
Dulu Mark tidak pernah menolak setiap wanita cantik yang muncul di depannya. Sekarang Mark hanya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tugas-tugas kerajaan. Mark tidak pernah lagi terlihat bersenda gurau dengan wanita-wanita cantik kecuali menyangkut urusan kerajaan.  
Jaemin membawa banyak perubahan pada Mark. Semenjak kedatangannya, Jancer sering mendengar tawa pemuda yang hampir tidak pernah tertawa semenjak kematian orang tuanya itu. Ia juga sering memergoki rajanya itu mengawasi tingkah Jaemin dengan senyum penuh arti.  
Jaemin...  
Jancer tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menggambarkan gadis itu. Di satu saat gadis itu tampak masih kanak-kanak. Di saat yang lain, ia begitu berwibawa. Di satu kesempatan ia sungguh liar dan di kesempatan lain ia sangat anggun.  
Kemarin ia melihat sendiri sisi Jaemin yang lain. Sebagai Kepala Pengawal Istana, sudah menjadi kewajibannya mengawal pasangan nomor satu di kerajaan ini. Ia berada di tempat itu ketika Jaemin menghadapi Somi yang menjadi pusat perhatian.  
Gadis itu tampak begitu manis dan polos ketika ia mengucapkan kata-katanya yang memahami posisi sang Duchess baru itu. Kata-katanya yang lembut berpihak pada Somi. Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat setiap orang pada saat itu. Namun bila seseorang berpikir lebih jauh, tidak sulit menangkap sindiran-sindiran tersembunyi gadis belia itu.  
Jancer tidak tahu haruskah ia berkata Ratu Jaemin adalah seorang malaikat, atau seorang iblis atau seorang iblis berbaju malaikat atau seorang malaikat berbaju iblis. Ia sungguh tidak dapat memahami tindakan ratunya yang satu ini.  
Ratu Viering satu ini suka berbuat sesuka hatinya tanpa berpikir banyak. Dan sekarang ia juga membuat Raja Viering ikut-ikutan.  
Tidak! Tunggu dulu! Jancer tidak dapat menjamin Ratu akan dalam keadaan selamat ketika pasukan Istana mulai menyisir Loudline. Jangan-jangan keberadaan pasukan Istana di Loudline malah membahayakan Ratu.  
Jancer tersenyum Rajanya memang orang yang dapat dihandalkan. Duke Taeil pasti tahu kedua orang itu memang cocok hingga ia memilih Jaemin. Seperti Jaemin yang selalu bisa menghadapi Mark, Mark juga adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghadapi Jaemin.  
Namun keyakinan itu mulai goyah ketika Jancer melihat pekikan ngeri Duke Taeil saat ia menyampaikan pesan Raja untuknya.  
"Paduka Raja ingin Anda mewakilinya dalam perjamuan siang ini. Bila mereka bertanya apa yang terjadi, Anda diminta untuk mengatakan Paduka Ratu sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat sehingga Paduka Raja memutuskan untuk menemaninya."  
"Apa katamu!?"  
"Sekarang Paduka Raja pergi ke kota dan melarang seorang prajurit pun menemaninya," Jancer mengulangi.  
"Mengapa kalian begitu ceroboh? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Paduka Raja? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada perampok?" Taeil gelisah, "Cepat kirimkan prajurit ke kota!"  
"Tenanglah, Duke Taeil," Jancer menenangkan.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang!? Ini menyangkut keselamatan Paduka Raja!"  
"Saya juga mencemaskan keselamatan Paduka Raja. Namun, saya merasa lebih berbahaya bila tiba-tiba segerombolan prajurit menyusuri kota. Mungkin akan lebih aman bila membiarkan mereka berdua berada di kota tanpa seorang prajurit pun. Tidak akan ada seorang rakyat pun yang akan mengenali mereka. Paduka Raja pasti tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan identitasnya."  
"Mereka?" Duke bertanya tidak percaya.  
"Bukankah saya telah mengatakan Paduka Raja pergi ke kota untuk menjemput Paduka Ratu?"  
"Oh, Tuhan," Taeil tiba-tiba lemas, "Jaemin..."  
Jancer tercengang. Tampaknya tidak seorang pun benar-benar memahami sang Ratu Terpilih ini.

-0-

"Apa kau sudah membeli semua kebutuhanmu?" seseorang memegang pundak Jaemin.  
Jaemin terkejut. Matanya terbelalak lebar.  
Mark menatap tajam Jaemin dengan kesal. Tidak sulit menemukan gadis ini di Loudline. Seperti yang dikatakan Nicci, gadis ini berada di satu di antara toko-toko langganan Fauston. Tapi Nicci lupa mengatakan keberadaan pemuda yang jelas-jelas jatuh cinta pada Jaemin di toko ini. Mark tidak tahu apakah Jaemin benar-benar cerdas atau bodoh.  
"Jaemin, siapa dia?" tanya Lucas.  
"Dia... dia...," kepala Jaemin langsung berputar cepat, "Dia juga adalah pelayan Earl."  
"Oh, jadi dia teman sekerjamu," Lucas mengambil kesimpulan.  
"Bukan hanya itu saja," Mark menarik Jaemin mendekat ke sisinya, "Aku juga adalah suaminya." Matanya melihat pemuda itu dengan penuh kemenangan.  
Mata Jaemin melotot pada Mark.  
Lucas tampak terpukul. "Oh," mata nanarnya menatap Jaemin, "Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, Jaemin."  
"Itu karena kau tidak pernah bertanya," Jaemin menjawab cepat.  
Mark tersenyum puas melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Pemuda itu salah kalau ia berpikir Jaemin juga tertarik padanya. Mark tahu Jaemin hanya senang berteman dengannya. Tidak lebih dari itu!  
"Maaf, aku masih ada pekerjaan lain," Lucas mundur.  
Jaemin merasa bersalah melihat Lucas. "Besok aku akan datang lagi," janjinya.  
Mark tersenyum puas melihat pemuda itu kabur dengan wajah pucat pasi.  
"Apa maumu!?" bentak Jaemin - menatap tajam Mark. "Engkau membuat Lucas kabur. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau ia membenciku karenanya!?"  
Mark tidak suka mendengarnya. "Rupanya kau memihak pemuda itu."  
"Aku tidak memihak siapa pun! Lucas adalah temanku!" Jaemin tertegun, "Jangan-jangan...," ia melihat wajah kesal Mark lekat-lekat, "Kau cemburu?"  
"Jangan memancing pertengkaran di tempat ini," Mark memperingati dengan berbahaya.  
"Apa maumu datang ke sini?"  
"Menurutmu?"  
"Aku tidak mau pulang!" Jaemin bersikeras, "Aku tidak mau kembali pada orang licik sepertimu! "  
"Aku juga tidak ingin mengajakmu pulang."  
Jaemin tertegun.  
"Hari ini aku ingin menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang suami yang baik," Mark memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyelipkan tangan Jaemin di sikunya.  
"Apa kau ingin mencari kesempatan untuk memberiku obat tidur lagi?" Jaemin menyelidiki.  
Mark tersenyum tak bersalah. "Biasanya apa yang dilakukan seorang suami ketika istrinya berbelanja?"  
"Mengomel sepanjang jalan, melarang istrinya menghamburkan uang," Jaemin menjawab spontan.  
"Tidak, kau salah," Mark membenarkan, "Seorang suami yang baik berkewajiban mengeluarkan uang ketika istrinya yang bijaksana memutuskan membeli sesuatu dan membawakan barang belanjaan istrinya." Mark tersenyum lembut. "Aku adalah seorang suami yang baik dan aku percaya kau adalah seorang istri yang bijaksana."  
Wajah Jaemin memerah.  
"Jadi, kau mau ke mana?"  
Ketika keduanya menyibukkan diri di kota, sebuah gosip baru beredar di Loudline.  
Orang-orang heran melihat sang Grand Duke muncul di jamuan sosial yang seharusnya dihadiri pasangan nomor satu Kerajaan ini. Mereka mulai berspekulasi mendengar penjelasan sang Grand Duke.  
"Apakah itu mungkin?"  
"Tidak mungkin salah lagi. Bukankah kemarin kita juga mendengar sendiri Ratu mengatakannya?"  
"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka baru menikah."  
"Mengapa tidak mungkin?"  
"Bukannya kemarin Ratu terlihat tidak segar. Bahkan ia pingsan dalam perjalanan pulang. Raja juga tampak cemas sekali hingga ia terus berada di sisi Ratu."  
"Tidak mungkin salah! Kemarin aku melihat Raja berbicara dengan Dokter Lawrence."  
"Kalau itu benar, mengapa sampai sekarang tidak ada pengumuman resmi dari Istana?"  
Setiap orang menggabung-gabungkan peristiwa kemarin dengan absennya Raja dan Rau dari perjamuan sosial yang juga dihadiri bangsawan-bangsawan ternama Viering ini. Begitu cepat dan liarnya gosip itu berkembang hingga berita itu sampai di telinga Renjun.  
"Jisung, apakah engkau sudah mendengarnya?" Renjun bertanya. "Apakah mungkin Jaemin...?"  
"Jaemin juga seorang wanita?" Jisung balik bertanya.  
"Ini bukan saatnya bergurau!" Renjun naik pitam, "Ini bukan masalah sepele!"  
Sang pasangan yang sedang digosipkan sedang asyiknya berkeliling Loudline tanpa menyadari gosip tentang mereka juga akhirnya sampai di telinga Somi.  
Sang Duchess of Binkley itu langsung panik mendengarnya. "Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" pekiknya sambil terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan suaminya, "Kita sudah tidak punya waktu! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan anak itu lahir!"  
"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Jungwoo heran melihat kepanikan istrinya, "Belum tentu gosip itu benar."  
"Bagaimana kalau gadis ingusan itu benar-benar sedang mengandung!?"  
"Belum tentu anak itu adalah pria."  
"Engkau memang bodoh! Apa kau tidak sadar kritisnya posisimu ini!?" emosi Somi meledak. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," Somi berbalik meninggalkan Jungwoo, "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Todd! Benar, aku harus segera menyuruh Todd membunuh gadis sialan itu!"  
Jungwoo hanya duduk bengong melihat Somi terus bergumam sambil menjauh. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa istrinya harus panik seperti itu hanya karena mendengar gosip yang beredar di jamuan sosial siang ini. Bukankah ini adalah hal bagus kalau Jaemin memang sedang hamil?

-0-

Nicci tercengang melihat Raja membantu istrinya turun dari kuda.  
Mereka masing-masing pergi hanya dengan seekor kuda. Sekarang keduanya kembali dengan menunggangi seekor kuda sementara kuda yang lain membawa dua keranjang besar yang menggelantung di kedua sisi pelana kuda di atas punggungnya.  
Nicci tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara apa pun.  
Mark menyuruh prajurit yang juga tercengang di pintu, untuk menurunkan dua keranjang besar itu.  
"Pa-paduka," Jancer juga tidak kalah kagetnya melihat kepulangan keduanya sore ini bersama belanjaan mereka, "Apa yang Anda lakukan?"  
"Berbelanja," Mark menjawab santai.  
"Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu. Anda bisa menyuruh Vicenzo mengatur orang untuk membeli barang-barang yang Anda perlukan," kata Grand Duke Taeil yang juga menyambut kedatangan mereka.  
"Istriku ingin memilih sendiri bahan-bahan dapurnya," Mark tersenyum melihat Jaemin yang sekarang dengan gembira memamerkan hasil belanjanya pada Nicci. "Panggil Vicenzo untuk menyimpan belanjaan kami," katanya pada seorang prajurit, "Katakan padanya pula kami sudah kenyang." Kemudian ia berbalik pada Jancer, "Apakah kau punya seorang prajurit tengah baya yang tangguh dan tidak kaku?"  
Jancer terkejut oleh pertanyaan tidak terduga itu.  
"Paduka Raja?" tanya Taeil.  
"Lebih baik membiarkan dia pergi ke tempat yang kita ketahui daripada membiarkannya menghilang tanpa petunjuk."  
"Tapi... itu...," Duke Taeil tidak sependapat dengan keputusan Mark.  
"Ia punya caranya sendiri untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang Ratu," Mark percaya keputusannya ini tidak salah.  
Seharian bersama Jaemin di kota membuat Mark menyadari mengapa gadis itu mengetahui banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya. Harus diakui Mark, ia sempat terkejut menyadari betapa terkenalnya Jaemin di Loudline. Rasanya hampir tidak ada yang tidak menyapa Jaemin. Melihat Jaemin tampak begitu akrab dengan mereka, Mark yakin kegiatan Jaemin ini bukan hanya masalah sehari dua hari. Sejujurnya, barang-barang yang mereka bawa pulang kebanyakan adalah pemberian teman-teman Jaemin.  
Tak heran Jaemin suka kabur ke Loudline.  
"Jancer, aku harap engkau segera menemukan prajurit itu. Aku tidak berani menjamin Jaemin akan duduk diam sampai engkau menemukannya."  
"Saya mengerti, Paduka. Saya rasa saya tahu siapa yang dapat menerima tugas itu."  
"Suruh ia menemuiku di ruang kerjaku," kata Mark.  
"Saya akan segera melaksanakan perintah Anda," Jancer mengundurkan diri.  
Mark pun masuk ke dalam istana diiringi Taeil. "Bagaimana perjamuan siang ini?"  
"Semua berjalan dengan lancar, Paduka," Duke Taeil memulai laporannya. "Saya memberi penjelasan sesuatu petunjuk Anda."  
"Bagus," Mark puas. Ia memasuki Istana diiringi Duke Taeil.  
"Hm..., Paduka," Duke Taeil ragu-ragu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengutarakan pertanyaannya, "Apakah Paduka Ratu... apakah ia..."  
Mark melihat Taeil dengan tertarik.  
"Semua orang di jamuan membicarakannya. Paduka Ratu sedang hamil."  
Mark terperanjat. Kemudian ia tertawa geli.  
Taeil bingung melihat reaksi itu.  
"Jaemin pasti senang mendengarnya," Mark tidak menyangkal juga tidak membenarkan pertanyaan Taeil.

-0-

"Benarkah itu!?" Jaemin mengulang dengan gembira.  
"Benar, Paduka Ratu. Mulai hari ini hamba ditunjuk untuk menemani Anda setiap kali Anda ingin ke kota."  
"Bukankah ini bagus, Paduka Ratu?" tanya Nicci, "Anda tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi pergi ke Loudline."  
Senyum di wajah Jaemin kian mengembang. "Katakan padanya aku akan jatuh cinta padanya kalau ia terus seperti ini."  
"Mengapa tidak kau katakan sendiri pada orang yang bersangkutan?"  
Mereka terperanjat.  
Mark memasuki kamar Jaemin dengan seluruh wibawanya.  
"Paduka Raja," Nicci dan prajurit itu memberi hormat - menyambut kedatangan Mark.  
Wajah Jaemin memerah dan ia langsung membuang muka.  
Nicci memberi tanda pada prajurit di sisinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.  
"Jadi, apa yang barusan akan kaukatakan padaku?" Mark mendekati Jaemin. "Kalau kau malu mengatakannya dengan keras, mengapa kau tidak membisikkannya padaku?" ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Jaemin.  
Rona merah di wajah Jaemin kian menyala. "P-pergi kau!" ia mendorong Mark kuat-kuat.  
Mark tertawa geli.  
Jaemin sama sekali tidak menikmati tawa pemuda itu. "Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" usirnya kesal.  
"Begitukah tindakanmu pada seseorang yang ingin memberimu hadiah?"  
"Hadiah?" Jaemin mencermati wajah Mark dengan curiga.  
Mark hanya tersenyum. "Lihatlah apa yang kubawa untukmu," ia memberikan bungkusan di tangannya pada Jaemin.  
Tidak perlu diperintah, Jaemin segera membuka bungkusan itu. Sebuah gaun katun hitam terlipat rapi di atas pangkuan Jaemin. Mata Jaemin terbelalak melihat Mark.  
"Kau adalah pelayan Earl Hielfinberg, bukan?"  
Jaemin memperhatikan wajah Mark dengan curiga. "Apa tujuanmu?"  
"Apa kau masih perlu bertanya?" Mark menjawab polos, "Tentu saja membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."  
Wajah Jaemin langsung memerah oleh amarah.  
Mark tertawa.  
"KAU!" Jaemin menerjang.  
Mark menangkap tangan Jaemin dan menindihnya di atas tempat tidur.  
Jaemin geram. Ia tidak bisa bergerak di bawah tindihan tubuh Mark.  
"Kau tahu, istriku," Mark tersenyum simpul, "Gosip apa yang beredar di Viering hari ini?"  
"APA!?"  
"Semua orang mengatakan engkau sedang hamil," Mark tidak sabar mengetahui reaksi Jaemin.  
Jaemin membelalak lebar. "Benarkah itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya, "Sejak kapan? Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"  
Nada riang dalam suara itu membuat Mark waspada.  
"Lihatlah. Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan. Kalau waktunya sudah tiba, aku juga akan hamil."  
Tawa Mark lepas tanpa bisa dikontrolnya. Ia menjatuhkan diri di sisi Jaemin dan menggeliat karena sakit di perutnya.  
Jaemin sama sekali tidak senang melihat reaksi yang berlebihan itu. Ia tahu Mark tidak sedang bergembira tetapi sedang menggodanya. "Apa yang sedang kautertawakan!?" Jaemin duduk sambil menatap tajam Mark.  
"Istriku, oh istriku," akhirnya Mark berhasil mengatasi tawanya. Ia pun duduk dan menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena tawa. Melihat wajah cemberut Jaemin, Mark benar-benar harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mencegah tawanya lepas lagi. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu engkau ini cerdas atau tolol," Mark mengulum tawanya dalam senyum gelinya.  
"HEI!"  
"Jangan marah," Mark memegang dagu Jaemin. "Itu tidak baik untuk bayimu," tangannya turun ke perut Jaemin.  
Wajah Jaemin merah padam.  
Mark tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi.  
Jaemin sadar ia sedang dipermainkan.  
"KAU!" Jaemin menghantam dada Mark, "Kau mempermainkanku!" ia menerjang dengan sekuat tenaganya.  
Mark langsung terjatuh lagi di atas tempat tidur dengan Jaemin di atasnya. Tawanya yang tidak terkontrol sudah menguras seluruh tenaganya sehingga ia tidak punya kemampuan untuk menghindari pukulan Jaemin.  
Jaemin pun kaget menyadari ia sedang menindih tubuh Mark. Ketika ia akan bangkit, tangan Mark sudah melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya merapat.  
"Kau tahu, Jaemin, kau sungguh manis kalau engkau diam," Mark tersenyum lembut.  
Wajah Jaemin merah padam.  
Mark memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencium Jaemin. "Aku mendapatkannya," ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  
"Kau," Jaemin geram. "Lepaskan aku!" iapun memberontak.  
Sebagai jawabannya, Mark menggulingkan tubuh mereka sehingga sekarang ia menindih Jaemin.  
"Akan sangat menyenangkan sekali kalau membiarkan engkau terus percaya engkau sedang hamil," suara serius Mark membuat Jaemin terdiam.  
Jaemin sadar ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus diketahuinya.  
"Aku tidak tahu haruskah aku memberitahumu atau haruskah aku meminta Renjun menerangkannya padamu."  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
Mark tersenyum geli. "Kurasa aku lebih suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti udang rebus daripada membiarkan Renjun mengajarkan apa yang sudah seharusnya ia ajarkan ketika kau akan menikah."  
"Engkau benar-benar membuatku bingung."  
"Dengarkan aku, sayangku," Mark memilih kata-kata yang mudah dimengerti oleh Jaemin, "Hamil tidaklah semudah yang kaupikirkan. Pernikahan tidak dapat memastikan engkau dapat hamil. Untuk hamil, kita perlu lebih dari tidur bersama seperti kemarin."  
"Tidur bersama?" wajah Jaemin merah padam diingatkan kejadian yang tidak sudi diakuinya itu.  
Kemarin Jaemin sama sekali tidak memikirkan tindakannya sepanjang hari itu. Namun pagi ini ketika ia terbangun dengan kepala pening, ia mulai menggunakan kepala dinginnya mengulang kembali kejadian sepanjang hari kemarin untuk mencari jawaban mengapa setelah makan malam ia terus mengantuk hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar tertidur hingga pagi ini.  
Jaemin masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia bermanja-manja di pelukan Mark. Jaemin ingat bagaimana ia melarang Mark meninggalkannya. Ia ingat semuanya mulai dari ia tidur di atas dada Mark hingga Mark mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Tidak ada satu pun yang terlupakan oleh Jaemin!  
Sampai mati pun Jaemin tidak akan mengakui semua tindakannya kemarin. Itu bukan perbuatan yang dilakukannya dengan akal sehat. Mark pasti tahu ia takut akan laut dan ia memanfaatkan ketakutannya itu! Pasti itu yang terjadi!  
Sepanjang pagi ini ia terus mengingkari kejadian kemarin. Sepanjang makan pagi ini ia berusaha menghindarkan mata dari Mark. Namun matanya terus terpaku pada sosok Mark yang kemarin telah memeluknya sepanjang perjalanan menuju Corogeanu. Ingatannya terus melayang pada tangan-tangan kekar yang terus melingkari tubuhnya sepanjang hari. Siang ini pun ketika Mark memergokinya di kota, Jaemin tidak dapat melepaskan matanya dari bibir yang kemarin mencuri ciuman pertamanya.  
Jaemin melihat wajah tampan yang begitu dekat itu. Tubuhnya bereaksi menyadari tubuh kekar yang kemarin menjadi kasurnya, menindihnya. Jantungnya berdegup keras merasakan tangan kekar yang kemarin memeluknya, kini tengah melingkari pinggangnya.  
"Oh, Jaemin, sayangku," tangan kanan Mark beralih ke wajah Jaemin, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu."  
Seperti apa? Jaemin tidak mengerti. Apakah yang sedang dikatakan pemuda ini?  
"Kau benar-benar tidak menyadari pesonamu, bukan?" Mark memperhatikan sepasang bola mata biru yang memandangnya dengan bingung itu, "Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin meneruskan tidur kita kemarin ke tingkat yang lebih jauh," ia pun kembali menjatuhkan ciuman di bibir Jaemin.  
Jantung Jaemin berdebar keras. Mark kembali membangkitkan sensasi yang kemarin dirasakannya. Ciuman Mark tidak berhenti di situ saja. Ia mulai menjelajahi wajah Jaemin dan bergerak turun ke dagunya, lehernya.  
Jaemin merasakan tangan Mark yang di pinggangnya bergerak naik sepanjang punggungnya. Tangannya yang lain melusuri lekuk lehernya, pundaknya dan terus turun sepanjang sisi tubuhnya. Tubuh Jaemin bergetar oleh sensasi yang tak dikenalnya. Jaemin takut namun ia menginginkan lebih dari itu. Jaemin mencengkeram kemeja Mark takut sewaktu-waktu ia akan melebur.  
Tiba-tiba Mark menghentikan semuanya. Matanya bersinar lembut. "Untuk kau dapat benar-benar hamil, aku harus terus meneruskan ini dan menyatukan tubuh kita berdua," ia tersenyum lembut.  
Rona merah menghiasi wajah Jaemin.  
"Malam ini aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kau benar-benar siap," Mark berjanji dan ia beranjak bangkit.  
Tangan Jaemin terulur menarik kemeja Mark.  
Baik Mark maupun Jaemin terkejut melihat tangan yang mencengkeram lengan kemeja Mark itu.  
"A...aku... aku...," Jaemin tidak tahu apa yang sedang diperbuatnya.  
Mark tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaemin dan membaringkannya di posisi yang benar. Kemudian ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh gadis itu dan mencium dahinya. "Selamat malam, sayangku."  
Mark tahu ia harus bergegas meninggalkan kamar Jaeminn. Ia tidak dapat menjamin ia dapat terus bersikap seperti seorang gentleman. Sesaat lalu hampir saja ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Memang tujuan pernikahan ini adalah untuk memberi keturunan Arcalianne namun sekarang Mark meragukan niatnya.

TBC …

 **Maaafkan keterlambatan update dari saya karena saya beberapa kali kehilangan mood untuk mengedit. Dan untuk Jaemin saya ucapkan welcome back to NCT and NCT Dream saya tunggu MarkMin momentnya^^**

 **Salam hangat dari saya *bow ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Cast :

Mark Lee as Raja Viering

Na Jaemin as Putri Earl of Hielfinberg

Other Cast :

Moon Taeil as Grand Duke/Duke of Krievickie

Johnny Seo as Earl of Hielfinberg

Huang Renjun as Irina Krievickie

Park Jisung as Derrick Krievickie

Jungwoo as Duke of Binkley

Somi as Duchess of Binkley

Jaemin mendesah panjang.  
Nicci cemas melihat ratunya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Jaemin banyak duduk melamun seperti ini. Biasanya, setiap tidak ada kegiatan, selalu ada saja keributan yang dibuat Jaemin namun belakangan ini ia hanya mendesah panjang.  
Nicci curiga. Apakah perubahan tingkah laku Jaemin ini disebabkan oleh kehidupan lain dalam dirinya. Bukankah sikap seorang wanita selama hamil sedikit banyak dipengaruhi oleh janin dalam kandungannya?  
Bagaimana Nicci mengetahuinya? Tentu saja karena gosip itu. Gosip akan kehamilan Jaemin sudah sampai ke Istana bahkan Nicci sering menjadi incaran orang-orang yang ingin tahu. Namun, apa yang dapat dikatakan Nicci tentang gosip itu? Ia tidak mengetahui kebenarannya. Ia juga tidak berani memastikannya.  
Pernah Nicci menyinggung masalah itu. Wajah Jaemin langsung merah padam sebagai jawabannya. Melihat kepanikan Jaemin saat itu, Nicci meragukan kebenaran gosip itu. Tapi kalau melihat sikap Jaemin yang seperti ini…  
Lady Renjun juga pernah datang ke Istana hanya untuk memastikan gosip itu. Namun, seperti apa yang didapat Nicci, wajah Jaemin merah padam! Melihat kepanikan Jaemin, Renjun pun memutuskan untuk tidak terus mendesak gadis itu.  
Raja Mark, di sisi lain, selalu tertawa setiap kali ada yang menyinggung masalah kehamilan Jaemin. Ia tidak membenarkan juga tidak menyangkal gosip itu.  
Keduanya benar-benar tidak membantu menjernihkan gosip ini! Kalau memang benar Jaemin hamil, mengapa Jaemin selalu panik setiap kali ditanya? Kalau Jaemin tidak hamil, mengapa Mark selalu tertawa riang setiap kali ditanya? Kalau Jaemin memang benar hamil, mengapa hingga detik ini tidak ada pengumuman resmi dari pihak Fyzool?  
Lawrence, sang dokter yang diajak Mark berbicara di Corogeanu pun tidak luput dari gosip itu. Orang-orang terus membanjiri rumahnya hanya untuk memastikan kebenaran gosip itu. Namun, tentu saja, Lawrence tidak dapat membantu.  
Tiadanya kepastian dari pihak manapun membuat setiap orang terus berspekulasi dengan kabar kehamilan Jaemin ini.  
"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, istriku?" Mark melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Jaemin.  
Jaemin terperanjat. Ia membalikkan badan.  
Senyuman Mark menabuh genderang jantung Jaemin. "Tampaknya aku benar-benar mengejutkanmu. Ini tidak baik untuk bayimu."  
"K…kau…," Jaemin kehilangan kata-katanya.  
Wajah bersemu itu menggoda Mark untuk menjatuhkan ciuman.  
Mata Jaemin membelalak lebar ketika mulut mereka bertemu.  
Mark tersenyum lembut.  
Jaemin memalingkan kepala. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang panas. Ketika Mark menarik punggungnya merapat ke dadanya, barulah Jaemin menyadari sejak tadi tangan Mark tidak beranjak dari pinggangnya.  
Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari pasangan-pasangan mata yang terpusat pada mereka. Sebagai pemeran utama gosip yang paling hangat di Viering saat ini, setiap tindakan mereka memancing perhatian setiap mata. Sekarang, di koridor Istana yang ramai, keduanya berpelukan dengan mesra. Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat orang lain.  
"Dengarlah aku, Jaemin," bisik Mark.  
Suara lembut Mark ketika menyebut namanya, menabuh genderang jantung Jaemin.  
"Aku ingin kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kawanmu di Loudline."  
Jaemin langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mark. Matanya menuntut penjelasan Mark.  
"Apakah kau lupa besok kita akan berangkat ke Pittler?" Mark bertanya, "Atau mungkin kau lebih senang bertemu dengan pemuda itu daripada pergi berburu denganku?"  
"T-tidak," sergah Jaemin, "Tentu saja aku mau pergi denganmu."  
"Reaksimu tidak mengatakannya," Mark tidak sependapat, "Jangan katakan padaku kau lupa."  
"Wajar saja kalau aku lupa," Jaemin tidak senang dengan pertengkaran yang dipancing Mark, "Orang gila mana yang mau pergi berburu ketika hewan-hewan bersiap-siap tidur selama musim dingin!?"  
"Kau tidak mengerti. Justru inilah letak tantangannya. Mengapa?" Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Apakah kau tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk mengungguliku?"  
Wajah yang terlalu dekat itu membuat mata Jaemin tidak bisa menghindarkan tatapannya dari bibir yang sanggup meluluhkannya. Jaemin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia kembali mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Sepasang mata kelabu Mark menyedot pandangannya seperti gua gelap tak berujung. Jaemin mengatupkan tangannya di dadanya – siap menangkap jantungnya yang siap melompat sewaktu-waktu.  
"Jadi, sayangku?"  
Nada gembira dalam suara itu menyadarkan Jaemin akan permainan Mark.  
"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Lihat saja!"  
Mark tersenyum puas. "Aku tidak sabar melihat penampilanmu besok."  
Jaemin kesal. Ia marah! Mengapa setiap saat ia baru menyadari permainan Mark ketika pemuda itu sudah puas!? Ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu tahu belakangan ini ia terus memikirkannya!? Jaemin tidak akan membiarkan Mark menertawakannya karena itu!  
"Mau ke mana kau?" Mark menarik tangan Jaemin.  
"Aku mau mencari Lucas!"  
"Jangan pergi terlalu lama," pesan Mark.  
"Aku tidak akan kembali sampai besok!" Jaemin pergi dengan kesal.  
Mark tertawa. Ia tahu Jaemin sedang marah padanya. Inilah Jaeminnya. Jaemin salah kalau ia pikir Mark tidak tahu hobi barunya akhir-akhir ini.  
Perubahan Jaemin terlalu mencolok hingga penghuni baru Fyzool pun tahu ada yang salah pada Jaemin. Bagi tiap orang, Jaemin berubah karena bayi dalam kandungannya. Namun bagi Mark, Jaemin berubah karena ia kecewa pada kenyataan ia tidak benar-benar hamil.  
Andaikan saja Jaemin tahu betapa Mark menginginkan kehamilannya…  
Hari-hari belakangan ini Mark menghindari pertemuan dengan Jaemin di saat tiada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Mark tidak mau kehilangan akal sehatnya lagi seperti malam itu. Mark tidak berani menjamin di saat lain ia dapat mengendalikan tindakannya seperti saat itu.  
Hari-hari belakangan ini Mark menyadari ia tidak menginginkan kehamilan Jaemin hanya karena tuntutan awal pernikahan ini. Mark tidak mau Jaemin hamil hanya karena tugasnya sebagai seorang Ratu. Mark menginginkan keturunan yang benar-benar diinginkan mereka berdua!  
Melihat Jaemin yang menjauh dengan membawa kemarahannya, Mark ragu keinginannya itu dapat segera terlaksana.  
Tidak mengapa. Mark tidak terburu-buru. Mereka masih muda. Mereka masih perlu membina hubungan sebelum kehadiran anak mereka. Sekarang yang harus segera ia laksanakan adalah mempersiapkan perburuan mereka – tradisi warisan ayahnya.  
Mark pun mengundurkan diri dari tempat itu.

-0-

Jaemin masih kesal ketika ia sudah tiba di Loudline.  
"Pria itu. Lihat saja! Akan kutunjukkan padanya siapa Jaemin! Ia pikir ia bisa mempermainkanku sesuka hatinya!"  
Yuta hanya bisa diam mendengarkan omelan Jaemin. Sejak hari pertama ia mengawal sang Ratu ke Loudline, ia terus mendengar omelan Jaemin tentang suaminya itu. Sekarang ia mulai terbiasa dengannya.  
Yuta tidak mengerti bagaimana ia harus menggambarkan hubungan kedua insan ini. Di saat mereka berbicara, Yuta dapat merasakan keintiman di antara mereka. Namun, ketika bersama Jaemin seperti saat ini, Yuta merasa Mark adalah musuh bebuyutan Jaemin. Entah bagaimana Jaemin di mata Mark.  
Jaemin menghentikan langkah kaki kudanya dengan tiba-tiba.  
Yuta terperanjat. Ia juga segera menghentikan kudanya. Ketika ia melihat Jaemin, gadis itu sudah turun dari kudanya.  
"P-Nona, apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanyanya panik. Baik Mark, Jaemin hingga Jancer sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak menyebut gelar gadis itu. Namun Yuta masih tidak sanggup bersandiwara.  
"Jangan berisik," Jaemin menegaskan dengan tidak senang. "Tunggu aku di sini," katanya kemudian menghilang dalam keramaian.  
Yuta tertegun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia diperintah untuk mengawal Jaemin selama sang Ratu berada di Loudline. Ia diperintah untuk tidak membocorkan identitas gadis itu. Ia diperintah untuk tidak meninggalkan sisi Jaemin. Namun sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menerima tugas ini, Jaemin menghilang dari pandangannya.  
Yuta membawa kuda-kuda mereka ke tepi jalan dan menanti Jaemin.  
Apa pun yang dilakukan Jaemin, gadis itu bukan bertindak tanpa berpikir. Inilah yang saat ini dipercaya Yuta.  
Selama beberapa hari mengawal Jaemin di Loudline, Yuta melihat sosok lain sang Ratu yang anggun dan liar. Yuta tertegun di hari pertama Jaemin menyapa pedagang-pedagang Loudline dengan akrab. Ia tidak dapat berkomentar melihat sang wanita nomor satu di kerajaan ini bersenda gurau dengan rakyat biasa. Gadis itu menjadi idola di Loudline. Tua muda menyukainya. Pria wanita menyayanginya.  
Yuta adalah satu di antara sekian banyak orang yang meragukan keputusan sang Grand Duke Taeil. Namun, setelah melihat sendiri pemandangan ini, Yuta sadar Duke memilih Ratu Viering bukan tanpa pertimbangan.  
Raja Mark juga tentu sudah mengetahui hal ini sehingga ia membiarkan istrinya berkeliaran di Loudline hanya dikawal oleh seorang pria yang tengah memasuki masa setengah abadnya.  
Baru saja Yuta berpikir seperti itu ketika Jaemin muncul di antara keramaian.  
"Ke mana saja Anda, Pa," tatapan tajam Jaemiin membuatnya menutup suara.  
"Aku hanya melihat seorang kenalanku," Jaemin menerangkan, "Namun aku kehilangan jejaknya."  
"Kenalan Anda!?" Yuta kaget, "Apakah ia melihat Anda? Apakah ia…"  
"Jangan khawatir," Jaemin menenangkan, "Aku tidak seceroboh itu. Aku tahu tidak seorang pun boleh melihatku di sini."  
Yuta lega mendengarnya.  
Baru saja Yuta merasa seperti itu ketika Jaemin berkata, "Tunggu aku di sini," sambil berlari ke seberang jalan.  
Yuta terpaku. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaemin.  
Demikian pula Jaemin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukannya.  
Jaemin bukanlah tipe yang suka campur tangan dalam urusan orang lain. Ia juga tidak suka mengintai tingkah laku orang lain. Namun beberapa saat lalu ketika melihat Somi memasuki Dristol, insting Jaemin mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.  
Somi sudah menjadi Duchess of Pittler. Ia adalah istri orang nomor satu dalam urutan tahta Kerajaan Viering. Mengapa ia masih mengunjungi Dristol? Dan mengapa pula ia harus bersikap sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu?  
Jaemin semakin tidak mengerti ketika melihat Somi menggandeng seorang pria bertubuh besar. Cara Somi menggandeng pria itu membuat Jaemin yakin hubungan di antara mereka tidaklah semurni yang terlihat.  
Jaemin baru memutuskan akan meminta tolong sumber gosip terbesarnya, Lucas, ketika ia kembali melihat keduanya menuju lorong ke pemukiman kumuh. Namun lagi-lagi Jaemin kehilangan jejak.  
Jaemin menyusuri lorong itu. Matanya terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya – mencari sosok seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang pria bertubuh besar.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seseorang menepuk pundak Jaemin.  
Jaemin terperanjat.  
Lucas bingung melihat reaksi Jaemin. "Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"  
"T-tidak," Jaemin cepat-cepat menghilangkan kekagetannya. Sesaat lalu ia sempat mengira keduanya menyadari ia tengah mengikuti mereka.  
"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Lucas, "Sebaiknya engkau tidak pergi ke tempat ini seorang diri." Lucas lalu memperhatikan sekeliling Jaemin dengan heran, "Di mana penjagamu itu?"  
Jaemin tersenyum. Ia tahu siapa yang dikatakan Lucas.  
Di hari pertama Yuta datang ke Loudline bersamanya, Jaemin mengenalkan Yuta sebagai teman sekerjanya yang oleh Earl Hielfinberg ditugaskan untuk membantunya berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga Hielfinberg. Sebagai reaksi atas penjelasannya, Lucas berkomentar, "Pasti suamimu yang melakukannya. Ia pasti cemburu padaku sehingga mengatur orang untuk mengawasimu."  
Jaemin sempat was-was dengan komentar itu.  
"Ia pasti bukan sekedar pelayan."  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya dariku, Jaemin. Melihatnya saja aku sudah yakin ia pasti ketua pelayan-pelayan Earl Hielfinberg. Earl pasti sangat mempercayainya sehingga ia mendengar permintaannya."  
Jaemin lega. Namun di sisi lain ia berharap Mark tidak akan mengikutinya ke Loudline lagi.  
Mark terlalu berwibawa untuk menjadi rakyat biasa. Auranya sebagai seorang raja terlalu kental.  
Hari itu saat ia menjemputnya, sikap Mark terlalu mencurigakan sebagai seorang pelayan. Kebiasaannya memberi perintah sama sekali tidak bisa dihilangkannya walau Jaemin terus mengomelinya sepanjang hari. Harga dirinya yang tinggi juga membuat pagar pembatas yang jelas antara dia, sang raja dengan mereka, sang rakyat biasa.  
Hari itu Jaemin dibuat sadar Mark adalah seorang raja dan ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Ia memang dilahirkan dalam lingkungan bangsawan, sebagai putri Earl of Hielfinberg, namun hatinya dibesarkan dalam lingkungan rakyat biasa.  
"Aku meninggalkannya."  
"Meninggalkannya?" Lucas tak percaya. Sejak kemunculan pria tua itu, Jaemin selalu bersama pria tua itu. Pria tua itu sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan sisi Jaemin walau hanya sejenak!  
"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu," Jaemin mengalihkan pikiran pemuda itu.

-0-

Somi melihat sekelilingnya dengan tidak senang. "Dasar orang rendahan!" gerutunya ketika seorang pria kumuh terhuyung-huyung menabraknya. Matanya melirik orang-orang yang di matanya tidak berkelas sedang berpesta pora dengan minuman keras rendahan mereka.  
"Ini adalah tempat yang aman untuk berbicara," Todd menyadari kejijikan Somi akan suasana di sekitarnya dan ia menekankan, "Seperti keinginanmu."  
Somi benar-benar tidak menyukai cara pria itu memperlakukannya. Mereka memang pernah mempunyai hubungan serius. Namun sekarang ia tidak lagi sederajat dengannya. Ia adalah seorang Duchess and ia tetap seorang pria kumuh tak berkelas.  
"Bir?" Todd menawarkan segelas penuh minuman.  
"Jangan menghabiskan waktuku!" Somi menepis kasar lalu ia berkata serius, "Aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."  
"Menarik," kata Todd menegak minumannya, "Apa yang diminta Duchess of Binkley dari seorang perampok seperti aku?"  
"Bunuh Jaemin!"  
Todd terperanjat.  
"Kumpulkan orang," kata Somi serius. "Bunuh Jaemin!"  
Todd tertawa. "Ternyata Duchess of Binkley masih seorang Somi."  
"Kau salah, Todd. Sekarang aku bukan Somi yang dulu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menertawakan aku lagi! Semua orang sama saja! Mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana sulitnya hidup ini."  
Somi tidak akan membiarkan orang lain terus meremehkannya. Sejak kecil, tidak seorang pun menerimanya. Karena ia berasal dari luar Coaber, setiap orang memandangnya sebelah mata. Ketika orang tuanya meninggal pun tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Mereka terus meremehkannya. Sekarang ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan posisi yang mantap, semua orang kembali memandang rendah padanya. Memangnya apa artinya darah biru? Para bangsawan itu tidak lebih baik darinya. Mereka juga pernah membunuh. Mereka juga pernah mencuri. Mereka bersikap anggun seakan-akan mereka adalah makhluk mulia. Hanya karena ia melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu dengan tangannya sendiri, tidak berarti mereka bisa menghinanya!  
Ia telah berjuang dengan tangannya sendiri untuk mencapai posisinya saat ini. ia tidak akan berhenti. Ia akan terus berjuang hingga puncak!  
"Mereka harus tahu siapa Somi!" Somi menegaskan.  
Setelah ia menjadi seorang Ratu, tidak akan ada yang berani menghinanya lagi. Saat itu ia akan membunuh semua orang yang berani menjelekkannya. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang berani merendahkannya ketika Mathias tidak berada di sisinya. Saat ini mereka bisa menghina, mengejeknya bahkan merendahkannya ketika Jungwoo tidak ada di sisinya. Namun, ketika ia sudah menjadi seorang Ratu Viering, mereka tidak akan berani lagi.  
"Apa kau pikir akan semudah itu?"  
"Tentu saja tidak. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Mark tidak pernah mengijinkan gadis itu keluar Istana. Pengawalan gadis itu juga ketat. Setiap saat selalu ada prajurit yang mengawal gadis ingusan itu"  
"Menarik," kata Todd, "Aku sudah lama ingin mencicipi para pasukan pengawal kerajaan."  
"Kumpulkan orang-orang kepercayaanmu," Somi puas, "Kita harus mencari kesempatan untuk membunuh Jaemin. Kalau perlu kita pancing dia keluar dan habisi!"  
"Bayarannya?" tanya Todd.  
Somi bingung.  
"Apa yang bisa kau berikan sebagai bayarannya?" Todd menantang, "Ini bukan pekerjaan mudah. Salah sedikit saja bisa kehilangan nyawa."  
"Apa yang kau minta?" Somi balas menantang.  
"Tidak sulit," Todd memegang dagu Somi, "Yang kuminta tidaklah sulit." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku ingin kau."  
"Kau memang bajingan," desis Somi.  
Todd tertawa. "Inilah yang kusuka darimu. Kau selalu terus terang. Kau tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam mencapai tujuanmu."  
Somi membenci pria ini. Dulu mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi itu dulu.  
"Baik," Somi sepakat, "Aku terima syaratmu."  
Apa salahnya tidur bersama pria ini? Ini semua juga demi mencapai tujuannya. Ketika ia berhasil membunuh Jaemin, ia akan menyuruh orang untuk menghabisi pria ini. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu ia berada di balik rencana pembunuhan Jaemin. Ia akan menghabisi siapa pun yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Kalau perlu, ia juga akan menyusun rencana untuk menghabisi Mark.  
"Kau memang wanita yang berambisi besar," Todd tertawa, "Aku mencintai sifatmu ini." Dan ia bertanya serius, "Kapan kau ingin aku mengeksekusinya?"  
"Kau tahu Pittler?" Somi pun berkata serius.

-0-

"Kau terlambat!" Mark berkata tajam.  
"Siapa bilang?" Jaemin berkata santai sambil memotong sepotong daging di piringnya, "Aku pulang lebih awal dari rencanaku."  
Siapa yang bisa langsung pulang setelah mendengar tentang pria bertubuh besar yang dilihatnya bersama Somi itu!?  
Tepat seperti dugaannya, sang sumber gosip terbesarnya mengetahui siapa pria besar itu. Hanya dengan menjelaskan rupa pria itu, Lucas sudah bisa mengatakan segala hal tentang pria itu.  
Menurut Lucas, pria yang bernama Todd itu sangat terkenal di Loudline. Ia adalah seorang perampok yang tidak segan-segan menghabisi nyawa orang lain untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Semua penduduk di Loudline takut padanya. Tidak seorang pun berani berselisih dengannya juga dengan bawahannya yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu.  
Jaemin tidak tahu apa hubungan di Somi dan Todd. Mengingat pekerjaan Somi sebelum ia menjadi Duchess, mungkin mereka adalah teman akrab. Namun mendengar penjelasan Lucas lebih lanjut, Jaemin menjadi cemas. Sebelumnya Duchess of Binkley pernah terlihat bersama Todd di sekitar Loudline. Tidak hanya itu saja. Lucas pernah melihat Duke dan Duchess of Binkley pergi Dristol tak lama setelah peringatan Red Invitation.  
Seharian ia mengelilingi Loudline hanya untuk mencari jejak keduanya.  
Jaemin tahu cara yang paling cepat adalah bertanya pada setiap orang yang dilihatnya. Namun, siapa yang berani menjamin orang yang ditanyanya bukan bawahan Todd ataupun kenalan Somi? Karena itulah Jaemin pulang terlambat.  
Mark sudah menanti dengan wajah murkanya.  
"Ke mana saja kau!?" seru Mark – menyambut kedatangannya, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk pulang awal!? Apa kau tidak mendengarku!? Apa kau ingin diracun di sana!?"  
Itulah Mark. Di hari mereka berada di Loudline, Mark selalu curiga setiap ada yang memberi mereka sesuatu. Puncaknya adalah ketika seorang pedagang langganan Fauston mengundang mereka untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Saat itu Mark menolak. Namun Jaemin menerimanya dengan senang hati.  
Mark sempat memarahinya karena itu. Kata Mark, "Bagaimana kalau makanan itu diracun? Apa kau berani menjamin kebersihannya!?"  
Bagi Jaemin, Mark memang seorang Raja. Jaemin mengabaikan Mark dan terus masuk ke rumah sang pedagang sehingga Mark tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.  
Mark terlihat sangat kesal ketika mereka telah duduk di meja makan kecil itu. Ia tampak tidak tertarik melihat masakan sederhana yang disiapkan di depannya. Setelah menyicipi masakan mereka, barulah Mark mengakui kelezatan masakan itu yang tidak kalah dari juru masak Istana. Tentu saja ketika Jaemin bertanya, Mark tidak mengakuinya. Ia hanya menjawab, "Biasa."  
Jaemin, tentu saja, tidak bisa dibohongi oleh jawaban singkat itu. Walau demikian, pengalaman itu tidak membuat Mark mengerti. Ia tetap tidak menyukai ide Jaemin menerima pemberian teman-temannya di Loudline. Ia tidak suka mendengar laporan Jaemin menyantap sesuatu di luar sana. Menurut Jaemin, Mark terlalu khawatir akan keselamatannya, sang pemberi keturunan Viering.  
"Kau membuatku menunggu!" Mark menegaskan kesalahan Jaemin.  
Jaemin heran. Mengapa Mark harus menunggunya? Kalau ia memang lapar, ia bisa makan sendiri.  
"Aku tidak pernah minta kau menungguku."  
"Aku harus yakin kau tidak makan setiap makanan yang disodorkan padamu!"  
Ya, tentu saja, Mark, sang pendeta Viering, tidak mau direpotkan lagi dengan pernikahan, bukan?  
Tiba-tiba Jaemin sadar. Ia harus memperingatkan Mark akan tindakan Jungwoo dan Somi. Ia memang tidak punya bukti tetapi ia yakin instingnya tidak salah.  
"Sebaiknya kau mewaspadai Jungwoo," Jaemin memperingatkan, "Kudengar mereka merencanakan sesuatu terhadapmu."  
Alis mata Mark terangkat. "Begitu banyakkah waktu luangmu hingga kau sempat mengurusi gosip itu?"  
"Ini bukan gosip," Jaemin menegaskan dengan kesal. "Aku mendengarnya dari sumber terpercaya."  
"Ya… ya… sumber gosipmu," kata Mark acuh sambil menyantap makan malamnya. "Gadis sepertimu pasti mempunyai banyak sumber gosip terpercaya."  
"Mark!"  
"Aku mengetahui Jungwoo lebih baik dari kau," Mark mengingatkan dengan nada tegasnya, "Aku tahu ia adalah seorang pengecut. Ia tidak akan berani melakukan sesuatu padaku."  
"Jungwoo mungkin tidak tetapi Somi mungkin. Somi adalah wanita yang ambisius. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai tujuannya."  
Mata Mark menatap langsung Jaemin. "Sepertimu?"  
Jaemin tidak menyukai ejekan itu. Ia telah berbaik hati memperingati Mark tetapi pria itu malah menganggapnya sedang bergosip ria.  
"Terserah apa katamu!" Jaemin berdiri kesal.  
"Habiskan makan malammu sebelum kau pergi," Mark memperingatkan.  
"Aku sudah kenyang," kata Jaemin acuh. Dengan tenangnya, ia melangkah ke pintu.  
Jaemin tahu Mark sangat tidak menyukai seseorang meninggalkan ruang makan sebelum ia menghabiskan makanan di piringnya tetapi ia sudah tidak tertarik untuk menemani Mark lagi. Pria itu telah membuang selera makannya jauh-jauh.  
"Aku tidak akan mengirimmu makanan kalau kau kelaparan di tengah malam," Mark mengancam.  
"Terima kasih," balas Jaemin dingin, "Aku sedang berdiet."  
"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum menghabiskan makan malammu!" Mark mengulang dengan ancaman.  
"Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur," Jaemin mengabaikan perintah itu.  
"Tidur?" Mark bertanya heran, "Apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Burung liar sepertimu yang suka berkeliaran di malam hari sudah mau tidur sepagi ini?"  
"Aku tidak mau bangun kesiangan," Jaemin membuka pintu, "Besok pagi kita akan pergi ke Pittler."  
"Selamat malam, suamiku yang idealis," Jaemin melontarkan ejekannya lalu menghilang di balik pintu.  
Mark geram. Gadis itu benar-benar satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang tidak bisa diaturnya!

-0- 

"Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku!"  
Jaemin mengacuhkan tatapan tajam pemuda itu. Ia sudah tidak dapat lagi menggambarkan kebenciannya pada pemuda egois satu ini.  
Pagi ini dengan seenaknya sendiri, Mark melarangnya berkuda bersama mereka.  
Mark salah bila ia pikir Jaemin tidak tahu tentang tradisi berburu keluarga kerajaan di musim gugur ini. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan ini semenjak ibunya meninggal dan ia sendiri tidak pernah ikut. Namun Grand Duke beserta putra-putrinya selalu mengikutinya setiap tahun. Dari merekalah Jaemin sering mendengar cerita tentang kebiasaan Raja Jaehyun ini.  
Tua muda, laki perempuan, kaya miskin boleh mengikuti kegiatan berburu yang selalu diadakan di musim pertengahan musim gugur, di Pittler, daerah perbukitan yang hanya terletak 10 mil dari Fyzool. Perburuan ini hanya diadakan sehari. Pagi hari rombongan kerajaan akan berangkat dari Viering. Sementara itu rombongan lain telah menanti di Pittler.  
Jaemin juga tahu. Tua muda, laki perempuan semuanya menunggang kuda ke Pittler. Ratu Taeyong pun tidak pernah naik kereta. Ia berkuda di sisi Raja Jaehyun hanya dengan dikawal pasukan pengawal Istana.  
Hari ini mengapa ia harus ditawan di dalam kereta bersama dua wanita bangsawan yang terus berkicau tiada henti!?  
Sekarang mereka sudah tiba di Pittler tetapi Mark tetap tidak mengijinkannya berkeliaran seperti yang lain. Ia tetap dilarang berkuda! Apa gunanya ia memakai baju berkudanya kalau ia hanya boleh duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sambil bersenda gurau bersama wanita-wanita bangsawan yang berhasil dikumpulkan Mark. Mark juga menempatkan setengah lusin prajurit di sekitarnya!  
Ketika Jaemin memprotesnya, Mark mengacuhkannya.  
Jaemin marah. Ia tidak terima! Mengapa ia harus diperlakukan seperti seorang tahanan!? Ia bukan kriminal!  
"Ia pasti takut kau berbuat onar," komentar Jisung mendengar pertengkaran mereka, "Bukankah ini adalah keahlianmu?"  
Benar, ini adalah satu-satunya kegiatan di mana ia bisa mengekspresikan jiwanya dengan bebas. Ia memang lebih suka berburu daripada berdiam diri di Fyzool! Tetapi untuk apa Mark mengajaknya pergi kalau ia hanya boleh menonton? Lebih baik Mark membiarkannya berdiam diri dalam Istana daripada menahannya seperti saat ini. Bukankah Mark selalu mempunyai alasan bila ia kabur dari tugas-tugas kerajaannya?  
Kalau memang itu yang ditakutkan Mark, Jaemin akan membuktikan kepada pemuda egois itu siapa Jaemin. Akan Jaemin tunjukkan ia bukan gadis-gadisnya. Jaemin adalah Jaemin! Jaemin tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Arin, mantan kekasihnya ataupun Somi, sang Duchess baru. Kalau Mark memang takut Jaemin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan dua wanita itu, akan ia tunjukkan Jaemin bukan orang yang tolol!  
Dengan berbekal keyakinan itu, Jaemin sengaja mendekati Mark yang ditempeli Arin sejak pagi.  
"Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya menganggu Anda berdua," Jaemin menarik perhatian keduanya.  
"Ada apa?" Mark tidak suka dengan ide Jaemin mencari pertengkaran lagi. Sejak pagi ini Jaemin terus memancing pertengkaran tanpa henti dan ia sudah sangat lelah dibuatnya.  
"Yang Mulia," Jaemin berkata dengan suara lembutnya, "Bila Anda berkenan, saya ingin mengundurkan diri."  
Nada lemah lembut itu langsung membuat Mark waspada. Sesaat lalu Jaemin masih memasang muka masamnya. Sedetik lalu Jaemin masih membentaknya.  
"Mengapa? Apa engkau sudah bosan?"  
"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Saya menyukai perburuan ini. Hanya saja matahari semakin tinggi. Saya tidak tahan panas ini. Bila Anda berkenan, saya ingin berteduh di dalam kereta."  
Mengertilah Mark apa yang sedang dimainkan Jaemin. "Aku akan mengantarmu."  
"Tidak perlu, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak ingin menganggu kesibukan Anda. Biarlah prajurit mengawal saya," Jaemin menatap Arin, "Sungguh tidak sopan meninggalkan kawan akrab Anda di tengah pembicaraan kalian yang sedang hangat-hangatnya." Jaemin tersenyum, "Silakan kalian melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian." Dan ia mengundurkan diri.  
"Maafkan aku, Arin," Mark mengikuti Jaemin.  
Hari ini sudah cukup Jaemin membuatnya semakin lelah dengan bantahannya yang tiada habisnya. Semalam ia memang menyepelekan peringatan Jaemin. Namun setelah kepergian Jaemin dan setelah kemarahannya yang tidak berarti, sirna, Mark berpikir dengan jernih.  
Jaemin bukan seorang penggosip. Sejujurnya, baru kemarin malam Mark mendengar Jaemin membicarakan orang lain. Mark yakin Jaemin tidak mungkin mengatakannya bila bukan karena suatu alasan yang berarti.  
Maka Mark pun memanggil Yuta. Darinya, Mark tahu mengapa Jaemin pulang terlambat. Dari Yuta pula ia tahu Somi muncul di Loudline bersama seorang pria tak dikenal. Yuta tidak tahu mengapa seharian itu Jaemin terus bersikap seperti seorang pemburu yang sedang mencari buruannya. Mark tahu mengapa. Mark yakin Jaemin pasti telah melihat keduanya sebelum Yuta. Jaemin pasti telah mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka berdua.  
Semalam Mark tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dibuatnya. Ia khawatir Somi memang merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Jaemin. Ia takut Somi merencanakan sesuatu di perburuan hari ini.  
Mark telah melakukan segala yang terpikir olehnya untuk melindungi Jaemin. Demi keselamatan Jaemin, Mark rela membuang rencananya untuk menggembirakan gadis itu. Tetapi gadis itu…  
Mark benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh pemberontakan Jaemin. Semalam Jaemin memperingatinya akan pasangan Binkley. Hari ini gadis itu melupakannya! Gadis satu ini memang benar-benar bisa mencari pekerjaan untuknya!  
Jaemin salah kalau dia pikir Mark percaya Jaemin sudah melupakan kecurigaannya pada Somi.  
Mark menangkap tangan Jaemin dan menggandengnya, "Aku akan mengantarmu."  
"Tidak perlu, Yang Mulia," Jaemin menolak lembut, "Tidak baik meninggalkan kawan Anda seperti ini. Bila Anda mengkhawatirkan saya, saya bisa berteduh di bawah pohon besar dalam jangkauan mata Anda."  
Yakin sudah Mark akan permainan Jaemin. Jaemin cukup membuatnya lelah dengan bantahannya. Mark tidak dapat membiarkan gadis itu semakin memecahkan kepalanya dengan pemberontakannya yang paling ditakutinya ini!  
Mark membawa Jaemin ke bawah pohon terdekat. "Katakan," ia mengurung Jaemin di batang pohon, "Apa yang sedang kaurencanakan?"  
"Apa yang Anda katakan, Yang Mulia?" Jaemin tidak mengerti, "Anda membuat saya bingung."  
"Kau akan membuat kepalaku pecah sebelum kau bingung," Mark memperingati. "Hentikan permainanmu ini sebelum aku benar-benar marah."  
"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia," Jaemin mengaku salah, "Saya tidak pernah ingin membuat Anda marah. Bila Anda tidak ingin saya meninggalkan tempat ini, saya akan berdiam diri di tepian seperti keinginan Anda."  
Mark menatap lekat-lekat wajah lembut itu dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Jaemin. "Kau benar-benar membuatku lelah," desahnya.  
Jaemin hanya memasang wajah bingung.  
Mark menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat, "Kalau kau memang sedemikian inginnya ikut berburu, aku tidak akan mencegahmu lagi."  
Hati Jaemin bersorak mendengarnya namun wajahnya tetap tenang.  
Memang itulah yang dikatakan Mark. Namun… "Selalu dan selalu ada tetapi", gerutu Jaemin. Mark melarangnya pergi lebih dari satu meter dari sisinya. Mark bahkan tidak segan-segan mengambil alih tali kendali kuda Jaemin bila dirasanya Jaemin akan menjauhkan diri.  
Apa gunanya ia mengijinkannya berkuda kalau ia tidak diperbolehkan mengendalikan kudanya sendiri!?  
"Sudah kukatakan jangan menjauh dariku!" Mark menarik tali kendali kuda Jaemin dengan tidak senang.  
Jaemin membuang muka. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari sekelompok wanita tengah membicarakan mereka. Jarak mereka memang jauh tetapi dari arah pandangan mereka, Jaemin tahu ia pasti telah menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Jaemin tidak terlalu memusingkan pembicaraan mereka. Sejak tahu ia akan dinikahkan dengan Mark, Jaemin mulai terbiasa menjadi pusat pembicaraan.  
Kali ini pun Jaemin tidak mempedulikan mereka. Mark sendiri tidak peduli. Untuk apa ia harus membantu Mark menciptakan sosok seorang istri yang manis dan penurut? Toh pernikahan ini murni hanya untuk memberi keturunan padanya.  
Jaemin tertegun. Berbicara tentang Somi, sejak tadi ia tidak melihat wanita itu. Jaemin yakin ia melihat Somi bersama Duke Jungwoo ketika mereka tiba. Sekarang ia tidak melihat keduanya. Somi tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk menunjukkan kekuasaannya sebagai istri penerus tahta Viering.  
"AWAS! MINGGIR!"  
Jaemin menoleh.  
Seekor kuda melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sebelum Jaemin sempat bertindak, kuda yang ditumpanginya meringkik keras karena kaget. Kedua kaki depannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi – melempar Jaemin yang tidak siap.  
Jaemin mendengar jeritan panik di sekitarnya dan sesaat kemudian ia sudah berada di gendongan Mark.  
Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi dalam waktu singkat itu.  
Hanya nasib baik Jaemin yang membuatnya terlempar ke arah Mark.  
Hanya keberuntungan yang membuat Mark dapat menangkap tubuh Jaemin.  
Mark memeluk Jaemin erat-erat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tidak menyangka ia sungguh dibuat kaget oleh gadis ini. Hanya akal sehatlah yang membuatnya mengambil tindakan cepat untuk menangkap tubuh Jaemin.  
Sedetik lalu ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Jaemin. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan gadis ini menjadi bagian hidupnya yang penting. Dari awal pernikahan mereka, Mark tahu Jaemin penting untuknya. Sekarang ia baru menyadari Jaemin lebih penting dari yang ia pikirkan. Jaemin bukan lagi hanya sekedar alat untuk melahirkan keturunannya.  
Jaemin adalah hidupnya! Ia mencintai gadis liar ini! Ia mencintainya dengan cinta yang tidak pernah dirasakannya pada gadis mana pun. Ia mencintai Jaemin dengan segenap jiwanya!  
Mark mempererat pelukannya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar oleh kepanikan. Jiwanya masih dipenuhi oleh ketakutan akan kehilangan Jaemin.  
Jaemin bingung. Pikirannya masih kosong. Tangan-tangan kekar Mark yang mendekapnya dengan erat, membuat kesadarannya pulih perlahan-lahan.  
"Anda tidak apa-apa, Paduka Ratu?"  
Pertanyaan itu membuat Jaemin benar-benar pulih dari kekagetannya sendiri. Jaemin memalingkan kepala melihat orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu.  
Mark masih tidak rela melepaskan Jaemin. Mark masih ingin merasakan kehangatan Jaemin di pelukannya – meyakinkan diri Jaemin masih ada di sisinya. Jaemin berada dalam pelukannya. Jaemin baik-baik saja.  
Grand Duke Taeil melihat pasangan itu dengan wajah pucat pasinya. "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan cemas.  
Di belakangnya, Jaemin melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pucat pasi.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa," Jaemin tersenyum, "Keberuntungan masih menyertaiku."  
Mark tidak suka mendengarnya. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau duduk diam seperti perintahku!"  
Jamein melotot tajam – siap menyerang balik.  
Demi kebingungan Jaemin, Mark mendesah, "Sudahlah. Aku tidak sedang ingin bertengkar denganmu." Lalu ia melihat Jisung yang berada tepat di belakang Grand Duke. "Jisung, kemarilah."  
Jisung menurut.  
"Temani Jaemin," demi kekagetan Jaemin, Mark mengangkatnya seperti mengangkat anak kecil dan meletakkannya di depan pelana kuda Jisung. "Aku yakin ia masih kaget." Lalu dengan sinar matanya yang lembut ia berkata pada Jaemin, "Kali ini aku ingin kau menurutiku."  
Suara lembut itu membuat Jaemin tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.  
"Jaemin," Renjun mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Jaemin.  
Jaemin kaget merasakan getaran hebat di tangan Renjun.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?"  
Sekarang barulah Jaemin sadar betapa pucatnya wajah kedua kakak angkatnya ini.  
"Jangan khawatir, Renjun," Jaemin menggenggam tangan wanita itu. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya menenangkan.  
"Jancer," Mark memanggil kepala pengawal istananya, "Aku perlu bicara denganmu."  
Melihat sikap tegang Mark, Taeil sadar ini bukan hanya sekedar ketidaksengajaan. Ia segera mengikuti Mark dan Jancer.  
Tampaknya bukan hanya Taeil yang merasakannya, setiap orang di tempat itu juga melihat keseriusannya masalah ini. Setiap orang menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Bahkan pria pemilik kuda yang menjadi akar kecelakaan ini segera menemui Jaemin.  
Jaemin sudah duduk di bawah pohon besar bersama Renjun yang terus memegang erat tangannya. Jisung duduk di sisi Renjun sementara itu beberapa prajurit berjaga-jaga di sekitar mereka.  
Getaran di tangan Renjun sama sekali tidak berkurang. Wajahnya juga masih putih pucat.  
"Paduka Ratu."  
Jaemin melihat pria itu melepas topinya. Tangannya mencengkeram topinya erat-erat. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatirannya dan rasa bersalahnya yang mendalam. Bibirnya bergetar hebat tidak sanggup membuka suara. Matanya basah oleh air mata kepanikan.  
"Ada apa?" Jaemin bertanya lembut.  
"Maafkan hamba," pria itu berjenggot lebat itu tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Jaemin. "Maafkan kecerobohan hamba!"  
Jaemin melepaskan tangan Renjun dan duduk di depan pria itu. Ia mengenali pria itu. Ialah orang yang memperingatinya akan kedatangan kuda liar itu.  
"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," Jaemin meletakkan tangan di pundak pria itu.  
Pria itu tertegun melihat senyum lembut Jaemin.  
"Kita hanya bisa memahami kuda tetapi kita tetap tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya," Jaemin menghibur, "Mungkin sesuatu menganggunya sehingga ia tiba-tiba menjadi liar."  
Di kejauhan Mark tersenyum melihat Jaemin. Inilah salah satu sifat Jaemin yang membuatnya dengan cepat dicintai penduduk Loudline.  
"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki masalah ini. Aku tidak percaya ini murni kecelakaan," Mark menegaskan. Sejak awal perburuan, ia terus mengawasi Jaemin dan tindak tanduk Somi. Baru ketika Arin mengajaknya, ia kehilangan jejak Somi. Ia tidak melihat wanita itu setelahnya. Sekarang barulah ia melihat wanita itu di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang mencemaskan Jaemin. Tindak-tanduknya sepanjang hari ini cukup membuatnya mencurigai wanita itu.  
"Perburuan ini cukup sampai di sini." Mark tidak sanggup lagi bertahan dalam kepenatan ini. Sekarang bukan hanya jiwanya yang lelah. Pikirannya juga telah menggerogoti fisiknya.  
"Saya akan memberitahu orang-orang," Duke Taeil bergegas melakukan tugasnya.  
"Jancer," kata Mark sepeninggal Duke, "Kirim orang terbaikmu mengawasi Arsten."  
Jancer terkejut mendengar perintah itu. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh tetapi demi kepenatan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya di wajah pemuda itu, ia berkata "Hamba mengerti, Paduka."  
Sekarang tinggal satu tugas Mark – membujuk Jaemin!  
"Pekerjaan ini tidak akan mudah," gumam Mark melangkah ke tempat Jaemin yang sekarang sudah dengan akrabnya bercakap-cakap dengan pria itu.  
Baru saja Mark berpikir seperti itu ketika Jaemin berseru kaget, "APA!?"  
"Papa mengatakan Paduka Raja membubarkan perburuan ini," Jisung mengulangi kabar yang baru didengarnya, "Ia ingin kalian segera kembali ke Fyzool."  
Jaemin kesal. Ia baru saja diperbolehkan menunggang kudanya sendiri. Ia baru saja menikmati perburuan ini.  
"Tindakan Raja Mark tepat," Renjun membela, "Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke Istana."  
Jaemin tidak terima. Ia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam melihat Mark dengan seenaknya memerintahkan semua orang berkemas.  
"Jaemin, mau ke mana kau?" Renjun bertanya panik.  
Jaemin menjawabnya dengan terus mendekati Mark.  
Melihat Jaemin mendekat dengan wajah tidak sukanya, Mark tahu gadis itu sudah mendengar perintahnya.  
"Mark, apa maksud semua ini!?" Jaemin menuntut.  
"Jangan memulai!" Mark memperingati dengan tajam.  
"Siapa yang akan memulainya?" Jaemin menatap tajam pria itu.  
"Kau selalu memulai perdebatan kita."  
"Apakah kau tidak pernah?" balas Jaemin, "Kau juga sering memulainya."  
"Kau…," Mark mendesah.  
"APA!?" Jaemin membusungkan dada sambil bersila pinggang.  
Mark maju selangkah. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan Jaemin sementara tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Jaemin.  
Jaemin terkejut. "Mau apa," mulutnya dibungkam oleh Mark.  
Jaemin membelalak.  
Mark menikmati sinar kemarahan di mata Jaemin itu dan ia tidak menghentikan ciuman lembutnya.  
Jaemin tergoda. Cara Mark menciumnya membuyarkan kemarahannya. Sentuhan lembut bibir Mark membuatnya terlena.  
"Begini lebih baik," Mark menjauhkan bibinya.  
Jaemin melihat sinar kepuasan di sepasang mata kelabu itu dan kemarahannya bangkit kembali.  
"Sekarang kita bisa berkemas pulang," Mark memberitahu orang-orang yang terperangah itu.  
Jaemin terkejut. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari Mark telah menciumnya di depan orang-orang itu! Wajah Jaemin memerah padam.  
"Kau seperti udang rebus."  
Jaemin tidak suka ejekan itu. Ia melihat Mark – siap untuk melontarkan kemarahannya.  
Mark tersenyum lembut padanya!  
Jaemin terperangah.  
Sekali lagi Mark menarik Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau benar-benar membiusku," Jaemin berbisik di telinga Jaemin.  
Jaemin terperangah. Ia terbius oleh sepasang mata lembut itu. Ia terlena oleh kata-kata lembut itu.  
"Sayangnya, kau belum cukup berpengalaman," Mark mencium bibir Jaemin.  
Mark melepaskan Mark dan tertawa.  
Jaemin terperanjat. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari Mark tengah mempermainkannya.  
"Kau…" geram Jaemin lalu ia berseru, "Aku membencimu!"  
Tawa Mark langsung berhenti.  
"Aku membencimu!" Jaemin mengulangi dengan kesal.  
Mark menatap tajam gadis itu.  
"Aku membencimu! Membencimu! Membencimu! Membencimu!" Jaemin terus mengulangi kata-katanya.  
Mark mendekati Jaemin. Ia tampak sangat berbahaya dengan wajah garangnya.  
Jaemin tidak takut. "Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!" katanya tegas sambil membusungkan dada.  
"Kusarankan kau untuk menarik kata-katamu itu," Mark berkata berbahaya.  
"Aku membencimu," Jaemin mengulangi dengan riang.  
"Kau!" Mark menerjang Jaemin.  
Jaemin terkejut. Ia tidak siap menerima tubuh Mark.  
Mark juga tidak kalah terkejutnya. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat memeluk Jaemin dan tangan kanannya melindungi kepala Jaemin dari benturan.  
Mereka terjatuh dengan keras.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mark bertanya cemas.  
Jaeminn menganggukkan kepala sambil menahan sakit.  
"Syukurlah," Mark lega.  
Jaemin menatap Mark. Jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Jaemin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Mark di wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Mark yang teratur di kedua tangannya yang membatasi tubuh mereka. Jantung Jaemin berdebar kencang.  
Mark menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat. Wajahnya mendekat.  
Jaemin memejamkan matanya.  
"Paduka!"  
Mereka melompat menjauh. Wajah keduanya memerah.  
Prajurit itu merasa bersalah. "M-maaf menganggu," ia berjalan mundur.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Mark yang lebih dulu menguasai diri.  
"Kami sudah selesai berkemas," lapor prajurit itu, "Kami siap menanti perintah Anda."  
"Kita pulang saat ini juga," Mark memberikan perintahnya.  
"Baik," prajurit itu memberi hormat kemudian pergi.  
Mark berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Jaemin. "Kita tidak punya waktu bermain-main."  
Jaemin menerima uluran tangan itu. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar dengan kencang.

-0-

"Aku tahu aku tidak boleh meninggalkan Fyzool. Setidaknya aku bisa pergi ke Hall!"  
"Paduka Raja meminta saya mencegah Anda pergi ke bawah," Nicci berkata dengan hati-hati.  
"Apa mau pria sial itu!?" Jaemin marah, "Mengapa ia tidak sekalian mengurungku di kamar!?"  
"Semula itulah yang diinginkan Paduka," penjelasan Nicci membuat mata Jaemin melebar, "Namun saya memohon padanya untuk membiarkan Anda meninggalkan kamar."  
Bara api kemarahan Jaemin berkobar kian ganas.  
Sejak kemarin Mark memperlakukannya seperti tawanan. Kemarin ia memaksanya pulang walau mereka telah berencana menginap di Pittler. Kemarin pula ia berjanji hari ini mereka akan pergi lagi ke Pittler untuk menghadiri pesta rakyat di Pittler. Namun pagi ini…  
Ya, pagi ini ia mengirim utusan untuk memberitahunya semua kegiatannya hari ini dibatalkan. Yang lebih keterlaluan, hari ini Mark melarangnya meninggalkan gedung Fyzool. Ia bahkan tidak memperbolehkannya pergi ke lantai dasar Istana. Untuk memastikan ia menuruti segala perintahnya, Mark menempatkan lebih selusin pengawal di sisinya.  
Jaemin lelah diperlakukan seperti kriminal kelas atas!  
Tak peduli ke mana pun kakinya melangkah, lusinan pengawal itu mengikutinya! Tak peduli ke mana kakinya berbelok, Nicci akan selalu bertanya, "Anda akan pergi ke mana, Paduka Ratu?"  
Jaemin murka! Sudah cukup perlakuan ini!  
"Paduka Ratu, Anda mau ke mana?" Nicci menahan Jaemin.  
"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan pria egois itu!" Jaemin melepaskan diri dari Nicci. "Aku menuntut penjelasan darinya!" Dan tanpa menghiraukan cegahan Nicci, Jaemin berlari ke Ruang Kerja Mark. Jaemin yakin pemuda itu ada di sana.  
"Paduka Ratu, Anda tidak boleh meninggalkan lantai ini!" Nicci berlari mengejar. Dengan panik ia berkata pada pasukan yang kebingungan, "Cepat hentikan Paduka Ratu!"  
Mereka langsung bergerak.  
"Paduka!"  
"Paduka Ratu, jangan meninggalkan tempat ini."  
"Paduka!" prajurit pengawal Jaemin beserta Nicci mengejar gadis itu.

-0-

"Seperti yang Anda duga, Paduka," Jancer melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya, "Kejadian kemarin bukan murni kecelakaan. Sang pemilik kuda mengatakan ia tengah beristirahat ketika kudanya tiba-tiba menjadi liar. Ketika kami memeriksa kuda tersebut, kami mendapati luka baru di tubuhnya. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang sengaja melukainya."  
Duke Taeil terperanjat mendengar penjelasan itu.  
Sementara itu Marki terus mendengarkan kelanjutan laporan Jancer dengan serius.  
"Kemarin mata-mata kami melihat Duchess Pittler menemui seorang pria di Dristol."  
Tepat seperti yang pernah dikatakan Jaemin.  
"Mereka tidak mendengar pembicaraan Duchess namun mereka berhasil mengetahui siapa pria yang ditemui Duchess. Pria itu adalah kriminal yang paling ditakuti di Loudline."  
"Paduka, ini…," Duke Taeil tidak dapat mengutarakan kekagetannya.  
Mark memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. "Terus awasi mereka," katanya. "Dan perketat penjagaan Jaemin."  
Duke melihat Mark dengan menekan segala pertanyaan di hatinya.  
"Paduka, maafkan kelancangan saya," Jancer mengajukan pendapat, "Anda memusatkan pengawalan pada Paduka Ratu namun tidakkah lebih baik bila penjagaan Anda juga diperketat?"  
Mark terkejut. Sejak kemarin ia hanya memikirkan keselamatan Jaemin. Sedikit pun tidak terlintas dalam benaknya mungkin sasaran mereka adalah dirinya bukan Jaemin.  
"Lakukan apa yang kuperintah," Mark memilih untuk melindungi Jaemin daripada mementingkan keselamatannya sendiri.  
"Baik, Paduka" Jancer pun mengundurkan diri.  
Jancer baru saja akan membuka pintu ketika seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar.  
"MARK!" Jaemin melangkah dengan api kemarahannya yang membara. "Aku butuh penjelasanmu!"  
"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini!?" api kemarahan Mark pun turut membara.  
"Katakan apa maksud semua ini!" Jaemin menuntut. "Apa maksudmu memperlakukan aku seperti tahanan!?"  
"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" Mark mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada tinggi. "Beraninya kau meninggalkan kamarmu!" Lalu matanya menatap tajam orang-orang yang memasuki ruangan beberapa saat kemudian. "Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Apa kalian sudah melupakan tugas kalian!?"  
"Ma-maafkan kami, Paduka," Nicci langsung berlutut diikuti pengawal-pengawal Jaemin, "Kami sudah berusaha mencegah Paduka Ratu."  
Mark kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia melupakan kekeraskepalaan Jaemin? Seharusnya ia sudah tahu seluruh prajurit Viering tidak akan dapat menahan gadis satu ini. Jaemin adalah orang pertama yang akan memprotes keputusannya. Tetapi demi keselamatan Jaemin, Mark sanggup menanggung kekesalan Jaemin. Mark memilih dibenci Jaemin daripada kehilangan Jaemin.  
"Demi keselamatan kita, pertemuan pagi ini terpaksa dibatalkan," Mark menjelaskan dengan tenang.  
"Tetapi," bantah Jaemin, "Mereka telah merencanakan pertemuan ini sejak lama. Mereka bahkan terus menerus meminta kesediaan kita sejak awal bulan ini."  
"Mata-mataku menangkap kegiatan mencurigakan di Arsten."  
"Itu adalah gosip," lalu Jaemin menekankan, "Katamu."  
Mark membelalak. Matanya menatap tajam gadis itu seolah-olah ingin mencabik-cabiknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.  
Jaemin tidak gentar. "Katakan saja sejujurnya padaku bila kau tidak tertarik pergi ke sana. Aku tetap akan pergi ke sana walau tanpamu."  
"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERGI KE MANA PUN HARI INI!" Mark menggebrak meja.  
Semua terperanjat.  
Jaemin menantang kemurkaan Mark itu. "Kita sudah berjanji pada mereka. Apakah kau ingin kau mengingkari aku juga janjiku!? Apakah kau mau mengatakan seorang Ratu diijinkan untuk mengingkari janjinya pada rakyat?"  
"Cukup, Jaemin!" Mark geram. "Hari ini aku tidak mau mendengar bantahanmu."  
"Kau tidak bisa melarangku!" Jaemin menegaskan, "Aku mempunyai tangan dan kaki. Aku bisa menggerakkannya semauku tanpa menunggu ijinmu!"  
Mark kehabisan kata-katanya.  
Jaemin tidak menanti lebih lama lagi untuk sambutan Mark.  
"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan Istana hari ini!" Mark berseru murka ketika Jaemin melangkah ke pintu. "Tahan dia!"  
"Kau tidak bisa melarangku!" Jaemin berseru keras kepala.  
"Apalagi yang kalian tunggu, tahan dia!" Mark berseru murka pula melihat pengawal-pengawal Jaemin hanya berdiri kebingungan. "Apa kalian lupa apa tugas kalian!?"  
"B-baik, Paduka," para prajurit itu gugup. "Maafkan saya, Paduka Ratu," dua dia antara mereka mencekal tangan Jaemin.  
Mata Jaemin membelalak lebar kepada dua prajurit yang memegang tangan kanan dan kirinya itu. "Lepaskan aku!" ia memberontak.  
"Bawa dia ke kamarnya!" Mark menurunkan perintah, "Tanpa seijinku, ia tidak boleh meninggalkan kamar."  
"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu!" Jaemin terperanjat.  
"Apa kalian tidak mendengar perintahku!" Mark murka melihat para prajurit itu tetap tidak bergerak.  
"Kau tidak bisa mengurungku!" Jaemin berseru marah, "Aku bukan tawananmu! Engkau egois, Mark. Kau pengecut! Jangan kau kira aku mau melahirkan keturunanmu."  
"Tutup mulutmu, Jaemin!" bentak Mark, "Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun!" lalu kepada para pengawal Jaemin, ia berkata keras, "Bawa dia pergi! Jangan sampai aku melihatnya lagi!"  
"B-baik, Paduka," para prajurit itu menyadari keseriusan perkataan Mark.  
"Dan kau, Nicci," Mark beralih pada wanita yang gemetar ketakutan itu, "Jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan sampai ia berani melangkahkan kaki keluar kamarnya."  
"Saya mengerti, Paduka."  
Mereka tidak membuang waktu untuk membawa Jaemin meninggalkan ruangan itu.  
"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"  
Berontakan kemarahan Jaemin terdengar nyaring ketika mereka membawa paksa Jaemin kembali ke kamarnya.  
Ketika seruan-seruan itu menghilang, tidak seorang pun berani membuka suara. Bahkan Jancer, yang semua berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu tidak berani bergerak. Mereka memperhatikan Mark namun tidak seorang pun yang berani menatap langsung sepasang mata yang berkobar penuh kemarahan itu.  
Sepuluh menit belum berlalu ketika terdengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat dengan tergesa-gesa.  
Taeil melihat bara di mata Mark kian membara ketika seorang prajurit muncul dengan wajah pucat diiringi Nicci, pelayan pribadi Jaemin.  
Mereka segera berlutut di depan Mark yang masih belum bergerak semenjak kepergian Jaemin.  
"M-maafkan kami, Paduka," terdengar suara ketakutan prajurit itu, "P-pa-paduka Ratu… bbbeliau…"  
Semua langsung sadar sesuatu telah terjadi pada Paduka Ratu mereka.  
Tidak seorang pun berani bergerak dalam suasana sunyi yang menegangkan itu. Semuanya berusaha menghindari pandangan murka Mark.  
"Jae…min!" tangan Mark terkepal erat.  
Prajurit itu tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.  
"Apa yang kau tunggu?" akhirnya Mark mengeluarkan suara, "Cepat kawal Jaemin."  
Nicci tertegun. "Paduka, apakah…," Nicci tidak berani melanjutkan pertanyaannya.  
"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu!?" Mark kesal, "Jaemin tidak akan menunggu kalian!"  
"B-baik, Paduka," mereka langsung berbalik.  
"Tunggu!" Mark menghentikan langkah mereka.  
Para prajurit itu melihat Mark dengan bingung.  
"Lepas seragam kalian sebelum berangkat!" kata Mark.  
"Baik, Paduka," para prajurit itu menerima perintah Mark dan langsung bergegas mengejar Jaemin.  
Mark duduk kembali di kursinya dan mendesah panjang. Ia benar-benar dibuat lelah oleh Jaemin.  
Jaemin memang bukan lawan yang mudah dihadapi. Ia membutuhkan lebih dari satu kepala untuk memikirkan Jaemin. Ia membutuhkan lebih dari sepuluh badan untuk menghentikan gadis liar itu. Tetapi itulah yang menarik perhatiannya, bukan?  
Grand Duke tertegun melihat Mark yang seperti pria kelaparan yang baru pulang dari perang besar. Ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini seperti ini. Sesulit apa pun masalah yang dihadapinya, seletih apa pun kerjanya, ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini tidak bertenaga seperti ini. Tampaknya Mark sangat serius dalam mencegah Jungwoo naik tahta.

-0-

Somi marah.  
Jungwoo memang seorang pria penakut yang tidak berguna!  
Mark sudah jelas akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencabut haknya sebagai ahli waris kerajaan tetapi Jungwoo tetap tidak khawatir.  
Mark sudah pasti tidak akan melakukan apa pun terhadap satu-satunya penerusnya, tetapi ia tetap takut pada Mark dan juga gadis ingusan itu!  
Somi mengakui ia sempat panik mendengar gosip kehamilan gadis itu. Kemarin setelah melihat Jaemin, ia yakin gadis itu tidak hamil!  
Somi bukan orang yang buta dalam hal ini. Ia sudah beberapa kali hamil. Tentu saja, ia tidak membiarkan janinnya terus tumbuh. Somi tidak mau kehilangan kemolekan tubuhnya sebelum ia berhasil membenahi kehidupannya. Sekarang setelah ia berhasil mencapai kedudukanya ini pun, ia tidak mau mengorbankan tubuh moleknya yang menggoda pria mana pun hanya untuk seorang anak ingusan!  
Ini bukan akhir dari ambisinya! Ini adalah langkah pertamanya untuk mencapai ambisinya!  
Ia dengan tidak mudah mendapatkan posisinya saat ini. Ia juga tidak akan membiarkan orang lain dengan mudahnya merusak kehidupannya termasuk Jungwoo, alat menuju puncak kejayaan di Viering!  
Jungwoo memang tidak berguna! Ia sudah tahu membunuh kedua batu halangan terbesar mereka adalah jalan paling cepat untuk mencapai puncak kekuasaan Viering, tetapi ia tidak berani! Somi sudah mengatakan ia akan mengatur semuanya. Ia tidak akan berbuat bodoh dengan membuat orang lain mengetahui perbuatan mereka, tetapi Jungwoo tetap takut!  
Somi sudah lelah dengan suami penakutnya.  
Kemarin Jungwoo langsung kabur ketika Somi memintanya memanfaatkan pertengkaran Mark dan Jaemin. Melihat pertengkaran yang tidak terduga itu, Somi melihat ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk menutupi perbuatan mereka. Somi berniat membuat peristiwa pembunuhan Jaemin seolah-olah dikarenakan kekesalan Mark pada istrinya. Bila rencana itu berhasil, Jungwoo harus berpura-pura sebagai saksi mata. Dengan kuasanya sebagai penerus tahta Viering, Jungwoo bisa menjebloskan Mark ke dalam penjara dengan tuduhan pembunuhan.  
Rencana itu begitu sempurna! Sayangnya, Jungwoo tidak berani. Maka Somi terpaksa mengubah rencananya.  
Ketika melihat Jaemin akhirnya masuk ke arena perburuan, Somi melihat adanya kesempatan untuk membunuh gadis itu. Dengan tidak mudahnya kesempatan itu tiba. Sialnya, nasib baik gadis itu menyelamatkannya.  
Somi geram. Apa dasar Jungwoo mengatakan dua orang itu tidak akan muncul di pesta rakyat hari ini?  
Somi tidak tuli. Dari jauh-jauh hari ia sudah mendengar Raja Mark akan menghadiri pesta rakyat di Pittler bersama istrinya. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menghabisi mereka! Di antara kerumunan orang banyak, siapa yang dapat melihat orang yang membunuh Jaemin? Siapa yang dapat melihat kemunculan anak panah ke jantung Jaemin?  
Walau Jungwoo tidak mau membantunya, Somi masih bisa melaksanakan rencananya. Todd sudah mencari orang-orang untuk membantunya menjalankan rencananya ini. Jungwoo tidak dapat diandalkan tetapi Todd sangat dapat diandalkan. Tidak ada ruginya Somi tidur dengannya.  
Sinar terang pedang keluarga Soyoz di bawah sinar mentari menarik perhatiannya.  
Somi tersenyum licik. Gadis ingusan itu boleh tertawa senang tetapi ia tetap harus sadar ia tidak lebih dari alat penghasil bayi Mark. Jaemin bukan apa-apa dibandingkan keluarga Soyoz!  
Somi meraih pedang itu.  
"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Yang Mulia?" seorang pelayan mencegah.  
"Lepaskan tangan kotormu!" bentak Somi tidak senang, "Beraninya kau melarangku! Kau pikir siapa kau!?"  
"Maafkan kelancangan saya," terdengar jelas pelayan itu tidak sudi mengucapkannya.  
"Dasar pelayan tidak berguna!" umpat Somi, "Sekali lagi kau berani membantahku, aku akan mengirimku keluar dari sini!"  
Pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Somi dengan mengomel.  
"Semuanya sama saja!" Somi kesal.  
Mereka semua iri padanya. Mereka tidak mau mengakui usaha kerasnya.  
"Semuanya akan segera berubah," Somi tertawa puas.

-0-

Jaemin tertawa geli melihat pengawal-pengawalnya yang kewalahan menerobos keramaian. Jaemin yakin mereka telah diperintahkan Mark untuk membawanya pulang. Tetapi siapa yang saat ini mau pulang?  
Dengan tidak mudahnya ia datang ke tempat ini. Jaemin tidak pernah berada dalam pesta rakyat seperti ini. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu Ia tidak pernah melihat orang-orang berkumpul di suatu sisi hanya untuk mendengarkan nyanyian penyair ataupun memainkan permainan yang unik. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat pertunjukan-pertunjukan yang mereka mainkan di tepi jalan.  
Ia begitu sibuk memperhatikan keramaian sehingga ia menabrak seseorang.  
"Ma-maafkan saya," Jaemin cepat-cepat meminta maaf.  
"Jaemin, mengapa kau ada di sini?" Lucas bertanya heran.  
Jaemin kaget melihat pemuda itu. "Lucas!" serunya riang, "Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu. Angin apa yang membawamu ke sini?"  
"Aku berasal dari Pittler."  
"Benarkah!?" senyuman Jaemin kian lebar, "Itu artinya kau bisa membawaku berkeliling!"  
"Tentu saja. Tapi…"  
Jaemin bersorak gembira karenanya. "Ayo kita pergi," ia menarik lengan Lucas, "Cepat! Cepat!"  
Lucas kalah oleh Jaemin. Ia membiarkan Jaemin menariknya ke mana pun ia ingin.  
"Lihat, Lucas! Lihat orang itu! Apa yang dia bawa di punggungnya!" Jaemin menunjuk seorang pria yang memanggul sebuah karung besar di punggungnya. "Lihat! Lihat!" ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang pria yang mempertunjukkan keahliannya melempar beberapa pisau sekaligus ke udara.  
"Jaemin, tampaknya kau benar-benar menyukai festival ini."  
"Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke festival seperti ini. Papa tidak pernah mengijinkanku keluar rumah. Ia terlalu melindungiku. Mark juga begitu. Memangnya dia itu siapa!? Dia sama sekali tidak berhak melarangku keluar rumah."  
Jaemin menyadari amarahnya kembali membara ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Mark berubah. "Ah, maaf," Jaemin menyesal, "Tidak semestinya aku…"  
"Tidak mengapa," Lucas memahami. "Suamimu benar-benar mencintaimu."  
"Siapa yang mengatakannya!?" lagi-lagi emosi Jaemin membara, "Dia…" Jaemin menyadari emosinya kembali membara. Otaknya berputar cepat mencari topik pembicaraan lain.  
"Lihat, Lucas," Jaemin menarik pemuda itu ke kerumunan di depan, "Apa yang mereka jual di sana?"  
Lagi-lagi Lucas kalah oleh Jaemin.  
"Lucas, siapakah gadis yang kaubawa itu? Apa ia adalah kekasihmu?"  
Langkah mereka terhenti oleh panggilan itu.  
"B-bukan," wajah Lucas merah padam. "I-ia adalah…"  
Jaemin melihat orang yang barusan memanggil Lucas itu. "Mrs. Doyoung!?" pekik Jaemin senang, "Mengapa Anda ada di sini?"  
"Jaemin?" wanita kurus itu kaget melihat Jaemin. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?"  
"Apakah Anda juga berasal dari Pittler?" Jaemin menanyai wanita tengah baya itu dengan penuh antusias.  
"Benar, aku berasal dari sini," jawabnya lalu ia mengulai pertanyaannya, "Mengapa kau ada di sini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah Vicenzo juga datang?"  
"Tidak, aku datang sendirian," mata Jaemin melirik keramaian. Hatinya tertawa puas menyadari tidak seorang pasukan Keamanan Istana terlihat.  
"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tanpa baju pelayan," lanjut Mrs. Doyoung pula, "Darimana kau mendapatkan gaun ini?" ia menyentuh gaun coklat muda Jaemin.  
Jaemin terperanjat. "I-ini pemberian Tuan Puteri," Jaemin berbohong. Dalam hatinya ia mengumpat memarahi Mark. Ini semua karena pemuda itu ia tidak sempat mengganti gaunnya dengan gaun yang lebih pantas.  
Para prajurit itu menyeretnya dengan paksa hingga ke dalam kamarnya.  
"Lepaskan aku!" Jaemin menyentakkan lengannya dengan keras begitu ia telah memasuki kamarnya.  
"Maafkan kami, Paduka Ratu," kata mereka lagi, "Kami hanya menuruti perintah."  
Jaemin sama sekali tidak mau melihat mereka.  
"Kami akan berjaga-jaga di luar. Bila Anda memerlukan sesuatu, Anda bisa memanggil kami kapan saja," mereka mengundurkan diri.  
Jaemin melangkah dengan kesal ke lemari bajunya.  
"Paduka, apa yang Anda lakukan?" Nicci cepat-cepat mencegahnya dengan panik.  
"Aku mau mandi!" Jaemin membuka pintu lemari bajunya lebar-lebar. "Pemuda egois itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Pikirnya dia itu siapa? Jangan harap aku akan melahirkan keturunannya. Mati pun aku tidak mau."  
Nicci diam memperhatikan Jaemin membongkar isi lemari bajunya.  
"Mengapa tiap hari aku harus berhubungan dengan pemuda sial itu!?" Jaemin terus menggerutu, "Benar-benar menjijikan! Aku ingin sekali mencincangnya dan membuangnya ke laut. Lihat saja! Begitu ada kesempatan aku akan melakukannya!"  
Nicci lega melihat Jaemin terus membongkar isi lemari bajunya – mencari-cari gaun baru. Ia yakin majikannya saat ini ingin mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas. "Saya akan meminta pelayan menyiapkan air mandi Anda," katanya mengundurkan diri.  
Jaemin tidak menyahut. Ia terus menyibukkan diri dengan gaun-gaunnya. Namun ia langsung bersorak senang ketika mendengar pintu tertutup.  
Jaemin tidak perlu memeriksa pintu karena ia yakin Nicci telah mengunci pintu untuk memastikan ia tidak keluar. Itu membuatnya kian marah pada Mark. Mark bukan saja telah merampas kebebasannya tapi juga orang yang dipercayainya.  
Jaemin segera memanfaatkan waktu untuk kabur. Ia merayapi dinding luar Fyzool dari balkonnya menuju serambi lain yang dekat dengan pohon. Dari sana, ia memanjat pohon ke lantai dasar kemudian berlari ke istal kuda.  
Tak seorang pun memergokinya ketika ia melarikan kuda ke Pittler. Namun Jaemin yakin Mark akan mengirim pasukan untuk membawanya pulang dengan paksa segera setelah ia mengetahui kepergiannya ini.  
Jaemin menangkap sosok-sosok yang dikenalinya dengan baik di dalam lautan manusia.  
Para pasukan Keamanan Istana itu terperanjat menyadari Jaemin tengah tersenyum penuh kepuasan kepada mereka.  
"Paduka Ratu…," desah mereka kehabisan kata-kata.  
Beberapa saat lalu mereka sempat panik melihat Jaemin ditarik seorang pemuda. Mereka pasti sudah membongkar penyamaran mereka bila Yuta tidak segera mencegah.  
"Tunggu dulu," katanya, "Pemuda itu tidak berbahaya. Ia adalah teman Ratu. Lihatlah."  
Mereka memahami perkataan Yuta ketika melihat Jaemin berbicara dengan gembira kepada pemuda itu.  
"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Paduka sangat mencemaskan Paduka Ratu," seorang prajurit melihat Jaemin yang sekarang sudah dikelilingi orang-orang.  
"Paduka Ratu memang seorang gadis yang menawan," prajurit yang lain sependapat.  
"Sekarang aku juga mengerti mengapa Grand Duke memilihnya," prajurit lain berkomentar melihat Jaemin sudah membaur dengan rakyat.  
Yuta tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ia juga satu di antara orang-orang yang sempat menyangsikan keputusan Grand Duke. Namun setelah beberapa hari mengawal Jaemin ke Loudline, ia memahami keputusan Grand Duke tersebut.  
"Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita mengawasi Paduka Ratu dari kejauhan," kata Yuta, "Aku yakin beliau tidak akan senang bila kita berada di sekitarnya."  
"Aku sependapat denganmu," kata yang lain.  
"Apa yang sedang kaulihat, Jaemin?" Lucas memecah perhatian Jaemin.  
"Tidak ada."  
"Di mana suamimu?" tanya Mrs. Doyoung, "Tak kusangka ia mengijinkanmu keluar sendirian."  
"Benar. Ia tampaknya tidak suka kau berteman dengan kami," kata yang lain.  
Jaemin hanya tertawa. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka.  
"Ia tidak punya alasan melarangku. Hari ini aku tidak punya tugas," katanya.  
Ya, Mark telah membatalkan semua kegiatannya hari ini. Jaemin yakin pemuda itu akan membatalkan semua kegiatannya dan mengurungnya di dalam kamar hingga ia melahirkan keturunannya.  
"Untuk kau bisa hamil," jari-jari Mark menyentuh bibirnya, "Kita harus melakukan lebih dari ini."  
Wajah Jaemin merah padam teringat akan cumbuan Mark di suatu malam.  
"Jaemin, apa yang kaulakukan?" Lucas menghentikan langkahnya, "Kami tidak akan menantimu."  
"Tunggu aku," Jaemin segera mengikuti mereka.  
Seseorang menarik tangan Jaemin dan tangan yang lain membungkam mulutnya.  
Jaemin terkejut. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari tarikan kuat itu. Matanya melihat kepergian Lucas dan beserta kawan-kawannya dengan panik. Ia berteriak memanggil pemuda itu namun kain yang menutupi mulutnya, meredam suaranya. Jaemin memberontak tetapi kesadarannya yang kian kabur tidak mengijinkannya.  
Ketika membuka matanya kembali, Somi sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum puas. Di sisinya, berdiri pria yang dilihat Jaemin bersamanya di kota, Todd.  
"Bagaimana rasanya, gadis ingusan?"  
Jaemin sadar tangannya terikat erat di belakang punggungnya. Kakinya pun terikat erat dan sebuah kain menutupi mulutnya.  
"Aku sudah lama menanti saat ini."  
Mata Jaemin melotot tajam. Mulutnya menuntut penjelasan namun yang keluar hanyalah gerangan-gerangan tidak jelas.  
"Apa?" Somi mendekatkan telinganya, "Apa katamu? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa monyet." Dan ia tertawa geli.  
Jaemin mengangkat kakinya menghantam kaki Somi.  
Somi menjerit kesakitan. "KAU!" ia menghunuskan pedangnya.  
"Somi!" Todd menahan, "Sabar. Jangan terburu-buru! Apa gunanya kita membawanya ke sini kalau bukan untuk menikmati kematiannya."  
Somi menurunkan pedangnya.  
Jaemin berusaha sekuat tenaga memuntahkan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya.  
Somi membungkukkan badan. "Katakan bagian mana yang harus kuambil dulu," ia membelai wajah Jaemin dengan ujung pedangnya yang tajam, "Wajahmu yang cantik ini atau," ia melihat bibir Jaemin, "Mulutmu yang tajam ini."  
Jaemin meludahkan kain di mulutnya ke wajah Somi.  
Somi murka. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"  
"Berhenti, Somi!" Todd menahan wanita itu tepat sebelum ia menusukkan pedangnya di perut Jaemin.  
"Aku akan membunuh gadis ingusan ini! Aku akan menghancurkan siapa pun yang menghinaku."  
"Kau memang patut mendapatkannya." Jaemin memutar otak untuk mengulur waktu sementara ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya.  
"Apa yang kau mengerti, gadis ingusan!? Apa yang kalian orang kaya mengerti!?" Somi membentak histeris, "Kalian hanya mengerti menertawakan orang miskin. Kalian tidak peduli pada orang-orang di sekitar kalian. Yang kalian mengerti hanyalah bagaimana mengumpulkan kejayaan. Kalian sama sekali tidak mengerti usahaku untuk mencapai kejayaan. Kalian hanya bisa menertawakanku, memandang rendah padaku!"  
"Kaulah yang tidak mengerti," Jaemin memberitahu, "Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana menjadi seorang bangsawan. Selamanya kau tidak pantas!"  
"DIAM!" Somi menerjang Jaemin.  
Jaemin cukup siaga untuk menghindar. Ia memanfaatkan waktu yang sangat singkat itu untuk memotong ikatan tali di tangannya dengan pedang Somi yang tertancap di sisinya.  
"Semua sama saja! Semua sama!"  
Jaemin tertegun melihat air mata Somi menetes.  
"Apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya diusir dari satu tempat ke tempat lain? Apa kau tahu bagaimana memohon bantuan orang lain? Apa kau pernah merasakan hari-hari tanpa makanan? Tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli pada kami. Tidak seorang pun mau membantu orang tuaku. Mereka hanya bisa mengusirnya. Mereka bahkan membiarkan jasadnya membusuk di pinggir jalan. Sekarang aku telah menjadi seorang Duchess tetapi semua orang tetap saja memandang rendah padaku. Kaya miskin semua sama saja! Tidak ada yang mengerti usaha kerasku. Setiap orang hanya bisa iri padaku!"  
Tiba-tiba Jaemin merasa kasihan pada Somi. Ia memahami segala tindakan Somi yang begitu sombong pada bangsawan-bangsawan yang lain. Namun ia tidak memahami penyebab di balik semua ini.  
"Engkau tidak mengerti," Jaeminn bersimpati, "Tindakanmu sendirilah yang menyebabkan semua ini!"  
"Ini semua karena kau! Kalau kau tidak ada maka aku akan menjadi Ratu!"  
"Jadi itukah rencanamu sekarang? Setelah menjadi Duchess, engkau ingin menjadi Ratu."  
"Benar," Somi menegaskan, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menghalangiku!"  
Jaemin tetap berpura-pura tangannya terikat erat. Matanya melihat sosok besar Todd di belakang Somi. Jaemin sadar ia bisa menjatuhkan Somi tetapi ia tidak yakin ia bisa menjatuhkan pria besar itu. Sekarang ia hanya berharap pria itu segera meninggalkan mereka.  
"Aku benar-benar kasihan padamu," Jaemin mengejek Somi, "Kau telah dikuasai oleh ambisimu."  
"Tutup mulutmu!" Somi menampar Jaemin. "Engkau memang tidak mengerti aturan, bukan? Engkau memang seorang monyet!"  
"Setidaknya aku masih seorang Ratu," Jaemin puas oleh kenyataan.  
"Tidak lagi. Engkau tidak lagi menjadi seorang Ratu. Aku akan memancing Mark keluar dan setelah itu aku akan menghabisi kalian berdua."  
Jaemin terperanjat, "Engkau benar-benar gila."  
"Katakan apa yang kausuka," Somi tertawa.  
Jaemin memperhatikan wanita itu tertawa histeris. Ia sungguh kasihan pada Somi. Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang wanita yang cantik namun ambisi telah mengubahkan menjadi seorang iblis.  
Tidak! Tidak ini tidak benar! Ia tidak punya waktu berbelaskasihan. Ia harus mencari cara meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia harus memperingati Mark. Mereka tidak boleh menyentuh Mark.  
"Todd! Todd!"  
Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil di luar.  
Todd meninggalkan kedua wanita itu.  
"Bukannya sudah kukatakan jangan tinggalkan tempat itu!" Todd membentak. "Apa kau tidak mendengar perintahku!"  
Tidak terdengar suara apa pun.  
"Kau memang tidak berguna!" Todd mengumpat.  
Sesaat kemudian pria besar itu masuk kembali.  
Dari balik tubuh Somi, Jaemin melihat seorang pria lain berdiri di depan pintu rumah kecil ini.  
Todd membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Somi.  
Jaemin ingin tahu apakah yang dikatakan pria itu pada Somi hingga Somi terlihat begitu murka.  
"Aku akan memeriksa keadaan. Tetaplah di sini," Todd berpesan, "Aku akan segera kembali."  
Todd pergi bersama pria yang terus menanti di depan rumah.  
Inilah kesempatannya! Jaemin harus mencari cara untuk menjatuhkan Somi. Sekarang tangannya terbebas tapi kakinya tidak. Selain itu Somi memegang pedang. Andaikan saja ia bisa merebut pedang itu…  
"Dasar pria tidak berguna! Kalian sama saja!" Somi pun beranjak pergi.  
Tidak! Ia tidak ada waktu lagi! Jaemin menerjang Somi.  
Somi jatuh terjerembab di bawah Jaemin.  
Jaemin menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk merebut pedang di tangan Somi.  
"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Somi mendorong Jaemin menjauh dengan kakinya.  
Jaemin terlempar ke dinding. Ia mengerang kesakitan.  
"Engkau memang mencari mati!" Somi mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.  
Jaemin kaget. Ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar. Teriakan kesakitannya melepas begitu saja ketika pedang itu menusuk perutnya.  
Jaemin menahan pedang itu dengan tangan kosong dan dengan seluruh kekuatannya melemparkan kakinya ke perut Somi.  
Somi jatuh kesakitan.  
Sekali lagi jeritan kesakitannya melompat ketika ia menarik pedang di perutnya. Jaemin tidak membuang waktu untuk melepas ikatan tali di kakinya. Kemudian sekuat tenaganya, ia menghantamkan pangkal pedang ke perut Somi untuk membuatnya pingsan. Telapak tangannya yang berdarah terasa semakin perih ketika ia memegang pangkal pedang itu erat-erat.  
Jaemin berjalan tertatih-tatih ke pintu belakang yang terbuka.  
"Somi! Somi!"  
Jaemin terkejut.  
"Somi, apa yang terjadi?"  
Jaemin sadar ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus segera menjauhi gubuk ini.  
"Gadis itu kabur! Cepat kejar gadis itu!"  
"Gadis itu pasti tidak jauh!"  
"Ikuti jejak darah gadis sial itu!" perintah Somi.  
"Jejak apa yang harus kuikuti? Di luar hujan deras."  
"Sial!" umpat Somi, "Mengapa di saat seperti ini harus turun hujan!?"  
Jaemin berlari ke dalam hutan. Ia tidak berani membuang waktu dengan memastikan keberadaan pengejarnya. Ia tidak berani membuang waktu untuk merasa kesakitan. Saat ini ia hanya punya waktu untuk berlari secepat mungkin, sejauh mungkin dari para penyekapnya.  
Kaki Jaemin tersangkut sesuatu. Tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, Jaemin jatuh tersungkur.  
Jaemin meringis kesakitan menahan perutnya yang menghantam tanah tak rata itu.  
Jaemin menancapkan pedang di tanah dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Belum sampai sedetik ia berlutut, ia jatuh tersungkur kembali.  
Jaemin lelah. Seluruh tenaganya sudah habis untuk menahan sakitnya.  
Jaemin menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi.  
Hujan lebat yang tiba-tiba membasahi bumi membuat Jaemin tidak dapat melihat kejauhan dengan jelas. Ia juga tidak dapat mendengar tapak kaki dalam deru hujan yang mengguyur bumi itu.  
Jaemin melihat sekitar – mencari tempat yang aman untuk berhenti sejenak.  
Matanya melihat sebuah lubang di sebatang pohon besar yang tua.  
Sekali lagi Jaemin berusaha bangkit dengan bantuan pedang yang ditancapkannya jauh ke dalam perut bumi. Dengan tertatih-tatih Jaemin berjalan ke lubang itu sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.  
Jaemin merasa seluruh tenaganya sudah hilang. Ia langsung menyandarkan diri di dalam lubang itu dan beristirahat.  
Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.  
Pandangannya mengabur. Kepalanya pening. Sakit yang menyiksa di perutnya sudah tak terasa lagi. Darah merah yang terus mengalir keluar tanpa dapat dihentikan membuatnya merasa kian lemah.  
Jaemin melihat angkasa asal hujan itu dan berharap seseorang akan menemukannya.  
Tetapi… siapakah itu?  
Terlintas wajah berang Mark pagi ini.  
Jaeminn tersenyum sedih.  
Pemuda itu mungkin tidak akan mencarinya. Apalah artinya ia selain pion pentingnya untuk menghentikan langkah Jungwoo menuju tahta?  
Pemuda itu tidak akan tertarik untuk menemukannya. Ia adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang paling tidak disukainya di bumi ini. Ia adalah pelacur kelas atas yang tidak ingin disimpannya di dalam istananya yang agung dan suci.  
Jaemin mencibir mengingatnya.  
Pemuda itu mengira siapakah dirinya?  
Benar ia adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di Viering. Benar ia adalah Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Kerajaan Viering. Benar ia adalah suaminya.  
Tetapi apakah haknya untuk mengatur dirinya?  
Tiba-tiba saja Jaemin menyesal. Andai saja pagi ini ia tidak bersikeras sekarang ia sedang menikmati kenyamanan istana. Andai saja ia mengalah pada Mark, ia tidak akan berada dalam hujan lebat, kedinginan dan kesakitan seperti ini. Andai saja ia tidak mendengar kemurkaannya sendiri, ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi semua itu hanyalah andai.  
Andai…  
Telinga Jaemin menangkap suara asing. Seketika ia menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat dan bersiaga.  
Sesuatu melompat mendekat.  
Jaemin langsung menghunuskan pedangnya.  
Seekor katak menatapnya lalu ia meloncat menjauh.  
Jaemin menghela nafas lega dan menurunkan pedangnya.  
Otak bawah sadarnya mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan kemunculan para penculiknya.  
Jaemin tahu ia tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini.  
Ia kembali bertumpu pada pedangnya dan berusaha berdiri. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Jaemin melanjutkan perjalanan panjangnya.  
Jaemin tidak tahu ke mana ia harus melangkah. Ia tidak tahu sekarang ia berada di mana. Ia tidak mengenal tempat ini. Ia hanya tahu ia harus melangkah maju menjauhi rumah kecil itu.  
Jaemin membiarkan kakinya melangkah. Belum jauh ia meninggalkan lubang itu ketika ia kembali terjatuh.  
Jaemin tidak mencoba berusaha untuk berdiri. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berpikir. Ia juga tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk merasakan sakit di perutnya yang robek.  
Di saat seperti ini Jaemin benar-benar mengharapkan Mark muncul dengan wajah garangnya.  
Jaemin tidak pernah menyukai Mark. Ia membenci pemuda itu! Tetapi di saat seperti ini ia benar-benar mengharapkan wajah garang Mark. Mark memang suka mengejeknya tetapi setidaknya pemuda itu tidak pernah benar-benar menyakitinya.  
Pemuda yang sombong itu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mulutnya memang kasar tetapi sikapnya sangat terjaga.  
Pemuda pemarah itu menghormati pernikahan mereka. Ia tidak pernah lagi bermain-main dengan wanita lain semenjak pernikahan mereka. Ia benar-benar menghormatinya.  
Pemuda itu kasar, pemarah, suka memandang rendah orang lain, suka mengejek orang lain, dan suka membangkitkan kemarahan orang lain. Tetapi ia juga seorang yang tahu diri, sopan, dan kadang lembut.  
Jaemin tertawa geli.  
Memang benar apa kata orang. Setiap orang barulah menyadari betapa berharganya hidupnya ketika ia akan mati. Ketika kematian menjelang barulah orang menyadari betapa pentingnya orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ketika ajal di depan mata itulah orang baru menyesal.  
Demikian pula Jaemin. Satu-satunya hal yang disesali Jaemin adalah pertengkarannya dengan Mark pagi ini. Jaemin tidak pernah berbaikan dengan Mark untuk setiap pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka dan itulah yang membuatnya semakin sedih.  
"Maafkan aku, Mark," bisik Jaemin lirih sambil berharap Mark ada di sisinya untuk mendengarnya.  
Jaemin tidak dapat mengumpulkan konsentrasinya untuk mendengar suara langkah kaki di kejauhan. Bahkan ia sudah tidak dapat lagi mendengar deru hujan di sekitarnya.  
Pandangan Jaemin semakin mengabur.  
Jaemin sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi bila mereka menemukannya. Ia sudah berusaha untuk bertahan. Ia telah bertahan hingga titik darah penghabisannya.  
Biarlah Somi menemukannya. Biarlah para penculiknya itu menangkapnya kembali. Jaemin sudah tidak peduli semuanya lagi karena ia tahu ketika itu ia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Cast :

Mark Lee as Raja Viering

Na Jaemin as Putri Johnny of Hielfinberg

Other Cast :

Moon Taeil as Grand Duke/Duke of Krievickie

Johnny Seo as Johnny of Hielfinberg

Huang Renjun as Renjun Krievickie

Park Jisung as Jisung Krievickie

Jungwoo as Duke of Binkley

Somi as Duchess of Binkley

Hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Udara yang dingin menaikkan kabut tipis ke langit yang gelap.  
Di tengah suasana ini, Mark bersama pasukannya mencari-cari Jaemin.  
Pagi ini semenjak mengetahui Jaemin kabur, ia terus tidak bisa tenang. Pikirannya kacau balau dan perasaannya terus tidak menentu.  
Mark terus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri Jaemin akan baik-baik saja. Semua yang dikatakan gadis itu belum tentu benar. Ia mengenal Jungwoo lebih baik dari siapa pun. Selain itu di sisi Jaemin telah ada prajurit-prajurit terbaik Fyzool. Jaemin akan baik-baik saja.  
Kepercayaan dirinya itu runtuh ketika mendengar laporan pasukan yang mengikuti Jaemin.  
Yuta dan prajurit lainnya merasakan ketidakberesan ketika melihat Lucas mencari-cari Jaemin.  
"Jaemin, di mana kau?"  
"Jaemin!" seru mereka mencari-cari gadis itu.  
Mereka langsung bergerak mendekati kawanan itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya mereka, gusar "Di mana Paduka Ratu?"  
"Katakan di mana Paduka Ratu?" seorang prajurit mencengkeram kemeja Lucas.  
"Paduka Ratu?" Lucas kebingungan.  
"Katakan di mana Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu Jaemin!?"  
Mata orang-orang itu kian melebar.  
"Lepaskan dia," Yuta segera melangkah maju mengambil tindakan. Lalu dengan suaranya yang tenang ia bertanya, "Bisakah Anda memberitahu kami di manakah gadis muda yang beberapa saat lalu berada bersama Anda, Tuan?"  
Lucas langsung mengenali Yuta.  
"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Lucas, "Beberapa saat lalu ia masih ada di sini."  
"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu!?" prajurit itu kembali emosi, "Apa yang akan kaupertanggung jawabkan kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Paduka Ratu!?"  
"Paduka Ratu?" Mrs. Lee juga semakin bingung.  
"Paduka Ratu pasti masih tidak jauh," seorang prajurit menyimpulkan, "Hentikan festival ini dan cari Paduka Ratu!"  
"Tunggu!" kata Yuta, "Tindakan itu hanya akan membuat kekacauan lebih besar."  
"Apa kau punya ide lain?"  
Yuta termenung. Semenjak Mark menanyakan kegiatan Jaemin di Loudline, Mark sangat mencemaskan keselamatan Jaemin. Yuta masih ingat hari itu Jaemin menanyai Lucas tentang seorang pria bernama Todd. Mungkinkah semua ini berhubungan dengan pria itu?  
"Apakah Anda tahu tentang Todd?" tanya Yuta pada pemuda itu.  
"Apalagi yang akan kaulakukan, Yuta?" sergah seorang prajurit, "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan wawancara ini."  
"Tidak," kata Yuta, "Aku yakin ini berhubungan dengan Todd. Paduka Raja sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Paduka Ratu semenjak Paduka Ratu melihat Todd. Aku juga mendengar dari Jancer, ia mengirim beberapa orang mengawasi Todd."  
"Tuan," Mrs. Lee menghentikan perundingan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya itu, "Todd mempunyai tempat persembunyian di sekitar sini."  
Kalimat itu mengagetkan pasukan pengawal Jaemin.  
"Anak muda, kau tahu tempat itu?" prajurit yang lain bertanya pada Lucas.  
Lucas mengangguk dengan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti situasi yang tengah dihadapinya ini.  
"Bagus," kata pria bertubuh kekar itu yang tampak lebih berkuasa dari pria-pria lain, "Yuta, bawa nyonya ini kembali ke Fyzool. Laporkan keadaan ini pada Paduka Raja. Aku akan mengejar mereka bersama pemuda ini."  
"Siap," Yuta memberi hormat dengan gaya khas seorang prajurit kemudian pada Mrs. Lee, ia berkata, "Bersediakah Anda pergi bersama saya menemui Paduka Raja Mark, Nyonya?"  
Mrs. Lee mengangguk. Berbagai pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih.  
Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah menghadapi sepasang mata murka Mark.  
Mrs. Lee tidak perlu mengingat dua kali untuk mengenali pemuda yang di suatu hari muncul bersama Jaemin di kota dan mengaku Lucasagai suami Jaemin. Lucasuah pertanyaan menggantung di kepalanya namun ia tidak berani mengeluarkan suara melihat kemurkaan pemuda yang terkenal di Viering itu.  
"Yuta, tanyakan dengan jelas posisi persembunyian Todd dari nyonya ini," suara tenang Mark membuat semua orang terperangah, "Jancer, siapkan prajurit. Aku akan memimpin langsung pasukan. Sepuluh menit lagi kita akan berangkat."  
Tanpa menanti jawaban pemimpin pasukannya, Mark langsung bergegas mempersiapkan diri. Tidak seorang pun berani membantah perintah Mark. Emosi Mark memang tidak meledak-ledak seperti biasanya namun justru itu yang membuat mereka kian ketakutan.  
Wajah Mark terlihat semakin tegang ketika mereka bertemu dengan pasukan yang semula mengawal Jaemin.  
Dari pasukan itu mereka mengetahui dengan tepat lokasi persembunyian Todd dan kawanannya. Bersama mereka, tampak orang-orang yang dilihat Yuta bersama Jaemin sesaat Lucas sebelum ia menghilang. Mereka pula yang memberi informasi kepada pasukan pengawal Jaemin tentang Todd. Menurut mereka, bawahan Todd sangat banyak. Tidak hanya meliputi penjahat-penjahat Loudline namun juga daerah Pittler dan sekitarnya. Biasanya, di hari festival Pittler mereka selalu berkumpul di tempat ini untuk bersenang-senang dan melakukan aksi kejahatan mereka.  
"Kami yakin mereka ada di dalam rumah itu, Paduka," lapor prajurit.  
"Paduka, mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan…?" Jancer tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat ekspresi kaku di wajah Mark.  
Mark diam memperhatikan rimbunan hutan di kaki bukit.  
Lucas memperhatikan pemuda yang diketahuinya Lucasagai suami Jaemin dengan pandangan takjub. Seperti mereka yang mengenal Jaemin sebagai pelayan Johnny of Hielfinberg, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menggelantung di kepalanya.  
Mark marah. Ia murka tapi ia juga cemas. Inilah akibat kekeraskepalaan Jaemin.  
"Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk mengikat kaki tangan Jaemin."  
Perkataan Mark itu membuat mereka yang sudah kebingungan makin bingung.  
"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Paduka?" tanya Jancer, "Haruskah kita memanggil tambahan pasukan?"  
"Tidak. Tambahan pasukan hanya akan membuat mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita," jawab Mark, "Saat ini kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Jaemin ada di tangan mereka."  
"Saya mengerti, Paduka."  
"Jancer, perintahkan pasukan mengelilingi hutan ini. Aku tidak ingin seorang pun dari mereka lolos. Aku ingin beberapa prajurit ikut denganku mendekati persembunyian mereka. Tanpa perintah dariku, tidak ada yang boleh mengambil tindakan."  
"Saya ikut," Lucas mengajukan diri, "Saya juga ingin menyelamatkan Jaemin."  
"Paduka Ratu, Lucas!" sergah Mrs. Lee.  
Lucas langsung menyadari kesalahannya. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Paduka Raja."  
"Tugasmu sudah selesai," Mark menolak, "Dari sini serahkan masalah ini pada pasukan kerajaan."  
"Aku ikut!" Lucas bersikeras, "Aku telah menyebabkan Jaemin diculik!"  
"Paduka Ratu, Lucas!" lagi-lagi Mrs. Lee memotong pemuda itu dengan marah.  
"Anda tidak bisa menolak kami, Paduka Raja," orang-orang yang lain maju, "Kami bersama Paduka Ratu ketika beliau menghilang. Kami merasakan tanggung jawab untuk menyelamatkan beliau."  
Mark diam memperhatikan orang-orang itu.  
"Dengarkan perintah pasukanku," Mark membalikkan badannya, "Aku tidak ingin kalian menghambat tugas mereka."  
Mata mereka membelalak gembira mendengarnya.  
Demikianlah Mark dan pasukannya dibantu teman-teman Jaemin, melakukan operasi penyelamatan Jaemin.  
Walaupun hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi, Mark berhasil memasuki rumah itu tanpa halangan yang berarti. Namun ketika Mark tiba di sana, rumah itu sudah kosong. Sang pemimpin komplotan penculik Jaemin telah hilang dari tempat itu. Demikian pula Jaemin.  
"Kami tidak menemukan jejak seorang pun di sini," lapor Jancer.  
Mata Mark terpaku pada jejak darah di tembok.  
"Paduka," Jancer memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Mungkinkah…"  
"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan tanpa bukti!" sergah Mark.  
Tidak mungkin! Ya, ini tidak mungkin darah Jaemin. Jaemin baik-baik saja. Mereka membawanya pergi ke tempat lain. Para penjahat itu memindahkan Jaemin ke tempat lain mendengar pasukan kerajaan telah mengurung mereka. Jaemin baik-baik saja.  
"Paduka, kami menemukan sesuatu."  
Mark langsung mengikuti prajurit ke Lucasuah ruangan kecil. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat percikan darah merah di lantai.  
Jancer tidak berani mengeluarkan suara.  
Mark membungkuk mengambil seutas tali yang dinodari darah merah yang masih belum kering.  
Jancer melihat tangan pemuda itu bergetar ketika ia memungut tali itu dari lantai. Ia yakin Raja Mark juga tahu tali itu digunakan para penjahat untuk mengikat Jaemin.  
"Jaemin," Mark menggenggam tali itu, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila kau berani membiarkan dirimu terluka."  
Jancer tidak pernah melihat sinar mata itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkan sinar mata yang penuh kemarahan, kecemasan sekaligus kepanikan itu. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia melihat rajanya dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.  
Mark mengikuti jejak darah di sepanjang lantai dan tembok hingga ke pintu belakang yang terbuka. Ia tetap tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun melihat pegangan pintu itu ternodai darah merah segar. Matanya yang bersinar penuh kemurkaan menerobos derasnya hujan ke hutan yang terhampar di depan.  
Sikap diamnya itu membuat Jancer tidak berani mengambil tindakan.  
"Jancer, ikuti jejak darah ini. Aku yakin mereka tidak jauh," Mark mengontrol kembali perasaannya. "Tidak seorang pun dari mereka boleh lolos. Sekali pun harus turun ke akhirat, tangkap mereka!"  
"Baik, Paduka!" Jancer memberi hormat kemudian ia segera mengatur pasukan sesuai dengan perintah Mark.  
Ketika pasukan yang berjaga-jaga di sekitar hutan bersiaga menangkap penjahat-penjahat yang bersembunyi di dalam hutan, Jancer dan pasukannya mulai menyusuri hutan sekitar rumah itu.  
Mark yakin gadis liarnya itu berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari para penculiknya. Namun ia tidak berani menjamin keselamatan gadis itu. Ia juga tidak berani memikirkan kemungkinan bercak-bercak darah merah di rumah itu adalah darah Jaemin. Saat ini ia hanya berani berpikir Todd membawa Jaemin pergi ke tempat lain.  
Namun lagi-lagi keyakinannya runtuh ketika seorang prajurit muncul melaporkan keadaan.  
"Todd sudah tertangkap, Yang Mulia," lapornya, "Sekarang kami masih mengejar kawanannya yang lain. Di antara mereka tampak seorang wanita."  
Jancer menatap Mark. "Mungkinkah itu Paduka Ratu?"  
"Itu… tidak mungkin," prajurit itu ragu-ragu, "Lucasab Todd melindungi wanita itu. Ia juga memanggilnya Somi."  
Jancer terbelalak.  
"Tidak!" Mark langsung memotong pikiran Jancer, "Jungwoo tidak mungkin berada di balik ini! Ia bukan pria seperti itu!" lalu dengan gusar ia bertanya pada prajurit itu, "Apa kau sudah bertanya padanya tentang keberadaan Jaemin?"  
"Maafkan kelalaian saya, Paduka," prajurit itu menunduk, "Kami tidak menanyakannya."  
"Jaemin tidak ada berada di antara mereka. Itu artinya ia sudah meloloskan diri," Mark menyimpulkan. Ya, Jaemin adalah gadis liar. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya ditawan. Ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjagaan pasukan kerajaan yang ketat. Tak mungkin ia tidak berhasil meloloskan diri para penjahat murahan itu.  
"Teruskan pencarian!" Mark memerintahkan prajurit, "Dan kau, kembali ke posisimu. Tangkap semua penjahat itu. Tidak seorang pun boleh lolos!"  
"Baik, Paduka!" prajurit itu langsung bergegas kembali ke posisi awalnya sementara itu Mark dan pasukan yang dibawanya meneruskan pencarian mereka.  
"Jaemin!" teriak Mark cemas.  
"Paduka Ratu!" teriak yang lain.  
Hujan yang turun kian deras membuat pencarian mereka semakin sulit. Mereka harus berjalan hati-hati di atas tanah yang becek dan di tengah guyuran air hujan yang mengaburkan pandangan mereka. Hujan yang lebat juga menghilangkan jejak-jejak darah yang masih terlihat beberapa langkah di pintu belakang rumah itu.  
"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Jaemin!" Mark cemas sampai kehilangan kesabaran, "Keluar kau atau aku marah!"  
Guyuran hujan deras bersahut-sahutan menjawab titah Mark.  
"Paduka," seseorang mendekat, "Sepertinya di sana ada sesuatu." Prajurit itu menunjuk gundukan di barat daya mereka.  
Darah Mark serasa membeku melihat sosok di kejauhan. Ia segera berlari menerobos hujan.  
Sesosok tubuh tergeletak di tanah. Dari perutnya, mengalir darah merah yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Tangannya yang berdarah menggenggam erat Lucasuah pedang panjang.  
"Jaemin!" Mark panik. Mark mengangkat badan Jaemin. "Jaemin! Jaemin!" Mark menepuk pipi pucat Jaemin. "Jaemin!" Mark memanggil Jaemin lagi.  
Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Jaemin, Mark kian cemas. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaemin. "Kembali ke Istana!" perintahnya kemudian membawa lari Jaemin.  
Ketika mereka hampir mencapai rumah persembunyian Todd, beberapa orang berlari mendekat.  
"Jaemin," Lucas kehilangan kata-katanya melihat kondisi Jaemin.  
Mata orang-orang itu terperangah melihat Jaemin di gendongan Mark. Tak seorang pun membuka suara.  
"Lapor, Paduka," Yuta melaporkan keadaan, "Kami sudah berhasil menangkap sebagian besar dari bawahan Todd. Sekarang beberapa prajurit masih mengejar yang lain."  
"Teruskan pengejaran," perintah Mark, "Aku akan membawa Jaemin kembali ke Istana."  
"Saya tidak sependapat," Mrs. Lee mengeluarkan suara, "Hujan sangat deras. Jalanan terlalu licin untuk dilalui. Selain itu sekarang yang paling penting adalah menghentikan pendarahan Jaemin… ah tidak, Paduka Ratu."  
"Saya juga sependapat dengan Mrs. Lee, Paduka," kata Yuta pula, "Kita harus segera menghentikan pendarahan Paduka Ratu. Selain itu hujan sangat deras dan kita tidak membawa kereta. Keadaaan Paduka Ratu akan memburuk bila ia terus dibiarkan berhujan-hujan seperti ini."  
"Harap Anda memikirkan keputusan Anda Lucasaik-baiknya, Paduka," kata Jancer pula, "Kita harus menempuh jarak selama kurang lebih setengah jam Lucaselum mencapai Fyzool."  
'Bila untuk Jaemin,' Mark memperhatikan wajah pucat di gendongannya lalu ia melihat rumah persembunyian Todd di antara hujan deras.  
"Bila Anda berkenan," Mrs. Lee menawarkan, "Anda bisa berteduh di rumah saya."  
"Terima kasih, Mrs. Lee," Mark menolak halus, "Kami akan berteduh di rumah itu." Lalu dengan tegas ia berkata pada pasukannya, "Yuta, kembali ke Istana dan siapkan kereta untuk menjemput kami. Jancer, pimpin pasukan mengejar penjahat-penjahat itu. Dan kau, Lucas, panggil dokter."  
"Baik, Paduka," sahut mereka.  
Mark pun langsung berlari ke dalam rumah persembunyian Todd.  
Yuta langsung berlari ke tempat mereka menambatkan kuda mereka. Lucas juga langsung bergerak mencari dokter. Sementara itu Jancer mengatur Lucasagian pasukan untuk menjaga sekitar rumah itu dan sisanya mengejar sisa-sisa kawanan penjahat itu. Penduduk Pittler dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk mengawasi penjahat-penjahat yang telah tertangkap.  
Mark memasukai rumah persembunyian Todd. Kakinya dengan cepat mencari tempat tidur untuk membaringkan Jaemin. Mark bersyukur ruangan di Lucaselah ruangan tempat Jaemin disekap itu mempunyai perapian. Tanpa sedikitpun membuang waktu, Mark mengambil jerami kering di ruangan Lucaselah dan menyalakan perapian.  
Mark kembali ke sisi Jaemin setelah api perapian menyala. Ia melihat wajah pucat Jaemin dengan pedih dan mengambil tangan dinginnya yang memerah oleh darah.  
"Jaemin…," panggilnya pedih, "Jaemin…"  
Mark merasa tidak berdaya melihat keadaan Jaemin seperti ini. Wajah ceria itu nampak sangat pucat. Gadis yang selalu membantahnya dengan penuh semangat itu tampak sangat kesakitan dan ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Andai saja hari ini ia tidak begitu keras kepala. Andai saja hari ini ia menemani Jaemin, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia tahu nyawa Jaemin terancam. Ia tahu hanya ia yang bisa menjaga gadis liarnya ini. Namun mengapa ia tetap membiarkan gadis ini pergi seorang diri? Mengapa ia memilih duduk di belakang meja mendengarkan laporan bawahannya atas pengamatan terhadap Jungwoo?  
Air mata Mark yang tidak menetes di hari kematian orang tuanya, menuruni pipinya yang basah.  
Suara ketukan di pintu mengagetkan Mark.  
Mark segera menyeka air matanya dan bergegas membuka pintu.  
"Saya datang bersama dokter, Paduka," Lucas berdiri di pintu dengan membawa payung menaungi seorang pria tengah baya.  
"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bisa melayani Anda, Paduka," kata pria itu.  
"Jangan berbasa-basi," sergah Mark, "Cepat periksa Jaemin."  
"Baik, Paduka," pria itu segera mengikuti Mark ke dalam kamar tempat ia membaringkan Jaemin.  
Lucas menutup payung dan melangkah masuk. Matanya terpaku pada pintu ruangan ke mana Mark dan dokter itu menghilang, yang sekarang tertutup rapat. Ia ingin masuk dan melihat keadaan Jaemin tapi ia tidak berani.  
Beberapa jam lalu ia menyadari Jaemin sangat sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Hingga saat ini pun ia sulit mempercayai gadis periang yang akrab dengannya itu adalah seorang Ratu, Ratu Kerajaan Viering. Seperti rakyat Viering lainnya, ia tahu siapa gadis yang dinikahi raja mereka. Namun tidak sedikit pun terlintas di pikirannya Lady Jaemin, putri Johnny of Hielfinberg, dan Jaemin, diketahuinya sebagai pelayan seorang Johnny adalah gadis yang sama.  
Pintu terbuka dan Mark muncul.  
Sekarang mengertilah Lucas mengapa suami Jaemin, sang pelayan seorang Johnny, terkesan begitu angkuh dan menjauh dari penduduk umumnya. Di perjumpaan pertama mereka, Lucas mempunyai kesan suami Jaemin adalah seorang yang tegas. Bahkan di saat-saat kritis yang menegangkan seperti ini, pemuda itu tampak penuh wibawa. Yang Lucas herankan adalah mengapa ia sedikit pun tidak curiga ketika Jaemin memanggil suaminya Mark?  
"Ehmm… Paduka," Lucas memanggil pemuda itu dengan ragu-ragu, "Bila Anda berkenan, gantilah baju basah Anda dengan baju kering ini."  
Mark melihat Lucas. Ia baru sadar pemuda itu masih ada di sana.  
"T-tentu saja saya tidak keberatan bila Anda menolak," Lucas panik, "Saya sudah mengatakan pada Mrs. Lee baju ini tidak cocok untuk Anda tapi Mrs. Lee bersikeras. Ia khawatir Anda jatuh sakit. Ia juga memaksa saya untuk membawa baju ganti untuk Jaemin, ah, tidak, Paduka Ratu."  
"Terima kasih," Mark mengambil baju kering di tangan Lucas.  
Lucas terperangah. Ia memperhatikan Mark pergi ke ruangan di Lucaselah kamar Jaemin. Saat itulah ia menyadari bercak darah dari ruangan itu hingga ke pintu belakang. Ia mengamati darah yang mulai mengering di daun pintu.  
"Itu adalah darah Jaemin."  
Lucas terperanjat. Ia membalikkan badan melihat Mark yang sudah mengganti baju basahnya. Pemuda itu tampak aneh dengan baju kasar penduduk miskin. Kesannya seperti batu berlian dibungkus daun kering.  
"Mereka telah melukai Jaemin."  
Lucas serasa melihat bara api di mata pemuda itu.  
Sekali lagi pintu tempat Jaemin terbaring, terbuka. Kali ini yang muncul adalah dokter yang dibawa Lucas.  
"Saya sudah menghentikan pendarahan Paduka Ratu," lapornya, "Saya juga telah membalut lukanya seadanya. Maaf saya tidak bisa melakukan lebih banyak untuk Paduka Ratu."  
"Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik," kata Mark lalu ia berpaling pada Lucas, "Antar dia pulang. Aku akan menjaga Jaemin." Dan pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu dengan membawa baju kering yang disiapkan Mrs. Lee untuk Jaemin.  
Mark melihat Jaemin yang berbaring setengah telanjang di ranjang. Perban putih melilit perutnya demikian kedua telapak tangannya yang sesaat lalu masih berdarah.  
Mark duduk di sisi Jaemin dan dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh Jaemin. Di saat Jaemin berada di pelukannya itulah ia merasakan tubuh dingin Jaemin bergetar.  
"Jangan khawatir," bisiknya lembut, "Aku akan segera melepas baju basahmu." Dengan hati-hati ia membebaskan kulit Jaemin dari gaun basahnya dan dengan hati-hati pula ia mengeringkan tubuh Jaemin.  
Setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya mengganti baju Jaemin, Mark duduk kembali di sisi Jaemin.  
"Jaemin," Mark menggosok-gosok tangan Jaemin dengan hati-hati. "Jaemin, bertahanlah," bisiknya cemas melihat tubuh gadis itu terus menggigil.  
Mark tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia telah mengeringkan tubuh Jaemin. Ia juga telah mengganti gaunnya dengan gaun kering yang disiapkan Mrs. Lee. Ia juga telah menyelimuti Jaemin dengan selimut hangat. Api dari perapian juga telah menghangatkan ruangan. Namun gadis itu terus menggigil kedinginan.  
"Jaemin," Mark memegang wajah dingin yang pucat itu. "Jaemin…."  
Mark sadar ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia pun berdiri dan mulai melepas bajunya.

-0-

Jaemin merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia merasakan tangan yang kekar merangkul pinggangnya erat-erat. Tangan lain menggosok-gosok punggungnya. Pipinya menempel pada sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Entah apa yang ada di dekatnya itu. Apa pun itu, ia memberi kehangatan dan kenyamanan padanya. Ia dapat merasakan setiap kehangatan yang terpancar darinya di kulitnya yang halus. Ia dapat merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut di kulitnya yang sensitif.  
"Jaemin, apa kau sudah merasa hangat?" samar-samar terdengar nada berat yang dipenuhi kecemasan, "Jaemin, bertahanlah."  
Jaemin mencoba mengenali suara itu.  
"Jaemin, kau tidak boleh pergi."  
Suara itu… ia sering mendengar suara itu.  
"Jaemin, Jaemin," orang itu terus memanggilnya dengan cemas. "Jaemin, Jaeminku."  
Ya! Ia tahu siapa orang itu.  
"Sadarlah, Jaemin. Tunjukkan padaku semangatmu yang menggebu-gebu itu, Jaemin."  
Jaemin mencoba memanggil nama orang itu, tapi ia merasa tidak bertenaga. Jaemin mencoba berteriak, tapi yang keluar hanya lirihan kecil, "… M-Mark…"  
Mark kaget. Dijauhkannya Jaemin dari tubuhnya.  
Jaemin berusaha keras membuka mata. Ia berusaha untuk sadar.  
"Jaemin, kau masih hidup," Mark gembira.  
"M-Mark…," lirih Jaemin. Mata Jaemin yang terbuka sedikit itu perlahan-lahan menutup lagi.  
"Jaemin, jangan tidur!" Mark mencegah, "Kau tidak boleh tidur," Mark memegang pipi Jaemin.  
"Dingin…"  
Mark menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dan memeluk Jaemin erat-erat. "Kau sudah lebih hangat?"  
Mark melihat Jaemin meringis kesakitan.  
Mark cepat-cepat melonggarkan pelukannya.  
Kepala Jaemin terkulai lemas di lengan Mark.  
Mark melihat wajah pucat yang menahan sakit itu dan bersumpah, "Jangan panggil aku Mark kalau aku tidak bisa menangkap dalang di balik semua ini."  
"Mark…," tubuh Jaemin bergetar, "Dingin…"  
Mark bingung. Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat Jaemin merasa hangat? Mark memeluk Jaemin dengan hati-hati dan menggosok-gosok tubuh gadis itu dengan hati-hati pula.  
Mata Jaemin mulai terpejam lagi.  
"Jaemin," Mark panik, "Jangan tidur. Tetaplah bersamaku. Berbicaralah denganku."  
Jaemin membuka mata. Dengan sinar matanya yang dipenuhi kelelahan, ia melihat Mark. Sesaat kemudian ia menutup mata lagi.  
"Jaemin! Jaemin!" panggil Mark, "Jangan tidur! Tetaplah terjaga. Kau harus bertahan."  
Tapi… Jaemin sudah tidak kuat lagi. Mark pun tidak dapat mencegah mataJaemin terpejam.  
"Jaemin!" Mark memegang wajah gadis itu – berusaha membangunkannya.  
Suara ketukan pintu di tengah-tengah suara hujan deras menarik perhatian Mark.  
Mark segera mengenakan celana panjangnya dan membuka pintu rumah kecil itu.  
"Kereta kuda sudah tiba, Paduka," lapor Yuta.  
"Saya membawa baju hangat untuk Anda dan Paduka Ratu," Nicci muncul dari belakang Yuta.  
"Masuklah," Mark memberi jalan, "Jaemin ada di dalam kamar itu," ia menunjuk kamar dari mana sinar berasal.  
Nicci bergegas pergi.  
Mrs. Lee yang mengikuti kereta kerajaan memperhatikan Mark. Beberapa saat lalu keragu-raguannya sirna ketika melihat Nicci, wanita yang sering terlihat bersama Jaemin, muncul dari dalam kereta. Namun ia merasakan Lucasuah dorongan besar untuk memperjelas pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya.  
"Paduka," kata Mrs. Lee hati-hati, "Saya tahu pertanyaan ini tidak sopan. Namun bila Anda berkenan bisakah Anda menegaskan kepada kami bahwa Jaemin yang kami kenal baik adalah Ratu."  
"Jaemin yang kalian kenal adalah istriku, Ratu Kerajaan Viering," Mark menegaskan.  
Pekikan kaget terlompat dari mulut Mrs. Lee juga kawan-kawan Jaemin yang mengikuti kereta kerajaan.  
"Bila ia memang seorang Ratu," Mrs. Lee melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Mengapa ia sering terlihat sendirian di Loudline?"  
"Mrs. Lee," kata Mark, "Kau sudah mengenal Jaemin sejak lama, bukan?"  
Mrs. Lee mengangguk.  
"Apa menurutmu Jaemin mau duduk manis selayaknya seorang Ratu?"  
"Tidak, Paduka," jawab Mrs. Lee spontan. Kemudian ia kaget oleh jawabannya sendiri. Namun Lucaselum ia mengubahnya, Mark membuatnya heran dengan tawa gelinya.  
"Sekarang apakah engkau masih meragukannya?" tanyanya. Mata sayu Mark melihat pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. "Kalau saja ia mau duduk diam, hal ini tidak akan terjadi."  
Mrs. Lee termenung. Raja benar. Jaemin yang dikenalnya bukan seorang lady yang angkuh dan sombong. Jaemin yang dikenalnya adalah seorang gadis periang yang penuh semangat dan ramah.  
"Mrs. Lee, Lucas, dan juga kalian semua," Mark melihat kawan-kawan Jaemin itu satu per satu, "Biarlah hal ini menjadi rahasia di antara kita."  
Mereka kebingungan.  
"Perlakukan Jaemin seperti biasanya," Mark menjelaskan keinginannya dan menambahkan, "Kalau kalian tidak ingin membaca peristiwa pembunuhan di Fyzool."  
Mata mereka membelalak oleh kepanikan.  
"Paduka, Anda tidak serius, bukan?" tanya Mrs. Lee.  
"Siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Xenaku," Mark tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka ke kamar tempat Jaemin terbaring.  
"Mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi," komentar Lucas melihat Mark menutup pintu.  
"Kau sudah tidak punya harapan, Lucas," Mrs. Lee menepuk punadak pemuda itu.

-0-

Mark termenung menatap pedang di tangannya. Sepanjang usahanya menemukan Jaemin, Mark terus berdoa informasi yang didapatnya salah tetapi sekarang…  
Mata Mark tidak lepas dari simbol yang terukir indah di pegangan pedang itu. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali simbol itu. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan simbol yang dilihatnya hampir setiap hari. Itu adalah simbol keluarga Soyoz. Itu adalah lambang keluarga sepupunya itu.  
Mark termenung. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai semua ini. Mark juga tidak dapat mempercayai bukti yang ditemukannya di sisi tubuh Jaemin yang tergeletak dalam hujan deras.  
Ia tidak percaya sepupunya yang penakut itu terlibat dalam usaha pembunuhan Jaemin! Mark dapat mempercayai dalang di balik semua ini adalah Somi tetapi Jungwoo… Tidak! Ia tidak dapat mempercayainya.  
Siapakah yang dapat membawa keluar pedang ini bila bukan Jungwoo sendiri?  
Apakah gunanya Somi membawa pedang ini bila ia telah menyewa segerombol penjahat untuk membunuh Jaemin?  
Apakah Somi harus membawa pedang ini bila ia ingin menghabisi Jaemin dengan tangannya sendiri?  
Mark benar-benar sukar mempercayai ini semua!  
"Paduka," Jancer memecahkan lamunan Mark, "Apakah yang harus kami lakukan? Todd masih tidak mau membuka mulut. Ia tidak mau memberitahu kami hubungannya dengan Duke of Binkley. Somi juga masih belum tertangkap."  
Mark diam termenung di kursinya.  
Grand Duke memperhatikan Mark yang terus mengawasi pedang di tangannya itu lalu ia berpaling pada Jancer. "Jancer, apakah kau yakin mereka terlibat dalam masalah ini? Berhati-hatilah dengan kata-katamu. Ini bukan masalah sepele."  
"Saya sangat yakin, Grand Duke," jawab Jancer, "Bukti sudah ada di tangan kita," Jancer merujuk pedang di tangan Mark, "Selain itu beberapa prajurit yakin mereka melihat Somi di antara penjahat yang kabur. Dan Paduka Ratu, seperti kata Paduka, pernah melihat Somi bersama Todd."  
Grand Duke tidak melihat adanya celah untuk membantah dugaan itu. Ia melihat Mark yang kini meletakkan pedang itu di meja.  
"Haruskah kami mengirim pasukan ke Arsten?" tanya Jancer pula, "Kami yakin Somi bersembunyi di sana. Perlukah kami meminta polisi Loudline dan Pittler membantu menangkap bawahan-bawahan Todd yang kabur?"  
"Tidak, Jancer," akhirnya Mark membuka mulut, "Saat ini cukup awasi keadaan Arsten dengan diam-diam. Aku tidak ingin terjadi peristiwa apa pun yang mengguncang Viering."  
Walaupun Jancer ingin membantah perintah itu, ia tetap berkata, "Saya mengerti, Paduka."  
Jancer tidak ingin menambahi beban pemuda itu. Ia juga dapat memahami keinginan pemuda itu untuk merahasiakan peristiwa ini dari masyarakat luas.  
Penduduk Pittler, di malam itu, telah diminta Mark untuk menutup mulut tentang peristiwa ini. Mark juga menyuruh setiap orang di Fyzool menutup mulut tentang keadaan Jaemin. Bila ada yang menanyakan Jaemin, Mark hanya memperbolehkan setiap orang berkata Jaemin demam. Semenjak hari itu pula Mark tidak pernah memanggil Duke of Binkley. Ia juga tidak memerintahkan polisi untuk menangkap bawahan Todd yang masih berkeliaran di Viering terutama Loudline dan Pittler. Satu-satunya pasukan yang bergerak sejak hari itu hanyalah Lucasagian kecil dari pasukan keamanan Istana.  
Grand Duke pun tahu resikonya bila kabar ini tersiar luas. Kerajaan Viering pasti akan terguncang lagi – jauh lebih terguncang dari saat berita pernikahan Duke of Binkley ataupun pernikahan Raja. Peristiwa ini tentu akan memecahkan penduduk Viering. Peristiwa ini juga akan mempengaruhi pandangan kerajaan-kerajaan lain pada Viering. Yang paling parah, bila dugaan mereka salah, kepercayaan penduduk pada Raja akan hilang.  
Duke of Binkley memang seorang duke yang dikenal Viering Lucasagai seorang pemuda tidak berguna yang suka bersenang-senang, berkebalikan dengan Raja. Namun ia tetaplah keluarga kerajaan dan seperti Mark, ia disegani Lucasagian penduduk Viering sebagai satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Soyoz.  
Seperti Grand Duke, Duke of Binkley yang terdahulu adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh di Viering. Grand Duke Taeil, Duke of Binkley terdahulu dan ayah Mark terkenal sebagai trio yang selalu berkerja sama mengatur Viering dengan Raja Jaehyun sebagai pemegang kuasa terbesar. Hubungan di antara ketiganya pun sangat erat seperti Mark dan Jungwoo ketika mereka masih kecil. Taeil memperhatikan Mark.  
Sejak malam ia membawa pulang Jaemin yang terluka parah, ia sering seperti ini: diam termenung dengan sinar mata yang tidak terbaca. Seringkali Grand Duke ingin menanyakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya namun ia tidak berani. Keadaan Mark yang seperti ini jauh lebih menakutkan daripada ketika ia marah.  
Sejak saat itu pula Grand Duke kembali sering meragukan keputusannya sendiri. Andaikan ia tidak memilih Jaemin, peristiwa ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.  
Jaemin tampaknya bukan pilihan yang tepat. Sejak Jaemin memasuki Istana, selalu ada saja yang diperbuatnya untuk menyibukkan seisi Istana. Hampir tiap hari pula ia membuat Mark marah. Setiap saat ia selalu memberontak, membuat keributan dan mengacaukan suasana. Duke Taeil berpikir apakah yang semula membuatnya memilih Jaemin?  
"Taeil," panggilan Mark membuat Duke of Krievickie terperanjat.  
Duke Taeil sudah siap bila Mark mau memarahinya.  
"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau memilih dia." Mark tersenyum.  
Grand Duke terpana.  
"Kau tidak salah memilih. Kalau bukan gadis seperti Jaemin, pasti tidak ada yang sanggup menjadi Ratuku."  
Grand Duke membalas senyum itu. Ia ingat awal dari keputusannya ini. "Dialah yang memberi saya ide ini," katanya.  
"Oh ya?" Raja tertarik.  
"Dia pernah berkata hanya kuda betina saja yang cocok untuk Anda. Menurut saya, ia benar. Butuh ketegasan dan keberanian untuk menjadi istri pilihan Anda."  
Raja tersenyum.  
Kalau bukan Jaemin, pasti tidak ada yang sanggup menghadapi keegoisannya.  
Kalau bukan Jaemin, ia tidak akan menemukan pujaannya.  
Kalau bukan Jaemin, ia tidak akan pernah menemukan warna dalam kehidupan monotonnya.  
Semua ini karena Jaemin, karena dia hadir dalam hidupnya.  
"Terima kasih, Taeil," lagi-lagi Mark membuat Duke terpanah dengan senyumannya, "Kau sudah memilih kuda liar untukku."  
Untuk pertama kalinya Duke benar-benar berlega hati telah memilih Jaemin.  
"Kalau ada keperluan panggil aku," Mark berdiri, "Aku ada di kamar Jaemin."  
"Saya mengerti, Paduka." Grand Duke berpikir kapankah terakhir kali ia melihat senyum yang menawan itu.  
Mark melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Jaemin.  
Beberapa hari sudah berlalu namun Mark merasa peristiwa itu berlangsung bertahun-tahun lalu. Suasana di Fyzool terasa sangat sepi tanpa tawa ceria Jaemin. Ia merasa tidak bersemangat melewati hari-harinya yang tanpa amarah. Ia merasakan ada yang kurang dalam dirinya tanpa seruan-seruan kerasnya.  
Mark membuka pintu kamar Jaemin dengan perlahan.  
Johnny of Hielfinberg, ayah Jaemin, duduk di kursi di sisi tempat tidur Jaemin. Johnny telah berada di Istana sehari setelah peristiwa itu. Setiap saat ia selalu terlihat duduk di sisi putrinya yang masih belum sadar dengan wajah sedih.  
"Jaemin…," Johnny menggenggam tangan Jaemin dengan hati-hati.  
Mark berdiam diri di pintu.  
"Jaemin, jangan tinggalkan aku," desah Johnny lagi.  
"Dia akan sembuh."  
Johnny menoleh.  
Raja masuk dan duduk di sebelah Johnny. "Jaemin penuh gairah hidup. Ia tidak akan pergi semudah ini. Percayalah padaku."  
Johnny tidak menanggapi. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Jaemin dan menunduk dalam-dalam.  
'Jaemin,' Mark melihat wajah tenang Jaemin, 'Aku yakin kau akan sadar lagi. Aku yakin!'  
"Beristirahatlah, Johnny," kata Mark, "Saya akan menjaga Jaemin."  
"Tidak, Paduka," tolak Johnny, "Saya ingin menemani Jaemin."  
"Jaemin tidak akan senang melihat Anda seperti ini. Anda juga perlu menjaga kesehatan."  
Johnny hanya memperhatikan Jaemin tanpa suara.  
"Beristirahatlah," Mark meletakkan tangannya di pundak yang lesu itu, "Saya masih membutuhkan Anda menjaga Jaemin selama saya sibuk."  
Mata Johnny beralih kepada pemuda yang beberapa hari ini disibukkan oleh urusan penculikan Jaemin. "Saya mengerti," ia mengalah.  
Mark melihat Johnny yang pergi dengan berat hati kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Jaemin yang masih belum sadar diri.  
Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Tiga hari pula Jaemin terus tidak sadarkan diri.  
Seperti yang dikhawatirkan Mrs. Lee, suhu tubuh Jaemin terus meninggi malam itu. Suhu tubuhnya terus meninggi hingga keesokan harinya.  
Lawrence, dokter yang dipanggil pihak Fyzool, mengatakan Jaemin terserang demam. Selain itu suhu tubuhnya meninggi akibat perlawanan tubuhnya terhadap kuman-kuman di lukanya.  
Mark mengambil tangan Jaemin dengan hati-hati. "Jaemin," ia mencium tangan yang masih terbalut perban itu. "Aku yakin kau mendengar suaraku," katanya lagi, "Bila kau mendengarku, segeralah sadar. Aku benar-benar kesepian. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah-marah." Mark meletakkan tangan dingin itu di pipinya. Matanya terpaku pada wajah Jaemin. "Jaemin," tangannya yang lain mengelus kepala Jaemin, "Segeralah sadar. Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan kalah. Berjanjilah kau akan segera bangun dari tidur panjangmu."  
Seseorang mengetuk pintu.  
Mark segera berdiri untuk membuka pintu.  
"Dokter Lawrence datang untuk melihat keadaan Paduka Ratu," lapor Nicci.  
"Selamat siang, Paduka," Dokter Lawrence menyapa, "Saya datang untuk memeriksa Paduka Ratu."  
Mark mengikuti Dokter ke sisi pembaringan. Tanpa sedikit pun mengeluarkan suara, ia memperhatikan Dokter merawat luka-luka Jaemin yang masih belum kering dibantu Nicci. Kemudian, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya selama tiga hari ini, ia memeriksa kondisi Jaemin.  
Nicci segera merapikan baju Jaemin dan membenahi selimut tebalnya.  
"Keadaan Ratu sudah mulai stabil," Lawrence melaporkan hasil pemeriksaannya, "Sekarang yang perlu kita khawatirkan adalah demamnya. Saya harap dalam waktu dekat ini panas Ratu akan turun."  
Mark diam.  
Lawrence tersenyum melihat wajah cemas pemuda itu. Ia mendekati pemuda itu.  
"Jangan khawatir, Paduka," Dokter Lawrence menepuk pundak Mark, "Saya dengar Ratu adalah seorang yang penuh semangat. Ia akan segera sadar. Percayalah pada saya."  
Mata Mark terus terpaku pada Jaemin.  
"Jagalah kesehatan Anda," sang dokter kemudian berpesan, "Saya lihat akhir-akhir ini Anda sangat lelah."  
"Terima kasih, Lawrence. Aku tahu batas kemampuanku," kata Mark, "Bila kau punya waktu, bisakah kau memeriksa Johnny pula."  
"Johnny?" Lawrence kebingungan.  
"Jaemin tidak akan senang bila mendengar ayahnya sakit ketika ia sadar," Mark menerangkan, "Kulihat akhir-akhir ini Johnny kurang sehat."  
"Tentu, Paduka Raja."  
Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar.  
Nicci segera membuka pintu sesaat kemudian ia mendekati Mark.  
"Grand Duke menginginkan kehadiran Anda di ruangan Anda, Paduka," ia melaporkan, "Ada seorang tamu yang ingin menemui Anda."  
"Aku mengerti," lalu ia berpaling pada Lawrence, "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar kepergianmu, Lawrence."  
"Saya memahaminya, Paduka."  
"Jangan lupa periksa Johnny," pesan Mark sebelum ia pergi dan kepada Nicci, ia berkata, "Jagalah Jaemin sampai aku kembali. Johnny sedang beristirahat di ruangannya."  
"Saya mengerti, Paduka."  
Lawrence memperhatikan kepergian Mark dengan senyum. "Ia seorang pemuda yang mengagumkan."  
Nicci mengangguk sependapat. "Tidak ada yang dapat memahami Paduka Ratu sebaik Paduka," tambahnya pula.

-0-

"Kau benar-benar sudah di luar batas, Somi!" untuk kesekian kalinya dalam lima hari belakangan ini Duke Binkley memarahi istrinya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan bila Mark marah?"  
"Tidak akan! Lihatlah sampai sekarang ia belum melakukan apapun terhadapmu."  
"Belum bukan berarti tidak!" seru Jungwoo gusar, "Kau tidak tahu siapa Mark. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa?"  
Somi mengacuhkan Jungwoo yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gusar.  
"Kau benar-benar sinting! Mengapa kau membawa pedang keluargaku? Mark pasti tahu aku ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana kalau ia mengirimkan pasukan untuk menangkapku?"  
"Tidak mungkin! Mark tidak pernah memanggilmu. Sampai sekarang juga masih tidak ada pergerakan dari Istana."  
"Pedang keluarga Soyoz ada di tangannya. Apa masih ada jalan untuk memungkirinya!?"  
"Katakan saja seseorang mencuri pedang itu," kata Somi tenang.  
"Bagaimana kalau Jaemin mengatakan semuanya!? Jaemin melihatmu, bukan? Bagaimana kalau Mark percaya padanya?"  
"CUKUP!" akhirnya Somi marah, "Kau benar-benar cerewet! Kalau memang takut, bunuh saja Mark dan Jaemin. Memangnya apa kelebihan Mark? Dia hanya seorang pemuda dengan gelar Raja! Tidak lebih dari itu!"  
"Lebih dari itu!?" Jungwoo terperanjat, "Ia adalah seorang Raja! Ia bukan kebetulan menjadi seorang Raja! Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau ia menangkapmu!? Tidak! Mark pasti menangkapmu. Mark pasti akan melakukannya. Ia pasti akan menangkapku juga. Pedang Soyoz ada di tangannya bukan?"  
Somi kesal melihat suami tidak bergunanya. Selama lima hari ini ia terus-terusan melihat suaminya seperti itu  
Malam itu setelah ia dengan tidak mudahnya kabur dari kejaran para prajurit Istana, Jungwoo menyambut kepulangannya dengan amarah. Ia terus menanyakan keberadaan pedang keluarga Soyoz. Sedikitpun tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Setelah mengetahui ke mana perginya pedang pusakanya, Jungwoo menjadi gusar. Tiap hari ia terus meneliti isi koran-koran di seluruh Viering. Ia juga tiada hentinya mengomelinya.  
Di mata Somi, Jungwoo benar-benar bodoh! Raja tidak mungkin mengambil tindakan gegabah. Jungwoo bukan hanya sepupunya tapi juga putra seorang Duke berpengaruh. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutinya. Lihat saja buktinya. Hingga hari ini ia tidak mengambil tindakan apa pun bahkan ia menutup-nutupi kejadian itu. Pihak Istana juga hanya menjelaskan Jaemin demam. Hingga detik ini tidak ada yang mengungkit peristiwa sebenarnya yang menimpa Jaemin. Juga tidak ada yang mengungkit masalah pedang keluarga Soyoz. Kalau memang Mark bisa melakukan sesuatu pada mereka, mereka bisa mencegahnya.  
"Jungwoo," Somi bergelayut manja pada suaminya. "Kau tidak ingin aku ditangkap mereka bukan?"  
"Omong kosong!" hardik Jungwoo, "Tentu saja aku tidak menginginkannya!"  
Somi tersenyum puas. "Kalau kau tidak ingin dinyatakan terlibat dalam masalah ini, mengapa kau tidak menutup mulut gadis ingusan itu? Gadis ingusan itu masih belum sadar, bukan?" tanya Somi, "Kau tahu kalau dia sadar dia pasti akan mengatakan semua yang terjadi padanya. Namun bila ia tidak pernah sadar, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Mark pasti tidak akan menghantuimu. Kau juga bisa dengan lega mengumumkan hilangnya pedang keluargamu. Tidak akan ada yang curiga. Semua akan berlanjut dengan normal kembali."  
Duke Binkley itu terdiam.

-0-

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Jisung?" omel Renjun melihat adiknya masih membaca koran di ruang makan. "Mengapa engkau tidak segera bersiap-siap? Matahari sudah semakin tinggi."  
"Aku belum selesai membaca koran hari ini."  
"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Jaemin?"  
"Untuk apa kau terburu-buru?" tanya Jisung, "Jaemin tidak akan ke mana-mana. Bukankah Dokter juga mengatakan Jaemin tidak akan sadar dalam waktu dekat ini."  
"Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Jaemin?"  
"Aku peduli pada Jaemin tapi adakah gunanya melihatnya setiap hari? Ia masih belum sadar. Pihak Istana juga sudah memanggil dokter untuk mengawasi perkembangan kondisi Jaemin. tidak ada yang perlu kucemaskan tentang itu. Sekarang yang lebih mengkhawatirkanku adalah desas desus yang berkembang di dalam Istana."  
"Desas-desus apa?" tanya Renjun, "Bukankah Raja juga mengatakan Jaemin mengalami kecelakaan di Pittler?"  
Jisung melihat wajah polos kakaknya dan mendesah. "Kau memang bukan Jaemin."  
"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu1?" Renjun marah.  
"Apa kau tidak curiga melihat luka-luka Jaemin? Apa kau tidak pernah bertanya mengapa Mark terlihat ingin menyembunyikan keadaan Jaemin yang Lucasenarnya?"  
"Raja pasti tidak mau rakyat mengkhawatirkan Jaemin."  
"Dasar wanita," keluh Jisung, "Percuma saja aku membicarakannya denganmu. Papa juga tidak mau membicarakannya denganku. Jaemin juga masih belum sadar."  
"Mengapa kau tidak membicarakannya denganku?" bujuk Renjun.  
"Tidak! Percuma saja! Kau tidak akan mengerti!"  
"Karena kau tidak mengatakannya," bantah Renjun, "Kalau kau mengatakannya, aku pasti mengerti."  
Jisung terdiam. Saat ini memang hanya kakaknya yang bisa diajaknya berbicara. Mengatakan pikirannya kepada orang lain mungkin akan membuat pikirannya terasa lebih ringan. Renjun mungkin juga mempunyai pendapat yang sama.  
"Aku curiga kejadian yang menimpa Jaemin di Pittler bukan murni kecelakaan," Jisung mengutarakan kecurigaannya, "Luka-lukanya terlalu rapi untuk dikatakan Lucasagai akibat kecelakaan. Aku rasa ada yang coba membunuh Jaemin di Pittler."  
Renjun terpekik kaget. "Jangan mengada-ada. Tidak akan ada yang ingin membunuh gadis semanis Jaemin."  
"Aku tidak mengada-ada. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Siapa yang paling diuntungkan bila Jaemin mati?"  
Renjun langsung mengetahui jawabannya. "Itu… tidak mungkin."  
"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Jisung.  
"Jungwoo dapat dipastikan meneruskan tahta kalau Mark tidak mempunyai keturunan."  
"Itu tidak mungkin! Kau tahu Jungwoo. Dia… dia…"  
"Ya, dia adalah seorang pengecut tapi Somi?" serang Jisung, "Apakah kau pikir Somi juga seorang pengecut? Ingatlah dia adalah mantan kriminal. Membunuh bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. Ia mengenal banyak penjahat yang mau melakukan pekerjaan itu untuknya."  
Renjun benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.  
"Bagiku itu adalah alasan yang paling masuk akal atas diamnya pihak Istana," Jisung mengakhiri perdebatannya, "Mark juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila ia langsung memerintahkan prajurit untuk menahan Somi ataupun Jungwoo."  
"Tapi… itu tidak mungkin, bukan?"  
"Ini hanya dugaanku. Ini masih dugaanku." Jisung ingat ia harus memperingati Renjun. "Jangan katakan pada siapa pun. Satu omongan yang salah bisa menyebabkan gejolak di Viering," ia memperingati kakaknya.  
Renjun mengangguk.  
Jisung memperhatikan Renjun. memberitahu Renjun tampaknya bukan tindakan bijaksana. Ia telah memperingati Renjun namun siapa tahu yang bisa mempercayai mulut seorang wanita? Jisung juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia pernah mencoba mengutarakan dugaannya pada ayahnya tapi sang Grand Duke marah. Jaemin, gadis yang sering diajaknya bertukar pendapat, masih terbaring tidak sadar diri. Jisung juga tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Mark ataupun Johnny.  
"Mengapa engkau masih belum pergi?" tanya Jisung, "Bukannya kau ingin melihat Jaemin?"  
Renjun langsung teringat tujuannya semula mencari Jisung. "Mengapa engkau tidak segera bersiap-siap?" ia memarahi Jisung lagi, "Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Jaemin?"  
"Pergilah dulu," Jisung membuka kembali korannya, "Aku akan menyusul setelah aku menyelesaikan ini."  
Renjun marah melihat adiknya. "Apakah engkau tidak bisa membacanya sepulang dari Fyzool!?"  
"Tidak bisa," Jisung menjawab mantap, "Koran adalah bagian dari sarapan."  
Renjun benar-benar marah dibuatnya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun ia meninggalkan adiknya. Ia masih mengomel ketika ia sudah tiba di Istana.  
Semua pria sama saja. Jisung hanya mengkhawatirkan Jaemin di mulutnya. Demikian pula Raja Mark. Walaupun tampaknya Mark mengkhawatirkan Jaemin, ia masih jarang melihat keadaan Jaemin. Selama kedatangannya ke Istana dalam tiga hari belakangan, Renjun sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Mark di kamar Jaemin. Dari Johnny Hielfinberg, ia mengetahui Mark menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerjanya.  
Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Jaemin masih tidak sadarkan diri dan ia terus berkutat dengan masalah lain. Renjun merasa seperti ditipu. Ia sempat memuji ketegasan Mark dalam menangani kondisi Jaemin namun sekarang ia kembali meragukan pemuda itu.  
Renjun terkejut melihat seorang pemuda di sisi tempat tidur. Pemuda itu membungkuk ke arah Jaemin. Tangannya yang terulur ke wajah Jaemin menghalanginya mengenali rupa pemuda itu. Renjun baru saja berpikir pemuda itu adalah Mark ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tangan pemuda itu bukan memegang wajah Jaemin seperti dugaannya semula melainkan memegang leher Jaemin!  
"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Renjun menjadi was-was.  
Pemuda itu terperanjat.  
"Duke Binkley!" Renjun terperanjat. Ia teringat kecurigaan Jisung.  
"A-aku hanya memeriksanya," Jungwoo gugup, "Beberapa saat lalu ia tampak kesakitan, jadi aku memeriksanya."  
"Tolong Anda jauhi Jaemin," kata Renjun memperingati, "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Jaemin."  
"Saya lega mendengarnya. Tolong Anda periksa keadaannya. Maaf saya masih ada urusan," Jungwoo dengan gugup bergegas meninggalkan kamar Jaemin.  
Renjun memperhatikan sikap gugup Jungwoo dengan curiga. Satu jam yang lalu ia masih menertawakan kecurigaan adiknya, sekarang ia mulai memikirkannya dengan serius.  
Ia yakin beberapa saat lalu ia melihat Jungwoo sedang mencekik Jaemin. Ia berusaha membunuh Jaemin! Jungwoo tidak mungkin berniat membunuh Jaemin kecuali ia ingin menutup mulut Jaemin. Tapi mengapa? Apakah dugaan Jisung benar?  
Renjun tidak mengerti. Namun ia segera sadar. Dibandingkan memikirkan hal ini, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah memastikan keadaan Jaemin.  
Renjun benar-benar lega merasakan nafas Jaemin yang naik turun dengan teratur.  
Pintu terbuka.  
"Apalagi maumu!?" Renjun langsung bersiaga. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku akan memanggil dokter!?"  
Nicci melihat Renjun dengan kaget. "M-maafkan saya, M'lady," kata Nicci gugup, "Apakah saya menganggu Anda?'  
Renjun sadar siapa yang baru saja dibentaknya. "Tidak, Nicci. Engkau tidak mengangguku. Aku hanya pikir kau adalah seorang penganggu yang baru saja pergi."  
"Apakah ada yang menganggu Paduka Ratu selama saya pergi?" Nicci langsung memeriksa keadaan Jaemin dengan cemas. "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak akan gegabah lagi. Saya hanya pergi untuk mengganti air kompres Paduka Ratu."  
Renjun melihat baskom air di tangan Nicci. Kemudian ia menyadari kejanggalan lain di kamar itu. "Di mana Johnny Hielfinberg?"  
"Paduka meminta Johnny beristirahat," jawab Nicci, "Kesehatan Johnny menurun. Pagi ini Dokter Lawrence telah menyarankan Johnny untuk beristirahat seharian."  
"Tentu saja kesehatan Johnny menurun!" Renjun marah teringat ketidakpedulian Jisung maupun Mark pada Jaemin, "Tiap hari ia menjaga Jaemin dari pagi sampai malam. Para pria itu mana mau peduli!"  
"Siapa yang kaukatakan tidak peduli itu, Renjun?" Jisung memasuki kamar dengan kesal.  
"Jisung! Aku baru saja."  
'Engkau juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi kejadian ini bisa menyebabkan gejolak di Viering.' Renjun teringat peringatan Jisung pagi ini.  
"Jisung," Renjun menarik tangan Jisung, "Kita harus segera mencari Paduka Raja."  
Jisung bingung. "Bukannya kau ingin aku segera menjenguk Jaemin? Mengapa sekarang kau ingin mengajakku pergi?"  
"Nicci," Renjun berbalik, "Jangan tinggalkan sisi Jaemin tak peduli siapa pun yang memanggilmu."  
"Saya mengerti, M'lady."  
"Ikut saja aku," Renjun menarik adiknya.  
"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Jisung ketika mereka sudah meninggalkan Renjun.  
"Aku melihat Jungwoo di kamar Jaemin," Renjun berbicara dengan suara kecil sehingga prajurit yang menjaga pintu kamar Jaemin tidak dapat mendengarnya.  
Raut wajah Jisung langsung menjadi serius.  
"Aku rasa kau benar. Jungwoo ingin menghabisi Jaemin. Aku melihat ia mencekik Jaemin."  
"Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Nicci?" Jisung curiga.  
"Apa kau pikir aku ini bodoh!?" Renjun kesal. "Aku tahu apa akibatnya kalau aku sembarangan bicara! Saat ini kita harus segera memberitahu Raja untuk memperkuat keamanan Jaemin."  
Jisung mengangguk sependapat.  
Sesaat kemudian mereka sudah berada di ruangan tempat Mark bekerja. Selain Mark, Duke Taeil juga ada di sana untuk mendengarkan kecurigaan Jisung.  
"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Duke Krievickie marah, "Apa kau sadar akibat apa yang bisa ditimbulkan perkataanmu itu, Jisung!"  
"Jisung mungkin benar, Papa," Renjun membela adiknya, "Aku yakin aku melihat Jungwoo mencekik Jaemin."  
Wajah Mark sama sekali tidak berubah mendengarnya.  
"Jelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jaemin, Mark!" desak Jisung.  
"Jisung, apa kau sadar dengan siapa kau berbicara!?" Grand Duke dan putrinya melabrak Jisung secara bersamaan.  
"Sudahlah, Taeil," Mark mendinginkan suasana lalu ia melihat Jisung, "Rasanya tidak ada gunanya aku menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama lagi darimu, Jisung."  
Mark mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kolong meja kerjanya.  
Mata Jisung membelalak melihat pedang panjang itu di meja kerja Mark.  
Renjun juga ikut kaget melihat simbol yang terukir di gagang pedang itu. "P-paduka… ini…," Renjun tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya.  
Tangan Mark bertumpu pada sikunya di atas meja. Jari-jari Mark bertautan di depan mulutnya yang dengan tenang berkata, "Ini ditemukan bersama Jaemin."  
Mata kedua kakak beradik itu membelalak semakin lebar.  
"Saat ini masih belum jelas apa keterlibatan Binkley dengan penculikan dan usaha pembunuhan Jaemin ini," Mark melanjutkan tetap dengan suara tenangnya, "Todd, sang pemimpin komplotan yang menculik Jaemin, masih tidak mau membuka mulut. Kami masih menyelidiki hubungan Somi dengan peristiwa ini."  
"Bisa diyakinkan Jungwoo tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukan ini," Jisung sependapat, "Tetapi kalau Somi. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia adalah jenis wanita yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk meraih ambisinya."  
"Saat ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui hal ini. Aku tidak ingin berita ini tersebar luas sebelum ada bukti tentang kelibatan Binkley."  
"Kami mengerti, Paduka," Renjun langsung menanggapi, "Kami berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun."  
"Aku punya permintaan," kata Jisung.  
"Katakanlah."  
"Aku ingin dilibatkan dalam masalah ini," Jisung berkata sungguh-sungguh, "Jaemin adalah adikku. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat orang lain ingin mencelakakan Jaemin. Walaupun ke ujung dunia, aku akan menangkap orang yang mencelakai Jaemin."  
"Jisung, jangan gegabah!" hardik Duke Taeil, "Ini adalah masalah serius."  
"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Papa!"  
"Setuju," Mark menarik perhatian ayah dan anak yang sudah memulai pertengkaran mereka, "Taeil, jelaskan perkembangan penyelidikan kita pada Jisung. Dan kau, Jisung, mulai besok aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu di Fyzool." Mark berdiri. "Renjun, bisakah kau pergi denganku ke kamar Jaemin. Aku ingin mendengar secara terperinci apa yang sudah kaulihat di kamar Jaemin."  
"Baik, Paduka," mereka menanggapi dengan tangkas. 

-0-

Seminggu berlalu sudah sejak percobaan pembunuhan Jaemin.  
Panas Jaemin sudah berangsur-angsur turun. Luka di tangannya sudah mulai mengering. Namun menurut Dokter Lawrence, luka di perutnya tidak akan sembuh secepat luka di kedua telapak tangannya.  
Johnny Hielfinberg juga sudah menunjukkan batas kesehatannya. Sekarang atas nasihat dokter, ia beristirahat di kamar lain yang tak jauh dari kamar Jaemin. Johnny bukan saja lelah karena menunggui Jaemin sepanjang hari namun juga karena kecemasannya. Pada awalnya ia menolak namun setelah dibujuk oleh banyak orang, akhirnya ia mau menurut.  
Todd juga masih menutup mulut. Ia tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di tempat persembunyiannya di Pittler. Ia terus mengelak pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang diutarakan padanya. Sikapnya ini membuat Jisung sering lepas kendali hingga para prajurit kewalahan mencegah Jisung melukai tahanan mereka. Bawahan Todd juga tidak banyak membantu. Mereka tidak tahu siapa dalang peristiwa ini. Sebagian dari mereka bersikap keras kepala seperti Todd dan sebagian hanya tahu mereka diperintah Todd.  
Di Arsten juga tidak tampak pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Somi masih tetap tidak terlihat di dalam maupun sekitar Arsten. Jungwoo juga tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap yang mencurigakan. Ia juga tidak pernah mengumumkan hilangnya pedang pusaka keluarga mereka.  
Mark merasa sudah saatnya ia mengambil tindakan tegas. Mulanya ia ingin menanti Jungwoo mengumumkan hilangnya pedang warisan keluarga mereka. Namun tampaknya sekarang ia harus memanggil kakak sepupunya itu dan menanyakan langsung keberadaan pedang yang digenggam Jaemin ketika ia ditemukan.  
"Jaemin, dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan meringkus semua yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini. Aku berjanji padamu."  
Mark termenung melihat Jaemin. Hari-hari belakangan ini semangatnya terus mengendur. Ia merasa seluruh tenaganya telah dibawa Jaemin tidur.  
Dulu ia selalu berharap Jaemin dapat bersikap tenang. Ia tidak menyukai setiap keributan yang dibuat Jaemin di Istananya. Sekarang ketika harapan itu terkabul, ia mengharapkan yang sebaliknya. Mark tidak sanggup melihat gadis liarnya tidak berdaya seperti ini.  
"Hari itu seharusnya aku mengikatmu," gumam Mark. Mata kelabunya yang sendu menatap lekat-lekat wajah yang tertidur nyenyak itu. Tangannya membelai lembut setiap lekuk wajah Jaemin.  
"Aku telah berusaha mencegahmu tetapi aku kalah. Kau tahu aku selalu kalah darimu," Mark menggenggam kedua tangan Jaemin erat-erat dan menunduk dalam-dalam, "Andai saja aku berusaha lebih keras, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kau tidak akan celaka. Kau adalah poin penting dalam perebutan tahta ini. Kaulah pion untuk memberiku keturunan."  
"Pion penting?"  
Mark terperanjat.  
Mata biru jernih Jaemin menatapnya tajam.  
"Jaemin!?" Mark terpekik kaget, "K-kau sudah sadar?"  
"Ya," kata Jaemin sinis, "Cukup sadar untuk mendengar semuanya."  
Mark terdiam.  
Tidak ada gadis yang marah pertama kali tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.  
Tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang berani menatapnya seperti itu.  
Tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang sanggup menunjukkan kemarahannya ketika ia masih lemah.  
Tidak ada seorang gadis pun selain Jaemin!  
Mark tersenyum lega. "Ini baru kau," katanya sambil merengkuh Jaemin dalam pelukannya.  
"Beginikah caramu memperlakukan poin pentingmu?"  
"Tidak, Jaemin," Mark membenarkan, "Kau bukan poin pentingku. Bukan lagi."  
"Oh?" Jaemin terkejut. "Setelah kau berhasil menyingkirkan Somi, kau juga akan menyingkirkanku?" suaranya tertahan oleh kesedihan yang tiba-tiba menyiksa dadanya.  
"Tidak," Mark menjauhkan Jaemin dari pelukannya. Ia menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat dan menegaskan, "Aku belum mempunyai cukup bukti untuk menahan Somi walaupun sekarang kami masih memperdalam penyelidikan. Aku yakin dalam waktu dekat kami akan menemukan bukti keterlibatan mereka dalam usaha pembunuhanmu ini."  
"Dan setelah itu kau akan mendepakku?"  
"Setelah semua ini apakah kau kira aku sanggup?" Mark tersenyum lembut.  
"Mengapa tidak?" Jaemin balik bertanya, "Kau selalu mengeluh mengeluhkan setiap tindakanku. Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku."  
"Ya," Mark mengakui, "Harus kuakui itu tetapi tidak selalu seperti itu."  
Jaemin tidak mempercayai pemuda itu. "Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Kau tahu kau tidak bisa membohongiku."  
Mark tersenyum geli. "Apakah aku bisa berbohong di saat seperti ini?"  
"Kau menertawakanku," protes Jaemin, "Kau menertawakanku karena aku tidak punya harga diri, karena aku menjadi istrimu demi tahta. Aku adalah pelacur kelas atas."  
"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu."  
"Tapi kau mengatakannya!"  
Mark terperanjat. "Itu dulu," ia mengakui, "Sekarang tidak lagi. Besok, lusa, dan seterusnya juga tidak akan."  
Jaemin membuang wajah.  
Mark mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Jaemin dan memalingkan wajah Jaemin ke arahnya. Tangannya yang lain melingkari pinggang Jaemin.  
"Jangan menghindariku."  
Jaemin mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.  
"Kau memang…," Mark tidak dapat mengutarakan.  
"Liar!" sahut Jaemin.  
"Ya," Mark mengulum senyumnya, "Tapi kadang-kadang"  
"Tidak punya aturan," potong Jaemin. Jaemin menatap lekat-lekat mata kelabu Mark, "Bukankah itu yang mau kaukatakan!? Aku liar, tidak bisa diatur, tidak punya adat, binal dan entah apa lagi yang ada dalam pikiranmu."  
"Ya, Jaemin, kau tidak bisa diatur dan kadang-kadang tidak punya aturan. Tapi karena itulah aku mencintaimu."  
Jaemin terdiam. Ia memandang Mark penuh ketidakpercayaan.  
"Aku bersyukur kau bukan gadis anggun yang membosankan itu. Aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas keliaranmu itu," Mark bersungguh-sungguh, "Kalau bukan karena keliaranmu itu, mungkin kau sudah mati sekarang."  
Mark mendekap Jaemin erat-erat, "Aku tidak mau menjadi duda di usia semuda ini."  
"Ba… bagaimana mungkin?" Jaemin tidak percaya, "Kau sedang mabuk, Mark?"  
Mark menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan ciuman lembutnya.  
Jaemin terperangah.  
"Kau merasakan anggur? Mencium bau anggur?"  
Jaemin menggeleng.  
Mark berkata serius. "Aku mencintaimu."  
"Mengapa?"  
"Kau selalu butuh penjelasan," Mark tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau. Kau penuh semangat, bebas. Kau membuat hidupku yang monoton menjadi bergairah dan penuh kejutan."  
"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Jaemin," tegas Mark melihat raut wajah Jaemin, "Kalau bukan kau, takkan ada yang tahan menjadi istriku dan digunjingkan orang lain tiap saat. Kalau bukan kau, takkan ada yang dapat menghentikan kebiasaan burukku. Karena kaulah aku menemukan hidup yang penuh gairah. Kau membawa gairah pada hidupku yang monoton ini. Kau membuatku menemukan gadis yang benar-benar kucintai seumur hidupku. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau," tegas Mark lagi.  
"Apakah itu belum cukup?"  
"Biar aku pikir dulu," Jaemin meletakkan tangan di pundak Mark.  
"Khawatirnya, aku tidak memberimu kesempatan," Mark membaringkan Jaemin, menindihnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih.  
Mark membelai wajah Jaemin. "Kau begitu menggairahkan," gumamnya.  
Jaemin tersenyum. Tangannya menggelantung di leher Mark.  
"Sayangnya," Mark menjauhkan diri, "Untuk beberapa waktu, aku harus mengurungmu di kamar."  
Jaemin membelalak.  
"Kalau perlu, aku akan menahanmu di tempat tidur."  
"Aku tidak mau!" protes Jaemin.  
"Kau baru sadar setelah pingsan berhari-hari. Lukamu belum sembuh. Kau butuh istirahat total."  
Jaemin memasang muka masam.  
"Kau membuatku tidak tega."  
Jaemin tidak mengubah raut wajahnya. "Aku membencimu."  
"Setelahnya kau akan mencintaiku kembali," lanjut Mark.  
Jaemin membelalak. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"  
"Kupikir aku selalu tahu apa yang kaupikirkan."  
Jaemin memasang lagi muka masam.  
Mark tertawa geli.  
"Apa yang kautertawakan!?"  
"Kadang kau seperti anak kecil."  
"Aku tidak peduli padamu!" Jaemin menghindari Mark.  
"Kalau aku mencari wanita lain?" goda Mark.  
"Aku juga akan mencari pria lain!"  
"Katamu kau mencintaiku."  
"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kau yang mengatakannya."  
"Aku akan membuatmu mengakuinya."  
"Coba saja," tantang Jaemin.  
"Kalau aku berhasil?"  
"Tidak akan!"  
"Kalau, Jaemin, kalau," Mark menekankan.  
"Kau berhasil," jawab Jaemin, "Kau mendengar yang kaumau."  
"Kau tahu apa yang kumau?"  
"Tentu saja! Kau ingin aku berkata 'aku mencintaimu'."  
Mark tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau telah mengatakannya."  
Jaemin terperangah. "K… kau…"  
Mark menghela nafas. "Berdebat denganmu sungguh melelahkan. Kau pandai memilih kata-kata."  
Jaemin membalik badan.  
"Hei!" Mark menahan. Ia mengangkat Jaemin dan memangkunya.  
Jaemin menghindari pandangan Mark.  
"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Mark bersalah, "Apa mengucapkan tiga kata 'aku cinta padamu' sungguh berat untukmu?"  
Jaemin tidak menanggapi.  
"Kalau kau tidak suka, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."  
"Sungguh?"  
"Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku."  
"Aku tidak suka dikurung di kamar atau di tempat tidur. Aku ingin bebas seperti dulu."  
"Baiklah."  
Jaemin berpaling – melihat wajah bersalah Mark dengan senyum puas. "Kau tidak bisa mengurungku, kau sudah berjanji."  
"Kau!" Mark kaget.  
"Aku mencintaimu," Jaemin melingkarkan tangan di leher Mark.  
"Kau sungguh pandai berbicara," desah Mark.  
"Tapi kau mencintaiku karena itu."  
"Ya," Mark mendesah panjang dan menunduk mencium Jaemin, "Katakan lagi, Jaemin."  
Jaemin tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."  
Dan Mark merasa kepenatannya selama seminggu belakangan ini sirna. Tangan Mark terus menjelajahi tiap lekuk wajah Jaemin. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Jaemin kembali sementara bibirnya terus mencumbu Jaemin. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh perasaan cinta yang tak dapat diutarakannya dengan kata-kata. Mark tidak pernah menyangka seorang wanita bisa membuatnya luluh seperti ini.  
Jaemin merengkuh kepala Mark dan saat itulah rintihan kesakitan terlepas dari mulutnya.  
Mark kaget. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia baru sadar luka-luka Jaemin masih belum pulih.  
Jaemin juga baru sadar kedua telapak tangannya dibungkus oleh kain putih.  
"Aku akan memanggil Lawrence," Mark beranjak dari sisi Jaemin.  
Jaemin segera menarik baju Mark. Lagi-lagi rintihan kesakitan terlepas dari mulutnya.  
"Jangan banyak bergerak," Mark berkata cemas. "Aku tidak ingin lukamu kembali terbuka."  
"Aku ingin minum," protes Jaemin.  
Lagi-lagi Mark menyadari kecerobohannya. Jaemin baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Tentunya ia sangat kehausan setelah berhari-hari tidak minum setetes air pun.  
"Tunggulah aku," Mark membungkuk mencium kening Jaemin, "Aku akan segera kembali."  
Baru saja Jaemin berpikir Mark akan pergi ke mana ketika ia melihat pemuda itu melangkah ke meeja di dekat kaki pembaringan. Di atas meja riasnya, ia melihat sebuah teko dan sebuah gelas.  
Mark menuangkan segelas air untuk Jaemin.  
Jaemin tertawa geli.  
Mark kembali di sisi Jaemin dengan wajah tidak senang. "Apa yang kautertawakan?"  
"Aku pikir kau akan ke mana, ternyata…," Jaemin tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya sampai rintihan kesakitan kembali terlepas dari mulutnya. Tangannya memegang erat-erat perutnya.  
"Lihatlah!" Mark marah, "Aku sudah memperingatimu." Mark segera meletakkan gelas di meja kecil sisi pembaringan Jaemin dan menyingkap selimut Jaemin.  
Jaemin membelalak kaget ketika Mark membuka kancing baju tidurnya.  
"A-apa yang kaulakukan!?" Jaemin panik ketika kancing sepanjang kerah baju tidurnya hingga ujung gaun tidurnya itu hampir terbuka setengahnya.  
"Diamlah!" Mark memperingati dengan tajam. "Biarlah aku memeriksa lukamu."  
Wajah Jaemin sudah merah padam ketika tangan Mark memeriksa kain yang membalut perutnya itu dengan teliti.  
"Sepertinya lukamu tidak terbuka kembali," Mark duduk di sisi Jaemin dengan lega. "Lain kali jangan melakukan tindakan yang bisa membuatku sakit jantung."  
"Aku tidak bisa berjanji," kata Jaemin jujur.  
Mark menatap tajam Jaemin.  
"Kau menyukaiku karena itu, bukan?" Jaemin tersenum manis.  
"Kau…," Mark merasa ia benar-benar kalah telak oleh senyum yang menggoda itu.  
Jaemin berusaha mengancingkan kembali baju tidurnya dengan jari-jarinya yang tidak bebas.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mark panik.  
"Aku hanya ingin mengancingkan gaun tidurku," Jaemin membela diri. "Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, bukan?"  
Mark melihat dada Jaemin yang hampir telanjang. Tanpa banyak suara, ia merapikan kembali gaun tidur Jaemin kemudian membantu gadis itu duduk. Tangan kirinya terus memeluk pundak gadis itu dengan lembut sementara tangannya yang lain mengambil gelas di meja. Dengan telatennya ia membantu Jaemin meneguk air.  
Suara keributan di depan pintu menarik perhatian Mark.  
"Berbaringlah kembali," Mark membaringkan Jaemin dengan hati-hati kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuh gadis itu, "Aku akan memanggil dokter dan mengabarkan keadaanmu pada Johnny."  
"Papa ada di sini?" Jaemin kaget.  
"Benar," Mark tersenyum, "Karena itu kali ini aku ingin kau menjadi gadis manis. Aku tidak main-main, Jaemin."  
"Aku berjanji," senyuman Jaemin tidak sanggup menghilangkan keraguan Mark. Namun Mark juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia harus memeriksa keributan di luar sebelum Jaemin juga mendengarnya dan sesegera mungkin memanggil Lawrence.  
"Apa yang kalian maksud selain Nicci dan Mark, tidak ada yang boleh memasuki kamar Jaemin!?" Jungwoo menuntut jawaban. "Kalian tahu siapa aku!? Aku adalah Duke of Pittler."  
"Maafkan kami," prajurit itu berkata, "Kami hanya menjalankan perintah yang diberikan pada kami."  
Prajurit lain turut bersuara, "Paduka Raja sendiri yang memerintahkan kami untuk melarang tiap orang kecuali Nicci memasuki kamar Paduka Ratu."  
"Apa kalian pikir aku akan percaya!? Mark tidak mungkin melarangku menemui Jaemin!"  
"Benar. Aku yang memerintahkan mereka mencegah setiap orang kecuali Nicci memasuki kamar Jaemin," Mark muncul dari balik pintu dengan segala wibawanya.  
Para prajurit itu terperanjat. "Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia Paduka," mereka segera berlutut, "Kami tidak berniat membuat keributan."  
Jungwoo pucat pasi. Ia tidak menduga akan bertemu langsung dengan Mark di sini. Sejak hari Renjun mendapatkannya di dalam kamar Jaemin, Jungwoo telah mengutus orang untuk memperhatikan kamar Jaemin. Dari orang itu pula, Jungwoo mempelajari pola pengunjung-pengunjung Jaemin. Dan siang seperti ini Mark tidak pernah berada di kamar Jaemin. Sepertinya hari ini adalah pengecualian.  
"Kebetulan engkau datang, Jungwoo. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."  
Jungwoo sadar ia tidak bisa lari. Jungwoo tegang dan takut ketika Mark terus berdiam diri.  
Dalam hatinya ia mulai menyalahkan Somi. Bila Somi tidak bertindak gegabah, ia tidak akan menghadapi situasi saat ini. Bila Somi tidak terus mendesaknya, ia tidak akan berusaha membunuh Jaemin.  
Jungwoo panik. Mungkinkah Mark tahu ia pernah berusaha membunuh Jaemin? Mungkinkah Renjun telah memberitahunya? Mungkinkah Mark tahu saat ini ia membawa racun yang ingin diminumkannya pada Jaemin? Mungkinkah Mark ingin menangkapnya?  
"Masuklah," Mark membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.  
Jungwoo semakin panik melihat ketenangan Mark. Ia sadar sikap Mark yang seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa ini justru lebih membahayakan dari kemarahannya yang meledak-ledak.  
Mark duduk di meja kerjanya dan menatap langsung ke mata kakak sepupunya itu. "Jungwoo," ia membuka mulut.  
"A-aku tidak tahu!" Jungwoo berkata panik, "Aku tidak tahu apa pun! Semua ini rencana Somi. Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku! Somi merencanakan semua ini. Ia ingin membunuh Jaemin. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku tidak terlibat!"  
Mark terperanjat. Ia tahu Jungwoo adalah seorang pengecut tapi sama sekali tidak disangkanya Jungwoo jauh lebih pengecut dari yang diduganya. Ia mengajak Jungwoo memang karena ia ingin memancing pengakuannya. Ia ingin menanyakan keberadaan pedang keluarga Soyoz pada Jungwoo tapi tak disangka…  
"Jungwoo, apa kau sadar dengan perkataanmu itu?"  
"Sekarang Somi ada di Arsten," kata Jungwoo pula dengan panik, "Kau bisa mengirim orang menangkapnya. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak terlibat dengan masalah ini!"  
"Aku mengerti," kata Mark, "Sampai kami menangkap Somi, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan ruangan ini." Mark pun segera menyuruh orang untuk memanggil Jancer menghadap.  
Sama seperti dirinya, Jancer terkejut bukan oleh pengakuan Jungwoo melainkan oleh kegugupannya.  
Jancer melihat Mark setelah mendengar pengakuan Jungwoo.  
"Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan," Mark berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku ingin menemui Jaemin." Saat ini yang paling diinginkan Mark adalah menyembunyikan kepalanya di lekuk leher Jaemin dan melepaskan semua kekacauan pikirannya ini. Mark tahu Binkley terlibat dalam masalah ini tetapi tetap saja pengakuan Jungwoo membuatnya kaget. Mark mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera mengubur segala kepenatannya dalam pelukan hangat Jaemin.  
Namun kejutan itu lebih besar ketika membuka pintu kamar Jaemin.  
"Jaemin, apa yang kaulakukan!?" ia menyerbu panik melihat Jaemin bukan saja telah turun dari tempat tidur tapi telah menuju serambi. "KEMBALI KE TEMPAT TIDURMU SAAT INI JUGA!"  
Seruan marah itu mengagetkan setiap orang yang mendengarnya.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya orang-orang.  
"Pasti Paduka Ratu membuat ulah lagi," seorang spontan menjawab sambil tersenyum arti.  
"Paduka Ratu!?"  
"Apakah Paduka Ratu sudah sadar?"  
"Aku ingin melihat keadaan di luar," Jaemin membela diri.  
"KEMBALI!" Mark mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jaemin.  
"LEPASKAN!" Jaemin memberontak, "KAU TIDAK BISA MELARANGKU! Aku ingin melihat keadaan di luar!"  
"Paduka Ratu sudah sadar!" Mereka mengenal baik seruan yang tidak mau kalah itu. "Paduka Ratu sudah sadar!" Mereka bersorak gembira.  
"Kembali ke tempat tidurmu saat ini juga," untuk ketiga kalinya Mark memerintahkan Jaemin. Namun kali ini ia tidak membuang waktu untuk bersilat lidah dengan Jaemin. Ia segera mengangkat Jaemin dan menindihnya di tempat tidur sehingga Jaemin tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.  
Jaemin merintih kesakitan merasakan perih di perutnya yang serasa seperti teriris-iris.  
Mark dengan kaget memeriksa perut Jaemin. "Lihatlah apa yang sudah kaulakukan!" ia menuduh Jaemin melihat noda merah di kain putih itu. "Aku akan memanggil dokter," dan ia menegaskan, "Kali ini aku memaksamu berdiam diri di tempat tidur. Kalau kau masih berani meninggalkan tempat tidurmu, jangan salahkan aku mengikatmu."  
Demi sakit yang menyerang perutnya, Jaemin tidak sanggup membantah Mark.  
Mark langsung bertindak cepat.  
Dalam waktu singkat, Jaemin sudah membuat keributan baru di Fyzool. Begitu sibuknya orang-orang sehingga Jungwoo yang ditahan di ruangan Mark juga mengetahuinya. Somi yang beberapa saat kemudian tiba di Fyzool pun langsung mengetahuinya.  
"Aku akan membunuhnya!" teriak Somi, "Aku akan membunuh mereka! Aku akan membunuh pengkhianat itu! Jungwoo, aku akan menarikmu ke akhirat!" teriakan histeris sang Duchess of Binkley mengisi kedinginan penjara bawah tanah Fyzool.

-0-

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya!" seru Jisung melihat reaksi ketakutan Jungwoo ketika ia diharapkan pada Somi. Hingga hari ini, beberapa hari setelah Jaemin sadar, ia masih sering mengucapkannya.  
"Aku juga sukar mempercayainya," Mark mengakui, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku pernah mengagung-agungkannya."  
"Untung Renjun menolaknya," kata Jisung, "Tapi, andai Renjun mau menikahinya, ia mungkin menjadi seorang gentleman sejati. Aku percaya Renjun akan mendidiknya dengan ketat."  
"Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan, Paduka?" tanya Jancer.  
"Biarkan gosip itu terus beredar," jawab Mark, "Untuk saat ini kita cukup memfokuskan diri pada masalah ini. Segera selesaikan penyelidikan. Aku ingin Somi segera diharapkan ke pengadilan. Mengenai Jungwoo, perdalam penyelidikan. Periksa apakah pengakuan Somi benar. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Aku tidak mau dibuat pusing lagi karenanya."  
"Tapi kulihat keadaanmu tidak membaik," komentar Jisung.  
"Kau tahu Jaemin," Mark mengakui, "Sepuluh kepala tidak cukup untuk memikirkan gadis liar itu."  
Jisung tertawa. "Jaemin tidak pernah mau diam di tempat tidur. Karena itulah Renjun selalu takut ia jatuh sakit."  
"Jancer, Jisung," Mark berdiri, "Kuserahkan sisa masalah ini pada kalian."  
"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya," Jisung menjamin, "Aku juga ingin segera melihat mereka dihukum."  
Mark meninggalkan ruangannya.  
"Anda mau ke mana, Paduka?" tanya Jancer.  
"Mengawasi Jaemin," jawab Mark.  
"Kau benar-benar dibuat pusing olehnya," komentar Jisung lagi.  
"Setan pun tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Jaemin," Mark melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan mereka.  
Tawa geli Jisung mengiringi kepergian Mark.  
"Paduka sudah berubah," komentar Jancer, "Ia tampak lebih bahagia."  
"Ya," Jisung sependapat, "Hanya dia yang bisa mengatasi Jaemin dan hanya Jaemin yang bisa mengimbangi Mark."

-0-

Dokter Lawrence tertawa geli.  
"Tidakkah itu keterlaluan, Lawrence?" Jaemin melapor pada dokternya dengan penuh semangat, "Kemarin ia benar-benar mengikatku!"  
Sang dokter kesulitan menghentikan tawanya. "Paduka melakukannya untuk kebaikan Anda. Ingat di hari Anda sadar, Anda sudah membuat ulah sehingga luka Anda terbuka lagi dan Anda demam lagi."  
"Paduka Raja sangat khawatir sampai ia sendiri tidak tidur semalaman," Nicci mengingatkan pula dengan tajam.  
"Aku akan mati bosan," Jaemin cemberut.  
"Aku jamin itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku sudah mati karena sakit jantung Lucaselum kau mati bosan."  
Mereka melihat ke pintu.  
"Selamat siang, Paduka Raja," Nicci dan Dokter Lawrence menyambut.  
"Engkau adalah iblis! Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu."  
Alis Mark terangkat. "Apakah itu kesibukan barumu? Menyebarkan rahasiaku?"  
Jaemin membuang muka dengan kesal.  
Mark tertawa geli.  
Dokter Lawrence tersenyum. Belum seminggu ia mengenal Jaemin namun ia sudah dapat memahami mengapa Fyzool tidak pernah tidur selama Jaemin membuka matanya.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Jaemin?" tanya Mark.  
"Sudah lebih baik. Saya yakin Paduka Ratu akan segera pulih," dan Dokter Lawrence menegaskan, "Selama ia tidak membuat ulah dan mau meminum obatnya."  
"Serahkah itu padaku," Mark berjanji. "Aku merestuimu mengambil segala tindakan medis untuk membuat Jaemin diam."  
"Saya mengerti, Paduka," Dokter Lawrence tersenyum penuh arti, "Maka saya akan memberinya dalam bentuk cairan untuk mempermudah Anda."  
"Itu akan sangat membantu," Mark tersenyum pula.  
Jaemin kesal melihat persekongkolan mereka. Ia melihat Nicci berdiri di kaki tempat tidur. "Nicci, Papa?"  
Nicci tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ketika tahu Jaemin sudah sadar, Johnny of Hielfinberg bersikeras untuk kembali ke Schewicvic tanpa menemui Jaemin. Ia juga tidak pernah datang menjenguk Jaemin. Johnny takut. Setelah melihat Jaemin, ia tidak akan tega berpisah dengan putri kesayangannya.  
Jaemin sedih.  
Mark duduk di sisi Jaemin. "Kau bisa menemuinya di Schewicvic," ia memegang tangan Jaemin dengan lembut.  
"Benarkah?" mata Jaemin bersinar gembira.  
"Kalau kau sudah pulih," Mark menekankan, "Aku yakin saat itu akan segera tiba kalau kau mau menjadi anak manis."  
Jaemin langsung cemberut.  
Mark tertawa geli dibuatnya.  
"Saya harus segera kembali," Dokter Lawrence meringkas peralatan kedokterannya. "Ini adalah obat untuk hari ini," ia menyerahkan sebotol cairan pada Mark.  
"Seperti biasa?" tanya Mark.  
"Ya, Paduka. Seperti biasa."  
Jaemin langsung waspada.  
"Saya akan mengantar Anda, Dokter," kata Nicci.  
"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, Lawrence."  
"Tidak perlu, Paduka Ratu. Anda cukup berbaring di sini demi kesehatan Anda."  
"Kau dengar itu?" Mark memperingati Jaemin, "Semua orang ingin kau segera sembuh."  
"Kecuali kau."  
"Tidak. Aku sangat menginginkannya melebihi mereka."  
"Kau ingin aku mati bosan!"  
"Apa kau pikir aku tega?"  
"Kemarin kau mengikatku!" Jaemin mengingatkan Mark atas perlakuannya kemarin. Demi mencegah Jaemin yang memaksa turun dari tempat tidur, Mark melaksanakan ancamannya. Ia mengingat tangan Jaemin pada tiang-tiang tempat tidur sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berbaring.  
"Jadi," Mark menyimpulkan, "Itu alasannya."  
"APA!?"  
Mereka sudah benar-benar melupakan Lawrence maupun Nicci yang memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri tanpa suara.  
Mark membungkuk menangkap bibir yang cemberut itu. "Kau tahu, sayang, kau tidak cocok dengan wajah ini."  
Jaemin marah. "Aku membencimu! Aku benci!"  
"Itu bagus," Mark dengan santai membuka botol obat Jaemin, "Karena setelahnya kau sudah tidak punya kebencian lagi yang tersisa."  
Jaemin membelalak melihat Mark meminum obat itu. "Aku tidak mau," Jaemin memberontak dari sepasang tangan yang meraih tubuhnya, "Aku tidak mau!" ia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Mark.  
Mark merangkum wajah Jaemin dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  
"AKU TIDAAK," mulut Mark menutup mulutnya. Cairan obat yang dibencinya mengalir ke mulutnya tanpa dapat dihentikan dan terus menuruni tenggorokannya.  
"Ini baru anak manis," Mark tersenyum puas.  
Jaemin melihat pemuda itu dengan marah.  
Mark mengambil air di meja. "Kau mau minum sendiri atau."  
"Aku akan minum sendiri!" sahut Jaemin marah.  
"Khawatirnya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan."  
"Aku bisa minum sendiri!" Jaemin bersikeras.  
"Apa yang bisa kaulakukan dengan tanganmu yang seperti itu?" Mark menunjuk telapak tangan Jaemin yang terbungkus perban hingga ruas jari-jarinya.  
"Kau pasti sengaja," Jaemin menuduh, "Kau pasti menyuruh Lawrence mengikatku seperti ini."  
Mark hanya tersenyum. Ia memasukkan isi gelas ke dalam mulutnya dan kembali meminumkannya pada Jaemin dari mulut ke mulut.  
Jaemin memberontak. Air mata membasahi sepasang mata murkanya. Namun amarahnya langsung sirna ketika Mark mulai mencumbunya, mencium matanya yang basah dan menjelajahi wajahnya.  
"Aku benar-benar tidak tega," bisik Mark, "Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini," Mark mencium bibir Jaemin lagi, "Jadilah gadis manis dan segera pulih. Aku ingin membawamu keluar."  
Jaemin mengangguk. Ia sudah benar-benar luluh dalam cumbuan Mark. Tangannya terulur memeluk Mark tapi kemudian ia kesal menyadari perban mencegah tangannya bergerak bebas.  
Mark melepaskan tangan Jaemin dari lehernya dan mencium jari-jari Jaemin yang muncul dari dalam perbannya. "Kalau kau tidak banyak menggerakkan tanganmu, Lawrence akan segera melepasnya."  
"Aku akan sangat bosan," Jaemin cemberut.  
"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bosan," Mark berjanji, "Aku akan menemanimu setiap kali aku ada waktu kosong."  
"Mustahil!" Jaemin merajuk lagi.  
"Aku pasti akan meluangkan waktu," Mark bersungguh-sungguh, "Aku sudah terserang penyakit. Aku tertular Johnny Hielfinberg tapi aku tidak berusaha mencegahnya."  
Jaemin terperangah.  
Mark berbaring di sisi Jaemin. "Setiap kali berada di sini, aku tidak ingin pergi lagi. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Mencumbumu seperti ini," ia mencium gadis itu lagi, "Katakan, Jaemin."  
"Aku mencintaimu," Jaemin mengatakan apa yang paling ingin didengar Mark saat ini, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."  
Hati Mark dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Ia mencumbu Jaemin dengan segala kelembutan yang diketahuinya. Ia membelai Jaemin dengan kelembutan yang baru dipelajarinya.  
Ketukan pintu terdengar sangat keras.  
"Sialan!" umpat Mark, "Siapa yang berani mengangguku!?"  
Jaemin tersenyum. "Lihatlah siapa itu. Mungkin ada yang mencarimu."  
"Siapapun itu, ia harus menungguku. Aku masih tidak ingin berpisah dengan istri tercintaku."  
Jaemin bahagia mendengarnya. Ia mencari kehangatan di dada Mark.  
"Ada apa?" Mark bertanya dengan suara keras.  
"Duke of Binkley datang menjenguk Ratu," lapor prajurit dari balik pintu.  
Jaemin dan Mark saling bertatapan.  
Mark berdiri untuk merapikan baju tidur Jaemin dan membenahi selimutnya. "Biarkan dia masuk," kata Mark setelahnya.  
Jaemin tidak dapat melihat pria yang berdiri di pintu.  
Jungwoo tidak berani menatap Mark. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri ketika mendengar Mark ada di dalam kamar Jaemin. Namun tetap saja keberaniannya hilang melihat wibawa pemuda itu.  
"Maafkan saya, Duke Binkley," suara lembut mengusir ketakutan Jungwoo, "Saya tidak dapat menyambut Anda dengan baik. Dokter hanya mengijinkan saya berbarng."  
Mata Jungwoo terpaku pada gadis yang berbaring di tengah ranjang besar itu. Sepasang mata biru cerah menatapnya dengan lembut.  
"B-bagaimana keadaan Anda, Paduka Ratu?" tanya Jungwoo.  
"Sudah hampir pulih." Jungwoo memperhatikan tiap gerakan bibir Jaemin lekat-lekat. "Mark berjanji ia akan membawaku pergi bila aku sudah pulih."  
Mark tidak menyukai cara Jungwoo menatap Jaemin.  
"Hanya bila kau sudah pulih," Mark membungkuk mencium Jaemin.  
"Aku akan segera pulih."  
"Bila kau mau menjadi gadis manis."  
Jungwoo merasa seperti disingkirkan. Ia meninggalkan mereka tanpa suara.  
'Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir mengapa kau selalu dinomorduakan?' Jungwoo teringat komentar Somi di suatu siang, 'Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir mengapa kau tidak bisa menjadi raja!?'  
Tanpa perlu berpikir, semua orang juga tahu. Jauh Lucaselum ia dilahirkan, Mark sudah menjadi seorang Putra Mahkota, penerus tahta Viering.  
"Lihat, itu Duke Binkley."  
"Mau apa dia di sini? Apakah dia melihat Duchess of Binkley?"  
"Mengapa Raja belum menahannya?"  
"Menurutmu, apakah Duke juga terlibat?"  
"Pasti!" seorang di antara wanita itu menjawab mantap, "Sejak dulu aku sudah yakin Duke pasti akan melakukan sesuatu seperti ini."  
"Benar-benar aib Viering! Almarhum Duke Binkley pasti malu melihat putranya."  
"Ia harus bersyukur Raja masih memberinya muka ketika ia menikahi wanita jalang itu."  
"Aku heran mengapa Raja masih terkesan menutup-nutupi masalah ini."  
"Apakah kau bodoh!? Raja tentu tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau masalah ini menjadi besar."  
"Ini adalah masalah besar! Mereka ingin membunuh Ratu!"  
"Karena itu Raja Mark semakin hati-hati menangani masalah ini!"  
"Duke Binkley benar-benar beruntung. Raja masih memandangnya Lucasagai putra almarhum seorang yang berpengaruh di Viering."  
Jungwoo mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak mau mendengar perkataan orang-orang itu. Semenjak Somi ditangkap, omongan itu terus beredar di sekitar Istana. Pada awalnya mereka hanya membicarakannya di belakangnya sekarang mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mereka tidak segan membicarakannya dengan suara keras di depannya.  
"Raja Mark benar-benar pria yang mengagumkan. Tidakkah kau berpendapat demikian? Ia tahu masalah ini pasti akan mengguncang Viering karena itu ia berbohong pada setiap orang tentang keadaan Ratu. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun ia masih berhati-hati dalam menangani masalah ini. Ia benar-benar mengutamakan Viering."  
"Untung penerus tahta Viering adalah Raja Mark. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kerajaan ini kalau Duke Binkley yang naik tahta."  
"Jangan sampai itu terjadi!"  
"Aku lega sangat lega ketika Raja memutuskan untuk menikah. Aku sempat khawatir akan pilihan Grand Duke tetapi sekarang aku tidak meragukannya lagi."  
"Benar," mereka tertawa gembira, "Ratu memang seorang gadis yang menyenangkan. Rasanya Istana tidak pernah sepi karena Ratu."  
Jungwoo ingin sesegera mungkin meninggalkan Istana. Ia tidak ingin mendengar orang-orang membanding-bandingkannya dengan Mark.  
Ketika mereka masih kecil, orang-orang itu selalu menyanjungnya. Lambat laun mereka mulai mengagungkan Mark dan melihatnya seperti sampah masyarakat. Apapun yang dilakukan Mark, mereka selalu menyanjungnya. Apapun yang diputuskan Mark, mereka selalu mengagungkannya. Selalu, selalu dan selalu!  
Mark juga demikian. Ketika mereka masih kecil, Mark selalu mengikutinya. Mark selalu menyanjungnya namun lambat laun ia mulai suka mengkritiknya. Sekarang Mark bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah orang yang paling berkuasa atas hidupnya.  
Mengapa? Jawabannya mudah. Karena ia adalah seorang Raja.  
Ia hanya menikahi wanita yang dicintainya namun dunia mengatakannya seperti ia menikahi seorang iblis. Mark menikah karena terpaksa namun mereka menyanjungnya seperti ia menikahi seorang bidadari.  
Ia tidak akan datang ke tempat ini bila bukan karena ingin menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada Jaemin. Berhari-hari ia membulatkan tekad untuk menjenguk gadis itu. Namun tak sampai satu detik tekad itu dihancurkan oleh sepasang mata dingin Mark.  
Mark tampaknya tidak ingin ia mendekati Jaemin. Mark tentunya ingin menguasai Jaemin seorang diri seperti ia menguasai kehidupannya.  
Jungwoo teringat senyum manis Jaemin. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan Jaemin. Ia tidak menyadari kecantikkan gadis itu ketika ia mencoba mencekiknya. Namun gadis itu… Jungwoo terkenang sepasang mata biru cerah yang membiusnya.  
Mark sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis semanis itu.  
'Apakah kau tidak pernah ingin menjadi Raja?' Jungwoo teringat pertanyaan Somi, 'Kalau kau menjadi Raja, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu. Kau juga bisa mendapatkan segala yang kauinginkan.'  
Segala yang kau inginkan…  
Jungwoo teringat lagi pada sepasang mata yang menatap lembut padanya, senyum manis yang mampu menundukkan hati siapa pun, juga pada suaranya yang lembut mengusir segala kegalauan hati.  
'Engkau masih Duke of Binkley!' Somi memarahinya di suatu saat.  
Benar! Ia masih putra seorang Duke yang pernah berpengaruh di Viering. Bukan Mark seorang yang bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik!


	9. Chapter 9

Cast :

Mark Lee as Raja Viering

Na Jaemin as Putri Johnny of Hielfinberg

Other Cast :

Moon Taeil as Grand Duke/Duke of Krievickie

Johnny Seo as Johnny of Hielfinberg

Huang Renjun as Renjun Krievickie

Park Jisung as Jisung Krievickie

Jungwoo as Duke of Binkley

Somi as Duchess of Binkley

"Seperti keinginan Anda, Paduka," lapor Jancer, "Minggu lalu kami sudah mengirim Todd dan bawahannya ke kepolisian Loudline. Menurut kabar yang kami terima dari Wayne, polisi sudah bergerak meringkus kawanan Todd yang belum tertangkap. Paling lambat Selasa mendapat mereka akan dihadapkan ke pengadilan.  
"Kami juga telah menambahkan kesaksian Jaemin dan Jungwoo pada laporan itu," kata Jisung pula.  
"Pekerjaan bagus," puji Mark sambil merapikan kembali tumpukan kertas yang baru dibacanya.  
"Apakah ini baik?" tanya Jancer, "Kita tidak memberi keputusan yang jelas tentang keterlibatan Duke Binkley."  
"Biar pengadilan yang memutuskan," jawab Mark, "Tugas kita hanya menulis laporan sejelas mungkin sesuai yang kita ketahui." Mark berdiri dan mendekati Jancer. "Serahkan laporan ini ke kepolisian Loudline hari ini juga. Biar Wayne bisa segera melaksanakan tugasnya."  
"Baik, Paduka," Jancer menerima kembali laporan itu, "Apakah kami harus mengirim Duchess pula?"  
"Tidak. Biarkan dia di sini sampai mereka membutuhkannya," lalu Mark melihat Jisung, "Sudah waktunya aku menemui wanita rendah itu."  
Mereka terperanjat.  
"Saya tidak setuju!" cegah Jancer, "Duchess adalah wanita yang berbahaya."  
"Kalau kau memang ingin bertemu dengannya, kami bisa membawanya ke sini," timpal Jisung, "Ia tidak pantas kaukunjungi."  
"Di sini terlalu banyak mata dan telinga," Mark terus melangkah ke pintu, "Jisung, temani aku."  
Jisung sadar ia tidak bisa mencegah Mark. Demikian pula Jancer. maka Jancer menambah pasukan untuk mengawal Mark ke ruang penjara bawah tanah dan Jisung menunjukkan jalan ke ruang tempat mereka menahan Somi.  
Somi langsung menerjang pintu selnya mendengar kedatangan Mark. "Aku akan membunuh kalian! Aku akan menghancurkan kerajaan ini!" serunya.  
"Dia sudah gila," komentar Jisung, "Apa yang bisa dilakukannya dari sini?"  
"Apa kau lupa masih banyak anak buah Todd yang berkeliaran di Loudline? Mereka pasti akan meneruskan rencana ini ketika gadis ingusan itu berkeliaran di kota," Somi mengingatkan, "Suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan membunuh gadis itu!"  
Demi keheranan mereka, Mark tertawa geli. "Rupanya kau masih belum mendengar gosip itu. Jaemin pasti akan sangat berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kau, sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi melepas Jaemin seorang diri di Loudline. Penduduk Loudline tahu ratu mereka sering berkeliaran di kota dengan menyamar menjadi gadis desa. Sekarang anak kecil pun sibuk mencari-cari Ratu Jaemin di antara penduduk Loudline. Teman-teman Jaemin juga sudah bersumpah padaku akan menjaga baik Jaemin selama ia berada di kota."  
Somi marah mendengarnya. "Kusumpah kalian. Kusumpah kalian tidak akan mendapat keturunan!"  
"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Mark menanggapi dengan suara tegasnya, "Aku yakinkan kau dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan mendengar lahirnya putra kami."  
"Kaupikir aku buta!? Gadis itu tidak hamil! Ia tidak pernah hamil!"  
"Tidak pernah tidak berarti tidak akan," lagi-lagi Mark menanggapi dengan kepala dinginnya, "Daripada memikirkan kami, lebih baik kau memikirkan masa depanmu," Mark memberitahu, "Hari ini laporanmu sudah diserahkan ke pengadilan. Hukuman yang menantimu tinggal menunggu hari."  
Somi membelalak.  
"Kau boleh membujuk Jungwoo atau siapa pun untuk membebaskanmu," kata Mark lagi, "Tapi aku tidak menjamin itu adalah keputusan bijaksana. Di luar sana ada banyak orang yang ingin berjumpa denganmu."  
Jisung mengagumi Mark. Somi adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpa Jaemin namun Mark tetap bersikap sebagai seorang raja yang bijaksana. Ia lebih mengutamakan keselamatan Somi dibandingkan meluapkan amarahnya. Kalau ia adalah Mark, ia pasti akan membiarkan Somi mati di perjalanan ke Loudline di tangan orang-orang yang marah pada perbuatannya pada Jaemin.  
"Ikutilah nasehatku. Jagalah sikapmu sampai hari itu tiba."  
"Jungwoo tidak akan melepaskanmu! Jungwoo pasti akan membalas dendam!"  
"Kita pergi," Mark membalik badan.  
"Kau tidak mengenal Jungwoo. Jungwoo pasti akan membalas dendam!"  
Mark sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh teriakan itu.  
Jisung diam memperhatikan wajah tenang Mark. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.  
"Jisung, apakah menurutmu Jungwoo terlibat?"  
Jisung kaget mendengar pertanyaan adalah yang selalu diucapkan tiap orang. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu diajukan tiap orang pada Mark.  
"Aku tidak tahu," Jisung menjawab jujur, "Itu mungkin saja tapi melihat ketakutan Jungwoo, hal itu rasanya mustahil."  
Mark diam.  
Jisung yakin pemuda itu pasti tahu seisi Viering menanti jawabannya. Sikap Mark yang tidak jelas telah memecah Viering. Sebagian percaya Mark ingin melindungi Jungwoo dan sebagian percaya Jungwoo tidak terlibat.  
"Aku pun tidak tahu," akhirnya Mark menjawab, "Wanita sangat menakutkan. Ia bisa mengubah seorang pria."  
"Seperti Jaemin mengubahmu?" goda Jisung.  
Mark tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada halaman Istana.

-0-

"Selamat, Paduka Ratu," Dokter Lawrence tersenyum, "Luka di tangan Anda sudah sembuh."  
Jaemin berseru gembira. Hampir setengah bulan lamanya ia terbaring di tempat tidur. Musim dingin juga sudah ada di depan mata. Selama itu keadaannya sudah semakin membaik. Dokter sudah memperbolehkannya duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan bersandar pada tembok ditumpu bantal-bantal empuk seperti saat ini.  
"Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak menggerakkan tanganku," Jaemin menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya dengan gembira.  
"Aku rasa itu bukan pilihan yang bagus," keluh Renjun, "Lihatlah Jaemin sudah siap-siap melompat pergi."  
"Oh," Dokter Lawrence kaget, "Haruskah saya membalutnya lagi?"  
"Tindakan bagus," Renjun langsung merestui.  
"Benar," Nicci sependapat, "Paduka Ratu tidak akan bisa memegang apa pun kalau tangannya terperban erat."  
"Tidak mau!" Jaemin langsung menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang bantal yang menyangga punggungnya.  
"Kemarin Paduka Ratu diam-diam meninggalkan tempat tidur," Nicci memberitahu.  
"Itu karena aku bosan."  
"Kemarinnya lagi Anda pergi ke beranda."  
"Matahari sangat hangat. Apa salahnya aku berjemur matahari!?"  
"Kemarinnya lagi Anda bermain api sampai api hampir membakar gaun tidur Anda dan Paduka Raja panik."  
"Api perapian hampir padam! Aku hanya ingin menghidupkannya kembali!" Jaemin membela diri, "Lagipula percikan api hanya kebetulan melompat ke gaun tidurku. Mark hanya suka membesar-besarkan masalah!"  
Renjun pucat pasi mendengarnya. "Tampaknya kau masih tidak boleh melepas perban tangan Jaemin."  
"Benar," Dokter Lawrence sependapat.  
"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Jaemin menolak, "Aku janji aku akan menurut."  
"Minggu lalu kau juga berjanji padaku akan menjadi gadis manis."  
Mereka melihat ke pintu.  
Mark memasuki kamar dengan tangan terlipat di belakang punggungnya diikuti Jisung.  
Dokter Lawrence segera berdiri untuk menyambut Mark. "Selamat siang, Paduka Raja," katanya memberi salam.  
"Selamat siang, Paduka," Nicci membungkuk hormat dan memberi jalan pada Mark ke sisi Jaemin.  
"Selamat siang, Paduka," Renjun pun menjinjing ujung gaunnya - memberi hormat, "Maaf adik saya suka merepotkan Anda."  
"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah biasa. Sekarang kalau ia tiba-tiba menjadi gadis manis, aku akan berpikir apakah dia benar-benar Jaemin."  
"Dia adalah iblis!"  
"Jaemin!" hardik Renjun. "Jaga bicaramu!"  
Mark tertawa. "Ini adalah kebiasaan barunya," katanya memberitahu, "Memberitahu seisi dunia akan rahasiaku."  
Jaemin langsung membuang mukanya dengan marah.  
Renjun tidak suka melihat sikap Jaemin.  
"Hari ini kau sangat cantik," Mark mengulurkan setangkai bunga pada Renjun. "Jangan biarkan Jaemin merusak wajah cantikmu itu."  
"T-terima kasih, Paduka," Renjun menerimanya dengan gugup.  
Jaemin membelalak marah. "Jisung," perintahnya, "Bawa rangkaian bunga yang besar untukku."  
Jisung kaget.  
"Hei! Hei!" protes Mark, "Mana ada istri yang minta rangkaian bunga pada pria lain di depan suaminya?"  
"Ingat, aku mau rangkaian bunga yang besar dan indah," Jaemin mengabaikan Mark.  
Jisung bingung.  
"Aku tahu," Mark menyimpulkan, "Kau cemburu."  
"Siapa yang cemburu!?" Jaemin membuang muka.  
"Baiklah, aku bersalah. Aku menyesal," kata Mark, "Aku akan memberi rangkaian bunga yang besar untukmu."  
Jaemin tidak menghiraukannya.  
"Jaemin, jangan keras kepala!" hardik Renjun lagi, "Ini adalah penghujung musim gugur. Dari mana kau akan mendapatkan bunga sebanyak itu?"  
Mark tersenyum. "Renjun, kau akan menjadi seorang ibu yang baik."  
Wajah Renjun merah padam.  
"Nah, Jaemin, apakah kau sudah mendengar kata ibu angkatmu?" Mark berdiri di sisi Jaemin, "Jangan keras kepala."  
Saat itulah Renjun melihat bunga-bunga yang disembunyikan Mark di belakang tubuhnya.  
Jaemin masih tidak memalingkan kepalanya melihat Mark.  
"Aku kalah darimu," desah Mark dan ia meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang sejak awal disembunyikannya dari penglihatan Jaemin, di atas pangkuan gadis itu.  
Jaemin terkejut melihat bunga warna warni yang memenuhi pangkuannya. Begitu banyaknya bunga-bunga itu hingga mereka berserakan di sekitar tubuhnya. Jaemin melihat Mark dengan mata terbelalak. Kemudian ia sibuk memungut bunga-bunga itu ke dalam pelukannya.  
Mark tersenyum melihat kegembiraan gadis itu. "Lawrence," katanya kemudian, "Apakah kau yakin akan melepas perban tangan Jaemin?"  
Dokter Lawrence melihat Mark dengan heran.  
"Apakah kau tidak khawatir jantungku akan berhenti berdetak?"  
"Anda benar!" Dokter Lawrence langsung tersadar. "Tampaknya saya harus memikirkan kembali keputusan saya." Dokter melihat Jaemin, "Nah, Paduka Ratu," ia mengulurkan tangan.  
Merasakan gelagat tidak baik, Jaemin segera menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung. "Aku tidak mau! Aku berjanji akan menjadi gadis penurut."  
"Bagaimana menurutmu, Nicci?" Mark melihat pelayan yang sudah mengikuti Jaemin semenjak ia masih kecil.  
"Berdasarkan pengalaman-pengalaman yang lalu," jawab Nicci, "Saya dapat meyakinkan Anda Paduka Ratu tidak akan menepati janjinya."  
"Aku sependapat," Mark mengangguk-angguk, "Sepertinya, aku juga harus mencabut semua janji-janjiku sebagai hukuman."  
"Tidak!" Jaemin berseru keras memprotes Mark, "Kau sudah berjanji akan membawaku pergi setelah aku sembuh!"  
"Apakah aku pernah menjanjikannya?" tanya Mark lalu ia berpaling pada pelayan Jaemin yang berdiri di sisi Dokter Lawrence, "Nicci?"  
Menyadari permainan Mark, Nicci menjawab, "Saya rasa Anda tidak pernah menjanjikannya."  
"Renjun?"  
"Saya juga tidak pernah mendengarnya."  
"Lawrence?" Mark ganti menanyai dokter yang menangani Jaemin.  
"Saya berani bersumpah saya tidak pernah mendengar Anda menjanjikannya."  
"Aku juga tidak pernah mendengarnya," Jisung langgung menanggapi.  
"Nah, Jaemin?" Mark menahan senyum gelinya melihat wajah cemberu Jaemin.  
"Kau pernah menjanjikannya!" seru Jaemin keras kepala, "Kau sudah berjanji padaku!"  
"Seseorang juga pernah berjanji padaku untuk menjadi gadis manis tapi ia selalu membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti."  
Jaemin marah. "Kau juga sering berjanji akan meluangkan waktu untuk menemaniku tapi mana buktinya!? Kau tidak pernah datang menemuiku!"  
"Aku berkata aku akan berusaha," Mark membela diri.  
"Sama saja!" Jaemin kembali membuang wajah sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.  
"Baiklah," Mark menyerah, "Sekarang di depan orang-orang ini, aku membuat janji padamu. Aku akan mengajakmu pergi jika Dokter Lawrence mengijinkanmu."  
"Pembohong!" sahut Jaemin sengit tanpa memalingkan wajah.  
"Melihat kesembuhan Anda yang cepat, saya yakin besok saya bisa mengijinkan Anda keluar," sang Dokter menjanjikan pula dan ia segera menambahkan, "Namun itu bila Anda mau menuruti pesan-pesan saya dan tidak pernah menolak minum obat yang saya berikan untuk Anda."  
"Penipu!" Jaemin menanggapi lagi dengan sengit.  
"Celaka," Mark kebingungan, "Jaemin benar-benar marah. Tampaknya hari ini aku harus menyusun rencana untuk besok. Lawrence, apakah besok kau bisa mengijinkanku membawa Jaemin pergi?"  
"Tentu, Paduka Raja," jawab Lawrence, "Namun saya berharap Anda mengijinkan saya ikut serta. Saya perlu mengawasi Paduka Ratu selama 24 jam."  
"Tentu," Mark meloloskan permintaan itu, "Tidak masalah."  
"Benarkah itu!?" Jaemin langsung melihat Mark dengan mata berbinar-binarnya. "Benarkah besok kau akan mengajakku pergi?"  
"Tentu," Mark berjanji, "Hanya bila kau adalah gadis manis."  
"Kau sudah berjanji!" rengek Jaemin, "Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kau sudah berjanji di depan mereka."  
"Aku juga sudah memberi syarat."  
"Tidak ada! Tidak ada syarat itu!" Jaemin memprotes dengan gencar.  
"Jaemin," Renjun yang memperhatikan pasangan itu berkomentar, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi manja seperti ini?"  
"Apakah kau tidak tahu, Renjun?" tanya Mark, "Dia adalah gadis yang paling manja dan keras kepala yang pernah ada di dunia."  
"Mark yang memulainya!" Jaemin membela diri, "Dia suka membuat janji kosong."  
"Jaemin!" tegur Renjun, "Paduka Raja bukan orang yang tidak punya pekerjaan! Ia sibuk mengurusi urusan Viering. Sebagai seorang Ratu, kau tidak boleh menambahi beban Paduka. Engkau harus bisa membantunya memimpin kerajaan ini. Kau tidak boleh keras kepala!"  
Jaemin langsung memasang wajah cemberut.  
"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang ibu yang baik," Mark tersenyum lembut pada Renjun dan menambahkan, "Tidak seperti seseorang."  
Wajah Renjun memerah padam.  
"Aku juga bisa kalau aku mau!" protes Jaemin.  
"Kalau kau mau," Mark menekankan.  
Merasa diledek, Jaemin kembali memasang wajah marah.  
Dokter Lawrence meringkas barangnya.  
"Engkau akan pulang, Dokter?" tanya Jisung, "Kebetulan aku juga akan pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."  
"Kau akan pergi, Jisung?" Jaemin bertanya kecewa, "Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan menemaniku?"  
Mark mengeluarkan suara batuk keras.  
"Jangan pergi," pinta Jaemin, "Kita sudah lama tidak berbincang-bincang."  
Jisung tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi sebelum seseorang membunuhku."  
"Siapa?" tanya Jaemin tertarik, "Apakah kau sudah punya kekasih? Siapa itu? Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"  
Mark mengeluarkan lagi suara batuk keras.  
"Orang itu ada di sisimu," Jisung membenarkan.  
"Siapa?" Jaemin melihat sekelilingnya.  
"Kau ini...," akhirnya Mark tidak dapat menahan kegeramannya, "Apa kau tidak sadar aku ada di sini?"  
"Kau masih di sini?" Jaemin bertanya heran seolah baru menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu.  
"Kau memang mencari mati," Mark menjatuhkan diri di atas Jaemin dan menggelitik gadis itu.  
"Kita juga harus pergi," Renjun melihat Nicci penuh arti. Bersama Jisung dan Dokter, mereka meninggalkan kamar Jaemin tanpa suara.  
"Untuk sementara Paduka Raja tidak ingin diganggu," Jisung memberitahu prajurit Istana yang menjaga pintu kamar Jaemin, "Bila ada yang mencari beliau, katakan padanya untuk menunggu."  
Suara tawa yang terdengar ketika pintu terbuka, sudah memberitahu mereka apa yang harus mereka lakukan.  
"Kami mengerti," sahut mereka.  
Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah mereka berpisah dengan Nicci dan Dokter Lawrence, Jisung bertanya pada kakaknya, "Renjun, kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Mark, bukan?"  
Renjun terperanjat. Serta merta wajahnya memerah. "A-apa maksud kata-katamu itu!? Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Raja Mark!? Ia adalah suami Jaemin!"  
"Untunglah kau menyadarinya," Jisung lega dan ia mengakui, "Aku sempat cemas melihat reaksimu di kamar Jaemin."  
Renjun termenung. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri detak jantungnya yang sangat keras ketika Mark memujinya. Ia juga tidak dapat menahan panas di wajahnya melihat senyum Mark yang ditujukan padanya. Namun ia tidak dapat meyakinkan dirinya itu bukan reaksi cinta. Dari sekian banyak pujian yang diterimanya, baru kali ini ia tersipu.  
"Renjun," Jisung menarik perhatian kakaknya, "Mark minta aku menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu. Ia ingin kau membujuk Johnny Hielfinberg."  
"Membujuknya menjenguk Jaemin?" tanya Renjun, "Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Kau tahu Johnny sama keras kepalanya dengan Jaemin."  
"Mark percaya Johnny akan mendengarmu."  
Renjun termenung. Seperti semua orang yang mengenal Jaemin, ia pun tahu Jaemin sangat merindukan ayahnya namun Johnny bersikukuh untuk tidak bertemu muka dengan putri kesayangannya. "Aku akan mencobanya tetapi aku tidak dapat berjanji."

-0-

Suara ketukan di pintu menarik perhatian Jaemin dan Nicci.  
"Pasti Renjun!" sahut Jaemin gembira.  
"Anda tidak boleh turun dari tempat tidur, Paduka Ratu!" Nicci memperingati ketika melihat gadis itu sudah bersiap-siap turun dari tempat tidur, "Biar saya yang membuka pintu."  
"Baiklah," Jaemin kecewa. Dengan tidak sabar, ia menanti kemunculan Renjun di balik pintu. Ia heran ketika melihat seorang prajurit berbicara dengan serius kepada Nicci. Jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat tidurnya ke pintu dan suara mereka yang kecil, membuatnya tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.  
Tak lama kemudian Nicci menutup pintu dan dengan senyum gembira ia berkata, "Saya punya berita bagus untuk Anda, Paduka Ratu. Paduka sudah mendapat ijin Dokter Lawrence dan ia sedang menanti Anda di Tognozzi saat ini."  
"Benarkah itu!?" Jaemin langsung bersorak gembira. "Aku harus segera bersiap-siap," Jaemin turun dari tempat tidur, "Mark pasti tidak senang menungguku terlalu lama."  
"Hati-hati dengan luka Anda!" Nicci khawatir melihat gerakan lincah gadis itu yang terkesan sembrono.  
"Aku harus segera bersiap-siap atau Mark akan marah-marah," Jaemin membuka lemari bajunya.  
"Jangan khawatir," Nicci menenangkan, "Prajurit itu mengatakan Raja meminta Anda untuk tidak tergesa-gesa."  
Namun Jaemin tidak mendengarnya, ia sudah membongkar isi lemari bajunya.  
Nicci pun tersenyum. Ia tahu benar majikannya tidak dapat berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Berminggu-minggu berbaring di atas tempat tidur, bukanlah hal yang bisa diterimanya. Hanya Raja Marklah yang bisa membuatnya berbaring selama itu di atas tempat tidur. Sekarang ia tentu telah mencapai titik di mana ia sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak bermain keluar seperti kesukaannya.  
Dengan sigap, Nicci membantu Jaemin berdandan kemudian mengantar gadis itu ke kereta yang sudah menantinya. Senyum gembira di wajah Jaemin membuatnya turut bergembira.  
Beberapa saat kemudian Nicci berdiri di depan pintu Istana sambil melambaikan tangan hingga kereta yang membawa Jaemin menghilang. Kemudian ia pergi untuk merapikan kamar Jaemin yang berantakan oleh ulah gadis itu.  
Dengan kepergian Jaemin, pasukan yang biasanya menjaga pintu kamar Jaemin pun menghilang.  
Ketika merapikan kamar Jaemin, Nicci berpikir sudah berapa lamakah ia tidak merasakan kesunyian seperti ini. Selalu ada saja yang dilakukan Jaemin hingga ia kewalahan. Selalu ada saja yang diributkan Jaemin hingga suasana kamar yang besar ini tidak pernah sesunyi ini.  
Nicci melihat tempat tidur Jaemin yang sekarang sudah kosong. Ia pun tersenyum bahagia untuk majikannya yang liar itu.  
"Paduka Raja benar-benar memahami Anda," gumamnya, "Ia tidak akan membuat Anda bersedih."  
Ketika merapikan bunga dalam vas yang kemarin dipetik Mark untuk Jaemin, Nicci teringat komentar Jaemin sepanjang malam kemarin.  
"Lihatlah bunga-bunga ini. Apakah kau percaya ini adalah musim gugur!? Besok aku akan meminta Mark memetiknya lagi untukku. Aku akan membuat kamarku serasa seperti musim semi!"  
"Paduka Ratu pasti akan senang bila ia kembali sore ini kamarnya sudah penuh oleh bebungaan," pikir Nicci.  
Segera setelah tugasnya selesai, Nicci segera menuju kebun Istana sambil menenteng sebuah keranjang besar.  
"Apakah Jaemin sedang tidur, Nicci?" cegat Mark melihat wanita itu di Hall Istana.  
"Paduka!?" Nicci terperanjat. "Anda di sini?"  
"Aku berada di tempat ini sejak pagi."  
"Bu-bukankah Anda menanti Paduka Ratu di Tognozzi?"  
Mark langsung bersiaga. Ia menjadi was-was tetapi ia tetap berusaha tenang. "Katakan apa yang terjadi."  
"Beberapa saat lalu seorang prajurit memberitahu Paduka Ratu bahwa Anda menanti beliau di Tognozzi. Menurut prajurit itu, Anda akan membawa Paduka Ratu bepergian."  
"Sudah berapa lama Jaemin meninggalkan Istana?" tanya Mark.  
"Kira-kira dua sampai tiga jam yang lalu."  
"Terima kasih, Nicci," kata Mark, "Sekarang panggil Jancer menghadapku sesegera mungkin di Ruang Kerjaku"  
Nicci bingung mendengar perintah itu tetapi ia tetap berkata, "Baik, Paduka."  
Mark segera bergegas ke Ruang Kerjanya. Ia tidak membutuhkan penjelasan lebih panjang lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia juga tidak perlu memutar otak untuk mengetahui dalang di balik semua ini.  
Setelah berulang kali gagal membunuh Jaemin, akankah Jungwoo melepaskan gadis itu?  
Mark geram. Somi benar-benar merupakan racun. Ia telah mencoreng muka kerajaan ini dan ia telah mempengaruhi Jungwoo menjadi seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.  
Begitu sampai di Ruang Kerjanya, Mark mengeluarkan peta dari laci meja kerjanya. Mark mempelajari segala rute yang mungkin diambil para penculik Jaemin itu dari Tognozzi.  
Mark tidak akan melepaskan para penculik itu. Sekali ia pernah kecurian. Sekali pula ia pernah hampir kecurian dan sekarang ia kembali kecurian!  
Mark tidak bisa meremehkan masalah keamanan Jaemin. Ia tidak lagi bisa mengandalkan para prajurit tangguh Viering. Setiap orang bisa membohongi Jaemin atas namanya. Harus ia sendirilah yang mengawasi Jaemin siang dan malam.  
"Saya datang membawa Jancer menghadap Anda, Paduka," kata Nicci.  
"Aku punya tugas lain untukmu, Nicci," kata Mark, "Beritahu Vicenzo aku ingin ia membersihkan Ivory Chamber. Aku dan Jaemin akan pindah ke sana mulai dari malam ini."  
Lagi-lagi Mark membuat Nicci bingung dengan perintah yang diucapkannya dengan penuh ketenangan itu. "Baik, Paduka," Nicci memberi hormat kemudian mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu.  
"Kita punya masalah gawat," Mark tidak membuang waktu untuk menjelaskan keadaan pada Kepala Pengawal Istana itu, "Siapkan prajurit berkuda terbaikmu sesegera mungkin. Kita akan melakukan pengejaran. Mereka menculik Jaemin."  
Jancer terkejut. Ia telah memperketat pengawalan terhadap Jaemin semenjak peristiwa usaha pembunuhannya yang terakhir dan ia masih saja kecurian.  
"Perintahkan pula seorang prajurit untuk menghadap Houghton dan memintanya menyiapkan kapal perang tercepatnya. Kirim prajurit ke Tognozzi untuk memerintah mereka menutup pelabuhan sampai kita tiba. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Mereka telah meninggalkan Istana dua sampai tiga jam yang lalu."  
"Hamba mengerti, Paduka," Jancer menegapkan dada dan memberi hormat ala prajurit. "Saya akan menyiapkan prajurit saat ini juga."  
Dalam waktu singkat suasana Istana menjadi ramai.  
Prajurit berlarian di sepanjang koridor Istana untuk mempersiapkan diri. Para penjaga kuda dengan sigap memasang pelana para kuda andalan Viering. Beberapa prajurit diutus untuk menghadap Komandan Angkatan Laut Viering dan beberapa diperintahkan untuk segera ke Tognozzi dan memerintahkan pejabat setempat menutup pelabuhan.  
Mark pun segera menanggalkan baju santainya dengan baju perangnya dan ia bergegas memimpin prajurit yang mulai berkumpul di halaman Istana.  
Kesibukan mendadak di dalam Istana membuat para pengunjung Istana terheran-heran tetapi mereka hanya dapat berspekulasi sendiri tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya.  
Nicci pun mulai menyadari keadaan dan ia menjadi ketakutan karenanya. Ia telah membiarkan mereka menculik Jaemin!  
Seharusnya ia curiga ketika prajurit itu mengatakan Dokter Lawrence memberikan restunya pada Raja Mark. Ia sendiri juga tahu luka di perut Jaemin belum sembuh bahkan sebuah gerakan sembrono Jaemin akan membuka kembali luka itu.  
Seharusnya ia curiga ketika prajurit itu menyebut Tognozzi. Tidak mungkin Mark tidak tahu ketakutan Jaemin akan laut. Mengapa ia menunggu gadis itu di Tognozzi? Ia tidak mungkin menantinya di pelabuhan bila ia tidak ingin mengajaknya berlayar.  
Nicci terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berdoa demi keselamatan gadis yang disayanginya itu.

-0-

Jaemin terbangun dengan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Otaknya mengulang kembali kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.  
Ia merasa sangat gembira ketika kereta mulai bergerak meninggalkan Fyzool. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Mark. Namun ia mulai merasa curiga ketika melihat laut melalui jendela kereta. Ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas di mana Mark menantinya namun ia yakin Mark tidak akan membawanya ke laut. Mark sudah berjanji padanya.  
"Berhenti!" Jaemin berteriak pada kusir kuda. Kereta terus melaju dengan kencang. "Berhenti, kataku!" serunya keras-keras. Melihat kusir kuda yang sengaja mengacuhkannya, Jaemin mulai merasa tidak tenang. Ia mencoba membuka pintu kereta namun pintu itu terkunci rapat. Ia juga tidak dapat membuka jendela kereta.  
Jaemin langsung sadar ia sudah masuk dalam perangkap. Karenanya Jaemin langsung menerjang ketika pintu kereta terbuka.  
Sayangnya, bagi Jaemin, seorang pria bertubuh besar menghadangnya. Sebelum ia sempat memberikan perlawanan, seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang hingga ia pingsan.  
"Kau sudah bangun?"  
Jaemin terkejut mendengar suara itu. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. "Di...di... mana kita?" tanyanya panik.  
"Kita sudah jauh dari Viering," jawab Jungwoo sambil mendekati Jaemin, "Mark tidak akan menganggu kita."  
"A-apa yang kaulakukan?" Jaemin menghindari Jungwoo ke sisi ranjang yang lain. Ayunan ombak laut membuatnya kembali sadar saat ini ia berada di tempat yang paling ditakutinya, laut!  
Jungwoo memanfaatkan kelengahan Jaemin itu untuk menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.  
Jaemin langsung tersadar. "Lepaskan!" rontanya, "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"  
"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur. Di tempat ini hanya ada aku dan kau! Tidak akan ada yang menganggu kita," Jungwoo menjatuhkan ciumannya di sekujur tubuh Jaemin sementara tangannya terus menggerayangi tubuh gadis itu.  
"TIDAAAKKK!" ronta Jaemin, "LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Kepanikan dan ketakutan Jaemin langsung pecah dalam tangisannya. "Mark!" serunya memanggil, "Mark!"  
Mata Jungwoo langsung membelalak penuh kemarahan mendengar nama itu. "DIAM!" Jungwoo menampar Jaemin dengan keras hingga Jaemin terpelanting ke atas ranjang.  
Jaemin memegang pipinya yang memerah karena sakit sambil menatap Jungwoo dengan mata nanarnya.  
"Mark! Mark! Selalu Mark! Semua wanita memilih Mark. Setiap orang mengelu-elukannya. Mengapa setiap orang selalu menyanjung Mark!? MENGAPA!? Katakan mengapa!?" Jungwoo memprotes tanpa dapat dihentikan, "Apa bagusnya Mark? Apa kekuranganku!?"  
Jaemin tidak berani mengeluarkan suara melihat pemuda yang sudah lepas kendali itu.  
"Mark tidak lebih dari seorang pemerintah, pemarah, dan penghancur kebahagian orang lain! Ia suka memerintahku melakukan segala keinginannya. Ia melarangku menikahi wanita yang kucintai. Ia mencacatiku karena menikahi Somi. Sekarang ia merampas Somi dariku. Katakan, apa salahku!? Apa salahku menikahi wanita yang kucintai!? Mengapa kalian tetap saja memilih Mark!?"  
"Kau sudah gila," komentar Jaemin.  
"Ya, aku sudah gila. Dunia ini sudah gila!" balas Jungwoo, "Somi benar. Bila aku menjadi raja, tidak akan ada yang berani menghinaku."  
Jaemin sadar pemuda ini sudah lebih gila dari Somi.  
"Jangan khawatir, setelah aku membunuh Jungwoo, aku akan menjadikanmu ratuku."  
"Matipun aku tidak sudi!" sahut Jaemin.  
Jungwoo menertawakan Jaemin. "Apa kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau menikahi Mark karena statusnya."  
"Aku menikahinya karena aku mencintainya!"  
"Mark hanya menginginkan keturunan darimu."  
"Tidak! Ia mencintaiku!"  
"Tidak akan lagi setelah ini," Jungwoo mendekati Jaemin, "Aku akan membuatmu melahirkan anakku."  
Jaemin kembali panik. Ia meronta-ronta sekuat tenaganya dari pelukan Jungwoo. Hanya nyeri yang tiba-tiba muncul di perutnyalah yang melemahkan perlawanannya. "Mark! Mark!" Jaemin memanggil-manggil suaminya dalam tangisan paniknya.  
"Panggilah sesukamu. Ia tidak akan datang," Jungwoo dengan kasar merobek gaun Jaemin.  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan panik di pintu.  
"Aku tidak ingin diganggu!" seru Jungwoo murka.  
Ketukan itu tidak berhenti. "Keadaan sangat gawat, Yang Mulia. Kapal perang kerajaan sudah mengejar kita."  
"PERSETAN!" Jungwoo mengumpat kasar sambil melemparkan tubuh Jaemin ke atas tempat tidur. Kemudian ia melangkah ke pintu.  
Jaemin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencari jalan kabur.  
"Apa kaukira kau dapat kabur!?" Jungwoo mencengkeram tangan Jaemin.  
Jaemin kaget.  
"Mark tidak akan selamat. Ia akan mati sebelum ia mencapai kapal ini!" Jungwoo mengumumkan.  
"Tidak!" bantah Jaemin, "Mark bukan seorang yang lemah. Ia pasti akan menyelamatkanku." Jaemin tahu ia harus mencari cara untuk mengulur waktu hingga Mark tiba. "Ia pasti akan menghukummu!"  
"DIAM!" Jungwoo menampar Jaemin lagi.  
Jaemin jatuh tersungkur di lantai karena kerasnya tamparan itu.  
"Mengapa!? Mengapa tidak seorang pun menghargaiku!? Mengapa Mark selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik sedangkan aku selalu dihina!?"  
Jaemin melihat ke pintu. Ia sadar itulah satu-satunya pintu keluar dan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk kabur adalah saat ini, saat Jungwoo kembali kehilangan kendali atas emosinya!  
"Kau pun begitu."  
Jaemin terperanjat. Ketika ia membalikkan badan, Jungwoo sedang melihat ke arahnya.  
"Aku begitu mencintaimu, tetapi mengapa engkau membenciku?"  
Jaemin merasakan bahaya ketika Jungwoo berjalan ke arahnya. Ia berjalan mundur menjauhi pemuda itu. Sedetik pun ia tidak berani memindahkan matanya dari Jungwoo.  
Bahaya yang dirasakannya semakin mendekati kenyataan ketika Jungwoo mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya.  
"Aku akan mengantarmu ke dunia sana," Jungwoo menghunuskan pisaunya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun yang menolakku, hidup."  
Jaemin jatuh tersungkur karena gugupnya. Tiba-tiba luka di perutnya terasa sangat perih. Jaemin memegang perutnya.  
"Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari."  
Jaemin kaget menyadari Jungwoo sudah berada di depannya. Pedangnya yang berkilat tertimpa sinar matahari, terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Jaemin memejamkan matanya - sadar ia tidak bisa lari dari takdirnya.

-0-

Mark mendobrak pintu dari mana ia mendengar suara Jaemin. Menyadari bahaya yang mengancam Jaemin, ia langsung melemparkan pedangnya ke tangan Jungwoo sambil berseru, "Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Jaemin, Jungwoo!"  
Pisau di tangan Jungwoo jatuh. Jungwoo merintih kesakitan memegang tangannya yang tergores pedang Mark.  
Jaemin terkejut. Ia terperangah melihat Mark berdiri di pintu.  
"Apa yang kaulakukan, Jaemin!" seru Mark, "Cepat menjauh!"  
Teriakan itu langsung membangkitkan akal sehat Jaemin. Jaemin langsung berlari menjauh.  
"Apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu!?" Jungwoo mencabut pedang Mark yang tertancap di dinding.  
Mark melihat gelagat tidak baik.  
Jungwoo melemparkan pedang itu ke Jaemin.  
Mark langsung menerjang tubuh Jaemin tepat sebelum pedang itu mengenai gadis itu. Pedang itu menggores lengannya sebelum menancap di lantai.  
Jaemin terkejut. Sebelum ia sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, Mark berdiri di depannya dan membentak murka, "Apa yang kaulakukan, Jungwoo!?"  
Tinju Mark melayang di wajah Jungwoo. Begitu keras tinjunya sehingga Jungwoo jatuh tersungkur.  
"Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau," Mark terperanjat.  
Jaemin memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.  
Jungwoo memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.  
"Mark... Mark...," panggil gadis itu di sela-sela tangisnya.  
Kemarahan Mark langsung sirna.  
Mark membalikkan badan. "Jaemin," panggilnya lembut. "Sudah aman," ia memeluk Jaemin erat-erat. "Keadaan sudah aman, Jaemin."  
Di sela-sela air matanya, Jaemin melihat seseorang di belakang Mark.  
Sebilah pisau menancap di punggung Mark.  
"Mark!" pekiknya.  
Mark jatuh menimpa Jaemin.  
"Kalian berdua akan mati di sini," Jungwoo tertawa, "Kalian akan mati!"  
Mark mencabut pedang di punggungnya. "Jaemin," katanya perlahan sambil menahan sakit. Tangannya memegang wajah pucat itu. "Tetaplah di sini."  
"Kalian adalah pasangan yang menyedihkan. Kalian akan mati di sini."  
"Kau...," bertumpu pada lututnya, Mark berusaha berdiri.  
"Kau memang menyedihkan, Mark," Jungwoo mengejek, "Kau semakin lemah."  
"Rupanya wanita jalanan itu sudah merubahmu. Sekarang kau tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh."  
Wajah Jungwoo memerah oleh kemarahan. "DIAM!" Jungwoo mengayunkan pedangnya dengan brutal.  
Mark membawa Jaemin menjauhi pemuda yang sudah kehilangan kontrol itu sambil melindungi Jaemin.  
"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa! Kau tidak mengerti berapa lama aku menunggu hingga hari ini. Kau tidak mengerti betapa aku ingin membalas dendam padamu. Semua orang selalu mengaung-angungkanmu. Selalu, selalu, dan selalu! Di mata mereka kau adalah segalanya dan aku adalah sampah! Tapi semua akan segera berubah. Aku akan menjadi raja setelah kalian tidak ada. Aku akan membunuh kalian."  
Jaemin mencengkeram kemeja bergetar oleh takut - takut Jungwoo akan mengambil Mark darinya.  
"Kalau kau memang mengincar tahta, lakukan secara jantan!" seru Mark, "Ambil pedangmu. Kita selesaikan secara jantan."  
"Kaupikir aku takut!?" Jungwoo mengambil pedang Mark yang masih menancap di lantai.  
"Mark..."  
"Jangan khawatir, Jaemin," Mark melepaskan pegangan Jaemin dan segera bersiap menerima serangan Jungwoo, "Aku tidak akan kalah oleh seorang pengecut seperti ini."  
Jungwoo menerjang maju.  
Mark menyambut serangan Jungwoo.  
Jaemin mematung melihat permainan pedang keduanya. Matanya nanar. Kakinya lemas. Alam bawah sadarnya terus mengingatkan dirinya di mana ia berada sekarang. Otaknya terus memerintahkannya untuk membantu Mark.  
Mark sadar mereka dapat membahayakan Jaemin bila mereka berkelahi di tempat ini. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menggiring Jungwoo meninggalkan ruangan itu.  
Jaemin terus mendengar suara pertempuran yang mulai mereda di luar. Ia dapat mendengar bunyi pedang saling beradu. Ia dapat mendengar teriakan kesakitan. Ia dapat mendengar suara hantaman benda. Namun di atas semua itu, ia mendengar jelas bunyi hantaman ombak laut di dinding kapal.  
Tubuh Jaemin bergetar keras. Mereka berada di tengah laut! Mereka jauh dari daratan!  
Otak Jaemin terus memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk membantu Mark. Alam bawah sadarnya melumpuhkan tubuhnya.  
"PADUKA!"  
Jaemin terperanjat. Ia dapat mendengar bunyi seseorang jatuh ke dalam laut. Kaki Jaemin langsung menerjang ke luar.  
Beberapa prajurit melihat ke laut dengan panik.  
Seseorang prajurit yang melihat kemunculan Jaemin langsung berseru, "Lindungi Paduka Ratu! Lindungi Paduka Ratu!"  
Mereka langsung berada di sekitar Jaemin, melindunginya dari para perampok yang masih belum mereka ringkus.  
Jaemin melihat dua sosok yang berkelahi dengan seru di laut. Mereka berdua menghilang ke dalam laut.  
"MARK! MARK!" Jaemin berseru panik di pagar dek.  
Sesosok tubuh muncul dari dalam laut.  
"MARKN!" pekik Jaemin histeris.  
Jaemin melihat wajah orang yang terapung itu. Ia langsung mengenali wajah Jungwoo yang tidak sadar itu.  
"Mark, di mana Mark?" Jaemin bertanya panik, "Di mana Mark?"  
Prajurit-prajurit itu terus melawan penjahat sewaan Jungwoo yang berusaha membunuh Jaemin.  
Jaemin memutuskan. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mencari Mark sendiri.  
Mark muncul dari dalam laut.  
Jaemin melangkahi pagar dek.  
Mata Mark membelalak lebar melihat dek. "Jangan ke sini!" Mark berseru, "Aku baik-baik saja!"  
Jaemin menerjunkan diri.  
"PADUKA RATU!" teriak para prajurit yang tidak sempat menghentikan gadis itu.  
"JAEMIN!" Mark cepat-cepat berenang mendekati gadis itu.  
"Mark!" kepala Jaemin muncul di permukaan dan sesaat kemudian ia kembali tenggelam.  
Jaemin menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya mencoba untuk tetap berada di permukaan. Jaemin merasa gaunnya membelit kakinya.  
"Mark!" Jaemin mencoba meraih permukaan.  
Tubuh Jaemin tenggelam. Jaemin tidak dapat mempertahankan dirinya di permukaan laut. Jaemin merasa ia sungguh tidak berguna. Ia telah menarik Mark dalam bahaya.  
Mark melihat Jaemin hilang dari permukaan laut dan ia menjadi semakin panik. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, Mark menyelam ke dalam laut dan mencari Jaemin.  
"Mark...," Jaemin merasa lehernya tercekik.  
Jaemin seolah-olah melihat Mark. Jaemin melihat Mark mendekat.  
Mark segera meraih tubuh Jaemin dan membawanya ke permukaan.  
"BODOH!" hardiknya marah, "Bukankah kau sudah kuperintah untuk tetap di sana!? Bagaimana kalau lukamu bertambah parah!?"  
Jaemin terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan air laut yang tertelan olehnya.  
Mark menatap tajam gadis itu.  
"Mark...," Jaemin memeluk Mark erat-erat. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat.  
Mark tertegun. "Kau memang benar-benar liar," bisiknya dan membawa gadis itu mendekat ke kapal perang kerajaan.  
Sementara itu pertempuran di atas kapal penculik Jaemin itu sudah hampir usai.  
"Paduka Raja dan Paduka Ratu ada di sana!" seseorang awak kapal yang bertugas di menara berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah Mark dan Jaemin.  
"Arahkan kapal mendekati mereka!" perintah Houghton, sang komandan, "Siapkan tali untuk menarik mereka."  
Para prajurit yang bertahan di kapal perang langsung bertindak. Mereka melemparkan tali ke arah Mark.  
Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Mark menangkap tali itu.  
"Jaemin, jangan melepaskan diri dari aku," katanya sambil membelitkan tangan kanannya di tali itu. Tangan kirinya merapatkan tubuh Jaemin di tubuhnya. Lalu ia memberi sinyal pada prajurit di dek untuk mulai menarik mereka.  
"Tarik mereka!" Houghton memberi aba-aba.  
Para prajurit itu langsung menarik tali sekuat tenaga. Beberapa bersiap sedia di dek. Begitu keduanya mendekat, mereka langsung mengulurkan tangan.  
"Paduka Ratu!" mereka mengulurkan tangan.  
Jaemin menyambut uluran tangan itu.  
Mark membiarkan prajurit membantu Jaemin terlebih dulu. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Ia begitu lega melihat Jaemin berdiri di antara para prajurit yang gembira melihatnya itu.  
"Paduka, punggung Anda...," Houghton cemas melihat darah di kemeja Mark.  
"Tidak mengapa. Ini hanya luka kecil," Mark tidak ingin membuat Jaemin cemas.  
"Saya akan memerintahkan orang untuk segera menangani luka Anda," Houghton segera mengambil tindakan.  
Jaemin mematung.  
Mark selamat.  
Mark baik-baik saja.  
Mark berdiri di depannya sekarang.  
Jaemin merasa sangat lega. Seluruh tenaganya menguap begitu saja.  
Mark terkejut. Ia cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh Jaemin.  
"Paduka Ratu!" Houghton dan para prajuritnya juga ikut cemas.  
Jaemin mencengkeram kemeja Mark. "Aku takut. Aku takut kau pergi," bisiknya di sela-sela air mata.  
Mark terperangah. "Jangan khawatir," Mark mendekapnya erat-erat, "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Mark mengangkat tubuh Jaemin dan memberi perintah, "Bereskan tempat ini dan segera kembali ke Tognozzi!"  
"Siap melaksanakan perintah, Paduka!" Houghton memberi hormat.  
Jaemin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mark dan memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari Mark lagi.  
Mark membawa Jaemin ke dalam kabin kapal.  
Houghton segera menyuruh dokter kapal pergi memeriksa keadaan Jaemin dan Mark lalu membagi tugas kepada bawahannya. Sebagian ia perintahkan untuk mengambil alih kapal Duke Binkley, sebagian ia tugaskan untuk mengikat bawahan Duke Binkley dan sebagian lagi mengangkat tubuh-tubuh yang mengapung di laut termasuk tubuh sang Duke yang entah masih bernyawa atau tidak.  
Melihat pertempuran di atas kapal sudah selesai, beberapa perahu kecil yang berada di sekitar dua perahu besar itu segera turun tangan memungut tubuh-tubuh yang terjatuh ke laut. Mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan menghajar mereka yang masih sadar.  
Houghton mengawasi pekerjaan mereka dari dek tertinggi kapal perang.  
Ketika mendapat tugas dari utusan Istana, ia sangat panik. Secepat mungkin ia menyiapkan pasukan dan kapal perang. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika ia dan kapal perangnya tiba di Tognozzi, rakyat segera menghampiri kapal.  
"Kami melihat Paduka Ratu dibawa masuk sebuah kapal," lapor mereka, "Kami sudah mengutus beberapa orang untuk mengejar mereka."  
Houghton sadar keadaan benar-benar gawat.  
Sesaat kemudian ia melihat Mark dan pasukan Istana mendekat.  
Rakyat segera melaporkan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan pada Mark.  
"Tunjukkan jalan pada kami!" Mark segera memberi perintah pada mereka kemudian ia berbalik pada Jancer. "Jancer, bawa pasukan menggempur Arsten." Mark sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, "Aku tidak ingin seorang pun meninggalkan tempat itu sampai masalah ini tuntas!"  
"Baik, Paduka," Jancer segera melaksanakan perintah itu dengan membawa pasukannya meninggalkan Tognozzi.  
Sejurus kemudian Mark memimpin langsung kapal perang mengikuti petunjuk kapal-kapal rakyat. Mereka tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti untuk menemukan kapal yang membawa Jaemin itu. Setiap beberapa meter, sebuah kapal rakyat menanti mereka untuk menunjukkan arah kepergian kapal itu. Karena itulah mereka dapat dengan segera mengejar kapal yang kemudian diketahui sebagai kapal keluarga Soyoz.  
Houghton dapat melihat muka Mark dipenuhi kemurkaan yang luar biasa ketika melihat bendera kapal itu. Kemurkaan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu membuatnya tidak berani melihat pemuda itu. Karena itu pula ia tidak tahu ketika pemuda itu sudah beranjak dari sisinya dan menyerbu ke kapal Duke Binkley bersama prajurit.  
Houghton dapat memahami kemurkaan Mark. Satu-satunya keluarga dekatnya telah mengancam jiwa gadis yang dicintainya.  
Di atas kapalnya, rakyat terlihat menghajar bawahan Duke dengan puas. Mereka sangat marah para orang-orang yang berashil mereka pungut itu.  
Houghton tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bisa semarah itu? Rakyat marah pada orang yang telah mengancam keluarga kerajaan adalah wajar. Namun kemarahan mereka ini tidak wajar.  
"Karena dia adalah Jaemin."  
Houghton terperanjat melihat Mark di belakangnya. Houghton adalah kapten kapal yang beberapa bulan lalu mengantar Mark beserta para undangannya ke Corogeanu. Sepanjang perjalanan pergi ke pulau itu, Mark tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Jaemin. Demikian pula ketika mereka kembali ke Arsten. Sekarang ia juga tidak mengharapkan kemunculan Mark.  
"Apakah Jancer belum memberitahumu?"  
Houghton teringat pembicaraannya dengan Jancer tak lama setelah drama penculikan Jaemin di Pittler.  
"Aku tidak meragukan pilihan Grand Duke lagi," kata Jancer saat itu, "Ratu Jaemin memang seorang ratu pilihan, gadis yang terpilh dari gadis terbaik Viering."  
Houghton kembali melihat rakyat yang mengiringi kapal perang. Sekarang ia dapat berkata pada Jancer, "Aku sependapat denganmu."  
Dalam sejarah Viering, tidak ada seorang Ratu yang seliar Jaemin. Namun juga tidak ada Ratu yang begitu dicintai rakyat seperti Ratu Jaemin.  
"Bagaimana luka Anda, Paduka?" kini seluruh perhatian Houghton tertuju pada pemuda yang hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya yang masih basah. Perban putih membalut dadanya yang telanjang.  
"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," jawab Mark, "Aku akan segera pulih. Daripada mengkhawatirkan aku, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan mereka," Mark merunjuk pada penjahat-penjahat yang ada di tangan rakyat, "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan terdakwa-terdakwaku."  
Houghton langsung menyadari rakyat sudah membuat kawanan Jungwoo babak belur. "Saya akan segera memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti."  
"Beritahu aku bila kita tiba di Tognozzi," kata Mark.  
"Baik, Paduka." Houghton tersenyum melihat kepergian pemuda itu. Pada akhirnya Mark tidak tega meninggalkan Jaemin seorang diri.  
"Baiklah," ia kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, "Ini akan menjadi pekerjaan besar."

-0-

Mark tersenyum memperhatikan Jaemin. Gadis itu sudah tertidur sebelum mereka tiba di kabin kapal. Ia sama sekali tidak terbangun ketika ia menanggalkan gaunnya. Pun ketika dokter kapal merawat luka di perutnya yang kembali terbuka.  
"Kau pasti sangat lelah," Mark membelai wajah Jaemin, "Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini."  
Jaemin mengeluarkan erangan panjang. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap mata.  
Mark tersenyum. "Kau bangun lebih cepat dari dugaanku."  
Jaemin melihat Mark kemudian ia menyadari tubuhnya hanya tertutup oleh selimut. "Mengapa...?" Jaemin malu melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia mencengkeram selimutnya erat-erat untuk menutupi pundaknya yang telanjang.  
"Ada apa, Jaemin? Kau malu?" Mark heran, "Kita pernah tidur telanjang berdua."  
"Kapan!?" Jaemin panik, "Kau penipu! Kau membohongiku!"  
"Kau tidak ingat?" Mark mengerutkan dahinya. "Apakah aku perlu mengingatkanmu?" lanjutnya sambil mendekat.  
"Kau maniak!" Jaemin melempar bantal.  
Mark menangkapnya dan tersenyum nakal sambil terus mendekat dengan membawa segala bahaya yang dikenalnya.  
Jaemin geram. Ia meraih bantalnya yang lain dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah Mark.  
Lagi-lagi Mark menangkapnya dengan sukses.  
Jaemin tidak terima. Ia menggenggam selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melempar bantal-bantal putih yang lain ke arah Mark.  
"Maniak!" seru Jaemin murka.  
Ketika bantal keempat dan terakhirnya sudah melayang ke arah Mark, Jaemin bergerak mengambil barang-barang di atas meja.  
"Hentikan, Jaemin! HENTIKAN!"  
Jaemin meraih gelas - benda pertama yang teraih olehnya dari atas meja kecil semester di dari tempat tidur.  
"Aku bilang hentikan!" Mark menangkap tangan Jaemin sebelum ia mengambil gelas itu dan menindihnya.  
Jaemin menatap tajam pria itu. "Aku membencimu!"  
Mark menempelkan dahinya di atas dahi Jaemin. "Syukurlah," ia merangkum wajah Jaemin. "Melihat keliaranmu, aku tahu kau sudah pulih."  
Jaemin cemberut.  
Mark tersenyum lembut. Mata abu-abunya menatap Jaemin penuh kelegaan. "Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas. Rasanya aku hampir mati melihat kau menceburkan diri ke laut," Mark membelai Jaemin dengan hati-hati dan menciumnya dengan lembut.  
Jaemin terlena. Ciuman Mark membuatnya merasa ia seolah-olah mabuk. Pipinya terasa panas. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar.  
Mark merasakan perubahan suhu tubuh Jaemin. "Kau butuh istirahat," Mark menjauhkan diri dari Jaemin. "Aku akan memerintahkan mereka bersiap-siap berlabuh."  
"Kita masih di kapal?" Jaemin terkejut.  
"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Gaunmu basah kuyup dan aku tidak mempersiapkan baju ganti untukmu. Aku tidak mau tiap orang mengira aku memperkosamu."  
Jaemin tertawa geli.  
"Sekarang kau menertawakanku," Mark tidak senang. "Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa tertawa jika aku benar-benar memperkosamu."  
"Kau sudah mermperkosaku," Jaemin mengingatkan.  
"Tidak, Jaemin," Mark membenarkan, "Aku hanya menelanjangimu." Ia tersenyum nakal, "Untuk yang kedua kalinya."  
Jaemin geram.  
"Sekarang, istriku yang manis," Mark tersenyum nakal, "Jangan kau memamerkan tubuhmu yang molek itu. Tetaplah di sini. Aku akan melihat apakah gaunmu sudah kering.."  
"Aku tidak peduli!" Jaemin sengaja membantah, "Aku ikut!" Jaemin mencengkeram selimut dan berdiri.  
Mark mengangkat Jaemin dan menidurkannya kembali di tempat tidur. "Dengarkan aku, istriku tercinta, kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah. Kau benar-benar cantik dan molek sehingga aku harus menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memperkosamu. Percayalah padaku aku bisa melakukan segala yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya." Mark menatap Jaemin dengan penuh kasih. "Kau bisa membuatku melupakan segalanya dan aku ingin engkau mempunyai kenangan manis yang akan kauingat seumur hidupmu di saat pertamamu."  
Wajah Jaemin memerah.  
"Karena itu, Jaemin, tetaplah di sini dan jangan membuat pertahananku goyah," Mark berkata serius, "Engkau tidak berada dalam kondisi yang sehat."  
"Aku janji," kata Jaemin lirih.  
Mark mencium Jaemin. "Ini baru gadis manisku," ia tersenyum.  
Jaemin tidak dapat mengutarakan kebahagiaannya. Ia gembira dapat menyentuh Mark lagi. Ia merasa begitu aman menyadari Mark selalu ada untuknya.  
Ini sungguh aneh. Dulu ia begitu takut akan lautan. Sekarang, walau menyadari ia tengah berada di atas lautan, ia sama sekali tidak takut. Jaemin tersenyum. Ini semua karena Mark. Mark membuatnya merasa aman. Jaemin percaya Mark akan selalu menolongnya ketika ia dalam bahaya.  
Pikiran itu membuatnya merasa sangat damai.  
Mark menutup pintu kamar kabin dengan hati-hati.  
"Paduka, apa yang terjadi?" Houghton mendekat dengan cemas. "Saya mendengar seruan Anda."  
Mark hanya tersenyum. "Houghton, sekarang kau bisa berlabuh. Kirim orangmu untuk memanggil kereta sewaan. Kami akan segera kembali ke Istana."  
"Apakah Paduka Ratu sudah bangun?" tanya Houghton.  
"Ialah penyebab seruan yang kau dengar itu."  
Houghton pun tersenyum penuh arti. Sebagai seorang yang tidak pernah tinggal di Fyzool, ia hanya sering mendengar kisah Raja dan Ratu Viering.  
Mark meninggalkan Houghton ke tempat ia menjemur gaun Jaemin. Secepat mungkin ia kembali ke sisi Jaemin. Ia masih menyadari ketakutan Jaemin akan lautan.  
"Gaunmu masih belum terlalu kering," ujar Mark sambil melangkah masuk.  
Mark tertegun.  
Jaemin tidur meringkuk dengan nyenyaknya.  
Mark mengeluh panjang. "Rasanya aku seperti mempunyai bayi sendiri."  
"Mama..."  
Mark tersenyum menatap wajah tidur yang damai itu. "Kau benar-benar bayi besar," ujarnya dan ia menambahkan, "Aku bukan 'Mama'."

-0-

Mark merasakan Jaemin bergerak dalam tidurnya. Ia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja di sisi tempat tidur.  
Sepasang mata biru jernih Jaemin menatap Mark dengan bingung dan heran.  
"Kau sudah bangun?" Mark tersenyum lembut sambil merapikan rambut di kening Jaemin.  
"Mengapa kau di sini?" tanya Jaemin. Matanya menjelajahi sekelilingnya dengan bingung, "Di mana aku?"  
"Kita sudah berada di Istana dan sekarang kau tidur di atas tempat tidur kita."  
"Tempat tidur kita?" ulang Jaemin heran.  
Mark tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terbangun di malam hari dan tidak seorang pun berada di sisimu." Mark membaringkan diri di sisi Jaemin. "Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat di saat kau membuka matamu yang indah itu."  
Jaemin teringat luka tusuk di punggung Mark. "Lukamu?"  
"Sudah tidak apa-apa," katanya, "Lawrence telah mengobatinya. Untung pedang itu tidak melukai daerah vital. Dalam beberapa hari ia akan sembuh." Dan Mark tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Lukaku masih lebih baik dari lukamu."  
Mata Jaemin menjadi sendu. Ini semua karena tindakannya yang gegabah.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa," Mark menarik Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya.  
Sepasang tangan Jaemin menyentuh dada Mark. "Kau tidak boleh berada di dekatku," katanya sambil menjauhkan diri, "Aku tidak mau membuatmu sakit."  
"Tidak apa," Mark memeluk Jaemin erat-erat, "Aku tidak mudah sakit sepertimu," senyum nakal tersungging di wajah tampannya, "Aku bahkan ingin menyerap penyakitmu itu. Melihatmu terbaring tidak berdaya di tempat tidur sungguh membuat hatiku sakit daripada melihat tingkah liarmu."  
"Aku dengan senang hati akan menularkannya padamu," Jaemin mencari tempat yang nyaman di dalam pelukan Mark.  
"Lawrence memintaku menyuruhmu minum obat begitu kau sadar."  
Senyum bahagia di wajah Jaemin langsung hilang.  
"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya. Sejujurnya, sayangku," Mark merangkum wajah Jaemin, "Aku ingin sekali menggantikanmu tetapi tidak untuk saat ini. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."  
Jaemin memasang muka masamnya.  
"Jangan membuat hatiku sakit dengan melihatmu terbaring tanpa daya di tempat tidur, sayangku," bujuk Mark, "Jadilah gadis manis yang penurut hingga kau pulih."  
Jaemin melingkarkan tangan di leher Mark - menahannya beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Aku tidak mau kau tinggalkan," rengek Jaemin manja.  
"Jangan menggodaku, Jaemin," Mark memperingatkan, "Kau tahu bagaimana ampuhnya godaanmu padaku hingga aku harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berubah menjadi seorang monster."  
"Jangan pergi," mata biru Jaemin menatap Mark dengan sendu.  
Mark mengeluh panjang. "Tuhan akan menghukumku karena ini," keluhnya. Ia membaringkan Jaemin di tempat tidur, menindihnya dan membuainya dengan cara-cara manis yang ia ketahui.  
Jaemin pasrah. Ia menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Mark. Ia membiarkan Mark menuntunnya ke dunia yang belum pernah ia masuki.

-0-

Sinar mentari yang menyusup melalui tirai jendela menyilaukan mata Jaemin. Jaemin membuka matanya.  
Mark bersandar di atas tumpukan bantal-bantal, sedang menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat.  
Wajah Jaemin bersemu melihat dada telanjang Mark.  
"Aku tidak dapat mempercayai diriku sendiri," gumam Mark, "Aku telah bercinta sepanjang malam dengan orang sakit!" Mark tersenyum bahagia, "Aku benar-benar kalah darimu. Kau benar-benar..."  
Mata Jaemin bersinar geli melihat Mark seperti kesulitan mengungkapkan pikirannya.  
"Seorang penggoda," akhirnya Mark menemukan kata yang tepat.  
Alis mata Jaemin terangkat. "Kukira kau akan mengatakan pelacur."  
"Kukira, sayangku," Mark menunduk, "Aku telah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali."  
"Apakah aku telah berhasil?" Jaemin merangkul leher Mark, "Apakah aku berhasil menggodamu?"  
"Tentu, sayangku?" Mark mencumbu Jaemin lagi, "Kau sangat berhasil."  
Jaemin kembali luluh dalam cumbuan Mark.  
"Kau begitu menggairahkan sehingga tidak ada hal lain yang terpikirkan olehku selain berada di sisi dan bercinta denganmu sepanjang hari," bisik Mark tanpa menghentikan cumbuannya.  
Jaemin tersenyum bahagia.  
"Setelah semua ini selesai," bisik Mark, "Aku harus membantumu mengenakan kembali pakaianmu dan membuatmu meminum obatmu atau Lawrence akan memenggalku."  
Jaemin tertawa geli mendengarnya.  
"Kau berani menertawakanku?" ancam Mark sambil menatap Jaemin tajam.  
"Mengapa tidak?" Jaemin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku yakin ia pasti akan menghukummu karena telah bercinta dengan pasiennya."  
"Aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa kaulah yang memulainya."  
"Sekarang, mungkin," Jaemin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Tetapi tidak selalu."  
"Kau ini," geram Mark sambil menindih Jaemin.  
Jaemin tertawa geli. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.  
Beberapa saat kemudian ketika Mark akhirnya muncul di ruangannya, matahari hampir mencapai tahta tertingginya di langit. Ia segera memanggil bawahan-bawahannya, sebuah tugas yang seharusnya telah ia lakukan pagi ini.  
"Kami sudah mengamankan Arsten," lapor Jancer, "Tidak seorang pun bisa meninggalkan Arsten tanpa seijin dari Anda."  
"Kami sudah mengirim seluruh awal kapal Duke ke kepolisian Loudline. Kepala kepolisian Loudline, Wayne berjanji akan segera memproses tindakan kejahatan mereka," lapor Houghton pula. "Dan Duke Jungwoo sudah kami masukkan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah Fyzool."  
"Berkas-berkas Somi sudah kami tarik kembali dan sekarang kami sedang menyelesaikan pemeriksaan terhadap Jungwoo," Jisung melaporkan perkembangan tugasnya, "Saat ini kami masih meminta keterangan dari Jungwoo. Kami yakin dalam waktu singkat ini kami akan segera menyelesaikan laporannya."  
"Jancer, kau bisa menyerahkan pengamanan Arsten kepada Geert. Suruh ia mengirim prajurit terbaiknya mengawasi tempat itu. Kita masih memerlukan kesaksian tiap orang di sana," setelahnya Mark beralih pada Houghton, "Houghton, tugasmu dalam masalah ini sudah selesai. Dan untukmu, Jisung, aku ingin kau segera menyelesaikan laporanmu."  
"Kami mengerti," sahut mereka bersamaan.  
"Kalian bisa pergi sekarang," kata Mark.  
Sepeninggal mereka, Mark mengeluarkan pedang keluarga Soyoz yang masih ada di bawah mejanya. Matanya terpaku pada ukiran di pedang itu. Pikirannya kacau balau.  
Mark tidak tahu dengan wajah apakah kelak ia harus bertemu ayah ibu Jungwoo. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus bertanggung jawab pada keluarga Soyoz. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha mencegah Jungwoo melakukan perbuatan yang akan mengecewakan mendiang orang tuanya. Ia selalu memperingatkan Jungwoo ketika tindakannya menjadi bahan pembicaraan Viering. Jungwoo sudah mencoreng nama baik Binkley ketika ia menikahi Somi. Sekarang ia bukan hanya mencoreng wajah Binkley namun juga mempermalukan keluarga Soyoz.  
Sudah dapat dipastikan Jungwoo tidak dapat menghindarkan diri dari hukuman mati. Ia bukan hanya telah mencoba membunuh Jaemin namun juga telah mencoba membunuhnya. Luka di punggungnya adalah bukti yang paling jelas. Mark juga tidak dapat mengingkari perbuatan Jungwoo lagi. Ia tidak dapat lagi menutup sebelah mata atas perbuatan Jungwoo ini.  
Mark teringat masa-masa kecilnya bersama Jungwoo yang sangat dikaguminya. Saat itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya Jungwoo akan menjadi seperti apa ia hari ini. ia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga setelah kematian orang tua mereka, Jungwoo mulai berubah hingga menjadi, seperti kata Jungwoo sendiri, sampah. Ketika mereka bermain bersama, sedikitpun tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Mark, suatu hari nanti ia akan menjadi orang yang mengirim Jungwoo ke ajalnya. Mungkin orang-orang akan menyuruhnya marah pada Jungwoo namun ia tidak dapat. Ia masih menyayangi kakak sepupunya itu. Ia bersedih atas kelemahan Jungwoo hingga ia terpengaruh oleh Somi.  
Ketukan di pintu mengagetkan Mark.  
Mark dengan cepat menyembunyikan pedang itu di bawah mejanya.  
"Lady Renjun dan Johnny Hielfinberg ingin bertemu," lapor prajurit.  
"Biarkan mereka masuk."  
Prajurit segera memberi jalan pada kedua tamunya.  
"Selamat siang, Paduka," sambut Renjun dengan wajah panik yang tidak dapat ditutupi oleh senyumannya.  
"Jaemin baik-baik saja," Mark langsung menjawab kecemasan Renjun itu.  
"Di mana dia?" tanya Renjun, "Kami tidak dapat menemukan Jaemin di kamarnya. Nicci juga tidak ada."  
"Sejak kemarin malam Jaemin telah aku pindah ke Ivory Room," Mark memberitahu.  
"Ivory Room?" Renjun mengulangi. Ruangan itu adalah kamar terbesar dan termewah Fyzool. Seperti namanya, seluruh lantai hingga dinding ruangan itu terbuat dari marmer. Marmer itu pula yang membuat ruangan itu dingin dan sejuk di hari-hari panas. Namun di musim dingin seperti ini, tanpa pemanasan yang memadai, ruangan itu bukanlah pilhan yang bagus.  
Sejauh yang Renjun ketahui, sudah lama ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada raja-raja terdahulu Viering yang suka menempati ruangan itu. Entah apa tujuan ruangan itu dibangun. Mungkin raja yang memerintahkan pembangunan Istana Fyzool adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah menempati ruangan itu.  
"Nicci ada di sana," lanjut Mark, "Ia bisa membukakan pintu untuk kalian." Mark menatap Johnny dan tersenyum, "Saya senang Anda mau datang lagi."  
"Renjun telah menyadarkan saya. Saya tidak bisa terus menghidari ketakutan saya. Semakin saya menghindari Jaemin, semakin ingin saya menemuinya dan semakin takut saya kehilangannya."  
"Anda bisa tinggal di sini selama yang Anda inginkan. Namun untuk kali ini, saya bersikeras mengundang Anda tinggal setidaknya hingga Jaemin sudah cukup sehat untuk mengunjungi Anda di Schewicvic."  
Johnny tertawa. "Saya khawatir Anda perlu menyiapkan ruangan untuk Taeil."  
"Saya tidak keberatan. Istana mempunyai lebih dari cukup ruangan untuk menampung kalian. Bila kau menginginkannya, Renjun, kau juga bisa tinggal di sini."  
"Saya menerima tawaran Anda dengan senang hati, Paduka," Renjun berterima kasih, "Namun saya khawatir saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Mangstone. Ayah dan adik saya masih memerlukan saya untuk mengurusi hal-hal kecil."  
"Kau bisa," Mark bersikeras, "Mereka harus mulai terbiasa mengurusi diri mereka sendiri. Suatu hari nanti kau juga akan meninggalkan Mangstone ke sisi orang yang kaucintai."  
Wajah Renjun memerah mendengarnya. "Saya masih belum menemukan orang itu."  
"Tinggallah di sini. Jangan terus mengurung diri di Mangstone. Aku percaya kau akan segera menemukan orang itu."  
Renjun semakin tersipu mendengarnya.  
"Mengenai tawaran Anda, Paduka," kata Johnny, "Saya akan memikirkannya dengan serius."  
"Jaemin pasti akan sangat senang bila Anda mau tinggal di sini," Mark memahami keputusan Johnny, "Segeralah temui Jaemin. Aku yakin saat ini ia sudah bangun."  
Mereka pun segera mengundurkan diri dari ruang kerja Mark dan segera menuju Ivory Room.  
"Paduka benar, Renjun," kata Johnny, "Kau tidak boleh terus menghabiskan waktumu memikirkan Jaemin. Jaemin sudah bukan anak kecil. Ia sudah dewasa dan sudah menikah. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang telah kaulakukan untuknya."  
"Mengapa Anda tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" tanya Renjun, "Saya tidak pernah merasa terbebani oleh Jaemin. Saya menyayanginya seperti adik saya sendiri."  
"Aku tahu. Namun apakah kau pernah berpikir Taeil juga sangat ingin melihatmu menikah?"  
"Saya masih belum memikirkannya," Renjun membela diri.  
"Engkau memang seorang gadis yang baik. Engkau lebih mementingkan Jaemin dan Jisung daripada dirimu sendiri. Aku dapat memahami mengapa Taeil begitu membanggakanmu. Tidakkah kau pikir Taeil akan semakin bahagia bila engkau menikah?"  
Renjun segera mencari jalan untuk menghidari pembicaraan ini. Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang saat ini ada dalam pikirannya. Ia masih belum berpikir untuk menikah bukan saja karena ia masih belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok tetapi juga karena ia masih mencemaskan Jisung. "Saya yakin jalan tercepat ke Ivory Room adalah ini," Renjun membelok tiba-tiba.  
Dari arah yang berlawanan, muncul seorang pria yang juga tampak tergesa-gesa. Seperti Renjun, pria itu tidak melihat Renjun sampai mereka bertubrukan dengan keras. Begitu kerasnya tubrukan mereka hingga Renjun jatuh terpelanting.  
"Renjun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Johnny Hielfinberg dengan cemas membantunya berdiri.  
"Renjun?" pria itu melihat Renjun lekat-lekat, "Apakah Anda adalah Renjun, putri Grand Duke Taeil yang terkenal itu?"  
Mata Renjun bertemu sepasang mata biru yang dalam itu. Tanpa dapat dikendalikannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat wajah menarik pria itu.  
"Ah, maafkan ketidaksopanan saya," pria itu segera berlutut, "Nama saya adalah Jeno Yarichiv, putra dari seorang bangsawan kecil Rusia," pria itu mengambil tangan Renjun dan menciumnya, "Saya sungguh merasa beruntung dapat bertemu dengan Anda. Sudah lama saya mendengar kecantikan Anda." Ia menatap Renjun lekat-lekat. "Saya minta maaf yang sedalam-dalam atas kecerobohan saya beberapa saat lalu. Saya tidak melihat Anda. Apakah Anda bersedia mengampuni saya, M'lady?"  
"T-tentu saja," wajah Renjun merah padam. Jantungnya sudah tidak dapat lagi dikontrolnya.  
Renjun terperanjat. Ia sudah benar-benar melupakan tujuan mereka semula. "Maafkan saya, er..."  
"Jeno, Jeno," pria itu mengulang namanya.  
"Maafkan saya, Tuan Yarichiv," Renjun mengulang, "Saya ingin segera menemui Jaemin."  
"Apakah orang ingin Anda temui itu adalah Ratu Jaemin?" tanya Jeno.  
"Benar," Renjun membenarkan.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Ratu?" tanya Jeno, "Apakah benar ia hampir dibunuh oleh Duke Jungwoo? Saya mendengar berbagai macam desas-desus tentangnya di Tognozzi."  
Walaupun mengetahui kebenarannya, Renjun memilih untuk bersikap hati-hati. "Maafkan saya. Saat ini saya tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk membicarakan hal tersebut. Namun saya dapat memberitahu Anda Jaemin baik-baik saja. Saat ini ia sedang beristirahat."  
"Dapatkah saya menjenguk Ratu Jaemin?"  
"Saya khawatir Anda memerlukan ijin Yang Mulia Raja Mark."  
"Kau bisa mengantarnya meminta ijin Raja, Renjun," Johnny memotong pembicaraan mereka, "Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke Ivory Room."  
"Apakah Anda berkenan mengantar saya menemui Yang Mulia Raja Mark?" pria itu bertanya penuh harap.  
"T-tentu," lagi-lagi pandangan pria itu membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya.  
Johnny tersenyum melihat Renjun menunjukkan jalan kepada pria itu dan meneruskan langkahnya ke kamar baru Jaemin.  
Penjagaan di kamar baru Jaemin lebih ketat dari sebelumnya. Prajurit yang menjaga pintu Ivory Room sudah bertambah hingga 6 orang. Tiga berjejer di sisi kiri dan tiga berjejer di sisi kanan pintu putih besar yang berdaun dua itu.  
Prajurit yang tepat berada di kanan kiri pintu Ivory Room langsung menyilangkan tombak mereka - menghadang jalannya.  
"Aku adalah Johnny of Hielfinberg, ayah Ratu Jaemin," Johnny memberitahu mereka.  
Prajurit segera mengetuk daun pintu. Tanpa membuka pintu, ia melaporkan kedatangannya, "Seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai Johnny of Hielfinberg, ayah Ratu Jaemin, ingin menemui Ratu."  
Johnny dibuat kaget oleh kecurigaan mereka. Namun ia dapat memahaminya. Setelah kejadian demi kejadian yang menimpa Jaemin, Mark tentu tidak ingin kecurian lagi. Andai Jaemin masih di Schewicvic, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan mungkin ia akan melarang seorang pun menemui Jaemin.  
Sebagai jawaban, Nicci muncul membuka pintu.  
"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia," sambut wanita itu ramah, "Paduka Ratu sangat senang mendengar kedatangan Anda."  
Baru setelah itulah prajurit menurunkan tombak mereka dan mempersilakan Johnny masuk.  
Ketika kakinya menginjak lantai marmer Ivory Room, Johnny merasakan hawa dingin dari setiap sisi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Seperti namanya, seluruh bagian ruangan ini terbuat dari marmer putih. Meja kecil di sisi kanan kiri ranjang dan meja rias yang terletak tak jauh dari sisi tempat tidur terbuat dari marmer. Perapian besar yang berada di dinding seberang tempat tidur juga terbuat dari marmer. Hanya tempat tidur dan kursi-kursi yang tidak terbuat dari marmer.  
Tempat tidur Jaemin melintang di tembok kiri, tepat di depan pintu kaca besar menuju serambi. Ranjang yang ukurannya hampir dua kali ranjang di kamar lama Jaemin itu berdiri kokoh di atas karpet putih tebal. Tiang-tiangnya yang berlapis emas putih dihiasi oleh ukiran artis terampil. Tali keemasan mengikat rapi kelambu putih yang menaungi tempat tidur di keempat tiang tempat tidur. Hanya kelambu pada sisi kepala tempat tidur yang bersandar pada tembok yang dibiarkan jatuh lembut.  
Tirai pintu kaca menuju serambi dibiarkan terbuka sehingga sinar matahari bisa memasuki kamar. Demikian pula tirai jendela-jendela di sisi pintu serambi.  
"Papa," Jaemin yang bersandar di atas tumpukan bantal, mengulurkan tangannya.  
Johnny segera memeluk putrinya erat-erat.  
"Aku merindukanmu, Papa," kata Jaemin.  
Ketika melihat sisi luar tempat tidur yang dekat pintu serambi kosong, Johnny Hielfinberg mengerti mengapa Mark memilih kamar yang lebih dingin ini.  
"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Johnny bertanya penuh perhatian.  
"Aku sudah lebih baik."  
"Lebih baik apanya?" Nicci memprotes, "Demam Anda masih belum turun tetapi Anda sudah ingin turun tempat tidur. Tak heran Raja memilih kamar ini. Dari ruang kerjanya, Raja bisa terus mengawasi setiap gerakan Anda"  
Mata Jaemin membelalak. "Ruang Kerja Mark ada di depan kamar ini?"  
"Ruang Kerja Raja ada di seberang kamar," Nicci membenarkan, "Anda bisa melihatnya dari serambi." Tepat setelah Nicci menyelesaikan kalimat itu, ia menyadari kesalahannya. Jaemin sudah melompat dari tempat tidur sebelum ia bisa menyadarinya dan menuju serambi.  
Jaemin tersenyum lebar melihat punggung Mark di jendela sisi lain gedung Istana yang berseberangan dengan serambi Ivory Room. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak, "MARK!"  
Di Ruang Kerjanya, Mark terkejut mendengar panggilan itu. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke jendela di belakangnya. Ia melompat dari tempat duduknya ketika melihat Jaemin berdiri di serambi hanya dengan mengenakan gaun tidurnya.  
"APA YANG KAUPIKIR SEDANG KAULAKUKAN!?" Mark membuka jendela lebar-lebar.  
Renjun dan Jeno yang masih berada di ruangan itu terperanjat.  
Jaemin melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan gembira.  
"MASUK KE DALAM SEKARANG JUGA!"  
Orang-orang yang berada di halaman juga terperanjat. Mereka menengadah melihat asal seruan marah itu.  
"TIDAK!" Jaemin berseru keras kepala, "Aku bosan!"  
"Aku tidak peduli kau bosan atau tidak. MASUK SEKARANG JUGA ATAU..."  
"ATAU APA!?" tantang Jaemin.  
Semua orang menengadah melihat keduanya saling berseru dari kejauhan.  
"Sudah lama kita tidak mendengarnya," seseorang menceletuk.  
"Benar. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun Istana tidak seramai ini," yang lain tertawa geli.  
Jeno benar-benar keheranan melihat Raja muda yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat penuh wibawa itu kini berteriak marah-marah tanpa kendali.  
"Jaemin...," Renjun tidak sanggup lagi mengutarakan keluhannya atas sikap Jaemin.  
Johnny terbengong melihat ulah Jaemin dan Mark.  
"Mereka sering seperti ini," Nicci memberitahu.  
"Tidak ada bantahan! Kembali ke dalam sekarang juga!" Mark memperingatkan dengan tajam, "Jangan biarkan aku mengucapkannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya!"  
"Aku tidak mau!" Jaemin membantah keras kepala, "Jangan biar..." Pandangan Jaemin mengabur.  
"JAEMIN!" Mark berteriak panik.  
Tubuh Jaemin jatuh lemas di pagar pembatas serambinya.  
Renjun pingsan.  
Jeno dengan cepat menangkap Renjun.  
Johnny berdiri kaku karena kagetnya.  
Nicci segera berlari menangkap tubuh Jaemin sebelum gadis itu jatuh bebas dari lantai tiga.

-0-

"Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya, Paduka," Nicci menyatakan penyesalannya sedalam-dalamnya. "Maafkan saya."  
Mark duduk di sisi Jaemin dengan tangan menyangga kepalanya yang berat oleh beban pikiran akan Jaemin.  
"Aku tidak sengaja," Jaemin membela diri.  
"TIDAK SENGAJA APANYA!?" Mark menyahut marah, "Kurang sedikit saja kau sudah mati."  
"Jangan berteriak sekeras itu!" Jaemin memegang kepalanya, "Kau membuat kepalaku semakin sakit. Bagaimana pun juga, aku adalah orang sakit."  
"KALAU KAU MEMANG SADAR KAU MASIH SAKIT, MENGAPA KAU BERANI KE SERAMBI!?"  
Kepala Jaemin berdenyut semakin keras oleh teriakan itu.  
Mark mendesah panjang. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan jantungku bisa bertahan. Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh dan berkeliaran seperti dulu daripada setiap saat membuat jantungku copot."  
"Maafkan kelalaian saya, Paduka."  
"Ini bukan salahmu, Nicci. Aku sudah tahu Jaemin akan membuat ulah."  
Jaemin sama sekali tidak senang mendengar tuduhan itu.  
"Aku akan mengunci pintu serambi dan menambah orang untuk membantumu mengawasi Jaemin sampai ia benar-benar sembuh," Mark memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan tegas, "Aku juga akan menambah prajurit di setiap pintu kamar ini termasuk pintu serambi dan jendela-jendela."  
"Aku bukan penjahat!" Jaemin memprotes.  
"Aku bisa meyakinkanmu. Engkau akan menjadi penjahat terbesar Viering dalam waktu dekat," Mark memperingatkan dengan tidak senang.  
"Kau tidak akan apa-apa. Kau adalah iblis!"  
"Tutup mulutmu, Jaemin!"  
Nada dalam suara Mark membuat Jaemin sadar pemuda itu tidak dalam suasana hati untuk berdebat.  
Mark meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas paha. Jari-jarinya yang saling bertautan, menumpu dahi kepalanya yang tertunduk.  
"Nicci," dalam suaranya terdengar kelelahannya, "Katakan pada Taeil aku tidak akan muncul untuk sisa hari ini. Lalu katakan pada Jancer aku minta ia menambah pasukan untuk Jaemin. Beritahu Vicenzo pula aku ingin pelayan Jaemin ditambah. Pilihlah sendiri berapapun pelayan yang kau pikir bisa membantumu mengawasi Jaemin, Nicci."  
"Saya mengerti, Paduka."  
Tak lama setelah kepergian Nicci, Renjun membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan saya, Paduka. Saya tidak bisa mendidik Jaemin dengan benar."  
Mark sama sekali tidak bersuara.  
"Maafkan kegagalan saya. Saya yakin Jaemin tidak bermaksud membuat keributan."  
"Benar. Dia hanya ingin mencabut nyawaku secepat mungkin," Mark bergumam.  
"Aku!" protes Jaemin terhenti oleh lirikan tajam Mark.  
"Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka Ratu bisa berbuat seperti itu," komentar Jeno.  
"Aku juga tidak bisa menduga kapan dia akan membuat jantungku berhenti," Mark sependapat lalu ia melihat keduanya, "Tinggalkan kami berdua. Hari ini aku sudah cukup lelah untuk melakukan yang lain. Maafkan aku, Jeno. Bisakah besok kita membicarakannya lagi?"  
"Saya mengerti, Paduka," Jeno dapat memahami kepenatan pemuda itu dan ia berpaling pada Jaemin, "Semoga Anda cepat sembuh, Paduka Ratu."  
Sesuai dengan perintah Mark, mereka bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.  
Jaemin tidak berani bergerak juga tidak berani mengeluarkan suara. Ia tidak pernah melihat Mark sedemikian murkanya. Jaemin tahu Mark tidak membutuhkan bantahan.  
"Jaemin...," Mark menjatuhkan diri di atas Jaemin dan menyusupkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di lekukan leher gadis itu. "Kumohon... kumohon padamu, Jaemin, jangan membuat sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkanku."  
Jaemin tidak pernah mendengar Mark begitu putus asa. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya begitu tidak bertenaga seperti ini.  
"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menurutiku. Berjanjilah kau akan beristirahat dengan tenang dan tidak membuat ulah apa pun sampai engkau benar-benar sembuh. Berjanjilah padaku, Jaemin."  
Jaemin terpaku.  
"Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan ini. Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menanggung beban pikiran akan kehilanganmu. Aku sungguh takut, Jaemin. Aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu. Setiap saat aku berpikir kegilaan apa yang tengah kau lakukan. Jangan biarkan aku hidup dalam ketakutan ini. Aku tidak sanggup."  
Sang Raja Viering yang ditakuti setiap orang di Viering, ketakutan. Mark yang penuh wibawa itu memohon padanya!  
Bunga kegembiraan dalam hati Jaemin mekar. Ia dapat merasakan besarnya cinta Mark padanya. Jaemin menaikkan tangannya memeluk Mark. "Maafkan aku," katanya bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji akan menuruti perintah dokter. Aku berjanji padamu aku akan berdiam diri di tempat tidur sampai aku pulih. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat keonaran lagi."  
Mark mengangkat tubuhnya mendengar rentetan janji Jaemin. "Aku tidak sekedar membutuhkan janji."  
"Aku juga tidak sekedar berjanji," Jaemin tersenyum melihat ketidakpuasan di mata Mark. Ia tahu Mark benar-benar mencemaskannya.  
Mark hanya menatap ke dalam mata Jaemin. "Katakan, Jaemin."  
Jaemin memberikan senyumannya yang termanis dan mengatakannya, "Aku mencintaimu."  
Mark pun menyambutnya dengan ciuman yang panjang.

-0-

"Selamat pagi, Paduka."  
"Selamat pagi, Taeil," balas Mark.  
"Bagaimanakah keadaan Paduka Ratu?"  
"Ia sudah membaik tetapi panasnya masih belum turun. Sekarang ia sedang tidur nyenyak."  
"Tidur nyenyak?" Grand Duke tidak percaya. Ia tahu benar bagaimana sulitnya membuat Jaemin bertahan di atas tempat tidur sepanjang hari. Hingga detik lalu ia yakin Mark pun tidak dapat apalagi setelah mendengar keributan yang dibuat Jaemin kemarin.  
"Ia tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berbuat apa pun selain tidur," Mark tersenyum penuh arti.  
Grand Duke menangkap arti yang tersembunyi dalam kalimat itu dan ia tersenyum pula. Sering ia merasa keputusannya tepat. Namun Jaemin juga sering membuatnya khawatir telah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Namun sekarang tiada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan tentang kedua orang ini. Hanya Mark yang bisa mengatasi Jaemin. Demikian pula Jaemin. Hanya ia yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada Mark.  
"Taeil," Mark tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius, "Sudah waktunya kita menyelesaikan masalah ini. Segera kumpulkan orang-orang yang terlibat. Secepatnya lusa besok aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Dan, Taeil, panggil Jeno menemuiku."


	10. Chapter 10

Cast :

Mark Lee as Raja Viering

Na Jaemin as Putri Johnny of Hielfinberg

Other Cast :

Moon Taeil as Grand Duke/Duke of Krievickie

Johnny Seo as Johnny of Hielfinberg

Huang Renjun as Renjun Krievickie

Park Jisung as Jisung Krievickie

Jungwoo as Duke of Binkley

Somi as Duchess of Binkley

"Tidak, Jaemin," Mark berkata tegas, "Aku punya rapat penting besok pagi."  
"Ayolah," rengek Jaemin manja, "Kau telah membuat aku tidur sepanjang hari. Sekarang kau harus menemaniku."  
"Kau membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Demikian pula aku saat ini," Mark kembali menegaskan, "Atau aku harus memperpanjang kurunganmu di sini."  
"Kau telah mengurungku sepanjang hari di sini," Jaemin menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan memasang wajah cemberut, "Kau telah berjanji untuk segera melepaskanku tetapi kau terus mengurungku."  
"Dengar, istriku tercinta," Mark bangkit. Ia merangkum wajah Jaemin dan berbicara dengan lembut seolah-olah sedang membujuk anak kecil, "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko apa pun. Tindakan heroikmu yang berbahaya itu telah membuat lukamu kembali terbuka. Untungnya, kau tidak memperparah lukamu. Kau masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. Sejujurnya, bila ada yang harus marah, itu adalah aku. Kau telah membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika melihatmu melompat ke dalam laut dengan kondisi yang seperti itu. Lalu kau terus membuat ulah. Terakhir, kau hampir jatuh dari beranda. Aku tidak tahu berapa nyawa yang harus kumiliki untuk tetap bisa berada di sini."  
Jaemin membuang wajah cemberutnya.  
"Aku berjanji begitu kau membaik, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan segala yang kauinginkan."  
Jaemin sama sekali tidak mau melihat Mark.  
Mark mengeluh panjang. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur." Mark kembali membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan menutup matanya.  
"HEI!" protes Jaemin, "Aku belum selesai!"  
Mark pura-pura tidur.  
"Mark!" panggil Jaemin.  
Mark sengaja mengeluarkan dengkurannya.  
Jaemin kesal.  
Wajah tidur Mark tampak begitu damai.  
Mata Jaemin menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan pria yang menjadi suaminya itu dan senyum manis merekah di bibirnya. Tangan Jaemin menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah tampan itu dan mengukirnya dalam-dalam di lubuk hatinya. Jaemin menyukai setiap lekukan di wajah pria yang dicintainya itu. Ketika jari-jemarinya menyentuh bibir Mark, kenangan-kenangan akan cumbuan Mark mengalir deras di dalam benaknya. Jaemin menyukai cara Mark mencumbunya. Jaemin menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Mark. Mark sungguh pandai dalam hal ini, Jaemin harus mengakui itu dan ia pun menyukainya. Mark benar-benar tahu bagaimana mencumbunya.  
Jaemin menyukai segala yang berhubungan dengan Mark.  
Jaemin suka mendengar pria itu berbicara baik ketika ia sedang gembira, marah ataupun kesal.  
Jaemin suka melihat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya.  
Jaemin suka melihat pria itu kewalahan menghadapi sikap keras kepalanya.  
Jaemin suka cara pria itu menatapnya.  
Jaemin menyukai pelukan pria itu yang hangat.  
Jaemin tersenyum bahagia. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan kebahagian seperti ini. Ia merasa dadanya sesak oleh kebahagiaan hingga ia tidak yakin ia akan sanggup menampungnya.  
Jaemin membaringkan diri di atas Mark. Ia mencintai pria ini dengan segenap jiwa raganya.  
Mark melingkarkan tangan di atas punggung Jaemin. "Begini lebih baik," katanya lembut.  
"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jaemin.  
"Aku harus meyakinkan kau tidur nyenyak Lucaselum aku tidur. Aku tidak mau kecurian lagi."  
"Mark…," Jaemin bertanya, "Bagaimana kabar Jungwoo dan Somi?"  
Mark terdiam. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Jaemin pasti menanyakan nasib orang-orang yang berusaha membunuhnya dan ia tidak berniat menutupinya.  
"Mereka sudah diserahkan ke pengadilan. Sekarang pihak pengadilan sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas yang telah disiapkan pihak Istana."  
Jaemin sudah dapat menduga akhir dari nasib mereka. Percobaan membunuh seorang Ratu bukanlah kejahatan kecil.  
Sering dalam hari-hari belakangan ini ia memikirkan nasib keduanya. Sering ia mengetahui bagaimana keadaan dua orang yang telah mencoba membunuhnya. Namun Nicci maupun Renjun bukanlah orang tepat untuk ditanyai. Jisung juga tidak bersedia memberitahunya. Sekarang Mark menjawab pertanyaan yang sering menghantuinya dan ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia bertanya.  
Jaemin bersedih untuk mereka. Andai saja Somi dapat menyesuaikan dirinya dengan baik… Andai saja Jungwoo dapat berpikir jernih…  
Mark mendengar Jaemin mendesah.  
"Kau kasihan pada mereka?"  
"Apakah itu aneh?"  
Mark tersenyum menatap wajah tanpa dosa Jaemin. "Tidak. Itu membuktikan betapa pemurahnya kau. Sejujurnya, aku juga sering memikirkan nasib Jungwoo. Ketika kami masih kecil, aku tidak pernah berpikir ia akan menjadi seperti saat ini. Ia adalah seorang kakak yang penyayang dan penuh tanggung jawab."  
"Setiap orang bisa berubah," Jaeminpun tersenyum, "Sekarang tidurlah. Jangan memikirkan Jungwoo lagi. Ia adalah seorang pria dewasa yang mampu bertanggung jawab atas segala tindakannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur sendirian." Dan Jaemin mengingatkan, "Besok kau harus bangun pagi."  
"Aku tidak bisa tidur ketika tahu kau masih terjaga."  
"Aku telah tidur sepanjang hari. Sekarang aku tidak mengantuk."  
"Aku tahu cara yang paling ampuh untuk membuatmu tidur nyenyak," Mark membalik badan dan menindih Jaemin. Gadis satu ini memang gadis yang selalu merepotkan. Namun ia juga adalah gadis yang telah memberi warna dalam hidupnya yang monoton.

-0-

Mark menghempaskan diri di kursi – memperhatikan tumpukan kertas di meja.  
Hari ini ia bekerja seperti prajurit tempur. Pagi ini, setelah meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih tidur pulas, ia disibukkan oleh rapat rutin dengan para menteri kemudian disusul oleh pertemuan dengan Jisung dan Jancer. Kemudian ia memberi pengarahan kepada Jeno Yarichiv Lucasagai satu-satunya penerus Jungwoo. Siang hari ia mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kerajaan. Sorenya ia masih harus mengatur tugas-tugas yang akan diwakilkannya pada para menteri dan Taeil.  
Mark lega baik hari ini maupun kemarin Jaemin tidak membuat ulah. Gadis itu telah menepati janjinya dan kini saatnya ia melaksanakan janjinya. Karena itulah ia harus segera menyelesaikan semua tugasnya sehingga besok ia bisa pergi dengan tenang.  
Mark memeriksa tumpukan kertas di mejanya untuk terakhir kali dan beranjak menemui Jaemin.  
Seharian ini ia terus menahan keinginan menemui Jaemin. Sekarang ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk merasakan gadis itu di pelukannya. Ia ingin mengubur semua keletihannya dalam kehangatan Jaemin. Namun ketika ia melihat raut wajah Lawrence, ia sadar keinginannya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk didapatkan. Tidak dari seorang Jaemin.  
"Aku tidak mengharapkan berita bagus darimu," Mark menyapa sang dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Jaemin.  
"Anda terlalu memahami Paduka Ratu," Lawrence tersenyum penuh arti.  
"Apa kau pikir Jaemin bisa bertahan lebih dari 2 hari?"  
Lawrence tertawa. Sejak ulah terakhirnya yang membuat seisi Istana panik, Jaemin berubah menjadi seorang gadis manis yang penurut. Kemarin Lawrence merasa heran melihat kelakuan Jaemin yang berubah total itu. Hari ini ketika melihat wajah cemberutnya, Lawrence sadar pasti Mark yang membuatnya menjadi penurut.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Jaemin?"  
"Paduka Ratu pulih lebih cepat dari yang saya perkirakan. Luka-lukanya sudah hampir menutup sempurna. Namun Paduka Ratu masih perlu mewaspadai kesehatannya sampai ia benar-benar pulih."  
"Siapkan obat-obatan yang diperlukan Jaemin untuk jangka waktu yang tak terbatas. Mulai besok kau tidak perlu datang lagi."  
Mark membuat Lawrence khawatir ia telah melakukan kesalahan hingga Mark perlu melarangnya mendekati Jaemin lagi.  
"Aku harus memikirkan cara menyenangkan hati Jaemin Lucaselum ia mencabut nyawaku."  
Lawrence tersenyum mendengarnya.  
Melihat langkah-langkah gembira Mark, ia tahu pemuda itu telah menemukan kebahagiaan sejatinya. Ia turut gembira karenanya. Ia yakin masa depan kerajaan ini cerah di tangan pasangan itu.  
Jaemin melihat ke pintu ketika mendengar pintu terbuka.  
Mark tersenyum.  
Jaemin memalingkan wajah. Ia mengacuhkan Mark dengan pura-pura tidur.  
"Aku mendengar akhir-akhir ini kau dalam suasana hati muram," Mark melangkah masuk. "Lawrence memarahiku karena aku tidak bisa membuat pasien istimewanya tersenyum," Mark duduk di sisi Jaemin.  
Jaemin segera membalik badan memunggungi Mark.  
Mark membungkuk, mengurung Jaemin di antara kedua tangannya. "Apakah kau ingin bermain kucing-kucingan denganku?"  
"Kau penipu!" Jaemin menatap tajam pria itu.  
"Penipu? Aku?"  
"Kau telah berjanji untuk tidak mengurungku di sini."  
"Lukamu belum sembuh total, Jaemin, dan suhu badanmu masih belum turun. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."  
Jaemin membuang wajah.  
"Dengarlah, Jaemin, istriku tercinta," Mark mengulurkan tangan meraih wajah Jaemin. "Aku juga tidak ingin mengurungmu di sini tetapi aku tidak dapat membahayakan dirimu." Mata Mark menatap lembut wajah kesal itu. "Aku berjanji padamu. Aku janji akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan setelah lukamu benar-benar kering dan kau sudah cukup sehat untuk berpergian."  
"Kau pasti akan mengingkari janjimu lagi," gerutu Jaemin.  
"Tidak," Mark meyakinkan, "Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku terutama janjiku padamu." Mark menarik Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya. "Katakan, sayangku, ke mana kau ingin melewatkan bulan madu kedua kita?"  
"Bulan madu?"  
"Apakah kau ingin mengulangi bulan madu pertama kita?"  
"Tidak," Jaemin segera menyahut, "Aku tidak mau ke sana lagi."  
"Kau harus mengatasi ketakutanmu, Jaemin."  
"Tidak sekarang," Jaemin cemberut.  
"Baiklah," Mark mengalah, "Apakah kau mempunyai tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"  
"Apa kau serius?" Jaemin masih tidak percaya.  
"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Mark tidak senang. "Setelah semua kejadian yang menguras tenagaku ini, aku ingin melewatkan waktu bersamamu seorang."  
Jaemin diam memperhatikan Mark baik-baik. "Hanya kita berdua?"  
"Hanya kau dan aku."  
"Kau akan selalu bersamaku?"  
"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."  
Jaemin semakin tidak mempercayai Mark. "Tidak ada tugas kerajaan?"  
"Tidak akan ada," Mark menjawab mantap, "Aku berjanji padamu, istriku tercinta. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sisimu barang sedetik pun walau pun itu demi Viering. Bulan madu ini hanyalah untuk kita berdua. Aku ingin menikmati saat-saat bahagia bersamamu tanpa gangguan apa pun."  
Jaemin tersenyum bahagia.  
"Jadi, ke mana kau ingin melewatkan bulan madu kedua kita?"  
"Aku menyerahkannya padamu," Jaemin bergelayut manja, "Boleh ke mana pun asal tidak ke Corogeanu."  
"Ya, Paduka Ratu," Mark tersenyum. "Hamba akan melaksanakan perintah Anda Lucasaik-baiknya."

-0-

"Kami sudah mendapat kepastian dari pengadilan," lapor Grand Duke, "Dalam waktu dekat mereka akan dihadapkan pada pengadilan."  
"Terima kasih, Taeil," Mark tersenyum puas. "Aku masih punya satu tugas lagi untukmu."  
"Apakah itu, Paduka?" tanya Grand Duke.  
"Aku sudah meminta Jisung untuk membantuku menjalankan tugas-tugasku untuk beberapa waktu selama aku meninggalkan Loudline. Kuharap kau mau mengawasinya."  
Grand Duke dan Jisung terperanjat.  
"Taeil, kau adalah orang yang paling kupercaya dan Jisung adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk melanjutkan tugasmu menjadi penasehat Kerajaan yang utama."  
Grand Duke Taeil terperangah.  
Mark berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.  
"Jaemin percayamu, Jisung. Dan aku percaya pada Jaemin."  
Jisung tidak dapat berkata-kata. Tugas ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Mark sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika memanggilnya menghadap.  
"Mulai saat ini sampai beberapa waktu mendatang, kuserahkan Viering pada kalian," ia menepuk pundak Taeil dan berjalan ke pintu.  
"Anda mau ke mana?" Jisung langsung bertanya.  
"Membawa Jaemin pergi Lucaselum ia membuat ulah," jawab Mark tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Kali ini aku bisa benar-benar tamat kalau aku tidak segera membawa Jaemin pergi."  
Mark membuka pintu.  
"Satu hal lagi," Mark menoleh, "Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan pulang."  
Keduanya terkejut.  
"Kalian tidak ingin aku kehilangan nyawaku Lucaselum kembali ke Fyzool, bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.  
Keduanya memperhatikan Mark menutup pintu rapat-rapat diiringi suara tawanya.  
"Tugas ini tidak akan mudah, Jisung," Grand Duke berkata serius, "Apakah kau sudah siap?"  
"Aku selalu siap kapanpun juga, Papa," Jisung pun menjawab dengan serius.

-0-

Mark mengulurkan tangan memegang dahi Jaemin. "Panasmu sudah mulai turun."  
Jaemin yang duduk bersandar di bantal-bantal memasang wajah masam.  
"Kau tidak senang mendengarnya?" Mark heran.  
"Kau bohong!" Jaemin kesal, "Katamu tidak akan mengurungku. Kau ingkar janji!"  
"Jaemin," Mark meraih gadis itu dalam pelukannya, "Ketahuilah aku pun tidak suka mengurungmu, tapi aku harus yakin kau cukup sehat dan lukamu cukup kering. Aku tidak mau melihatmu berbaring di sini berhari-hari tanpa reaksi."  
Wajah masam Jaemin tidak berubah.  
"Percayalah padaku, sayang."  
"Aku," Mark menutup mulut Jaemin dengan tangannya.  
"Jangan katakan aku membencimu karena aku tidak suka mendengarnya."  
Jaemin membuang wajah.  
Mark mendesah. "Aku selalu kalah darimu."  
Jaemin melihat Mark dengan senyum manisnya.  
"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membantumu berganti baju. Kita akan pergi ke rumah musim semiku. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."  
Jaemin tersenyum gembira. Ia melingkarkan tangan di leher Mark. "Aku suka sekali," Jaemin bergelayut manja.  
"Tidak ada hadiah untukku?" Mark bertanya heran.  
"Hadiah?" Jaemin ikut-ikutan heran tapi matanya bersinar nakal.  
"Kau ini," Mark mendorong Jaemin ke tempat tidur dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.  
Jaemin memeluk badan Mark yang menindihnya. Jaemin kecewa ketika Mark langsung melepaskan diri.  
"Kalau aku terus menerus di sini, aku khawatir kita tidak akan segera berangkat. Kau ingin segera ke sana, bukan?"  
Senyum ceria langsung menghiasi wajah manis Jaemin.  
"Jangan bertindak gegabah atau itu hanya akan membuatku menahanmu di sini lagi!" Mark memperingati Jaemin ketika melihat gadis itu siap meloncat dari tempat tidurnya.  
Lagi-lagi Jaemin memasang wajah cemberut.  
Mark tidak dapat lagi menahan tawa gelinya. Gadis ini memang sungguh mudah ditebak.  
"Kau…."  
Mark melihat Jaemin dengan tajam.  
Jaemin ingat Mark tidak suka mendengar kata 'benci'. Saat ini ia juga tidak berani mengambil resiko memilih kata itu.  
"Kau menyebalkan!" akhirnya ia memilih kata ini.  
"Menyebalkan?" Mark termenung, "Bagus. Aku sudah setingkat lebih maju."  
Jaemin ingin sekali memaki Mark namun ia sadar saat ini hal itu terlalu beresiko. Belakangan ini ia sadar ada saatnya kemarahan Mark tidak boleh dilawan.  
Mark tertawa geli melihat raut wajah Jaemin. "Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan segera memanggil Nicci." Ia menyematkan ciuman di kening Jaemin Lucaselum meninggalkan kamar Jaemin.  
Tak sampai semenit setelah kepergian Mark, Nicci datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Anda harus bergegas, Paduka Ratu," Nicci dengan cepat merapikan rambut Jaemin, "Semua sudah siap kecuali Anda. Baju-baju Anda dan obat-obatan sudah dikirim ke Pinhiero pagi ini."  
"Pagi ini?"  
"Kemarin malam Paduka Raja menyuruh kami mempersiapkan segalanya agar pagi ini Anda bisa segera ke Pinhiero."  
Mark telah mempersiapkan semua ini untuknya!  
Pengetahuan itu membuat Jaemin semakin bahagia. Jaemin makin mencintai pria itu.  
"Jaemin sudah siap?" Mark melangkah masuk.  
Jaemin melihat Mark dengan senyum termanisnya. Pria itu telah menanggalkan pakaian dinasnya. Lucasagai gantinya, ia mengenakan kemeja putih dipadu celana hitam. Ia tampak begitu santai dan elegant.  
Nicci menyematkan hiasan terakhir di rambut Jaemin. "Sudah, Yang Mulia," katanya kemudian.  
Jaemin mengulurkan tangan.  
Mark menyambutnya dengan membopong Jaemin. "Segeralah bersiap-siap, Nicci," katanya pada pelayan pribadi Jaemin, "Segera susul kami begitu kalian siap."  
"Baik, Paduka."  
Mark membopong Jaemin keluar.  
Jaemin meletakkan kepala di pundak Mark. Tangannya melingkari leher Mark dengan mesra.  
Di dalam kereta, Jaemin duduk merapat di sisi Mark. Ia menyandarkan kepala di pundak Mark dengan mesra.  
"Apa-apaan kau ini?"  
"Rasanya aku makin mencintaimu."  
"Tentu saja kau harus. Kalau tidak, aku akan mengurungmu," goda Mark.  
Raut wajah Jaemin menjadi masam.  
Mark tertawa geli. "Aku akan menyukai liburanku ini."  
Sadar telah dipermainkan, Jaemin kesal. Jaemin bergerak menjauh.  
"Kau tidak akan bisa menjauh dariku," Mark menarik gadis itu merapat.  
Jaemin menjulurkan lidahnya.  
"Hidup bersamamu memang menyenangkan," desis Mark tersenyum bahagia, "Selalu dipenuhi hal-hal baru yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku."  
Jaemin bergelayut manja.  
Mark menunduk mencium Jaemin.

-000-

"LUCASS!"  
Lucas melihat ke arah datangnya panggilan itu.  
Seorang gadis berlari mendekat. Tubuh rampingnya terbungkus gaun katun coklat. Rambut panjang yang bersinar keemasannya di bawah sinar matahari siang membingkai wajah ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu namun sesuatu membuat setiap orang yang mendengar suaranya, melihat ke arahnya.  
"Selamat siang, semuanya!" Jaemin melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat.  
"Hi, Jaemin! Bagaimana kabar Anda?"  
"Di mana Anda bersembunyi selama ini?"  
"Anda masih tetap saja cantik."  
"Lama tidak bertemu."  
"Hi, Jaemin. Apa hari ini Anda mencari daging?"  
"Kenapa Anda tidak mampir?"  
"Ke mana saja Anda, Jaemin?"  
Setiap pedagang kenalan Jaemin menyapa gadis itu dan Jaemin pun dengan gembira menjawab setiap panggilan itu.  
"P-Pa…," lirikan tajam orang-orang di sekelilingnya langsung menyadarkannya, "Dristol… Jaemin, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Sejak ia menyadari siapakah sebenarnya Jaemin yang dikenalnya, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia hanya mendengar Jaemin berulang kali hampir kehilangan nyawanya dan tiga bulan lalu Paduka Raja membawanya pergi ke Pinhiero. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka setelah berbulan-bulan tidak mendengar kabar Jaemin, gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul di tengah kota seorang diri!  
"Tentu saja menemui kalian," Jaemin tersenyum lebar, "Aku merindukan kalian. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"  
"T-tentu saja saya merindukan Anda!" Lucas menyahut. Tiba-tiba ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan sang Ratu. Lirikan tajam orang-orang mengingatkannya akan pesan Raja Mark untuk tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu siapa jati diri Jaemin yang sebenarnya. Namun kepalanya terus mengingatkan gadis ini bukan lagi Jaemin sang pelayan Johnny Hielfinberg. Kepalanya dengan cepat mencari topik pembicaraan. "K-kapan Anda tiba? Mengapa saya tidak mendengar kabar kepulangan Anda?"  
Jaemin keheranan mendengar Lucas kalimat sopan itu. Pemuda itu tidak pernah bertanya padanya dengan nada seperti ini. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi terpelajar?"  
"Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis kaya," Mrs. Lee memberitahu, "Karena itu ia belajar menjadi seorang yang terpelajar."  
"Benarkah itu?" Jaemin tertarik, "Siapakah dia?" Jaemin mendesak, "Katakan padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."  
Lucas benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.  
"Percuma, Jaemin. Lucas tidak akan memberitahumu."  
"Sejak kapan kau bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku?" Jaemin cemberut.  
Mrs. Lee tertawa melihatnya. Tidak akan ada yang percaya gadis ini adalah ratu kerajaan ini. "Katakan Jaemin, mengapa kau di sini sendirian. Apa suamimu mengijinkanmu ke sini?"  
Jaemin langsung memasang wajah cemberut. "Jangan menyebut namanya di depanku. Pagi ini dia pergi tanpa membangunkanku."  
"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang suamimu," Mrs. Lee menasehati, "Aku lihat ia sangat mencintaimu. Ia tentu tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu sehingga pergi tanpa berpamitan padamu." Mrs. Lee bukan sekedar berkata. Ia telah melihat sendiri cinta raja yang begitu besar. Ia telah mendengar cintanya yang begitu dalam. Mereka yang dulu digunjingkan sekarang menjadi contoh pasangan ideal tiap orang.  
"Huh!" Jaemin mendengus, "Apa yang percaya pada alasannya. Ia pasti pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan seorang diri. Setan seperti dia memang suka melihatku menderita."  
Mrs. Lee mendesah. Ia mengenal Jaemin bukan sehari dua hari. Gadis ini bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala bila ia sedang marah dan saat ini adalah salah satunya.  
"Dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang!" Jaemin memberitahu Mrs. Lee dengan mantap.  
Tentu saja hal itu salah besar. Mark jauh dari senang mendengar perbuatan Jaemin.  
"M-maafkan kami, Paduka," Nicci tidak berani melihat wajah tegang pemuda itu, "Kami sudah mencegah Paduka Ratu tetapi beliau terlalu cepat untuk kami. Begitu Ratu memerintahkan kusir kuda berhenti, ia langsung menghilang ke keramaian."  
"Seharusnya kau sudah menduganya semenjak ia meninggalkan Pinhiero."  
Nicci melihat Mark dengan tidak mengerti.  
"Jaemin tidak terlalu bodoh untuk berkeliaran di kota dengan baju mewah."  
Nicci makin menyadari kebodohan dirinya. Seharusnya ia curiga ketika Jaemin menolak gaun yang telah dipersiapkannya. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jaemin ketika gadis itu bersikeras mengenakan gaun katun usang yang ditemukannya di antara baju-baju bekas di gudang Pinhiero.  
"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu akan begini akhirnya," Mark mendesah panjang. Seharusnya ia sudah menduga Jaemin pasti akan langsung melesat ke pusat kota Loudline, kepada teman-temannya setelah hampir setengah tahun tidak bertemu mereka.  
Bila diruntut ke belakang, semua ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Kemarin ia telah memberitahu Jaemin pagi ini mereka akan kembali ke Fyzool. Namun ia membuat gadis itu tidak dapat tidur nyenyak semalaman. Akibatnya, Jaemin belum bangun ketika rombongan siap meninggalkan Pinhiero. Ia sendiri juga hampir ketiduran bila ia tidak mendengar ketukan di pintu.  
Selama musim dingin ini mereka tinggal di Pinhiero. Selama itu pula ia melewatkan hari-harinya bersama Jaemin, jauh dari tugas-tugas kerajaan. Mark sadar tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Walaupun ia telah mewakilkan wewenangnya pada Grand Duke, jiwanya sebagai seorang Raja masih tidak bisa tutup mata tutup telinga pada urusan kerajaan. Setiap pagi ketika Jaemin masih tidur, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membaca laporan Grand Duke. Bahkan dalam beberapa kesempatan ketika Jaemin pergi, ia memanggil pejabat kerajaan untuk memberikan pengarahan. Namun itu semua belum cukup. Masih banyak urusan yang harus ia tangani sendiri. Sudah sejak dua minggu lalu Mark ingin kembali ke Fyzool namun ia tidak tega merusak wajah bahagia Jaemin. Keinginannya itu baru terkabul beberapa hari lalu ketika Jaemin mengkhawatirkan keabsenannya di puncak pemerintahan Viering. Dan hari inilah mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Fyzool. Teringat banyaknya tugas yang menantinya dan juga Jaemin sebagai Ratu Viering, Mark tidak sanggup melepas saat-saat damai ini. Semalam ia memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk memadu kasih dengan Jaemin.  
"A…apakah saya perlu meminta prajurit untuk menjemput Paduka Ratu?" Nicci memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.  
"Tidak perlu," Mark berdiri. "Selesaikan tugasmu dan Taeil, urusan ini bisa menunggu sampai aku kembali."  
"Anda akan pergi ke mana?" sang Grand Duke keheranan.  
"Ke tempat seharusnya aku pergi," jawab Mark sambil meninggalkan Ruang Kerjanya.  
"Kalau Anda ingin menjemput Ratu, Anda tidak perlu turun tangan. Saya bisa meminta Jancer mengatur prajurit untuk menemukan Ratu."  
"Menurutmu itu berguna?" Mark bertanya.  
"Percuma melarangnya, Papa," komentar Jisung, "Mark benar. Selain dia, tidak ada yang bisa membawa Jaemin pulang."  
"Tapi… membiarkan mereka seorang diri di Loudline tanpa seorang pengawalpun?"  
Jisung tersenyum. "Papa perlu merubah pandangan terhadap hal satu ini."  
"Membiarkan Raja dan Ratu seorang diri di luar Istana tanpa pengawalan adalah hal tergila yang tidak bisa aku bayangkan!"  
"Mereka jauh lebih aman tanpa pengawal," Jisung meyakinkan ayahnya dan ia menekankan, "Apalagi setelah peristiwa Pittler."  
Jisung tahu Jaemin mempunyai banyak kawan baik di Loudline. Setelah percobaan pembunuhan Jaemin oleh Somi, tak mungkin teman-teman Jaemin itu tidak mengetahui siapa sang Ratu Viering. Mark, tentu saja, tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka berterus terang. Kini teman-teman Jaemin itu bukan hanya menjadi sumber informasi Jaemin tetapi juga pengawalnya yang paling tangguh di pusat kota Loudline.  
Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Setiap orang menyapa Jaemin dengan ramah. Mereka tetap bersenda gurau dengannya seperti biasa. Di saat bersamaan mereka juga meyakinkan diri peristiwa yang lalu tidak terulang.  
"Benarkah itu?" Jaemin tidak percaya.  
"Semua orang membicarakannya. Duke Binkley dan Lady Renjun sering terlihat bersamaan."  
"Anda sebagai pelayan Johnny Hielfinberg, mengapa tidak mengetahui gosip ini?" seorang di antara mereka sengaja menyinggung.  
Jaemin tertawa panik. "Itu semua salah Mark," kepalanya dengan cepat mencari alasan, "Dia mengurungku."  
Tentu saja mereka tahu penyebab yang sebenarnya.  
"Benarkah?" Mrs. Lee mendesak, "Bukannya kau paling suka mendengar gossip."  
"Mengapa kalian semua hari ini tidak mempercayaiku?"  
Semua orang langsung gugup.  
"Aku merasa hari ini kalian semua bertambah aneh. Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja?" Jaemin bergumam, "Namun kalian terasa menjaga sikap dan tutur kata."  
"Ya. Ya itu pasti hanya perasaan Anda saja," Lucas panik.  
Jaemin melihat pemuda itu dengan curiga. Ia tidak pernah bertanya pada Mark bagaimana hari itu ia menemukannya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya hingga detik ini. Hari itu ia berada di antara mereka. Hari itu pula di hadapan mereka ia diculik. Apakah mungkin Mark menemukannya tanpa menginterogasi mereka? Apakah mungkin Yuta dan para pengawal yang mengikutinya tidak melihatnya bersama mereka? Tidak itu tidak mungkin!  
Sesuatu! Mark pasti telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka sehingga mereka bersikap seaneh ini padanya. Tetapi apakah itu?  
Jaemin mengerang geram. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan jawabannya.  
Erangannya itu membuat tiap orang yang mengerumuninya kaget.  
"Aku pasti akan membuatnya mengatakan…," tiba-tiba Jaemin merasa perutnya mual.  
"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Mrs. Lee bertanya cemas melihat wajah Jaemin yang tiba-tiba pucat.  
"Tidak. A…," Jaemin merasa mual di perutnya naik ke tenggorokannya. Ia tidak dapat memuntahkan isi perutnya di sini. Baru saja Jaemin berdiri ketika pandangannya kabur.  
"Paduka Ratu, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Lucas benar-benar panik melihat tubuh Jaemin yang limbung.  
Jaemin memelototi pemuda itu.  
Mrs. Lee segera bertindak dengan menangkap tubuh Jaemin. "Paduka Ratu!"  
"Paduka Ratu! Paduka Ratu!"  
"Mengapa? Mengapa kalian tahu?" Jaemin ingin mengutarakan pertanyaan itu pada orang-orang yang panik namun pandangannya kian kabur.  
Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, Mark tengah memelotot tajam padanya.  
"Apakah hari ini kau sudah cukup membuat keributan?" tanyanya geram.  
Jaemin melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ayahnya duduk di sisi kanannya sambil menggenggam tangannya erat-erat dengan sepasang mata terharu. Mark berdiri di belakang Johnny dengan wajah geramnya namun ia tidak dapat menutupi senyum bahagianya. Di sisinya tampak pula Duke yang tak mampu menahan senyum bahagianya. Nicci berdiri di kaki ranjang dengan wajah gembiranya. Jisung berdiri di sisinya dengan senyum nakalnya yang khas. Di sampingnya, Renjun yang cemas didampingi Jeno.  
Duke Binkley!? Jaemin langsung teringat gosip yang didengarnya dari kota.  
"Renjun! Apakah benar kau dan Jeno akan segera menikah?" tanyanya bersemangat.  
Wajah Renjun langsung memerah.  
"Apakah itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kaulakukan setelah membuat kami semua cemas!?" bentak Mark murka.  
"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Jaemin melihat mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia mulai mengulang kembali kejadian yang baru saja berlalu. Ia ingat ia berada di Loudline di antara Mrs. Lee dan kemudian…  
"Mark!" Jaemin teringat kecurigaannya, "Katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka!? Mengapa mereka tahu aku adalah Ratu!?"  
"Kalau kau sadar kau memang seorang Ratu, bersikaplah semestinya!" senyum di wajah Mark menghilang.  
Jisung tidak dapat lagi menahan tawa gelinya. "Kau benar-benar Jaemin, Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu." Lalu ia melihat pada Mark. "Sudahlah, Mark, jangan kau marahi dia. Engkau tidak benar-benar ingin memarahinya, bukan?"  
"Aku sangat ingin melakukannya," Mark membantah. Mereka tidak tahu betapa paniknya ia ketika penduduk Loudline menyambut kedatangannya. Ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pada Jaemin ketika serombongan orang dengan wajah panik melesat ke arah Istana.  
"Aku benar-benar kaget ketika mendengar kabar itu. Berita kedatangan Jaemin belum sampai tetapi berita Jaemin pingsan di Loudline sudah menyebar. Aku benar-benar tidak menduga," Renjun melihat Jaemin dengan perasaan bangga dan haru yang tidak dapat diungkapkannya.  
"Bagaimana pun juga Jaemin seorang wanita," Duke Taeil menegaskan.  
"Wanita liar yang tidak mau diam dan suka membuat keributan," Mark membenarkan.  
"Berkat itu Jaemin menjadi satu-satunya Ratu Viering yang begitu dekat dengan rakyat," timpal Jisung, "Tidak akan ada seorang Ratu yang pingsan di Loudline dan pulang dengan segerobak penuh sayur-mayur yang cukup untuk Lucasulan."  
Jaemin tidak mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.  
"Aku tidak sabar menanti kehadirannya di antara kita," Johnny meremas tangan Jaemin.  
Ia kian tidak mengerti.  
"Countess Hansol pasti turut gembira di alam sana," Nicci terharu.  
Mark mendesah panjang. "Kurasa mulai detik ini aku harus berdoa setiap hari untuk keselamatan mereka sampai dia benar-benar muncul di dunia ini."  
Mereka langsung tertawa lepas.  
"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Jaemin menuntut jawaban, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"  
Mark duduk di sisi istrinya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu, istriku," ia meraih Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku akan memberitahumu pelan-pelan."  
Mereka langsung sadar sudah saatnya mereka meninggalkan Ivory Room.  
"Aku percaya seluruh penduduk Viering sudah mengetahui kehamilan sang Ratu," Jisung tersenyum geli membayangkan kembali kepulangan Jaemin yang masih belum sadar diantar penduduk Loudline yang gembira dan raut wajah cemas namun bahagia Mark yang tidak dapat digambarkan dengan lukisan maupun kata-kata.  
"Kita masih perlu membuat pengumuman resmi," Grand Duke menegaskan.  
"Aku sungguh tidak percaya Jaemin akan menjadi seorang ibu!" Renjun menyatakan ketakjubannya ketika mereka melangkah di sepanjang koridor.  
Jisung berbicara serius, "Sekarang yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah tingkah laku Jaemin. Kita harus menjaganya dengan ketat setidaknya sampai bayi itu lahir. Untuk itu," ia beralih pada sang Duke Binkley dan kakaknya, "Kalian harus segera melangsungkan pernikahan kalian."  
"Jisung benar," Johnny sependapat. "Kalian harus bertindak cepat."  
"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Jisung?" Renjun panik karena malu, "I-itu itu…"  
"Kau tidak ingin Jaemin melahirkan di pesta pernikahanmu, bukan?" Duke Taeil tersenyum pada Renjun kemudian pada Jeno, sang calon menantunya.  
Renjun terperanjat, "I-itu… itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Jaemin… Jaemin… dia…."  
"Mungkin saja," Jisung membenarkan, "Kau juga tahu Jaemin. Aku tidak akan kaget bila Jaemin melahirkan di Loudline."  
Ucapan Jisung yang sekedar basa-basi itu menjadi kenyataan tujuh bulan berikutnya. Seisi Loudline dan Fyzool kalang kabut mengetahui Jaemin melahirkan. Bila penduduk Loudline sibuk membantu kelahirkan sang Putra Mahkota, Fyzool sibuk mempersiapkan penyambutan sang Ratu dan sang Putra Mahkota.  
Mark, lagi-lagi tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia panik, marah, cemas namun ia juga bahagia.  
Jaemin memang suka membuatnya panik. Jaemin suka membuatnya marah. Namun Jaemin juga yang membuat hidupnya penuh sensasi. Jaemin membuatnya bahagia.  
"Jaemin memang ratu pilihan," gumamnya melihat Jaemin berbaring di ranjang sambil menggendong putra mereka yang baru saja lahir.

 **END…**

* * *

 **Mianhae saya update sekarang karena berbagai halangan untuk menyelesaikan story ini. Setelah ini saya akan pindah ke blog pribadi untuk membuat cerita original milik saya sendiri. Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah setia menunggu updatenya story ini..**

 **Salam hangat dari saya^^ *bow**


End file.
